HiatusSong of hearts
by HypnosisFreak
Summary: It was always a choice in the southern part of Vale to decide if you were ignorant, or well educated. Strings that had been connected to the rhythm of Ruby's life intertwined slowly with the Dutch's named Weiss, resulting in the world beginning to diminish until it was nothing but the pair as they followed their steps in the blind dance of both knowledge and power. Compassion.
1. Her Piano

Silence filled the vacant room as the light bulb situated directly above a grand piano that had been lavishly coated and painted in various swirls and dips of red and black flickered momentarily as the young female shifted from further back onto the soft cushioned bench in front of the piano, offering comfort and relaxation. Albeit, though, other than the piano, and the bench itself, the room had been truly devoid of any furniture or objects besides an occasional note stand and some paper scattered around the floor in arrays of stacks to keep the area she had worked in organized. Although the silence had only been for but a short period of time as a sharp inhale was quick to break it before the woman spoke up softly to none other than herself, offering comforting and encouraging words for the last practice of the night.

"Okay, I just need to go one last session before heading to bed for the night. I've been getting a little rusty in the general area of pieces for Adagio since every client I've been getting seems to be trying to turn the piano into the next modern horror for techno... " An exhausted and exaggerated sigh quickly pressed on past her lips as she allowed her head dip down to shoulder level until her eyes had met with the view of well polished white keys on the front of the piano. The mere sight of the keys had slowly resulted in the once fatigue feeling to slowly die out until nothing but the same sensation of content she had first felt when she had initially received the piano from her family as the college graduation present was there. "Not that I'd let them ruin my love for classics, it's still very precious to me. I've always been the stubborn child for loving old things. "

She softly chuckled to herself as the memory of her family constantly teasing her for being both stubborn and reminiscing in the old genre of both music and a few ways of life replased through her thoughts before carefully lifting up both of her palms until both of her fingers rested on the keys, A1 and E3. As she gently pressed down on the A1 key, she quickly followed it up by transitioning over to E3 with four sharps, beginning to allow her fingers to confidently dance down the keys as the song progressed further in.

Her thoughts roved aimlessly throughout her mind as she took a deep breath when coming upon a Forte in the song as the memory of 3-week weeks ago crossed her mind. It had been the last week of her college year back in Beacon University, the place she had worked so hard in for the past four years of her life to get her degree in Composition, to be able to create the music she desired. It was truly a tough four years for her, but when she had taken the time to think about her graduation. It was still hard to get out of old routines, and grasp the understand that she was officially her own person now, and ready to start her career somewhere.

 _20 years huh? Where did the time honestly go? Maybe the next time I shut my eyes and open them, I'll be 90 or something. It's still hard to believe, even after all this time on my own. I'm just glad my mother showed me the piano at an early age so I could improvise later in life.. I still wish I could thank her. **  
**_

The young pianist softly snorted in dejection as the thought of her mother elicited the strong feeling of dread that had immediately latched onto her emotions and resulted in the sensation of her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. She honestly had wanted to visit her mother for the last few months, but she never could bring herself to face reality, and instead, she dwelled in her world of music to escape life for the majority of her recent days. It hadn't been the best way of living life, burying yourself so deep in one thing, but there was really nothing more she knew of to do.

 _Just remember things will be okay they told me, and I do try to, but god do I wish I could listen to their advice mentally. I mean, I know I'm not the only one in the family dealing with this since my uncle was close to her. Maybe I've been too selfish lately, and I should have visited her on my graduation like dad suggested. Haah... Who knows any longer? Because I'm pretty sure, it's not me anymore…_

The devastating thought of her current situation in life had almost immediately provoked a scowl on her lips as she felt her thoughts becoming increasingly more scattered as they desperately attempted at keeping up with the beat and tempo of the song. Regardless, though, her efforts of pressing the upcoming note of a sharp were quickly discontinued as her index finger absentmindedly strayed onto the close-by flat key, resulting in an impulsive jerk out of her daze state as the harsh sound of the phone loudly resonated throughout the hallway of her house. She reluctantly brought her hands to a halt as she closed her eyes with another exhausted sigh as the obnoxious sound of her house phone repeatedly resonated through her ears as she silently prayed that whoever had been calling her would merely hang up. It had normally been around the time that she usually would practice, meaning the mass majority of family and friends knew not to disturb her.

 _It's probably just one of those advertisements they do by calls since if it were anyone I knew, they would have called just tomorrow in the morning. Unless it's Yang since she never actually listens to my schedule, but then again, Yang would prefer to regularly just burst through my door and announced herself present more so than calling me. I'm stumped honest._

She quietly contemplated over the limited amount of choices she had of whether or not she would have gotten up to answer the phone, only sparing a few minutes to internally debate if it had truly been worth the effort of getting up and checking to see who had called her. Nevertheless, though, she impulsively hesitated in both of her options since she had almost been done with her final practice for the night and if she had stopped, she knew she would have had to redo it entirely. Although, if the phone call had been something important, she also would have completely felt guilty for ignoring it. She remained silent for a couple more seconds before finally groaning as she carefully stood up from the cushioned bench and begrudging trudging over to the slightly ajar door before reaching out to grab the doorknob as she slowly made a right turn and headed down to the source of the noise at the end of the hall. "I'm coming, hold your dang horses! Somebody's Impatient tonight!" **  
**

The cold sensation of wood pressing up firmly against the soles of her bare feet caused the pianist to shudder as she eventually made it to the end of the hallway and quickly snagged the phone off the base on the wall before the caller could have decided that they had annoyed her enough and hung up. "Y'ello," She quickly greeted the caller before she followed it up with an introduction since she still hadn't been entirely sure who had been calling her at that late in the night. "Ruby Rose speaking." Ruby patiently waited for a response before eventually quirking up her brow quizzically when hearing the static sound loudly ring throughout the phone until the voice of another female finally spoke up.

"Hall.. Hello, Miss Rose?" The female hesitantly grumbled the first part of her greeting underneath her breath before slowly building up more confidence in the next few words, giving off the minor impression that she hadn't been entirely sure if she had even dialed the right number. However, the greeting that Ruby had received resulted in her to cringe back slightly since usually, she would have never preferred to be addressed formally for the fact that it hadn't been as if she was well deserving of the whole 'Miss's' part.

"Yeah? Hi. Are you okay perhaps? Or do you possibly need something from me because I don't mean to sound rude but I was in the middle of… Practice." She bluntly states in an awkward tone of voice since it still hadn't been an everyday thing that she would receive odd or confused callers such as the one she had been talking to then.

The other person was quicker this time to respond to her questions and spoke up in a stern tone. "Pardon me for asking this but are the red-haired pianist who's freelancing for various events?" Ruby felt a smile forming on her lips as the realization that the woman hadn't thoroughly read her terms of contacting for business before she softly chuckled as she could hear the various sounds of papers being shuffled around in front of the woman or somewhere possibly to the side of her.

"I'm going to let you off the hook this time since I did have a pretty long description for instructions on how to go about contacting me on my page in the area's hirement. But next time you're looking to hire a freelancer, be sure to message their web page before calling so you can see what time you're available to talk. Now as to the hair thing and pianist, yes to both. What can I help you with tonight?" She leaned against the wall in a calm shuffle, twirling the tightly coiled phone cord in her fingers out of boredom due to simply standing there and listening to the other end on the line rustling around which sounded like paper, lots of it. Ruby had been curious to whether or not the woman had heard anything she had said.

Ruby intently listened to the phone call as another woman began speaking up irritatedly in the background of the call, causing the woman that had been on the other side of the line to groan before audibly turning away from the phone over towards the other female in the room. The female at the phone made a retort back at the other person in the background woman in a foreign language, her accent ringing sharply throughout Ruby's speaker. Agitation in the woman's tone caused Ruby to become nervous considering she was only a mere bystander in an argument she could only hear before she heard the sound of the woman presuming to speak to her. "Excuse me for that; I'm afraid I'll have to ask you if it's okay if we can continue this chat at a later time somewhere else? I can currently supply some details if you would like before we end the call?"

"Oh, um. Yeah, we can continue this at a more reasonable time soon. Just name a date, time, and place and I'll see what I can do. Although exactly how long did you have in mind for me working for you since I've got another client who's been waiting for me to schedule with them properly?" Ruby slowly inquired as she felt her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she organized her thoughts of the last schedule she had discussed her other client before she spoke up again to clarify any questions that the other female might have wondered. "I just have some troubles with adjusting back and forth between client's choices of music. You'd be amazed at all the offers and suggestions of genres we musicians get, man."

"Of course, it is the least I can do for having to leave so soon. The plan including our schedule is to be four weeks prior to the event of my father's company, and he requests that I am in charge of the decoration and music. I believe I picked a very suitable genre of music, but we require a pianist since it's more in the classical department. I do hope I did not waste either of our time if you are not trained in such?" Ruby scowled at the woman's last comment before she quietly sighed underneath her breath since it would have done nothing if she were to get upset over such a small comment when most clients she had worked with so far were all the same.

 _Well, at least she's slightly nicer than most people that ask me for my time. I'll give her that since she sounds like how most people who live in the northern part of Vale do._

"I play all various genres of music honestly. I studied all types of musical genres for the piano but classical is one of the easier ones for me so of course, but don't you think setting up four weeks early is a bit.. too early?" Ruby carefully stated in soft tone in order to not potentially upset the other female on the other line since normally she hadn't had that many clients request four weeks of working with her for an event.

Ruby flinched slightly when hearing an audible gasp came out of the small speaker on the phone before groaning a little as the other woman spoke up in an offended tone. "Of course not! This will be a grand party, and I will not make a simple mistake that could have easily been fixed in the first place by preparing this party early! I will not fail the most straightforward task of setting up the decor and finding someone to play the music."

Ruby humorously quirked up her brow as the woman had sounded as if she had taken the comment to heart and been hurt by her mention of having started the preparations of the party too early. _Oh man, this girl is definition weird so far.. I hope she'll be better whenever I meet her in person for practice or to get our schedule organized more than it is at the moment._ Ruby quickly shook the thought away before she spoke up in an apologetic tone to calm the other female down before she could get even more possibly offended than she sounded. _Just play along, and be the good guy here is what Dad suggested in these situations._

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's a big party. I get it." Ruby placed the phone between her shoulder and her cheek to make arm movements unseen by the woman on the phone. "We'll go all out. With a bang!" Ruby's sudden excitement only received a little huff in return as the woman seemed to get ticked off even more.

"Yes, a 'bang'" She unenthusiastically repeated Ruby's word choice in describing her party before continuing her request. "I would like to have you as my pianist for the party, would you possibly be willing to do it, Miss Rose? After a face to face conversation of course." She hesitantly offered through the phone as Ruby felt a smile forming on the corner of her lips as she heard the question.

"Would I be willing? Of course, I'd be willing! Playing music for people as well as myself is what my calling in life is. I absolutely love it." Ruby's passion for music was apparent in the tone of her voice as she fought the urge to continue her rambling, only to momentarily pause in embarrassment when hearing the sound of the other woman's sheepish attempts at constraining her chuckles.

Silence quickly filled the atmosphere between the pair on the phone as the other woman on the line coughed softly in an attempt to move away from the awkward silence. "Good, good. Is it alright if I send you the details of where to arrive and everything else over your phone?" The woman inquired quizzically as she quickly went quiet again to allow Ruby to speak up.

"Well, there's a problem there since this is a home phone. You know, the corded type of home phone." Ruby laughed nervously as the phone went silent again before she slowly resumed speaking in order to elaborate more on the topic at hand. "That won't stop anything from happening, though. I can.. We can meet up somewhere. You did check the location of my area on the hiring page, right?" Ruby anxiously shifted around on the balls of her feet as the conversation went dead from the awkward moment just before.

"Oh of course. I suppose we can meet up somewhere in the area, as long as it's a reasonable time and place." More shuffling of paper took place in the background of the other woman's side as Ruby quietly thought of the various locations in the area that they could have a possible meet up at for business solitude purposes before she slowly smiled as an idea popped into mind.

"Okay then! How about we meet at Jumpstart Coffee? You know, the little cafe` at th-" The other woman cut her off before she could continue to ramble on.

"Time and date?" She questioned.

"Saturday at 12 P.M.?" Ruby slowly asked before nodding since she wasn't busy at all and she had two whole more days to herself before she would need to learn whatever pieces of music the woman desired for her to play at the event.

"I suppose that is an acceptable place and time, but for now, I'm afraid I must leave it at that Miss Rose. I have various other matters needing to be attended to at the moment, so I'll have to leave you with a vaarwel. Goodbye. Until next time." The line was quickly cut to silence as the other woman quickly hung up the phone and left Ruby in a confused daze of what exactly she had said since it hadn't been English, nor did she know what language she had even parted her with.

"What did she say? How does she expect me to find out when she's there? I'm not even sure what she looks like.." Ruby quietly mused as a heavy sigh gradually pressed past her lips when thinking back over the whole conversation with the odd woman. "People these days..I honestly don't get them anymore." She mumbled to herself before walking back down the hall to reunite with her beloved grand piano to resume her last practice before bed.

* * *

 ** _Alright, so this is the first rewrite of SOH, and I hope you can find it more readable than the original that I did like a year ago? Regardless, next rewrite will be in progress over the next few weeks so look forward to more! Remember to like, share, and review because I read everyone's comment and write like a shit load at once from the motivation they pack you know? So I'll make this seem like a typical SOH chapter and say you all need to grab your meme blankets of the ones that followed us into 2017 and relax as you wonder what's. WAIT. You all know what happens. Oh well. I tried._ **


	2. The Big Boss

Sounds of clashing echoed through the house as the 20 year old woman stumbled out of her bedroom door trying to get a pair of jeans on while the shirt she had on was nothing more than a gray V-neck shirt with the words 'dance until dawn.' Ruby genuinely didn't care what she threw on at the moment; she woke up at 12:10. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed up till early in the morning for that cool new jazz band! But you know what! I regret nothing! They were amazing!"

Ruby rushed through the house, stumbling over the messy floor since Ruby really never had time to clean her house and it wasn't like she was here to impress anyone; her home was her sanctuary to relax and be herself.

Ruby stopped at the door where she kept her sneakers and hastily dropped down to her butt with a grunt before she reached over and snatched the red and black sneakers. "I say yes to a job offer and as a first impression I was supposed to be early. Well, that clearly isn't happening now!" Ruby dryly laughs as she slipped the shoes onto her feet and tied the laces tightly.

"Maybe I should keep my alarm further away from the bed, possibly even hide it from myself! Maybe Yang will be willing to help me out and come over every night and hide my alarm clock somewhere, but she'd have to hide it somewhere I couldn't reach, but still hear it." Ruby thought about her alarm clock she had now, it was a decent one which was just a regular alarm clock, but the real issue was she was so used to simply slapping the snooze button.. It became a bad habit of waking up and just instantly throwing her arm out the blankets to hit the button. She was all too familiar with the alarm.

As much as Ruby loved the morning view, it was the hardest thing to catch being the fact she also really loved her naps and those two things never worked out together good. Being a musician was sometimes quite the tough thing, learning new music, coffee breaks, and dealing with life in general. Ruby put a small red beanie on since she had no time to fix her hair; she was late! So with Ruby's bag at her side and now awfully dressed, she rushed out the door, but instead of driving to where she was heading, Ruby settled for running; evening jogs were good anyways. Or at least that's what Ruby claimed, she wouldn't say that for the other half of the world, she knew half of her friends most likely had to disagree.

As Ruby was jogging down the sidewalk out of the neighborhood and towards the cafe she had told the other woman to meet her up at she decided to come up with a plan of how to look for the woman without looking like a complete fool. "Okay, so, she sounded uptight? You know what? Now that I think about it, she did sound like she slightly had a Dutch accent over the phone.." Ruby wasn't fully focused on listening to the girl's voice since she was mostly interested in the business offer, but now that she thought about it..

 _"Well.. Maybe if I just say hi to everyone, I could see who sounds the closest to the woman's voice over the phone?"_ After a few more minutes of jogging down the streets, Ruby spots the cafe with a giant cup that was smiling and holding a cane tap dancing. Ruby grinned even more since this was usually the place she came to get her coffee since it wasn't too far away from her home, and it had a pretty funny looking sign. Ruby would have just stood there nodding in approval of the fun looking place and good services, but she had stuff to do.

Ruby speedily jogged over to the door and quickly opened it, but when she got to the door and opened it she noticed the door hit something.. Ruby stopped and looked up through the glass door since the building itself on the sides was brick, but in the front was large glass frames. The shop probably picked the design to hopefully draw in customers and allow them to see if they provided what they needed.

Ruby didn't know why anyone would ever pass up the cafe, personally in her own opinion and own words, the cafe was the 'bomb. com.' Ruby and her sister, Yang, had weird ways of talking and mentioning stuff. Most of the time the stuff they said were a bunch of silly metaphors.

When Ruby finally saw what the door hit she saw a girl with long white pristine hair and a pair of wide striking light blue eyes that looked as if they had committed a sin and trapped the skies themselves in them. The girl's skin was Porcelain, and even though the girl looked pale, Ruby thought it strangely fit the girl. Ruby was no artist, but if she had to be honest, the girl looked as if she came out a painting that had erased all the bad features of a person.. But, there on the woman's right eye was a scar that looked as if she had tried camouflaging it with makeup.

The girl was in a plain white shirt with sleeves that had stopped a little down her upper arm and a long black skirt that was securely holding onto her waist. Ruby then noticed the girl had a white scarf around her neck, which it was slightly chilly out that evening, but Ruby thought those things had died down in fashion.

Ruby was having to look down at the shorter woman who was staring up at her, but Ruby was slightly more taller than an average woman, but she hadn't always been the height she was at now which her height now was around 5.9. A lot of Ruby's family members were tall and she just some reason took until college to reach her full growth spurt, but along the way, Yang would tease her about being a small fry in the family. Ruby grins at the memory of coming home from college fully grown. Ruby remembered how priceless Yang's face had looked. After a few minutes, Ruby finally shook the thoughts away and continued to look at the doll-like woman in front of her since she felt intrigued in a way.

The other girl looked like she was somewhere between 5.6 or something, but then she also noticed the white heels the girl was wearing and decided to deduce that, she was somewhere between 5.4 or something.

Ruby quickly then noticed the girl staring at Ruby, and she also noticed the dropped phone and a pair of glasses. "I am so sorry Miss!" Ruby quickly says before bending down and picked up the glasses and phone, "A-Are these glasses what you use to see?!" Ruby tries fixing the now broken pair of glasses that most likely had gotten smashed by the door and frowned nervously since no matter what way she held the glasses, she couldn't fix them. Ruby was a musician, not an eye doctor or something.

But the woman quickly snatches the phone and glasses out of Ruby's hands with a scowl on her face before she speaks, but everything that the woman was saying was passing Ruby's ears since she was too busy quietly hoping she hadn't just broke the woman's glasses that she needed to see

"No, these are reading glasses, which are used for reading. But it seems they are completely useless now that they are broken." She said with a sneer before wiping her phone getting the floor's dirt from the screen.

Ruby clearly relaxed as the woman 'reassures' her that she hadn't just broke the glasses to that of a person who needed them to see which she would then mostly feel extremely bad and walk the blind woman to wherever she needed to be, but Ruby still had to find the woman who called her on the phone. "Ooh, that's good!" Ruby clearly hadn't noticed the sneer and was back in her cheerful mood. "Well, I'm so really sorry I ran into you, but I've gotta go, Miss! I'm here to meet someone, cya!"

Ruby lifts her hand to her forehead with two fingers pointed out before she quickly swiped it out with a sly wink before she dashed off further into the cafe, leaving the woman alone who huffed at her rudeness before she opened the door and walked out.

Ruby was now in the main room of the cafe, and she was looking around it in search of the person she was supposed to be meeting before she looked at the wall clock in the cafe. _"I don't see nothing but guys in here.. And one girl, but she doesn't look the part that the woman sounded. You know what? Now that I think about it that girl I talked to a few minutes ago sounded.."_ Ruby suddenly stops as her eyes widened.

" _No, way!_ " Ruby quickly whipped around and ran back out the main room of the cafe and out the door before she stopped on the sidewalk, looking left and right. Ruby quickly spots the woman getting in a Lexus GS 450h that was the lightest color blue. "Waaait!" Ruby calls out awkwardly before the woman could shut the car's door.

The woman turns her head back to Ruby and tilts it. "What?" She asked, still not recognizing Ruby's voice like she had done for her. Ruby had completely forgotten that her old phone slightly muffled her own voice and if someone didn't ever hear Ruby's actual voice they wouldn't be able to recognize her. It was better if she was trying to be secretive, but at that time, she wasn't.

"I-I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose, you know! The person you called about the piano thing two days ago?" Ruby finally makes it over to the girl's car and offers a smile before quickly pulling off her beanie to show her hair and points to it, "See? Red highlights! And I am so sorry I didn't recognize you! But, um. Why are you leaving?" Ruby slowly puts back on her beanie while the other girl stared at Ruby before clearing her throat and went full 'professional' on her again.

"Ah, Miss Rose, you've finally decided to show up." Ruby grinned at the woman and nodded. "Her voice definitely has the Dutch accent and ring to it.." Ruby pauses for a few minutes. "Cool."

"Y-Yeah! I would have come much earlier, so much for the first impressions huh? But I can explain! You see, my alarm clock rung, but I kind of might have put it on snooze 3 or 4 times.. And this is the result." Ruby holds her arms out as if showing the whole scene of what just happened."But I'm here now, so, hi!"

"Yes, hi indeed.. But your lateness is quite frowned at Miss Rose. Do you intend to repeat this mistake in the future? Because if, so I will keep that in mind when setting up times, possibly even set them an hour before I actually need you so I can be reassured you'll actually come." Weiss snides and Ruby frowns slightly since this was the second time this woman had basically got snappy with her on small mistakes and stuff.

"Uhh, no? I mean.. Well, I'm definitely no fortune teller, but if all goes to plan, It shouldn't?" Ruby offers the woman who slightly eyes her before stepping away from her car and closed the door

"Alright. I suppose that's alright for now, although I would suggest you try to make things go to plan, yes?" The woman walks off and heads back in the direction to the cafe with Ruby following behind

"Yeah, yeah. So why don't we have the 'big' talk?" Ruby notices the woman shaking her head in disapproval.

"That is unprofessional, have patience, we will speak when we are settled down in the area so I can get me a coffee." Ruby takes a deep breath before exhaling as they enter the building, and the smell of coffee and food filled her nose once more, but the action was mostly at how awkward the white-haired woman was, or maybe it was just Ruby's own awkwardness? She really couldn't tell.

"I have patience! Last I saw you were walking out of here, didn't you get a coffee then while you 'waited' for me." Ruby inquires.

"No, I was waiting for you before I started the process of actually even getting something. And you Miss Rose, did not show up until exactly," Weiss lifts her arm up and tilts her wrist to show a digital watch that showed the time. "Exactly 13 minutes after 12. Again, that is very disappointing, do better next time." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck as Weiss picked their table and sat down, allowing Ruby to sit in front of her.

"Okay.." Ruby looks over to the person who usually did come to her to give her the regular and she spotted a tall light tan guy with dyed blue hair and waved her arm in the air slightly, and after a minute the man quickly spots Ruby waving her arm to him and started to walk over to them, but the action made the other woman raises a brow at her.

"What are you doing? Don't you have to go up to the counter to get your drink? This isn't a restaurant."

"Psh! Are you kidding me? Get up and tell Neptune what he already knows? Relax for a minute alright? You're far too uptight for this, if you're planning to work with me Missy, you've gotta loosen up okay?" Weiss looked dissatisfied with Ruby's carefree attitude to this all while she was the only tense one from trying to keep up with the talkative and loud brunette while simultaneously start a short-term business with her.

"That is laziness. I refuse to sink to such a level." Ruby looked at the woman in front of her, insulted she had just dared to call what she did, 'lazy'.

"I am nothing of the sort or do anything or the sort! It's not sinking to any level; it's just I come here often okay?" Ruby grumbled as the man finally made it to the table and smiled down at Ruby

"Nice of you to drop by Ruby! I was starting to think you weren't going to come at all today!" Neptune said to the brunette who waves her hand with a head shake.

"Yeah Neptune, look, you know what I want for a drink, but is it alright if you possibly get her a drink too?"

Neptune looked over to the white-haired girl who was looking at them confused before he nodded. "Yeah, no problem Ruby! Lemme guess, you want tons of sugar and vanilla in your coffee as usual?" Ruby raised her hand with a grin and Neptune slapped it. Ruby really did like Neptune; she thought he was always a cool guy and as a result, the two of them were pretty chilled friends.

"You know it! I can't ever seem to fully wake up without my special coffee! The music isn't going to write itself now is it?" Neptune laughed along with Ruby before turning over to the other woman and offered a small smile.

"And what can I get the lady who had apparently been able to become friends with the great Ruby?" He playfully asks, not knowing they weren't exactly friends, but instead soon to be business, partners. So being the type of person Weiss was, she pointed that out.

"Friends? That's quite a high title for such.." Weiss slows her sentence down since she was unsure of what to exactly say. "That's quite a high position for such an event of simply doing business.. Unless you have a strange tradition of calling such things 'friendship' here." Neptune notices the accent and turns back to Ruby, who merely shrugs since she didn't know what they were and didn't really care. She was just doing another business, and she never cared to give her bosses ranks in her list of whether they were friends or not. Now that Ruby thought about it, she just thought of them all as people who she associated with for a bit, maybe they were like short time friends? Or people who shared an interest in what she did? Ruby had mused more at the thought before the other two started to speak up again.

"Ahh.. Alright, well what can I get you anyway?" Neptune asks.

"Just a Latte." The woman bluntly replies.

"Alrighty, well if you ladies will excuse me, I'll go get your drinks set up right away." Neptune turns and begins to head towards the back to set up their drinks, but as soon as he leaves, Ruby finally turns her attention back to the white-haired woman and clasps her hands together and leans her elbows on the table, looking at the other woman.

"Alright, I think now is the best time to start our 'professional' talk?" Ruby says, and she lays her head on top of her clasped hands.

"I suppose it is, so why don't we start with the minor stuff?" The woman answers back as she sounded as if she was finally ready to get all she wanted to say off her chest, but before any more could be said or done.

"Wait. Before we begin, I'd like to say what I like and dislike in this deal for me alright?" Ruby asserted sounding serious now.

"Okay."

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"I said. What's your name? Do you just want me to call you 'woman'? I mean we can go by genders here, it doesn't bother me." Ruby earnestly says with a shrug since there was no way she was going to force herself to feel uncomfortable with formal calling. Ruby was not the type of person who would idly sit there uncomfortable, it was either she worked in her comfort zone or she wouldn't do it at all in the business world. It was mostly all Ruby asked on her side of the deal. Otherwise, she mostly listened to what the other person required of her.

The woman looked aghast at Ruby's sudden quick change of demeanor and huffed. "I said I was to be addressed as 'Miss Schnee.' There is nothing more to that; we are not on a first name level yet." The woman was clearly not going to back down, and Ruby shook her head.

"Look, If you want me to work better with you, then we're going to have to get on a first name base. I don't feel comfortable at all working in formal things, I'm not that old now, and I'm sure you're not! We're both 20 I think, well, I mean you look younger, but you know.. If you were younger, you'd still most likely have a year left in college, which isn't a good time to be starting a business.. I'd suggest you stop this and focus on your studies then."

"I am 22 for your information!" The woman's accent was much clearer now since she was speaking loudly in a slight shrill voice. "I do not need you telling me what I need to be doing and not. I am an intelligent woman, I know what I'm doing." The woman bitterly says.

"Oh, Well. I'm 20. So, yeah. Back to the main topic, the only way I'm doing business is if we can get out of formal and into something more.. Not so uptight."

"Tch." Ruby watched as the woman went quiet and guessed she was probably thinking over her options of not getting Ruby as her pianist or just giving into Ruby's demands, but the woman ended up going with the latter option. "Fine. You wish for my name?" Ruby nods her head promptly. "I am Weiss. Weiss Schnee, but you are not allowed to call me by my first name in public."

Ruby smirks slightly, "Alright Weiss." Weiss glares at Ruby, but before she could complain Ruby continued. "So, more important topics, how much are you offering for this job?"

Weiss sighs. "Well, this is quite the big event, Mi-"

"Eh! None of that! It's Ruby." Ruby notices Weiss's eye twitching slightly, and she chuckles. "It slightly is entertaining messing with uptight people, so easily ruffled." Ruby suppresses more chuckles that were coming out at the thought.

"Erm. Right, well this is quite the big event. Ruby, so if you successfully pull this off, I'd say your payment will be somewhere around 80 dollars through 90? Is that an acceptable price range for this sort of thing?" Weiss now anxiously asks.

Ruby was in a bit of a shock since as a short time commissioner in music she only usually got paid 20 or 30 dollars and if she was lucky, 50 dollars. Ruby was now seriously concerned how big of an event this woman was setting up to pay such prices for her services.

"U-Uh.." Ruby stutters out, "T-That's like.. Wow. More than okay! But isn't that a little.. High priced?" Weiss shook her head.

"No? That's actually quite the low price if you ask me." Ruby opened and closed her mouth a few times, shocked.

"Um. Alright. I'm liking this deal we're forming, continue to enlighten me on this 'party' now. I'd like to understand what type of party I'm going to." Ruby still didn't know if she could just take that much money from the other person. Ruby just thought maybe when the event happened, she could be nice and just accept what she usually did, which was 30 dollars.

"Well, you see, my father is inviting over other companies to celebrate his breakthrough in his company. My father and I mostly work on producing foreign products to Vale from all over the world, the history of his company is quite marvelous if you ask me. And now all the people who have contracts with his company are coming over from all around. He simply gave me the task of setting up while he worked on other things."

Ruby was intently listening to Weiss and nodding. "Alright, foreign trade companies, so people from all over are coming over?" Weiss nods again. "I can see why you guys would need this to be done correctly, well you've come to the correct place! I see no problem with everything you've told me so," Ruby grins and sticks out her hand in which Weiss looks at it before she slowly takes Ruby's hand. When Weiss takes Ruby's hand Ruby tightly grips the other woman's hand and shakes it. "I look forward to working with you Weiss; I'll try my hardest to meet your standards as a pianist!"

Ruby feels Weiss shaking her hand back for a minute before they pull back. "Excellent. We will officially start working together tomorrow." Neptune finally comes back with the two women's coffees and they take them and Weiss begins to explain how she was going to have someone pick Ruby up which once again, the brunette listened to her new boss. _"Bad start, but I suppose I could work with this."_

* * *

Dutch Weiss anyone? YESSS. Everyone makes her all these other things but what about DUTCH. DUTCH WEISS IS THE QUEEN WEISS. -Make a bunch of happy wolf noises and runs in circles- THIS SATISFIED ME GREATLY. This chapter was mostly for my own pleasure. I don't even care anymore, this whole story is just for own side pleasures. I'm going to milk the heck out of this story! I'm going to say I really once again tried on the grammar! If the grammar is a little messy, I want you to know.. Have you checked 12,000 words before? Then had to check 4,000 more for your Dutch Weiss Queen? Think about it my friends, think about it.

Wolf no likes grammar and I'm pretty sure grammar doesn't like me either. I might need to put grammar warnings on my stories so I don't cause a grammar Nazi to have a heart attack.

Ruby is a pianist and Weiss is our Dutch goddess, what an interesting Au. What's next in this song of hearts? Oooh. I have a few extra cool ideas for everyone else, but you'll all never know what's next until I actually decided I'm bored and want to write some modern gay stuff. Let's all forever now call Weiss "The Dutch Queen" or "Weiss Dutch Queen."

Have a great night or day as always guys!


	3. Denied recruiting

After Weiss's departure, Ruby was left to walk home by herself, which she didn't mind one bit, she had her morning coffee, so she was more than okay to make it back to her house unattended. As Ruby walked down the streets of her neighborhood, she found an empty soda can. Ruby stared at the soda can for a bit before giving an impish smile. "Well.. Someone's gotta pick that up sooner or later, and as long as it's picked up, it doesn't matter how right?" Ruby looks around and notices no one out of their houses yet and chuckles. "I'll take that as a yeah."

Ruby then started to kick the empty soda can while whistling. Ruby might have played music, but in general she was pretty good at athletic stuff too! Although for the reason as of why she didn't do something athletic was it just wasn't conventional or appealing to her, However, being born in a family full of people who did sports wasn't particularly encouraging either. That didn't mean she didn't love her family; it just didn't work too well with her own hobby and job!

Just as Ruby was reaching her house and her outside garbage can, she adjusted her foot to make it hang over the middle of the can before she stepped down and squashed it. Once the can was crushed she placed her foot on the bottom of the now squished can and quickly pressed down on it, causing it to pop up before immediately kicking her foot under the can and kicked it up even higher. After the can was kicked up higher, Ruby snatched it out the air with her hand and gave a satisfied smile. "Still got it!"

Ruby lifts the trashcan's lid and tosses the empty soda can into it before turning to face the front of her house, but as soon as she turned she saw a familiar bicycle bike leaned up against the wood fences that surrounded her home. "Huh? Please don't tell me.." Ruby nimbly walked over to her door while reaching into her bag fumbling for the keys, but then remembers that if the bike was there, the door was presumably unlocked. "Ughhh.."

Ruby reached out and opened the door before she rushed inside and tossed her bag on the hanger next to the door. Ruby didn't really have time to correctly hang her bag since she had a mission, and that mission was to search and destroy! Okay, well not necessarily destroy, but instead talk to, and it also technically wasn't a mission being the fact it was easy to find the person she was searching for in a matter of seconds since she had entered the house. It was almost as easy to complete her short mission than a mouse looking for cheese that was right in front of it.. All of a sudden Ruby heard loud laughing coming from the living room, and the sudden loud commotion startled Ruby, but she quickly realized her suspicions were right! Although there was one more way to make sure. Ruby quietly began to tiptoe down the hall and towards the opening wall that led into the living room, and once she got there, she peeked over the wall before she let out a quiet sigh of recognition. _"I knew it._ "

There on one of Ruby's couches was a blonde haired woman who wore a yellow tank top with a jean jacket covering most of the tank top's upper half, although the arms of the jacket looked as if they were cut or ripped off, Ruby wasn't really sure; maybe it might have been the design of the jacket? The woman also had a pair of long pants; however, this wasn't just any typical woman, this was Yang Xiao Long, her older sibling. Yang was actually only older than Ruby by two years, which in her opinion, that was nothing really.. But since Yang was older than Ruby, she had awful tenancies to use the 'big' sister role against her even though they were adults now..

Ruby smiled at her older sister's arrival since other than the small teasing she did from time to time; Yang was actually the coolest sister there was.

Ruby saw that Yang was just laying on the couch with her arms behind her head and was talking to. She glanced all around the living room in search of who Yang was talking to but found no one? Ruby then let out a groan before walking over to Yang who was apparently laughing at nothing, she was just laying there laughing at air probably, which was just plain sad that Ruby wouldn't put it behind Yang to do. "Yang, if you plan to bust into my home and claim it as your land to relax, at least lock the door. I've heard there was a new group who was breaking into homes and stealing everything lately, and I'd really like to keep my belongings."

Ruby's sudden voice startled the blonde girl before she quickly turned her head to Ruby, but as soon as she turns her head to see who spoke up, diverted gray eyes meet surprised lilac colored eyes in an instant. They stare at each other before Yang's lilac colored eyes soften, and she ran a hand through her hair and spoke up finally. "Jeez Rubes! You almost gave me a heart attack there!" Yang laughs and continues to speak to the invisible person. "Oh, sorry about that, Rubes just came home finally!"

Ruby customarily would never question why people talk to themselves since she had grown used to saying her thoughts out loud as well, but Yang was seriously having a conversation with air! Ruby knew she had just arrived, so why was Yang announcing that? "Uuh, yeah, I'm home? I know that Yang, but what I don't know, is why were you, and still are, talking to yourself? Is this possibly a new thing for you sis? Making announcements?" Ruby playfully questioned her sister while she rolled her hands in a circle to get whatever Yang was doing out of her.

"Psh, please, I don't do the announcing Rubes! I am announced!" Yang laughs as she brings a hand to her long wavy hair and reaches her hand past the hair and fiddles with an ear, but the action confused Ruby even more since Yang hadn't answered her question.

"Sis, I think you hung out with Qrow too much in the past when you were little, look at this baby!" Yang pulled out an ear-shaped earpiece that had a small little black bar of some sort and grinned as she held the device outward to Ruby, wiggling her hand a bit to signify that Ruby was to take the thing out her hand. "Isn't she just a beauty? I was really getting sick of having to use my arms to hold my phone, so I bought this thing! It works much better now for my whole biking thing, so I can now talk while biking!" Ruby walked over to Yang and took the earpiece out of her sister's hand to inspect it more closely.

Ruby looked at the earpiece and noticed the back of the ear hold was the biggest piece of the device and whistled. "Wow. I think I've seen some people use these, what's the thing called? And what's the big piece for?" Ruby felt slightly ashamed she wasn't fully keeping up with modern time and even thought maybe she hung out with her uncle too much.. But he was the only one who knew about music in the family as of now.

"Well the one you're holding right there Rubes, that's a Plantronics Voyager Legend Bluetooth Headset! Neat, right? It was about 100 dollars, but it is so worth it! Not to mention the two things I do pretty much cover it all! I'm still good to pay for my own stuff. Oh, and that big back piece is mostly the wireless adapter built in it for the thing to connect to my phone! Also, the battery is in there." Yang lazily pulls out her phone and waves it around as if to prove a point, but again, Ruby didn't get what she was showing and simply nodded as if she knew what she was doing.

"That's good Yang! Well, since we're on the career topic, how's the BMX career going anyway?" Ruby asks her sister since Yang was in a group of extreme BMX bikers who were well known and Yang at some point had become their second leader of the group, Yang had told her before they became well known that the actual second leader to their group had left for complicated reasons.

"It's going pretty good if you ask me! Which speaking of the BMX career, I have two announcements! The first one is that I officially have made it into the extreme BMX biking magazine! And on sour notes," Yang lets out a heavy sigh. "The second news is that my team now apparently thinks it's time we get a new recruit for the 'Flame kickers.' Apparently Sun's got a really good friend who was willing to help us out.. Which, if you ask me, we don't really need a new recruit! We can make it to the big leagues with just 4 of us! Don't you agree Rubes?" Yang tossed her yellow bag over to Ruby, who grabbed it before it could hit the floor. "The magazine is in there, by the way,"

Ruby nodded her head before she walked over to the other short couch in front of Yang and sat down, reaching around in the yellow bag for the magazine, in which after a minute she found it and pulled it out. Ruby held the magazine in both of her hands while inspecting the cover. There on the front of the magazine was the yellow and black bike that was currently leaning against her fence outside, Ruby also noticed the good sized dirt hill that had the bike launched off it with Yang doing the trick called 'tabletop.' The reason Ruby knew that was because her sister gave her a small lesson on different tricks, well, not 'gave' more like 'forced' her to listen for 'future' references. Yang also had the largest grin on her face as she winked in the direction of the camera that she must have noticed about to snap a picture of her. "Yang you posed for the camera in the middle of something like that.. Classical Yang." Ruby softly chuckled at the thought.

After a few minutes of waiting for Ruby to speak, Yang finally looked over to Ruby, who was unwrapping a piece of gum and quickly popping it into her mouth before finally responding to her sister's earlier comment. "Yang, you said that with 2 members. I think your team is doing pretty well so far, so maybe one extra member would help you guys get to where you're aiming faster! Be a good second leader Yang and think about the advantages and disadvantages of getting one more member or not. " Ruby tossed Yang a piece of gum and Yang caught it before she puffed out her cheeks.

"Ruby, you sly pianist, digging through her sister's bag for food." Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang and placed the bag to her side. However, the immature action got a few boisterous chuckles from Yang.

"It's a fair trade Yang, you get to enter my house whenever you want, and I get to take whatever goodies you dare to bring in my house and eat them as I please. But hey! At least I shared, unlike you did two weeks ago! You ate all my chocolate cake and didn't save me any! My money's worth, all went straight to your belly and not mine.." Ruby pouts slightly.

"But Rubes, that's being stingy! Anyway, look at us, we're flying off topic sis! Like I was saying, we both know I could carry the team if I wanted to." Yang unwraps the gum and places it in her mouth, "Which is why I was talking to- shit! Rubes, I forgot! I was talking on the phone before you came!" Yang swiftly lifts off her back and reaches into her back pocket before she pulled out her phone and ended the call with a sigh.

"I guess you could say karma is a jerk for what you just said about the stingy comment?" Ruby humorously says with a snicker.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up Rubes..Just laugh it up.." Yang gripes before letting out a huff, but Ruby speaks up again.

"Hehe~ well anyway, You said there was going to be a recruit right?" Yang nods her head to Ruby's question, and Ruby continues, "I think you should give them a chance on the team Yang, I mean all the members I've met are all really cool people! They're like your family you said once! You never know Yang." Yang looked at her little sister and noticed that she slightly had her head tilted and a grin on her face, showing that she was deliberately using the 'I'm adorable' look attack on her.

Yang had sat up entirely on the couch before she grasped at her chest with a frown. "Ruby! Damn you and your 900 attack! I'm badly damaged now! So I guess I'll just have to gather all of my strength back!" Yang dramatically cried out before she launched off the couch and charged over to where Ruby was, but Ruby was quick to understand what the charging mass of bike muscle was about to do and tried to jump off the back of the couch, however, just as she almost got over.. Yang grabbed her by the waist. "Where the heck do you think you're going, Rubes? I've thought we've been over this~? You can never escape the big sisters."

Yang plucks Ruby off the couch that she was desperately holding onto before plopping Ruby's feet back onto the ground and letting go of her sister's waist, however, she settled for doing the classical sister torture method. Yang head locked Ruby before she leaned down slightly and darkly muttered. "Power, must, be, regained!" That was all that she said before Yang began to give Ruby's head a bunch of noogies, "Powwwer!"

"Ack! What the heck Yang!" Ruby started to try to wiggle away from the fist being basically drilled into her head before she felt Yang jump back on the couch behind them and took Ruby down with her. "Oof!" Ruby grunted as she landed on the couch with Yang, who then let her head go with a content sigh.

"I feel much better now~! Anyway, I suppose I could give this new recruit a chance, and I say 'a' because this is only one chance!" Ruby pinches her sister's arm from the noogies she just gave her and huffed.

"That's good you're planning to give them a chance, but now I've got important news as well.." This quickly gets Yang's attention, and she looks over to her sister and raises a brow.

"It's not bad is it?" Ruby shakes her head promptly.

"What? No! I was just going to say I've gotten a cool job offer! This woman named Weiss apparently needed a pianist for this party since a bunch of foreign companies and people are coming over! She herself, though, is most likely Dutch, and I say that because her accent and the way she worded stuff sometimes." Ruby chuckled at her way of pronouncing a few letters and words when they were talking.

Yang suddenly patted Ruby's back hardly, making Ruby yammer before swatting her sister's hand off her back with an "Ouch! You don't have to hit so hard Yang!"

"No, but I'm proud of my little sister who's moving along in life nicely! That's great sis! How long are you planning to set up for this party?" Yang had pulled out her phone and looked at her calendar, waiting for Ruby to speak since she already knew the routine for her sister's working hours. While when Yang started contracts with people, she would freely do as she will.. But Ruby had something against Yang scaring her bosses or mentally scarring them.

"Well, when she first contacted me, she told me it was in 4 weeks.. So I guess she's going to be my boss for the next 4 weeks? On the other hand, though, I don't exactly know how my schedule will become in those weeks Yang so when you come over.. Just in case we start working over at my house because she doesn't own a piano or something, which is excusable because you know how much they usually cost, and I don't expect everyone to have one. But Yang, at least be dressed and don't come in cursing up a storm with friends. You know the drill,"

Yang had already marked the 4 weeks as 'Boredom weeks.' Yang once had a much better name for those days for Ruby's work, but one memorable day, Ruby found out what she called her work days and pushed Yang out the house and locked her out. Yang still to that day didn't know what was wrong with the name 'pompous whiz-bang farm raising week.' Yang thought it was a pretty cool name.

Yang gave a long, melodramatic sigh. "Rubes, when have I ever done such indecen-" however, before she could continue what Ruby already knew she was going to say, Ruby countered it with the incident with one of her friends.

"Yang, I once had left with Jaune to help him pick out strings for his guitar, and when we came back. You were in your panties and singing on the stairs to the radio on your phone. Jaune always asks me to check the house now before he comes over.." Ruby laughs at the memory of the whole thing while simultaneously shaking her head.

Yang gets a slight smug look on her face before she raised a finger and spoke loudly. "Easily that can be explained!" Ruby looked at her sister and crossed her arms.

"Well, it might have been a month ago, but care to explain your reason now?" Yang nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, yes in fact I am ready to explain the reason of that whole amazing issue. Jaune boy should be glad he was blessed by my amazing singing anyway."

"Yang you can't sing, that was you yelling out words."

"Rubes your just jealous of my amazing voice, well anyway, onward with the explanation!" Yang looked as if she had an actual thing to say, but all she actually said was, "It gets hot in your house Rubes, what can I say?" Yang had a large grin on her face as she nudged Ruby. "But I'll ask you one more time Rubes, was that all you really went out with Jaune boy for? I mean, I need to know if big sis has to step in to give rules and pointers." Ruby lets out a groan and playfully pushes her sister before getting off the couch

"Yang, sorry, but blondes just aren't my thing. All that yucky love stuff isn't my thing either, and if people want to take life seriously and push 'fun' out of the way.. Well, I guess my push off is just that? Is it so wrong for me to just have friends like Jaune, and y'know, not be dating him, Yang?" Ruby hinted for Yang to drop the conversation that was arising since she was now focused on one task, and that was getting some lunch.

Ruby heard Yang's laughter echo slightly in the hall as she walked towards the kitchen to get her lunch, although she did hear her sister yell out in between laughs. "Blondes are life! We'll rule it all! Yellow domination!" Ruby shakes her head while laughing at her sister's yellings of blondes taking over the world, "Screw stereotypes for blondes, we're nothing like that!"

"Yep Yang, definitely, but if you're planning domination, Yang! At least start a tyranny, but save room for us brunette's!" Ruby yelled to her sister from the kitchen who then snorted, "Anyway Yang, anything you want to eat? I'm making lunch!"

"Whatever you're getting sis is fine for me!" Yang hollers out before Ruby heard the static of the TV being turned on along with the TV's volume being turned up. "Hey! Let's watch a movie so hurry back in here Rubes before we miss any good shows! I really don't want to find a movie that sounds decent and then open it and the movie's like halfway into the beginning because then I just don't know what's happening! Man, those moments suckkk," Ruby heard Yang groaning and prolonging the 'k' in the word 'suck.'

"Alright! I'll make us sandwiches since it's quicker!" Ruby made the sandwiches and returned to her sister who started up a movie and Ruby looked at the small TV while taking bites of her sandwich. "You pick sucky movies, Yang."

"You pick sucky moments to tell me I pick sucky movies, now shush; we're already in the beginning Rubes."

"Sucker."

"Suckletter."

"That makes no sense."

"Don't care."

* * *

I'm allowing minor cursing cause I'm going to have fun with that later. Um. There are bumblebees in the flower bed too! Also bare with me, deal with chapters like these, and when we once again finally reach whiterose paradise..Also bumblebee heaven.. It'll be worth your time! So until we make it to gay paradise, slap your socks on, raise your go wolf flags, and grab a glass of tea! And think..What's next in this song of hearts?

Now if you see me switching tenses from time to time (I forgot..That..Present tense existed, oh boy, people are going to kill me for forgetting that was a thing. I mostly was 'trying' to focus on keeping future and past tense constant -failed-. Ops? I tried to keep them constant, but sometime I would have just froze and sat there like, "Okay, so..I have past tense going..What's another past tense word that could go with this sentence? And future tense is just pleading for me to use it and after 10 minutes I just give up trying to redo the whole sentence and used a different tense. ^^') Don't worry, just give the little wolf sometime to try and adapt to this stuff. -Curls up in tense books and studies- Yup. So while I read up on this stuff, ;w; enjoy silly sister bonding!

 **Reviews** **, are very welcomed by the wolf. HUGS. Are also very welcomed by the wolf.**

 **Quote rambling time again-** **I approach my character with the question: What would an animal think? How would an animal respond? A lot of times, it's quick action and no fear, and sometimes it's irrational fear. You don't always know. ~ From** **Victoria Pratt**

 **Quote rambling- An audience can be like a pack of wolves. ~ Paul Mooney**

AS ALWAYS THOUGH, have a great night or day guys!


	4. Offbeat musicians

A room sheathed in darkness with no noise emitting from it, aside from the springs to the mattress that lied in the center of the room that would creak faintly when the considerable sized blanket that had a bulge in the middle shifted occasionally. However as soon as the bulge stopped shifting around under the blanket, the room would return to silence. Under the blankets curled up, was Ruby. Ruby somehow had managed to worm her way down to the middle of the bed in her sleep, bringing one of her pillows down with her, however instead of using the pillow to lay her head on, she used it to hug in her sleep.

Ruby was laid under the large blanket curled up with the pillow she had brought down partly in her arms while the other half was mostly between her legs, yet the pillow was the only thing obscuring her face from sight since she had her face pushed into the soft cushion, however even so, Ruby's relaxed body showed she was in fact comfortable in her ball of softness and warmth. But as always, good things come to an end and her peaceful slumber was ruined by the sudden loud ding of the doorbell that echoed through the lower floor of her home. A muffled groan is heard from the pillow, but after that the room goes silent for a minute before another ding is heard echoing through the lower floor. Ruby then lifts her face reluctantly out the pillow, but kept her eyes closed. "Whoo is ittt?" Ruby lazily calls out from her room since she was not fully awake still, but gets no response, although what she does get was another ring from the doorbell.

Ruby thrashes around in the sheets in defiance before she kicked the sheets off, laid on her back, and raised a hand to her face. "Okay! Give me a freaking minute to get dressed! Stop with the doorbell! " Ruby squinted across the room at her door, daring whoever it was to make another noise..

 ***Ding-dong***

"UUuugh!" Ruby typically tried to be a morning person and wake up at reasonable times, and she sometimes succeeded at that, yet it happened more often if Ruby got at least 8 or 7 hours of sleep, meaning Ruby's normal sleep hours were usually 6 or less hours. However it was a completely different story if someone else woke her up in the morning before she even had the chance to wake up by herself. Ruby squinted all around the room while Rubbing her eyes with her palm since she clearly felt the aftermath of somnolence from being woken up by the sound of the doorbell echoing through her house. Ruby certainly didn't find being woken up by the door bell pleasant nor the fact that the person kept ringing it, but she thought it might have been one of her friends and she was planning to give them the run down of waking her up.. Ruby looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her that shined bright green a few feet forward onto Ruby's bed and on the clock showed 6:00 exactly.

"No..This couldn't be one of my friends! No one wakes up at 6! Are you kidding me?!" Ruby sits up before turning and sliding off the bed and into her slippers since unfortunately she had wood floors and every morning the floors were cold on her feet, moreover though, she just didn't feel like playing the jumping bean game this early in the morning.

Ruby hurried over to her dresser and opened the first drawer before she snatched a random shirt and slid it over her head, tugging at the hem of the shirt in which after a second Ruby's head popped up out of the neck of the shirt. "Okay.. This'll do!" Ruby then walked over towards the door of her bedroom and opened it before she shuffled out the door, making sure to shut it behind her, and then began to make her way down the hall towards the cause of the disturbance. However, just as she made it halfway down the hall, Ruby felt a cold draft on her legs and stopped in her tracks and shivered. She then looks down at her legs, but as soon as she looks down, she remembers. "Ops! I forgot to put dang shorts on! See!" Ruby weakly flails her arms out before letting them drop back to her sides, "This is what happens when I wake up too early! I forget stuff!" Ruby blamed her forgetfulness on the time.

Ruby hastily reeled around and sprinted down the halls, causing the sound of her slippers to patter against the wood floors, and as soon as Ruby entered the room she ran over to her dresser. Ruby then crouched down and grabbed a pair of red and black shorts that went to her knees before stopping, yet as soon as she started putting them on, the doorbell echoes through the lower floor again and Ruby sighs at the consistency of the person at the door. After Ruby got her shorts on she ran back down the hall and made it to the door before loudly saying. "Alright, I'm up!" Ruby reached her hand out and undid the lock to the door before turning the knob and pulled the door inward, however as soon as the door fully opened, it revealed a man who wore a black tuxedo that showed a little of the undershirt that was a light blue, yet there was a print of a small snowflake on his undershirt. The man's hair looked as if someone placed a little gel in it before combing it all back in a neat clean hairstyle.

Hazel eyes stared intently at Ruby, who was in return, staring back, feeling awkward and suddenly as if what she was wearing wasn't inopportune enough, but be that as it may though, she had just woken up and certainly wasn't expecting someone like this at her door! Ruby's eyes peered all around the man, trying to figure out why he was at her door, but as she looked around, she spotted a white limo that had the same snowflake imprinted on the hood parked in her driveway. Subsequently after a few seconds, the man speaks up finally."Hello, are you Miss Rose perhaps?" Ruby was still trying to find out why the man was at her house at 6 in the morning so it caused her to slightly be disoriented and all that she really mumbled was 'huh?' The man patiently watched as Ruby stood there slowly coming back to reality before she meekly nodded her head a few times.

"Uhh.." Ruby haltingly uttered before pausing for a full minute, however after the minute passed, Ruby finally actually formed a sentence." I'm sorry, yeah, that's me, Ruby Rose! Is there anything I can help you with? Which by the way, just throwing this out there. If you're a newcomer to this part of Vale and got lost in the area, there's this small gas station a few blocks down from this neighborhood, and if I'm correct, they've got these neat little maps of the surrounding area.. Soo.. Knocking on people's doors at 6 in the morning is kind of, well, not necessary?" Ruby rubs the back of her neck with a chuckle since she didn't want to be rude to the guy, but he did repeatedly ring her doorbell at 6 in the morning, so she was handling the situation the best she could.

"Lost? Nonsense, Miss Rose, I am here on the orders of Lady Schnee!" The name quickly catches Ruby's attention and she raised a brow since she certainly wasn't expecting Weiss's name to be brought up by the fancy man in front of her.

"Wait, Weiss sent you? Why the heck did she sen-," Ruby's sentence gradually trailed off as she realizes that she and Weiss hadn't completely talked about the time since Ruby had only said she was fine with anytime, yet after she said that, they slowly went off topic and soon after a bit, the conversation was completely forgotten. Although Weiss did mention she would have sent someone over, and to be truthful, Ruby was fine with any 'reasonable' time, however, Ruby didn't expect Weiss to send someone over at 6 in the morning! Weiss certainly didn't seem to be the person who would have allowed a conversation to slip past her since she seemed quite observin-, suddenly Ruby's eyes widen as a possibility popped into her head."She went with the flow didn't she?! Oho, if that's the case, she's obviously more shrewd in business than I originally thought! Confounded!" Ruby rubs her head since there was no way out of this for the fact she had just figured it out and the person was already here to pick her up and he seemed quite persistent on getting her.

Ruby's train of thoughts were interrupted as the man spoke up and answered her earlier question. "Yes, Lady Schnee requested that I picked you up and brought you to the mansion. However, might I inquire, why do you call the Lady by her first name? She commonly doesn't like when people who aren't close to her call her that? Unless you're a friend to Lady Schnee that we have just yet to hear of?" The man genuinely sounded like he was interested in that, however Ruby gets an impetuous grin on her face since she basically did impose Weiss down to two options, and it was kinda funny watching the girl seriously think about her options.

"Nope, I've got no personal connections with her, I'm just helping her out like any proud commissioner would! Also nope again, she doesn't like it, yet we came to an 'agreement' on that I suppose you could say? But I've got the same question for you, why are you calling her 'Lady Schnee?' It's kind of weird to hear that y'know? I'll call her my boss, but me calling her anything like that is going to the extreme don'tcha think?" The man shakes his head at Ruby.

"I see, and to answer your question Miss Rose, she is actually the Miss's of the house, however, due to reasons she had became the Lady of the house when she reached the age 18! She's been working together alongside her father for quite a bit now, and might I add, she has done quite the spectacular job! Lady Schnee has already taken control of half of the company, however, the reason as to why they even are addressed in such ways is the Schnee's in general are the quite respected people in our civilization! If you want the full reason you would have to do your research on the Schnee's yourself on your own time, since for now, I would like if you come with me so I can take you to the mansion."

" _Working since the age of 18? That's two years before I even started to actually do job offers, however all together that's 4 years! Well, I suppose that's an admirable thing."_ Ruby lets out a quiet sigh before shaking her head at the suggestion. "I think I'll pass on that suggestion since I can't really research anything because I don't own any devices that could do anything like that, however even if I did, I don't know how knowing about her family's past and why they're respected would help me make music for her. But before we go, just wait right here, okay? I'm going to put some decent clothes on, but feel free to come inside while I go change." Ruby slowly turns around and heads back down the hall and towards her room before disappearing, however, Ruby clearly missed the frown that appeared on the man's face at her choice.

"Maybe it won't help make music, but knowledge is power as they say.." The man stood at the door looking around at the neighborhood, waiting for Ruby to come back out, however, after a few minutes, the sound of a door opening causes him to look back in the house with the assumption Ruby was done getting dressed. However instead of seeing the brunette, he sees the disheveled blonde haired girl appearing from the top of the stairs that led to the upper floor of Ruby's house where there was three extra rooms. One of the rooms was where Ruby would sit in the room and plan songs and such while the other two were for guest that stayed over on occasions.

Yang and Ruby didn't really live together, however, during the middle of the movie Ruby had heard Yang snoring and when she looked over to her sister, Ruby saw that Yang had slumped over to the left arm of the couch and was fast asleep. Ruby had then just sat there watching the movie by herself, but soon the snoring from Yang was somehow making her tired too! In the end Ruby herself fell asleep on the couch with her sister towards the end of the movie, yet after the siblings woke up it was already late in the night, Ruby tried to get Yang up and send her back to her own house, but the blonde girl whined and groaned until Ruby just gave up and allowed her sister to stay in the guest room since the blonde was already going back to sleep. Before Yang fell asleep though, Ruby helped her up the stairs and into the guest room where she left the blonde girl for the night.

Once Yang reached the bottom of the stairs, she yawned and stretched her arms above her head, popping her muscles back into place before slowly lowering them and started to use her hands to feel around the wall in search of the entrance to the hall since she didn't want to accept the fact she was awake just yet. A sudden deep cough causes Yang's eyes to instantly open before she reeled around and saw the blurry man. Yang quickly brings her hand to her eyes and tries to rub the blurriness away and slowly her vision clears. "Oh! Sorry person, didn't see ya there in the door." Yang strolls over to the man and looks at the door that was left open from Ruby. "How'd you actually open the door?" Yang questions since she didn't know Ruby was up now.

"Excuse me for my intrusion, it's quite the exquisite morning to start a day early, however I hadn't opened the door, Miss Rose opened the door for me of course! Yet might I ask, who might you be Miss?" The man questions Yang, who was looking past the man and outside, chuckling slightly.

Yang's eyes finally trail back to the man in front of her and she gave a devious smile before standing her full height instead of being hunched over, giving off the best intimidating look she could manage. "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister, and you are?"

"Ah. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Cas Bleiberg!" Cas clearly didn't seem bothered by Yang's intimidating act that would have made most people nervous, but instead, Cas was staring right back at Yang with the same friendly smile. Yang slightly deflates since it was always amusing to her to see other people get nervous, which after a little teasing she would tell them she was just messing around with them or something, but Cas didn't even look a little nervous! Reluctantly, Yang gave up since she didn't feel like continuing, however, Yang did raised a brow at the man before she slowly tried to say his last name.

"It's nice to meet you too..Berg..Bler..Uh. " Abruptly after Yang's second attempt at trying to say Cas's last name, the sound of a door clicking then quietly creaking open alerts the duo and they both turn their heads towards the direction of the noise. When the duo finally turned their heads they saw Ruby walking out her bedroom before she turned back around and shut the door without even looking down the hall, however Ruby suddenly comes to a halt as she felt as if she was being watched. Ruby then turns her head towards the pair that was standing at the door watching her. Cas was looking at Ruby confusedly since they all had just randomly stopped moving, while Yang was relieved that Ruby had saved her from trying to pronounce Cas's last name. Yang was the first to break the silence by hollering and waving her right arm a bit in the air to beckon her sister over. "Rubes! Morning!" Ruby walked down the hall hastily since she forgot Yang was here, and by the looks of it, she had either been talking to the man, or was about to.

When Ruby finally made it over to the duo, Yang patted her sister's shoulder a few times which could have meant a lot of things, but all it meant to Ruby was, Yang wanted out of a situation. Ruby let out a sigh and used the back of her hand to nudge Yang's off her shoulder since she got the message. "Yeah, morning, Yang, real quick question though, what are you doing up? I mean, you're never up this early?" Ruby redirects her attention a bit to Cas nervously since it was always easy to tell who Yang talked to or not, but when she spares a glance over to Cas, she notices he was just slightly smiling benevolently at the sisters, allowing them time to talk. Ruby nodded in relief since it didn't look like Yang did anything challenging that made Cas freak out or something along those lines.

Ruby looks back to her sister when Yang speaks up. "I could ask you the same thing sis! However since you asked first, I suppose I'll tell you my reason then you tell me yours! For me, Sun needs me over at his place again because apparently Sun messed up the chain to his bike up pretty bad. I swear, banana boy can't ever stop doing those chain breaker tricks!" Ruby chuckles quietly since Yang and Sun always were the clowns of their group.

"Oh! Well, tell Sun I said hi! And the reason as of why I'm up so early, is because I'm going with him to Weiss's place! I'm guessing your going to be leaving in a bit, so when you do leave, lock the door for me alright? You've still got the extra key I gave you?" Ruby watches Yang dig around in her pants pocket before pulling out the extra key to Ruby's house with a cheeky grin and thumbs up, but during the process of dangling the keys, the key slip out from in between her index and thumb and are slung across the room. "...That's not reassuring me some reason Yang." Yang laughs before stepping forward and hugged her little sister since Ruby was leaving and they both wouldn't see each other for the rest of the day most likely since they were both busy people who liked to move around. Ruby hugs her sister back. "I'll call you later, okay?" Yang nods her head before both sister's let go of each other and took a step back.

"Alright Rubes, well, I'm going to make myself breakfast before I have to go so I'll talk to you later!" Yang saunters over to where she slung the key and picks it up before she walks down the hall and disappears into the kitchen. Ruby then turns back to Cas before she walked over to the bag hanger next to her door and picked up the bag that contained most of her music related stuff and nodded to Cas, signifying quietly that she was ready to head out.

"Alrighty, I'm ready to head out! Quick random question though, um, is it alright if I ride in the front of that thing?" Ruby zealously asked since she had never seen one beside in pictures, and she already could have guessed how the back of it looked, most likely fancy and classy, yet Ruby didn't know what additions the front had and it slightly sparked her curiosity.

Cas nodded his head with a quiet laugh. "You may sit where you please I suppose, as long as you don't inform Lady Schnee about it! The front of the limos are usually strictly for the drivers only, yet that hasn't been a problem since everyone always enjoys the back of the limo more than the front anyway, but are you positive you want to sit up front instead of the back?"

"Yup!" Ruby reached the side of the car and expected Cas to walk over to the drivers side, however, Cas walks in front of Ruby and opens the car door for her. Ruby peers at Cas confusedly since she didn't really know why he opened the door for her, but she shrugged it off and got in the car anyway before Cas shut the door and began to walk over to the driver's side of the limo. Look at more maybe?

* * *

 **20 minute car ride**

* * *

Ruby was now silently staring out of the tainted window since the first 10 minutes of riding with Cas they mostly talked about the functions and capacity of certain cars and vehicles, however even though Ruby didn't even know much on the subject, Cas seemed to be enjoying the theme of their conversation, so Ruby was solely asking Cas a bunch of questions about stuff that did always make her confused on the chassis of a few cars. Ruby even thought of Cas as a pretty neat guy for someone who actively looked as if they possibly stepped out of a fairy tale book! Weiss however, gave Ruby an even stronger feeling that she might have somehow escaped a story book and became a runaway Princess? Ruby snorts quietly at the thought since that was actually kind of funny if she thought about it a little more.

However soon after the 10 minutes had passed, the car suddenly became quiet as Cas had went back to focusing on driving while Ruby settled for staring out the window as they drove a bit out of Vale's main area and more into the nature side of it. Ruby had her elbow placed on the door's surface while her head rested on the center of her open palm as she admired the scenery, however, Cas finally speaks up and instantly get's Ruby's attention. Ruby then lifts her head off her palm and turns to Cas, who was still looking forward while slowly stepping on the breaks to the limo and causing it to come to a gentle halt. "We're here Miss Rose, welcome to the Schnee manor!" Cas ardently says while Ruby slowly turned her head to where Cas was looking and was greeted with the sight of a massive mansion that peeked over the stone walls and steel gates. "I do hope the ride was bearable in the front."

Cas grips the steering wheel before he curls his ring finger up somewhat and began to use his nail to pull back the small hidden slide to the steering wheel. Once Cas got the slide back, he pressed his finger down on the flat tiny button. Suddenly the gates slowly begin to pull inward towards the mansion and Cas looks over to Ruby who was gawking at everything. "How'd you do that Cas?!"

"Well, I would love to tell you Miss Rose, but that is classified information that I am not allowed to give, so for now, let's just say it was magic." Cas chuckles as Ruby's excitement dies down at the lame reply and Cas steps on the gas pedal, making the limo drive slowly into the circle driveway of the mansion.

As soon as the limo comes to a stop in front of the mansion, Cas pulls the keys out of the engine and the limos interior light shut off as a sign the car was no longer on. Soon after the car shut off, Cas and Ruby got out of the limo, however as soon as Ruby had gotten out of the limo, the large structure overshadowed her. Ruby gulped a few times before she gripped the straps to her bag tightly as she marveled at the massive structure that was made from mostly wood, yet that wasn't what made it stand out. The front of the mansion was half overrun by the garden, which actually was quite a nice touch! It looked as if it wasn't a house, yet a palace that had gotten swallowed by nature itself in the most sensational and subdued way possible.

Ruby was simply astonished at the mixture of modern housing and nature that the house somehow blended together and made complement each other just right, however, Ruby's dazed state was interrupted when she heard Cas cough slightly to get her attention. Ruby then looked over towards the direction of where Cas was and saw that he had already gotten one of the two main doors open and was holding it open for Ruby expectantly. After a second passed, Ruby finally snapped out of her dazed state completely and realized what Cas was waiting for. Ruby then speedily walked over to Cas, apologizing profoundly for spacing out in which he shook his head, reassuring her that it was alright and beckoned Ruby inside, which she this time actually did enter. "Well Miss Rose, It was a pleasure getting to know you a bit, however, this is as far as I can go for now since I as well have matters to attend to! But I do hope you can enjoy your stay while working with Lady Schnee." Cas gives a small bow to excuse himself from Ruby's party."I will inform Lady Schnee of your arrival, until then, please sit over there and wait." Cas points over to the right where a bunch of lounging couches and chairs sat.

"Uh, alright Cas, I guess I'll see you around then?" Cas nods his head a few times before they both say their goodbyes and Ruby begins to head over to what she assumed was the small lounging area or something? Yet as soon as she had gotten half way across the room, the sound of the door shutting echos through the place and Ruby spares one glance over her shoulder to see that both of the main double doors were now shut and Cas was gone. "It's really empty here surprisingly." Ruby turns her head back to the large area in front of her, looking around the place in search of any possible signs that she wasn't alone in the area, but in the end she found absolutely no one. "You'd at least expect there to be 1 or 2 people here? Is this place actually abandoned or something? Hmm..That'd actually be weird since everything is clearly on and the place looks pretty clean." Ruby finally made it to a couch and plopped down on the soft padded seats.

Ruby sat on the couch fiddling with the bottom button of her black plaid shirt for 5 minutes in monotony since there was nothing else in the small lounging area beside other chairs and couches. Ruby after a few more seconds leaned her back into the couch before letting out a boorish sigh, closing her eyes for a second before pushing off the couch in one swift motion forward. When Ruby reopened her eyes, they wasted no time and started to dart around the area once more in search of anything that was more entertaining than sitting on a couch for 5 minutes doing absolutely nothing useful. "Where is she?" Ruby looked at the one large set of stairs the led to what she believed; another floor.

Suddenly gray eyes lock onto something across the room and she begins to abstractedly walk towards the item that had managed to catch her interest, however as soon as Ruby made it across the room to the item, she stopped in front of it and marveled it silently. In front of Ruby held up by two black hooks was an old looking rapier, although even if the rapier looked old in general, it seemed as if someone had kept it polished and cleaned? Ruby's eyes trail down to the bold print that was written on a small rich colored piece of oak that read, "Myrtenaster?" Ruby rubbed her chin at the word since she didn't know what it meant or anything yet it seemed slightly familiar! Yet even so, the rapier some reason gave weird vibes off of it.. Had she seen the blade somewhere before? A dream? No, that couldn't have been it, Ruby often usually remembered her dreams.. So why.. So why did she feel as if she knew the sword from somewhere?

While staring at the rapier a little longer, Ruby had came up with two felicitous words that could describe the rapier. The first word was fortitude, and the second word was; vigorousness? Ruby absolutely felt captivated by the rapier and slowly reached her hand out to touch the strange blade that hung on the wall by holds in hopes it would help her remember where she had saw the rapier, but as soon as her fingertips almost touched the blade, a strident voice rose up behind her.

Ruby instantly jerked her hand back on impulse before her body slowly grew rigid and stiff. "I would suggest you not touch that, Miss Rose." The voice sounded perilous, but also somewhat abstracted. Ruby gulped since she knew who was behind her, however she didn't know whether having her back to the woman was a good idea since she clearly sounded as if she was in a very bad mood so far. Ruby ended up going with the latter option and slowly forced her stiff body to turn towards the direction behind her of where Weiss's voice came from, and when Ruby turned and faced Weiss who was standing halfway down the staircase, she noticed the scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring the craftsmanship of the blade! Some reason it looked familiar and I was just.. I just felt enticed by it I suppose you could say?" Ruby says anxiously even though that really was the truth and it wasn't like Ruby would have taken the blade off the holds or anything; she just felt the need to poke at it and scrutinize it?

"Ah. Well you certainly are the first to acknowledge the rapier really, and the blade is quite captivating, however, keep your hands to yourself whilst you are in my home..Ruby." Ruby grimaced when Weiss had said her name again with nothing but bitterness. Ruby lowers her head in defeat since the first name base thing was starting to go down hill with all the hate Weiss seemed to have developed for her some reason and instead of it getting better, it clearly was only getting worse by the minute! Ruby decided to just keep quiet of the whole issue since there was no real reason to address the hateful attitude and redirected her attention back to Weiss as she walked down the stairs adroitly while her left hand slid down the polished wood rails.

"O-Okay." Ruby dejectedly mutters as Weiss finally makes it to the bottom of the stairs and gave a tedious sigh before she turned and began to walk towards the door on the right side of the staircase, hoping that Ruby would just follow her and stop babbling since Weiss clearly didn't want to communicate with the other woman unless it was absolutely necessary, and at the time, Weiss thought any conversation with the other woman was unnecessary to be precise. Ruby immediately took notice of Weiss walking towards the door on the right side of the staircase and hastily rushed over to Weiss in sequence to catch up with her, however catching up to Weiss wasn't too hard to do since Ruby was quicker than Weiss with her movements for the fact she was in sneakers and Weiss some reason still was in heels. Once Weiss made it to the door with Ruby trailing close behind her, she opened the door and walked in, not holding the door open for the other woman with the assumption she could catch the door before it shut. Ruby ended up managing to catch the door before it actually did shut in her face. "Hey! You could have at least held it open for a second! Also where the heck is everyone? Is this place abandoned or something?" Ruby decided to try and start up another conversation in hopes it got rid of the tense atmosphere around them.

"You are not the only one who is going to be working Ruby, all of the butlers and maids of the manor are currently spread out through the place setting up. Where we are going though is to the music studio, and the reason why is one, it's the most sensible thing to do since the music studio has most of the instruments that are needed for the party, and two, the music studio has built in sound proof walls all around the room. I don't need music distracting the others from doing their jobs either." Weiss conscientiously tells Ruby of the small details since Ruby wasn't exactly descriptive of what she wanted to know besides being curious of where everyone was.

"Ah, well, I suppose that does make sense, but hold on, does that also mean that there are other musicians here too?"Ruby incites the matter further since the question of whether this was a collaboration job or not had passed Ruby's mind completely yesterday; not that Ruby didn't like doing collaborations with others, those were actually kinda fun to Ruby because she got to see and talk about different insights on instruments! Ruby once got the chance to meet a girl who played the theremin and that was an really interesting experience for Ruby to see an instrument that didn't need to be touched to be played.

"Well of course there are other musicians! Did you think I would solely have a pianist to play for the party?" Ruby somewhat shrugs to Weiss's question and it causes Weiss to shake her head a bit. "Tch. Well as I was saying, there are only four other musicians that will be playing along side you for the party." Ruby instantly was thrilled at the fact that there was going to be other musicians working along side her for the next 4 long weeks.

"Well, yes and no, I can't really answer that question of whether or not I thought I'd be working solely, the thought just didn't pop up in my mind. But I've got another question that relates to the same topic, are they here too? It'd be nice to get the introductions out of the way so we can start as soon as possible since that's what you want right?" Weiss nods her head skeptically while Ruby grins slyly since she only really wanted to meet the people who she could actually possibly relate to and befriend if they were a group of nice people!

"Yes I already know that, and yes again, they are in fact here! They all came over approximately 30 minutes before I sent out Cas to pick you up." Ruby raised a brow at Weiss calling Cas by his first name since if what he had said earlier was true, that would mean they were close? Ruby rubbed her chin thoughtfully and pictured a awful image of Weiss along side Cas and tried to figure out what could fit the two's relationship, but everything she thought of was instantly shut down from the thought of Cas calling Weiss 'Lady Schnee.' Ruby didn't know what type of friends served each other as butlers or something, let alone call them weird formal names."We're here."

Weiss walked over to the left where a single framed door was and stood next to it, but instead of opening the door and entering, Weiss turned back to Ruby and brought the back of her knuckle to the middle of the door and knocked on it twice, making Ruby look to where she had knocked in disorientation. When Ruby looked were Weiss's knuckles were, she saw the word 'muziekstudio' in bold print. Ruby's eyebrows scrunched at the word before Weiss spoke up and clarified her confusion, while on the other hand it made Ruby feel a bit silly after she understood what it meant. "If I am not ever there to assist you to the music room, you go to the room that says muziekstudio. Also, Muziekstudio means music studio in English, and if you get lost, ask one of the maids or butlers where the room is, understood?" Ruby nods her head in comprehension and Weiss sighs as she lowers her hand down to the doorknob and twisted it. Once Weiss had twisted the knob, she reeled around and pushed in through the door, and the sudden soft sounds of a cello vibrantly pours out of the room and into the halls, causing Ruby to zealously follow Weiss inside the room and shut the door behind her in consideration to Weiss's earlier comment.

As soon as Ruby strolls in the room and comes to a stop next to Weiss, she easily pinpoints the person who was playing the cello in the far back of the room near the corner where an average sized amplifier sat on the floor with the power light flashing bright red, indicating that it was in usage. After Ruby noticed the amplifier was in fact turned on, she noticed the black wire that traveled the short distant from the amplifier to the side of the cello and was plugged in at the lower part of it's side. The cello the woman was playing wasn't a regular cello, it was the acoustic cello! Ruby somewhat glanced over to Weiss and wondered if the place possibly owned an electric cello since they had the acoustic one apparently.

Ruby's eyes finally fixated on the actual person who was playing the acoustic cello and decided to start making mental notes from head down. The woman playing the cello evidently had lengthy mahogany colored hair that had an even darker color brown headband merely sitting on the top of her head, and additionally Ruby noticed the woman's light colored brown eyes keenly staring at the music stand in front of her that was most likely showing her the notes she needed to play in order to keep the song going, but while she was playing, she clearly looked as if she was enjoying herself. Ruby smiled at that before continuing on making mental notes of the woman's appearance since she did it basically to everyone some reason. On the woman's lower half was a mustered color skirt that went to her knees before stopping and allowing the black colored stockings to show and go the rest of the length down her legs, however they soon disappeared into the beige shoes. On the woman's upper half was an denim shirt that was tucked into the skirt and wrapped loosely around her neck twice, was a plum scarf. Ruby had even noticed that occasionally the woman would lean forward into the scarf as if trying to see the notes closer.

The next person Ruby took notice of was another woman who was situated on the left side of the room and was sitting on a small cushioned bench with a large harp in front of her. The woman wasn't playing her instrument like the other one was, however, she was holding a tuning key and was tuning the harp while occasionally plucking at one of the strings to see if it was the pitch she needed it to be for practice. Ruby raised a brow at this since the woman wasn't using the tuning device that usually most harp users used when tuning their harps. Yet somehow the woman was managing to tune all the strings to the correct pitches as if she new all of the pitches by heart! Ruby was mostly taking notes of their instruments first before noting the person down since usually for musicians, their instruments were like a part of them in it's own way? Ruby certainly did love her piano and over the years it really had become her best friend!

The woman was wearing a plain white shirt that was also tucked under the dark blue colored skirt that had stopped halfway down her thigh, allowing a fraction of her knee and a little blow it to be seen before the rest of her leg was concealed by black leggings. The woman's hair was a light colored green and two segments of the back of her hair was pulled into pigtails that extended down her back unlike the rest of the shoulder length hair. Ruby thought the woman's hair style was pretty neat to be honest, but what clearly caught Ruby's attention was the light reddish brown colored eyes that were focused on the task of tuning the harp. Ruby really shouldn't have been amazed by the color of the woman's eyes since unique colored eyes among the people of all over the world were slowly growing as in population, and as an example, her gray colored eyes were one of the unique and she had gotten it from her mother! Most of the people who had unique colored eyes would only continued to pass it on until the end of their bloodline since whether or not their gene was strong, the color of their eyes would most likely be taken by the child they either gave birth to or help make. 20 years of living in the world and over 40% of the people had unique eye colors!

The next person in the room that Ruby had perceived, was a man who was sitting in the back of the room on the large window sill, holding a small long thin rod that was sheathed in a soft looking cloth in his left hand, while in his right hand he was holding a part of a dissembled flute. The rest of the pieces to the flute where momentarily scattered out in front of him as he attentively used the rod to clean the inside of the flute piece he had at the moment. Ruby watched the man clean the pieces of the flute a little longer before deciding that was all there really was to jot down on what the man was doing.

The man's appearance was quite intriguing in features since it was different from the regular styles most men went for! The man's jet black hair was styled in the classical layered shag, however it had a riveting addition to it; as soon as the hair had started to get to the back of his head it got longer and longer until both long segments of hair united and formed one long chunk of hair that went down his back and down towards the window sill where the remaining length of the hair curled up in a pile. The man's eyes moderately reminded Ruby of Yang's eyes, however at the same time they didn't? Yang's eyes reminded and made her envisage the flower called Syringa vulgaris, or commonly known as, Lilac, while the man's eyes reminded Ruby of the flower called tulip purple prince. The man's eyes were clearly darker than Yang's being the fact that her's were violet while his where most likely purplish and somehow they where actually pretty dim on the outer part of the pupil, however as the color slowly closed in on the pupil, the color became more and more light until it looked as if a light tainted purple glass.

Ruby moved onto the next thing she noticed which was the light red sweater he wore that had the hem and wrists of it a dark gray color, and near the neck piece where most sweaters would have circled the person's neck, the man's sweater made a 'v' which happened to reveal a white shirt under it, along with the black tie that was smoothly tucked under the collar of the white shirt and sweater. As for the smaller details, the man had a pair of black dress shoes and black pants, but just as Ruby thought she noted everything down about the man, she noticed the long strip of purple hair in the front of his hair. Ruby didn't know how she managed to miss that earlier, but apparently she did.

The last person was another woman who was slowly lowering the violin that she had been holding to her collar bone a minute ago, most likely getting ready to join in with the first woman's song, but when she saw the duo enter the room, she came to a halt and completely directed her vibrant green eyes to the pair and stared at Ruby and Weiss since she was the only one who was actually facing the direction of the door or not busy doing too much. After a second though, she coughs imperceptibly, and it causes the rest of the members of the room to stop what they where doing and to look over to the woman holding the violin before turning their heads towards where she was looking and saw Weiss and Ruby. The woman had beautiful long crimson red tresses that were flowing down her back with small waves in it, and to be truthful, Ruby felt a little bit jealous of the other woman's appearance and long hair since no matter how hard she tried to grow her hair out, it didn't grow! Ruby then clandestinely lifts her hand towards her own short hair that only had red highlights in them and quietly grunts before she lowered her hand back down so no one would question why she just started to mess with her hair. Ruby pushed the tiny jealous feeling away and quickly started to make more notes on the woman.

The woman was wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt along with black long pants as well, but Ruby's train of thoughts were interrupted as she hadn't noticed the woman nimbly walking over to them, and by the time Ruby realized what was going on, the woman was standing in front of them with the violin lowered at her side completely."Welkom terug Weiss! Dus dit is de persoon?! _Weiss Welcome back! So this is the person!_ " The woman looked over to Ruby avidly while Ruby was looking at the two confused of what the woman had just said.

Weiss sedately nods her head to Pyrrha before she lifts her right hand and holds her palm open as if to present Ruby to Pyrrha before speaking up in a monotone way seeing as the fact that one, she wanted to get this over with because this all was mainly Pyrrha's idea, and two it was all thanks to Pyrrha soliciting Weiss to try and be nice to Ruby and give her a cordial welcome, which Weiss really tried her best to be friendly with the brunette next to her, even though Weiss didn't even want a pianist in the first place since she was fine with what they had! And last but not least, number three was this all started because Pyrrha had convinced her to sit down with her and look on the hirement page for pianist. Weiss didn't even know why Pyrrha was making her go fetch the girl and welcome her when it was her idea though. "Ja, ze was aan de voorkant knoeien met de rapier. _Yes, she was messing up front with the rapier._ " Ruby noticed how relaxed Weiss seemed to be while talking in what she assumed was Dutch to the other woman, but she started to feel a bit out of place since she didn't know what they were saying really.

Suddenly Weiss realizes that Ruby had yet to introduce herself and was just gawking at Pyrrha and she hissed under her breath in annoyance at the disrespectful act before she turned completely to Ruby who quickly took notice of Weiss looking at her and shuffled nervously a bit since Ruby realized the look Weiss was giving her wasn't just any stare, but instead it was a glare. Ruby certainly wasn't expecting what happened next though. "Waarom ben je gewoon staan? Dat is onbeleefd! _Why are you just standing there? That's rude!_ " Weiss stridently said, however, all it did was make Ruby's eyes widened in confusion and amusement. Ruby didn't know what Weiss had just yelled at her, but it certainly made her wince before anxiously speaking up finally.

"Uh, Weiss, I don't know if you know this, but I um, I don't really speak or know Dutch? I kind of didn't take the Foreign Language Study course, so I wistfully only know English." Weiss stares at Ruby while her face gradually becomes flushed since she had gotten a bit too agitated with the woman that she had completely threw aside English. Weiss huffs indignantly and Pyrrha quickly walks over to Weiss, placed her hand on her shoulder, and cupped Weiss's ear before she whispered something to her. Ruby watched the two with a raised eyebrow for a minute before she noticed Pyrrha pulling away and clapping her hands together while offering a small smile to Ruby.

"Sorry about that! Weiss has a tendency to switch from English to Dutch unintentionally from time to time, but the reason for that is English was not her primary language until a few months ago, so she will occasionally struggle to keep up with English! However, I do speak English along with a few other languages! It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Pyrrha, the violinist for the party, and I'm assuming you're Ruby Rose? The pianist?"

Ruby felt slightly surprised by what Pyrrha had told her since Weiss seemed pretty practical in speaking English, yet she had only been speaking English for a few months? Ruby waved a hand to dismiss the apology before giving a empathetic smile to Pyrrha while her eyes her mostly looking at the white-haired girl who still had her head turned away from them slightly in embarrassment. "It's fine! I understand, and yeah, I'm Ruby, the pianist! It's nice to meet you too Pyrrha!" Pyrrha smiles at Ruby and was about to speak, however Weiss speaks first in a solemn tone.

"Yes yes, my English can be poor at times, however I find the whole English language poor in general! Have you seen some of the words that English people use?! There! Now Pyrrha could you go gather everyone up? I'd like to get the introductions over for them so we can start practice." Pyrrha chuckles at her friend's outburst and nods her head before she turns back around and begins to walk over to the other three to gather them up.

Ruby kept sparing glances over to Weiss, yet every time she glanced over to the other woman, she would notice the scowl on her face and she clearly looked upset or offended. Ruby bit the bottom of her lip since she didn't really think the woman was nice, but just because someone wasn't nice to you, didn't mean it would have been right to do the same thing. Ruby also didn't want the woman to be upset because she thought Ruby was going to judge her for the small innocent tendency she had, so after 4 more seconds Ruby slowly walked more over to Weiss before she tapped her shoulder a few times. "Hey? Are you alright? You don't look..." Ruby pauses for a minute since she didn't even know if Weiss was happy before, but continued, "you don't look so cheerful.." She says the word cheerful haltingly before feeling Weiss pull her shoulder away from her touch.

"I'm fine! Just, just go back to standing over there and don't touch me! I didn't agree to any kind of deal that you could touch me, so do us both a favor, and stop.." Ruby sighs and lowers her hand to her side, however she doesn't move away from Weiss.

"Now you know that's not really nice nor is it the way to be treating someone who is doing an important job for you, but also, look, if you are in fact upset about the whole language thing.. I'm sorry if I insulted you somehow, and it's really okay if you switch to Dutch from time to time! I mean, I won't understand you, but I'm definitely not going to judge you! And if you ask me? You're doing a pretty amazing job at speaking English for only doing it a few months! To make you feel even better, we silly English users do have pretty silly words." Ruby tries her luck at humor and grins happily when Weiss slowly turns her head towards her and she noticed the disheartened look that was once on her face gone and replaced with one of mild curiosity and amusement.

"You are unquestionably the most eccentric person I have ever met, and do you really think everyone could always work in comfort?" Ruby grins brilliantly at Weiss.

"Why thank you, I don't think I would have settle for any other rank in your book since I am the daughter to Taiyang Xiao Long!" Ruby did something that she hadn't done in 4 years, she giggled. "And also, not exactly, I mean, yes, we all will have to work in discomfort at some point in time in our life! But! With a few adjustments that you allow yourself can help a lot! It's about what you do and let happen around you." Weiss hummed in acknowledgement to Ruby's viewpoint on working in discomfort.

"I see.." Weiss mumbled quietly to Ruby who apparently hadn't heard Weiss's reply, not that it mattered anyway since Ruby knew as soon as she said that the somewhat pleasant conversation between the two would die out, however Ruby was okay with that now, she had gotten a good short talk out of it with Weiss and didn't feel the need to pressure the conversation any further. After a few more minutes they both noticed Pyrrha walking the short distant over to them with a smile before she spoke up with a chuckle.

"Well Ruby, since Weiss already knows these guys, I suppose I'll give you the dramatic little show to begin the introducing!" Pyrrha slowly stretches out her arm to the right where one by one the 3 people she noted down earlier stepped into a line beside Pyrrha. "Ruby, meet the little orchestra crew!" Ruby notices the two girls waving to Ruby while the man gave Ruby a small welcoming smile. Ruby grinned and zealously waved back to the two while returning the smile to the man."Now let's begin with the introductions! Velvet, if you would start please." The girl with the brown hair steps out of the front of the line and gave a small timid curtsy since she was the more quiet yet respectful member of the group. Ruby tries to mimic the curtsy Velvet had done to try and be nice, but she ended up doing a very poor curtsy which causes Velvet to chuckle quietly at her attempt.

"You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate the attempt you did to be respectful, although we're all going to be working together for a bit so I'm sure we'll get past the formal stage sooner or later! Nonetheless though, as you heard, I'm Velvet, the cellist of the group! I certainly look forward to working along side you for the next 4 weeks." Velvet coyly extends her arm out to Ruby who nonchalantly takes the woman's hand in hers and gave it a gentle handshake.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! Also I look forward to hearing you play the cello more during practice since when me and Weiss entered the studio we heard you playing the acoustic cello! Oh, and by the way, I'm Ruby Rose, but you can just call me Ruby though." Ruby had vociferously said her name since she found it somewhat silly to introduce herself to three people when there was only one of her and she could have just easily said her name audibly once and the other two could just go off that, but after Ruby finished her sentence she looked over to the other two behind Velvet who didn't seem bothered by the tactic she was doing and grinned. Velvet pulled her hand away from Ruby and nodded her head to the other brunette before she stepped back into the line, satisfied with the basic information they gave each other since if they wanted to learn more of each other they could on their free time, but there were still two others who had to be introduced.

After Velvet stepped back into the line Pyrrha crossed her arms with a smile and nudged the man next to her forward a bit, however the action caused the man to grunt before he stepped forward and nodded to Ruby respectfully since he seemed to be the wise one of the group, but that was all Ruby was able to come up with for the man at the moment. "Hello there Ruby, I am Ren, and I am the flutist of the group. When I heard we would be getting a pianist I was a little skeptical since I didn't know what type of person we would be introduced to." Ruby nods her head since she could understand why he would be a bit curious of her and how she was since some people might have been good at music, yet had the rudest attitudes. "However so far I have found absolutely no signs that you could be crude, so I look forward to seeing your dexterity. Keep the lovely attitude you have now and we should be able to get along quite well." Ruby nods her head quickly since that was a pretty easy request for her! Ren smiles at their agreement before he took a step back into the line to allow the last person their chance to take over and introduce them self.

The last girl with green hair glided out of the line and in front of Ruby with a intrepid smirk. "So as you can see, I'm the last member, and what most people call me is Emerald, because y'know, it's my name!" Emerald heartily chuckles before continuing her introduction."And I'm the harpist of the group! However unlike these two who were either okay with getting a fifth musician or skeptical about it," Pyrrha suddenly interjected with a clamorous hum, and while Ruby's eyes glanced over to Pyrrha, Emerald stayed facing Ruby with her smirk growing wider since she already knew Pyrrha was importuning her to acknowledge her presence as well, "Or was just delighted to be getting a four week temporary fellow musician, while I was, and still am, exuberant! I'm eager to get to know you and work with you Ruby, and that's because if you've known these 4 for a bit it gets a bit humdrum." Ruby notices Emerald snickering slightly before she lifted her hand and gave Ruby a welcoming pat on the shoulder. "And what they all said, it's a pleasure to meet you of course."

Ruby laughs somewhat since Emerald seemed to be the humorous and easy going one in the group! Ruby was really looking forward to working together with all of them, however Emerald seemed to carry the same fun going atmosphere that Ruby had around her, and Ruby could see herself getting along with Emerald pretty well because of that. "It's nice to meet you too Emerald! And it's a pleasure meeting you all as well, you all seem like really nice people, and as you all know, I play the piano!" They all nod their heads to Ruby and Pyrrha finally spoke up since all the basic introductions were over.

"Alright, well since we've all gotten a little familiar with Ruby, how about we start with practice? I made sure to set up all the correct music sheets for each of your instruments and since Ruby came in last and didn't have time to correctly tune the piano for today's practice, I took the privilege of doing it myself after I had quickly gotten my violin set up! The piano is in the corner and you'll have to roll it toward the center of the room which should be easy if you just get Emerald to help you roll it over!" Ruby looks over to the corner where the large white piano was and noticed it had wheels on the bottom and nodded to Pyrrha coyly as a silent thank you. "Alright get going to your set up guys! Chop chop!" Pyrrha waves off the group and Velvet heads towards the right side of the room again while Ruby, Ren, and Emerald walked over to the left in a group.

Ruby noticed that most of the instruments had the same snowflake symbols somewhere on them, yet she didn't know what the snowflakes was to represented? On the piano that Emerald was leading Ruby to had the snowflake symbol on the top of it, but soon Ruby's attention gets directed towards Emerald when she speaks up.

"So Ruby, have you ever done a crazy job offer such as play classical music for a bunch of posh and frilly foreigners?" Emerald jokingly says which gets a chuckle from both Ruby and Ren, however, Ren was the first to speak up since Ruby was still snickering at the joke because she really hadn't ever played for tremendous events, but she had played for a few fancy people from time to time, just not a lot of them, so this party definitely was going to be the contrary to her normal assignments.

"Of course she hasn't Emerald! We shouldn't be trying to scale Weiss's party just yet, we all know she's planning to go all out on it! Look what she's done so far, and I'm pretty sure by the time of the actual party, this'll be an event we'll all remember and a new experience for us all since we've all pretty much did small events up until now." Ren said while Emerald slowly nodded her head since Ren was pretty much right on that.

"No, not really, Ren pretty much said what I was going to say, I mean only the part of me doing small events up until now though." Ruby adds to their conversation and both of them nod their heads to Ruby in acknowledgement, however soon Ren separates from the group and goes over to his flute and station while Ruby and Emerald continue over to the large piano in the corner, but as soon as they got to the piano, Ruby heard Emerald speak up. Ruby then looked over to the other woman and noticed the mischievous grin on her face.

"You know, If Weiss wasn't a friend to me, I'd say she's got a nice figure right? However her figure still isn't anything compared to my girlfriend's body." Emerald's grin widened as she watched Ruby come to a sudden halt after she had finished her sentence, however what Emerald was doing was nothing but a test to see if Ruby generally was a friendly person, or if she secretly had a more repulsive attitude since sometimes people were deceptive and deceitful animals in human clothing that took any opportunities to attack the inoffensive and innocent. If Ruby had turned out to be that type of person, Emerald would have then planned to make the four weeks that they were going to work together the most hellish weeks of her life for her own entertainment, unlike other people who would have felt insulted that they were being judged, Emerald was the person who would slowly torture them secretly with small acts till they ran off while simultaneously enjoying their discomfort.

"U-Uh, Excuse me? I'm sorry, I think I might have misheard you? Did you mean boyfriend?" Ruby was taken back by the sudden exclamation and she stared baffled at Emerald who was looking back at Ruby with a indecipherable expression.

"Nope, I definitely meant girlfriend! You seem like an open minded person to be honest Ruby, and to be even more honest, everyone on this crew knows that I have a girlfriend. So I figured just because we get a new member, shouldn't mean I should have to hold back who I am and what I like." Emerald gives a cheeky smirk. "Unless you're going to tell me you don't like ga-" Ruby instantly raised her hands in front of her chest, shaking her head quickly before stuttering out what she wanted before Emerald had the chance to finish what she was about to assume Ruby was which was a homophobia, when honestly Ruby never really cared for stuff like that! It wasn't like it bothered her any how of people's preferences! She was raised better than to hate people for silly stuff!

"Wh-What?! No! I was surprised by the..News.. I mean, I was taught not to judge people for their preferences in life! It's a free world, do what you want and like who you want!" Ruby didn't really know what to tell the woman, but she tried her best to let the woman know she was one of those judging pricks. "I'm a pretty chill person."

Emerald peered at Ruby silently, scrutinizing her to see if she was conceivably lying to her, but all the brunette continued to do was offer an humane smile to Emerald while her eyes stayed locked with hers, showing a slight skittish gleam to them, but other than that, there was no real evidence that Ruby was lying to her about anything she had just said. Emerald quietly sighed before her once devious smirk was replaced by a genuine smile and she lifted her hand up above to piano so Ruby could see and gave her a thumbs up to show her that they were cool again. Ruby visibly relaxed and Emerald lowers her hand back down and firmly grips the top of the piano and finally began to help Ruby wheel the thing slowly over to the middle of the room, however along the way Emerald spoke up again, sounding placid yet at the same time solemn. "That was a nice save Ruby, you've pretty much passed my test of being a pretty neat person for a newcomer/rookie."

Ruby snorts at Emerald's comment of her being a 'rookie' before she let out a quiet laugh while Emerald's normal smile returned. "But it's good to know I've got an entire supportive group! Let's give it our all, and let's reverse our conversation for a minute since even though I was just really only asking you that earlier to test you, you might as well answer the question, straight or not, and I mean straight girls can get away with simply admiring another girl's flaws! You've gotta like one flaw about Weiss, I mean, she's generally like a plastic doll right? I'm pretty envious of that, what you think? she's got a nice body in general right?" Ruby was beginning to feel her cheeks become scarlet since this whole 'gay' topic and admiring was really starting to make Ruby feel uncomfortable and awkward since she might have been okay with Emerald liking the same gender and what not, but Ruby was pretty sure she was straight! Ruby had never interested in girls! Yet actually, Ruby wasn't interested in anyone actually, it was just she never had the heart to turn the guys that had asked her down, which then they had only lasted for usually a month then ended! Yang thought it was pretty lame that she was 20 and had yet to have a first girly moment such as kissing and loving, but there was still so much time in her life for such things to appear, there was no need to rush a search for love, love would eventually find her.

"I dunno.." Ruby mumbled quietly, hoping that her answer would be sufficient and make Emerald stop causing an awkward moment with all the body comments she was steadily listing, trying to convince Ruby to compliment her boss's body or appearance, which seemed just wrong to Ruby so she absolutely refused to look up from the white wood of the piano to either Emerald or the direction of where Weiss was who last she had saw, was talking to Pyrrha again.

"Nice body?"

"I don't kn-"

"That's not answering me Ruby. Nice body?"

Ruby felt herself growing more and more flushed while also growing agitated with all the embarrassing things Emerald was saying and trying to make her say and soon, Ruby decided to answer Emerald in hopes she would stop. "No! My boss, does not have a nice body to me Emerald! It's plain like any other body I've seen in life!" Ruby didn't know, but when she forced out the embarrassing whisper to Emerald, she wasn't actually whispering.

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards the center of the room where Emerald and Ruby stood frozen since in the group of four, Weiss was one of the three that turned their heads towards the center of the room, but after a second everyone who wasn't Weiss, slowly turned their heads over to Weiss and immediately noticed the menacing and aggressive glare that was directly aimed at Ruby since she had basically just yelled an insult about Weiss's body out loud and that clearly made something snap inside her after she saw the brunette's head slowly turn to her and they made eye contact. "Pardon me, Miss Rose?! Je wordt verondersteld om bij het opzetten voordat je praat, maar je bent gewoon staan, about hoe 'gewone' Mijn lichaam is?! _You are supposed to set up before you talk, but you're just standing, talking about how 'normal' My body is ?!_ " Weiss begins to approach the two girls who had dared to call her plain, while yelling at the brunette in Dutch.

Pyrrha chuckled slightly since Weiss's anger usually was what caused her to stop using English and swap back to her primary language because apparently being angry was one of the easier triggers for her small tendency. Pyrrha used to and still occasionally did spent time with Weiss and slowly helped her learn more on the English language because sometimes the tutors Weiss had gotten were either gone or she simply wanted to learn more on her free time, but Pyrrha decided to let the scene play down for a bit longer since Emerald was the first to snap out of her shocked state and grabbed Ruby's wrist since she noticed Weiss angrily approaching them and if Weiss made it to Ruby, she would most likely handle the issue of being spoken of in such a ill manner with the back of her palm or something! Ruby and Emerald scattered away from the speed walking Dutch woman who was only then yelling louder at them which Ruby couldn't understand, but being friends with Weiss for a bit, Emerald new quite a bit of Dutch and Weiss was clearly telling them to stop which wasn't happening since Emerald wasn't going to allow Weiss to destroy her new music buddy just yet!

However as Emerald pulled Ruby over towards Velvet and her cello in the corner, Ruby accidentally hit her foot on the side surface of the cello and basically kicked it down to the ground with her before letting out a loud pained groan. "Ack! That hurt my toe! I kicked that thing hard too!" Ruby rolled around on the floor whining and holding her foot while Emerald slowly looked up and over to Velvet, taking note of the woman's face growing pale before she let out a shriek of horror and then Emerald looked back to in front of them and noticed Weiss looking even more pissed since the cello had just gotten kicked forward hardly on the ground and was now starting to sprint to them with the intent to pop someone upside the head in hopes it knocked a brain or two out for the fact they had just possibly broken something! Emerald looked to her falling companion who was rolling on the floor and clapped her hand together and said a quiet prayer before she turned and ran away. "Emerrralllddd!" Ruby yowled since Emerald had just made a sacrifice to the angry Dutch woman since she was mostly after Ruby anyway.

Ruby noticed Weiss was almost to her and yowled more, "Ahhhh!" Ruby quickly squirmed onto her stomach before scrambling to her hands then to her feet, but as she turned around, Weiss had already made it to her and gave the first angry swing of her hand, but Ruby impulsively ducked and used her right hand to knock Weiss's hand off target and held it there. Weiss was absolutely shocked that Ruby had dared to even try and block her slap! Pyrrha shakes her head at Ruby's poor choice and Weiss's shock soon turned to even more anger as she had a full on reason to smack Ruby senseless now. Ruby quickly turns and runs towards Emerald who was holding her arms out to her companion that had survived, but only made things worse, to be exact, Emerald didn't even know if she wanted Ruby by her right now. But then again, she'd probably be the one to drag the dead body out to the trash if Weiss caught Ruby now. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it as an insult! It's good to have a plain body!" Ruby hollers to Weiss in hopes it calmed the woman down, but it didn't.

Weiss stepped over the fallen cello and began to chase after the two again while Velvet dropped to her knees and feebly crawled over to the fallen cello before she slightly touched it and began the long process of wailing over the hurt instrument." Stop met Dorian! Je gaat naar iets anders dammit breken! _Stop running! You're going to break something else, dammit!_ " Weiss yelled at the two even louder.

"I don't understand what you're yelling at me!" Ruby cried out as the trio ran in circles around the piano and around the music room while Ren had strayed over to Velvet and crouched down next to her, gently rubbing the sniffling woman's back as he stared at the fallen cello sadly while shaking his head and trying to calm the brunette woman down.

"The cello! Why do instruments have to be treated so poorly!" Velvet sniffled out while using her long sleeves to dab at her face.

"There there Velvet, it's in a better place now." When Ren said that to Velvet it only made her sob more and then turn to Ren and hug him at the loss of an innocent cello that somehow got caught in the trio's fight.

Pyrrha stood a safe distance away from everything that was taking place so she didn't get involved as well since someone had to be the sane one in the room and after a second Pyrrha weakly smiled. " _Well.. Isn't this going to be the interesting 4 weeks for us._ " Pyrrha looks down at the violin on the small wood table next to her and shrugged. "Well! To the musician team!" Pyrrha quietly laughed as she watched the scene continue before her for a bit longer before she would have to stop it all so no one died or cried the room to a flood.

* * *

You know what? Generally I will fully admit this, I'm basically sleep deprived right now because of writing this since it took a really long time..And I wanted this out my files! I did 4 all nighters on editing this and that meant I drunk large mugs of coffee every 6 hours until I fell asleep out of exhaustion or sooner because my attention span kept dying out every 2-5 hours; So I will be going to sleep now! Basically you know what? I'll just be dead on the floor! You see what's happening now with me? -uses paw to tap at the screen- **you see that number?** Nahuh! No thank! It's readable so that's good for me right now!

I also want to say that I kid you not, this was written off the hugs of so many people! I went around giving hugs to everyone for inspiration to write! So this chapter is sponsored by **EVERYONE** I hugged! Which is a lot of people! Secondly if you wanna watch silly author rambles and watch me talk about chapters that aren't out that's possible! Pure's got a Tumblr and that means I'll talk about any of my four stories! (Give updates, give teasing talks, talk about future stories.) The Tumblr link is placed now in my profile! 

So.. God.. Emerald's the gay friend to straig- pfft.. 'Straight' Ruby.. It's kind of easy to see who I paired her with..

Okay so I slightly messed around with dimensions on this with the rapier thing! Ruby that's Weiss's blade in a kick ass dimension! (;w;)/) Wouldn't it be cool if I could reflect small dimension hints toward each Ruby or Weiss in at least one chapter of any 3 of my stories?

However this was chapter 4 of SOH! Next chapter will either revolve around Bumbleebee or more whiterose! The choice is up to you guys. So write your wants and then sit back and ask yourself once again: What's next in this song of hearts? Have a great night or day as always! 


	5. Her ambitions

Sitting out in one of the desolate halls of the Schnee manor was Ruby and Emerald. Ruby silently was sat on the floor next to the door with her back leaned against the wall, and her knees pulled as closely up to her chest as possible. The silent hall was nothing but tedium, causing Ruby to feel complete apathy for her surroundings around her since Weiss hadn't been kidding when she said everyone was scattered around the place working diligently and yet at the same time fervently. Ruby laid her chin on top of her kneecap with an enervated sigh, she felt utterly drained from all the events that had taken place this morning, from being woken up so early, getting no coffee to survive it, then to being nearly murdered by an angry Dutch woman for something that she didn't even mean. Weiss had almost caught her earlier, but Ruby had quickly learned two things, one, that the woman apparently wasn't used to running in circles for so long, and two, she tired out easily and didn't have a lot of endurance. So after she had tired out herself out, she just somehow ended up panting a bunch of Dutch words that she was sure were probably insults, but it wasn't long before Pyrrha held the woman still so she could actually finally catch her breath. However, after Pyrrha managed to an extent calm the woman down, Weiss yelled at them to get out the room, and Pyrrha doing her best to calm the woman down, nudged them out of the room, apologizing profoundly to Ruby for everything. Ruby felt as if she was being punished like a kid, but at the same time, she was glad to have escaped the angry woman for a second to catch her own breath.

Ruby let out an audible groan before she leaned her head back in a perceptible manner before repeatedly thumping it against the wall behind her, growing even more tired of sitting in the empty hall that was noiseless, beside for the random servants or maids that would walk by and greet them, ignoring the fact that they were sitting outside the music room, yet those conversations never lasted long before they would continue on down the hall and disappear down another.

Ruby's sudden movements and groans immediately get Emerald's attention, and she finally looks downward over towards her right side where Ruby was sitting balled up and chuckled softly. "Ruby, beating your head against the wall isn't going to do anything, nor is it going to start magically entertaining you, trust me, I've tried it. Now, unless you're attempting to play music by somewhat damaging your skull, continue." Ruby murmurs something that Emerald couldn't understand, but she assumed Ruby was grumbling about the whole issue they were in. "Ruby, just relax, we're just out here to let Weiss calm down and possibly not murder us, okay, well you, but yeah." Emerald used her right leg to slightly nudge Ruby to the side a little and caused the brunette to look up to Emerald with a raised brow. "Hey now, don't look at me like that, I didn't insult the daughter of a pretty big company, now did I? I'll admit you've got balls for doing it though. Men all around the world will remember that ballish moment you did." Emerald got a saucy smirk on her face as she said that.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, I mean, not everyone's going to have a body that's just dipped in glitter, and it got the full rack of decorations! I know my body certainly isn't, and I'm just fine with it! Yet she took it as an offensive thing and then tried to literally slap me, probably with the hopes my face went flying off.." Ruby lifts her hand up slightly so that it was entangled in her bangs before she gingerly ran her fingers through it, causing the hair to rise on her forehead, yet her fingers soon meet the end of her short hair and the hair drops right back down to her forehead. "I don't know, I'm just, not good at complimenting others because it's something I don't regularly do, I'm no good with that, girly admiration stuff, okay? Up to this point, I still wouldn't know what to say Emerald."

Ruby hears Emerald quietly humming a tune that she was not familiar with before she spoke up, sounding honestly sincere. "Sorry about dragging you into that mess, I just hadn't seen any of them ever actually so, what's the word I'm looking for?" Emerald crosses her arms while lifting her right hand under her chin, beginning to rub at it in a pondering motion such as they did in Tv shows sometimes.

"Animate? Roused? Yeah, roused fits this more, but come on Ruby, cheer up, and you've got to admit it is kind of funny now that it's over, and we're just thinking about it right? Did you see the look on Weiss's face? That was classical." Ruby snorts a little before noticing Emerald's hand being stuck out to her. "We're still cool though, right? I'd hate if we were on bad terms now just for one silly incident."

Ruby to an extent, rolled her eyes, but reached her left hand out and grasped Emeralds hand firmly. "You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want to stop being friends with me, I mean, I've been through so much worse, and you obviously haven't met my older sister named Yang." A small smile returns to Ruby's face as Emerald lets go of her hand with another upbeat laugh. "We're cool."

"No, I haven't. However, your sister sounds like the type of person I'd love to meet sometime in the future. If anyone can be worse than me, they are undeniably a person worth my time to meet."

"You say so, and you might be able to handle her every once in a while, but until you've tried hosting for her most of the time, you don't know the half of it. Yang's really cool though, just really, really, ludicrous most of the time. Hey, random question though, well, technically it's not random since we're still sitting out in the hall and it involves us, but how long do you think Pyrrha and Weiss will take to sort everything out so we can come back in? They've been in there for what, 10 minutes? My bum's starting to get a bit numb sitting on it." Ruby sheepishly says.

"Stand up then Ruby, you've been sitting in that same position from the time we got out here, or at least get in a different position? I think in the position you're sitting in right now, you're sitting on your tailbone, and after a bit on anything that can get a bit painful. Does it hurt?" Ruby meekly nods her head to Emerald a bit. "Yeah, happens to me sometimes too, but as to how long they'll take in there, I'm not entirely sure myself. Pyrrha's here this time though, so, they'll probably be done soon now? I hope at least.."

"Wait, what do you mean this time? What would have happened if Pyrrha wasn't here?" Ruby apprehensively questions what Emerald had told her.

"Huh? Oh. Uhm. Well, Weiss could have either chased you until she caught you or just tired out and sat down, but then calming her down would be pretty hard for the rest of us since she'd be distraught and possibly even resentful? Like a tiny Chihuahua that's angry. She'd bite someone's face off probably also? It would have been like you went to the movies to watch Godzilla, but the film gone wrong version. Al-" Ruby raises both of her hands and moves them back and forth a little as an understanding message.

"Okay okay! I get it! Jeez, Emerald!" Ruby couldn't help but let a small grin formed on her face from Emerald naming all the ridiculous stuff since she had the lowest kind of humor that a person could possibly have. She still found the oldest jokes funny, so it was never explicitly hard to make her chuckle or laugh at least a little.

"Yeah, but in all honesty, it shouldn't be too long now before they allow us back in since practice is still necessary, and you know, us sitting out here is majorly postponing that. I've known Weiss since I was 16, so that's roughly 8 years. Some of those years we were far apart, the others we were close by. I know a good bit of Weiss's temper and how it goes, so right now she's probably just now realizing how much time we've wasted." Ruby gave Emerald a look of amusement since she had a few friends herself who she could to an extent predict what was next or how they were feeling. Long-term friendships were substantially all Ruby had in a way, if you thought about it.

"Did you know Pyrrha has known Weiss longer than any of us? But the reason for that is because Pyrrha's family is moderately akin to Weiss's family, technically good friends, so Weiss and Pyrrha met first out of our little group. Now Pyrrha's family though traveled a lot, but those two apparently are the closest of the group."

Ruby lowers her left leg and lays it flat on the floor, modifying her position on the floor like Emerald had suggested. "I inferred that kind of already, since you know, Pyrrha just seemed to be the one Weiss goes to when she's struggling out of the three of you, no offense?" Ruby vaguely said the last part, since she didn't know if what she said made Emerald feel not vital or something, but then again that was for Weiss to decide.

"No offense taken." Emerald solely replied to Ruby with a shrug since it didn't really bother her of whether or not she was Weiss's number one friend, which actually, none of the were Weiss's number one friend, they were just her friends who kept the woman from absolute solitude and encouraged the woman to meet new people which most of the times failed exceedingly.

"You know I also have friends that I've known for a long time.. How I met my friends though are all really crazy and funny stories, but, they are all good people. Now, um, you said you met Weiss at the age of 16 right?" Emerald murmurs a quiet 'yes' since she was actually pretty relaxed at the moment while talking to Ruby. "Cool, so, that means you're one year older than her right..? Meaning you're 23, and you've known her for 8 years, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me of my age Ruby, you just made me sound really old some reason, but yeah, sadly I'm 23 and it's been 'approximately' 8 years since I first met her. I haven't been keeping up the years because if I do that it always makes me remember that I'm aging, and soon I'll be all old and blah, talking nonsense of the 'good days'. Aging sucks. What about you though?" Ruby rocks a little side to side as she poked at the floor.

"I'm 20, I graduated from college a bit ago, and you're exaggerating. That's also a fundamental stereotype of an old person; you'll just get a few wrinkles, your hair will become a bit more white or grayer, but other than that then, you'll still look good in a way? Aging shouldn't affect how you'll see yourself in the future. " Emerald gets a mischievous smile as she raises her eyebrow.

"You hinting at something with that Ruby? I'm flattered by that, but see? Complimenting people isn't tough." Ruby groans stops poking at the floor and looks back up and over to Emerald with a pouting expression, even though she was attempting to go for a bland expression to show she didn't find Emerald's teasing of what happened earlier funny.

"What?! No! I wasn't! I- you know what? Okay.. Fine, whatever, think that you want Emerald. I learned my lesson last time in doing that, and I'm not doing it again." Emerald chuckles more as she reaches down and gently pats Ruby's shoulder.

"Good girl, looks like you've proven me wrong here, you learned quickly from your mistakes!" Emerald watches as Ruby turns her head away from her in embarrassment of the now teasing mode she was in. "Aw, Ruby, I was just joking with you! No one can fully understand Weiss because she's technically not a woman, she's literally just Weiss, and the Weiss way of life is that her morning routine is magically somehow managing to give men blue balls without even doing anything besides being in the room and then not to even care about their presence. Also, she has the side of downing the females who admire her stunning looks faster than you can switch a light switch. By the way, I'm just kind of joking about all this,so you know, don't tell her any of this."Emerald was trying to suppress her chuckles as she concluded her listing of Weiss, but after a second, she decided to continue their last conversation since she had gotten sidetracked. "And about what you said earlier, my actual reply to that is I know what you mean, but I wasn't planning to let aging slow my roll down anytime soon anyway."

Ruby haltingly turned her head back over towards Emerald with a faint pink tinge to her cheeks, and she was about to speak up again to reply to Emerald's last comment before she would then try to start a whole new conversation with her so that they weren't just sitting in the silent hall doing nothing again, however, before she could actually have the chance to say absolutely anything, a soft clicking sound resonated in the vicinity that they were sat in, causing them both to inquisitively turn their heads towards the source of the noise that had been right next to Ruby where the music door was, yet as soon as they do that, Ren's head stuck out from the side of the door with a vague expression on his face as normal. "Alright you two, Pyrrha said you can come back in since everything is finally calm again, but please do not cause another ruckus." Ren lets out a torpid sigh before he pulled his head back into the room, leaving the door open for the two women to get up and enter on their own.

Ruby and Emerald stared at the door that Ren had stuck his head out of momentarily before they turned back to each other. "See? Told you it wouldn't take that much longer." Emerald subtly nudged Ruby to her right with her left leg one more time for good measures before sliding her right leg backward a bit so that her foot was flatly planted against the wall. Emerald then leaned half of her upper body forward until she was off the wall she had been leaning against for the past 13 minutes or so. "Come on my partner in musical crime, we've got practice to do." Emerald walks in front of Ruby before she outstretches her arm downward towards Ruby, offering the brunette her hand with an amiable smile. Ruby lets out a long drawn yawn since she had just realized that it was necessary to get up, yet she had been sitting down for so long it actually had been making her a little tired, and the thought of having to get up now made Ruby even more tired oddly. Ruby lifts her hand, yet before she took Emeralds hand, she raised her hand to her face and gently rubbed at her eyes, hoping it would adjourn the tired feeling, but as soon as she had finished rubbing her eyes, she took Emerald's hand and allowed the other woman to help her to her feet once more. "Tired huh?"

"Yeah, it just randomly hit me, and thanks," Ruby grunted as she stumbled a bit forward after Emerald had successfully managed to help her back to her feet, yet her legs had felt a bit numb from her not using them for awhile. Ruby started to stretch her body, hoping it would get rid of the numb feelings, and to an extent it did. Emerald watched as Ruby begin to stretch before she chuckled a little to herself and turned away from the brunette and began to head towards the open music room door that Ren was holding open from the inside of the room, waiting for the two women to come inside imperturbably. Ruby after a second finally felt satisfied with the stretching she had been doing, but looked over in search of Emerald, however, she had been so distracted by the incredible feeling of popping her back that she had imperceptibly noticed that Emerald had reached the door and was already entered without her. "Hey! You could have waited for me Emerald!" Ruby impetuously dashed forward a few steps so that she was in front of the door and quickly entered the room as well, instantly taking note Ren and Emerald nagging at each other a bit at the side of the door.

"Ren screw off, I know that already," Emerald grumbles before she furtively stepped on Ren's foot for him telling her what she already knew. Ruby slowed her pace down as she noticed the thick tense between the two, and soon, Ruby came to a stop beside the two, catching their attention. "Hm?" Emerald question why Ruby looked so cautious at the moment.

"Um. Am I interrupting.. I mean, should I just go-" Ren raises his hand before she could continue since he was quick to catch onto what Ruby was trying to say while it took Emerald a full minute to understand what was going on and she 'oohed' out loud before shaking her head.

"No. Emerald just has a mild temper at times as well, and it's nothing like Weiss's, it's just she's a bit cocky sometimes and someone in the group has to reduce it." Ruby's shoulders slump in confusion since she was trying to understand what was going on here, but she couldn't.

"... I'm going to ignore that for right now because Ruby's confused.." Emerald lifts her arm up and rolls her shoulder blade a bit, trying to pop her neck since it was actually starting to hurt from looking down at Ruby on the floor for so long earlier, but as she did this, she thought of a good way to word what was happening. "Peculiar." Is all Emerald says causing both Ren and Ruby to look at her in confusion of the random word being said by the green-haired woman? Ren was confused about why she used that exact word to trying and explain Ruby's confusion when she had just ignored what he said, yet she hadn't done any better than him, she had actually done a worser job because Ruby looked even more confused than before.

Ruby was confused about exactly why Emerald had just said the word 'peculiar' when she didn't even know how to puzzle that into an answer to resolve her confusion to their situation. "Um. Peculiar?" Ruby asked Emerald, who had finally managed to pop her neck and sighed in content before nodding her head.

"Yup rookie, peculiar, just think of that about everyone's friendships in here. Now come on, practice time you two." Emerald sauntered forward, heading towards her harp station, leaving Ren and Ruby in their disorientation, but a grin formed on her face since she knew she had just left them both hanging on that one word.

"We should just go to our stations.." Ren haltingly said as they watched Emerald finally make it to her station and pulled out her small cushioned stool before sitting down on it, yet as soon as she had gotten settled down, she looked back over to the two at the door and slyly waved to them with a smirk.

"Yeah.. Okay.." Ruby watched Ren trek over towards the back again, however, before she began to head over to the piano in the middle of the room, Ruby finally heard the sound of paper being shuffled more towards her right and she leisurely looked over to the source of the noise and her body instantly tenses at the sight of the white-haired woman who was paying no attention to her which she just figured Weiss was so fed up with her she didn't even want to look at her anymore. The thought made Ruby frown somewhat before she began to carefully begin to walk over towards the piano, hoping Weiss wouldn't acknowledge her presence since she wasn't sure if she was still angry with her or not. Pyrrha had been surveying the trio who had entered the room, waiting patiently for each of them to return to their stations, yet as soon as Pyrrha notices Ruby gawking at Weiss with caution, she coughs a little, getting the attention of the brunette who instantly turned her head in Pyrrha's direction.

Pyrrha nudges her head slightly to her left where the piano Ruby was going to be playing was. Ruby lifted her hand to the back of her neck and rubbed at it in embarrassment for acting in such a way, but she couldn't help but feel anxious and intimidated by the ostensibly spiteful Dutch woman now. Ruby took a deep breath before she fixed her shoulders so that she seemed more relaxed and began to walk towards her piano, but she really didn't know why she was trying to show an act of courage or professionalism. Once Ruby made it to the piano, she heard Emerald snickering in her station since she was able to see easily through Ruby's act. "Hmph…Emerald.." Ruby mumbled as she tried her best to ignore Emerald and grabbed the back of the cushioned bench that the piano supplied for her as a set before she pulled it outward, causing the legs of the bench to scrape against the floor.

Ruby slid herself in between the piano and the bench before she sat down and scooted upward a few times so that she was close to the keys that were still secluded by the covered whitewood that protected the keys from getting ruined or anything of the sort. Ruby reached her hand out and got a good grip on the white wood that needed to be moved and slid it upward to that it returned into the slit that kept it stored when it was being used, and revealed the key layout of black and white as any other piano, beside custom made ones the advance custom made pianos, but Ruby found it ridiculous to change a piano too much now. It ruined the beauty to the instrument itself. "Okay.." She murmured to herself as she got herself positioned and ready for practice like everyone else was doing.

Ruby looked further up on the piano and noticed on the music stand part of the piano a booklet was set on it. Ruby impulsively reached her hand out and grabbed the brochure that had a bunch of piano notes on it, along with the bolded 'P' in the corner, signifying it was most likely the music sheets needed for the piano's parts. Ruby held the booklet by the spine of its cover before she grabbed the back page along with the other pages and slightly pulled the sheets back, causing the pages to flip through the book, showing her all the song names and instruments that would be required. "There are a lot of duets between the instruments and a few trio songs.. Only at the end do they have a song we all play together.." Ruby started to make notes on what was most likely would be needed of her, making notes on the keys, and songs.

Ruby would have gotten lost in the thoughts of notes if not for Pyrrha's voice bringing her out of her trance like state. "Today for our first song we will be playing a song personally picked by Weiss. This song she has chosen will be played at the start of the evening, however, the song is a surprise for the guest and Weiss's father as well." Ruby had lowered the booklet before she brought it back to its stand and to the first page. "That song is called, "Song From A Secret Garden." By; Secret Garden. Now This song is solely for the piano and violin, and this particular song is very special to Mister Niels Schnee as well as Weiss herself Ruby," Pyrrha exclusively addresses this fact out to Ruby since the others had already known this and Ruby nodded her head in understanding. "The song shouldn't be too troublesome, although if you cannot get it right on the first practice that is perfectly fine, we have precisely 4 weeks to teach you the song and for you to learn it. This goes for all of the songs as well Ruby, we are not demanding you frustrate yourself. Okay, everyone, practice will begin now, and we will be working for 3 hours today, just to let everyone get used to a long schedule before we progress to longer times of practice. In Between hours though, we will have 10 minute breaks to relax. Ruby, you're up with me first, so whenever you're ready, start us off."

"Uhm, okay." Ruby adjusts around on the bench a little bit before she lifts her hands up, sparing a few glances up and down at the booklet that was on the first page showing the notes she needed to play for her part. Ruby then gently presses down on the G5 key, letting it play out for a split second before she began to play into a small Adagio beat, allowing the soft melodious and resonating notes fill the room with cryptic vibes. Ruby's piano intro solo surprised everyone since they hadn't expected the brunette to be able to play the notes and chords correctly on the first go, yet Ruby seemed to be a natural. Pyrrha after a second of when Ruby let one of her notes drop into a decrescendo, gently brought her bow across the strings of the violin in an upward motion so that she could hit the start of her high pitch just right, and joined in on the song as if she had been playing with Ruby from the start, and soon, the duo was playing in perfect synchronization.

Ruby refrained a few of the notes to keep the song going onward for the violin to play its parts, yet it didn't bother Ruby of her little part she was playing, she actually was enjoying herself and the song itself. It was a song Ruby had never heard of, yet it filled her with so many emotions that she couldn't entirely word, she would have to agree after this that the white haired woman had taste in music. Ruby added as much sentiment to the song as possible, trying to give the song the same feelings that it gave her while playing it.

Ruby couldn't help but think as she played the song along with Pyrrha, her brain was wondering of everything around her, the good, the bad, it just all collided into a mass of emptiness, a kind of emptiness that was, calm and appreciated. The song played on with Ruby and Pyrrha taking turns of leading the other in the song, but during that time, Ruby's eyes serenely stray over to the paper as she notices the song coming to coda; how long had she been in thought though? The song was short, and for some reason, Ruby didn't want to bring the song to a close, but she had to, this was practice, this wasn't like at her home where she could freely play as long as she desired, other people wanted to join.. Ruby slowly and forbearingly brought her last note on the page to another decrescendo and after a second later Pyrrha joined in on the closing of the song.

As Pyrrha and Ruby impeccably brought the song to a complete conclusion, Ruby closed her eyes with a complacent sigh before she reopened her eyes and allowed a small smile to show on her face in succession of a song well done, or, at least she hoped she met Pyrrha's standards on the song. Pyrrha seemed to be amazingly good at the violin, and that was one of the reasons she was enjoying the song, but she could never tell by herself whether she did an okay job or not anymore since by the middle of the song she lost complete focus on everything around her. Ruby never knew if that was a habit she needed to drop or not, but then again, when she came back to reality, most of the times, everyone looked satisfied with her songs.

Ruby turned a little bit on the bench so that she could see the three other members behind her expressions and see what they thought of her playing, however, once Ruby turns enough so that the three other members could be seen in view, she noticed Emerald giving her two thumbs up while mouthing over a bunch of stuff. Ruby had chuckled at Emerald a little bit before she looked over to Ren, who was nodding his head in appreciation of the well played song, and Velvet. Ruby tilted head from side to side a little bit, trying to see the woman's expression, but she couldn't see anything since Velvet had her cello hiding her mouth mostly and there were no real body language to trying and decode there, so trying to figure out what the other brunette thought of her playing wasn't happening anytime soon. Ruby was having a hard time trying to understand Velvet since the woman went between being talkative and open to quiet and well, Ruby didn't want to say exactly 'timid,' so she wasn't going to touch that topic just yet.

Ruby felt pleased with herself nonetheless from the satisfied looks on the other musicians, however, now she needed to see if Pyrrha was happy with her playing since she was, well, believed to be, the primary leader of the group, besides Weiss of course. Ruby began to shuffle around a little in her seat before she began to turn her head towards the front where Pyrrha had been standing before, but her eyes along the way catch something that causes her to stop in her tracks. Blue broad eyes stared at Ruby as if in shock of something, but, Ruby felt a bit awkward since Weiss wouldn't take her eyes off her, and the longer the woman stared at her, the more she felt as if she had done wrong. However, something catches her attention and brings her in shock as well. Was, was Weiss somewhat crying?

Ruby felt her throat go parched for some reason at that moment, and a strange feeling swelled up in her chest. Ruby felt like she should have gotten up and checked to see if she was actually crying, and Ruby's body unconsciously began to start pushing the bench back, trying to move faster with her actions, but the quick movements from Ruby causes Weiss to realize that she had been staring at Ruby far longer than was normally acceptable and quickly raised her hand, wiping the few tears that had managed to escape then looked away from Ruby. Ruby opens her mouth, getting ready to speak her concerns and point out to everyone who managed to not notice that the woman had started crying, but Weiss after the whole awkward situation stood up. "That.." Her voice sounded quiet and somewhat shaky, proving Ruby even more right that the woman had been crying, but why? Pyrrha and everyone turns to Weiss with eyebrows raised in confusion.

"That was adequate you two, keep practice going, I have to go work on other stuff, I trust you all can work by yourselves?" Everyone nods their head to Weiss in response, but all Ruby did was utter a bunch of nonsense under her breath in confusion of what was happening again. Her confusion had also managed to spark a small part of her that felt intrigued by the turn of events. Ruby wanted to know, she had to find out soon what just happened and why the woman was randomly crying while looking at her, did she somehow hurt Weiss without noticing again? Was the woman really just 'mean'? No, no one could just be so mean without a reason, maybe she had been misjudging Weiss too many times so far, maybe it was time she actually tried to understand her boss, and hopefully resolve whatever issues that was still between them.

"Uh, yeah Weiss, we'll be fine, go finish up what you need, but if you need me, you have my number." Pyrrha lowers her violin from her collarbone and begins to walk over to the table where she had set her violin earlier along with all her other belonging she had brought with her from her home for that day's practice. Once Pyrrha made it over to the table where her stuff was, she set her violin down gently on it and grabbed her cell phone before she turned it on and unlocked the screen. "Hold on." Pyrrha went to her settings and fiddled around with the vibrations and notifications settings, making it so that it would inform her only if Weiss was to contact her during practice or anything. "Okay, yeah, so just contact me if you need me okay?"

"Mhm." Weiss inarticulately mumbled to Pyrrha as she nimbly tramped transversely over towards the door that led out of the music room, as if seeming to be in a hurry to get out of the room, she wasted no time in reaching out to the door and grabbed the door knob before hurriedly twisting it to the right and pushing the door forward, walking with it until she was out the room, where she then turned around and grabbed the outer doorknob and pushed the door shut, so that their music didn't divert the others from their work she assigned them. As soon as the door was completely closed though, Weiss tightened her grip on the doorknob and mumbled something softly, but it wasn't exactly directed to anyone. "Goed gedaan .. _well done.._ " Weiss stared at the door to the music room for a few more minutes before she slowly removed removed her hand from the knob as if it sudden was heated in the sun for an extended period of time, yet as soon as her hand was off the knob, Weiss turned around and wordlessly began to walk off down the right wing of the hall, heading deeper into the manor.

Ruby's thoughts were spiraling all over the place, she couldn't understand why the woman was crying and then even tried to hide it, along with the question of why Weiss seemed to despise her when she had only just met the woman a few days ago. Had she met her before or something and did something awful that would have caused her not to like her? Wait, no, that was just silly, Pyrrha said she wasn't in Vale up until a few months ago, and Ruby was pretty sure she hadn't met a white-haired woman and upset her? She had been avoiding her sister's offers to parties and their BMX celebrations pretty well for the past few months, so that was also out of the question, but, Pyrrha actually had only said she learned English a few months ago.. No.. Ruby tried to think of a reason of why the woman didn't like her so much, but for every assumption, she came to another dead end. Suddenly a random thought runs through Ruby's brain from something Cas had said quietly before she left him to get dressed. "Read up on her family? No, no, I still don't have any kind of electronic to do that sort of thing and it'd be creepy if I went into a library asking if they had a book on a person.." Ruby was growing frustrated with all the dead ends she kept hitting on trying to figure out what the woman's problem was. " _I'm doing this all wrong aren't I? Maybe the issue has been from the start that I don't know her, I mean, everyone can talk to her just fine, yet I freaking can't even start a conversation with her without upsetting her.. I've gotta fix this somehow.. Maybe one of them can hel-_ " Ruby gasps loudly as she felt a palm slap directly on her back, causing her to go into a coughing fit. "Ack!" Ruby wheezes as she quickly spun around, ready to confront the person who had hit her hardly on the back when she was out of it.

As soon as Ruby turned around, she saw Emerald looking at her with a brash smirk. Ruby peered at Emerald with her eyebrows scrunched down from the now stinging pain on her back from the rough pat. "Ow, Emerald! Oh, swee-, Emerald stop patting my back already, you've gotten my attention already!" Ruby had cried out for a second time since Emerald had delivered another pat to her already hurting back, causing the pianist to jump to the side a little to escape the pats, however, Ruby had completely forgotten the piano was at her side, and she accidentally hit her hip on the rough edge of it, causing her to yelp again before her hands instinctively reached down to her hurt hip. "Bloody freaking chorus!" Emerald lifts her hands in the air with a jubilant laugh.

"You tend not to curse a lot do you? Chorus though Ruby? Really? Music must run deep in you or something, but anyway, I just came over here to felicitate you, man. Good job on the song! I didn't expect the rookie to do so good on her first go, you should feel pretty good. A job well done on a song is rejuvenating right?" Ruby whimpers as she rubs her hip, but still manages to nod her head to Emerald. "Thinking about something? You seemed out of it also, so, you know, I was also checking on you." Ruby lets out another sigh as she languidly fell back down onto the cushioned bench, but she kept looking at Emerald who was using the side of the piano to lean against as she stared down at Ruby in mild concern.

"No. I'm fine, and It did, honestly, and the song Weiss picked was actually really a beautiful piece, so of course I feel really good that I got to play it to the end. Although I'm surprised, I've never heard of it." Emerald nods her head to Ruby before she leans forward and grabs the music booklet that was on the music stand and brought it over to her, opening the booklet and looking through it thoroughly. Ruby raised a brow at Emerald since she didn't know why the green-haired woman would want to search through her booklet when she had one of her own at her own station. "Hm, whatcha doing Emerald? Don't you have one of these back at your station?" Ruby's question immediately gets Emerald's attention, yet her head never looks up from the booklet.

"Yeah, of course I've got one back at my station, but it's back at my station, over there, and I'm over here, so it's kind of useless to walk over there to get my own booklet just to see who's up next in practice. If you flip to the back of the thing, there is a list of acts and who goes up next." Emerald closes the booklet in one swift motion before she turned around slightly. "We're up next Rennie!"

Emerald's call for the man instantly gets his attention and causes Emerald to chuckle since he actually had responded to the name. "For the love of-, Emerald stop trying to give people nicknames. This is the worst one yet. And I'm a boy for the thousandth time Emerald. Just go back to your station so we can start the next song." Emerald grimaces at Ren's response before she turns back to Ruby and hands over the booklet back to her.

"Uhm, Ruby, hand me that pencil on the top of your piano that Pyrrha left up there will ya?"

"Uh. Sure, why?" Ruby asked Emerald as she leaned upward a bit on the bench so that the pencil Emerald had asked her to get was in her reach and grabbed it, and lowered back down after she had gotten the pencil, but after she was comfortable back down, she leaned over to her left and handed the pencil to Emerald.

"Well, this is another lesson you see Ruby, right now I'm teaching you how to deal with Ren's quiet yet sassy attitude. Not even up till this day do I understand where he got that sass nor how he managed to be in a way a pro at it, he's brought many ladies to humiliation in sass contest; probably, maybe he's in a secret sass club? I don't know, just, here, let me show you." Emerald took the pencil out of Ruby's hand and held the pencil's end between her thumb and index finger while she brought her other hand's index finger to the point of the pencil. "Pencils Ruby, pencils do the trick in containing Ren's sass beast or something really weird and questionable like that?" Emerald pauses for a minute before she aims the pencil at Ren who had turned his head away from the duo and was now amiably chatting with Velvet who was looking at the booklet for the cello, reading all of her parts and remembering them for when it was her turn in practice, while in addition engaging in the conversation with Ren. "And by all this I mean I really don't know how to correctly sass back, nor do I know sass language, so," Emerald pulled back the pencil back a good bit before she lets go of it and sends it flying across the room only to hit the side of Ren's head, causing the man to grunt and his hand to raise up to his head in confusion of what had just hit him out of the blue. Emerald chuckles once Ren looks over to her with a dull expression. "So yeah, see? Noo more sass! Magic."

Suddenly everyone stops in their tracks when they hear Pyrrha's voice rising up above their chatter. "Everyone settle down, please, we've still got practice to do, but Emerald's right Ruby, you did a fantastic job. Now Emerald return to your station, you and Ren will be playing the song called, Maiden Dance. By Lisa Lynne."

* * *

 **1 hour into practice.**

* * *

The sound of beeping resonated through the music room that had only the three female musicians in it. Ruby was leaning against the table where Pyrrha's stuff was, facing the direction of all their instruments while also holding a small water bottle in her hand and every now and then taking a swig of the water in boredom. Next to Ruby was Velvet, who had been doing exactly the same as Ruby, however, her water bottle had been set back down on the table a bit ago and she was now just somewhat tapping the tip and heel of her foot back and forth on the floor, making Ruby occasionally look over to her with a quirked eyebrow. The sound of beeping and clicking continued onward from beside Velvet, making Ruby take a deep breath since Emerald had been on her phone typing away for an extended period of time now.

Emerald was the last female in the room, yet unlike the other two who were standing up and leaning against the table, had hopped up on the edge of it and sat down on its surface and was just swinging her legs back and forth, causing the table to somewhat rock side to side. Pyrrha and Ren had left the room as soon as their break had begun since one of the maids had requested her help to fix something on the west side of the manor and she had taken Ren with her in case she needed some extra help, leaving the three other females to do whatever they wanted during the break, but Ruby didn't know what to do, she kind of wished she could have gone with Pyrrha so she could have talked to her and possibly did something useful, but here she was, stuck in the music room doing nothing but drinking a bottle of water.

Ruby took one last sip of her water before she cleared her throat a little and then turned over to her right side where she had set the top to the water bottle on the table and she then leisurely reached over and grabbed it, bringing it over to the top of the bottle where she securely screwed it closed and placed her water bottle on the table next to Velvet's. "So, Emerald, you've been texting that person for a few minutes now." Ruby quietly inquires since she once again was growing tired of the sound of Emerald's phone beeping and her repeated tapping against the screen of it.

"Uh? Ooh, umm," Emerald slightly lowers her phone and spares a glance over to Ruby, who at that point turned around, so that she was facing the other direction that was toward the table. "It's just Cinder," Emerald looked like she was about to say more, but she suddenly becomes aware of something she had been meaning to do and lifted her hand up, slightly reaching out and tapping on Velvet's shoulder, causing the other brunette to turn to her in confusion of why she had just tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Velvet? I keep forgetting to do this."

"Huh? Yeah?" Velvet completely turns around and faces Emerald while Ruby watched the two interact with curiosity of what and who they were talking about.

Emerald lifted up her phone from her lap and leaned over so that her screen could be seen between the two women. "You see, Cinder said she's going to need that laptop she had let you borrow, like, I think last week? I had kept forgetting to tell you for the past 4 days, and Cinder's been pushing the matter about it every time I come back home, something about her job needing it for something important?" Velvet nods her head understandingly as Emerald nervously chuckles while reminiscing about the times she went home with no laptop in her possessions still. "You still have it right?" Velvet nods her head again for the second time and Emerald lets out a long, relieved sigh. "Good, good, well since we've resolved that, and Cinder's phone's off now, apparently, let's do something fun to liven up the place again." A mischievous grin forms on Emerald's mouth as she brought her phone back over to her and slid it back into her skirt's pocket. "We're taking two on the trio of music crime, Velvet, Ruby," Emerald says while rubbing her hands together.

After Emerald had said that she pulled her legs up on the table and crisscrossed them before she turned her whole body, so it was facing straight across the table, Pyrrha's violin and bag in front of her. "Take two? Of what? Ruining stuff Emerald?" Velvet skeptically questioned what Emerald said since she knew better than to take part in Emerald's schemes, and she knew better than to stay longer than necessary when Emerald got that look on her face, but she couldn't just abandoned Ruby and leave her with Emerald. Ruby had already taken the fall for Emerald's ridiculous shenanigans once, but once Emerald closed the case, there would be no escape for her.

"Wait? What are you doing Emerald?" Ruby anxiously questions as Emerald reached forward on the table and grabbed Pyrrha's violin before she brought it over to her, setting it flatly on her lap, and raised a finger, making both of the brunettes look at her in extreme concern of what was about to happen while also mild curiosity.

"Today my minions, we will be blowing up the moon, with this violin!" Emerald watches Velvet and Ruby look at her in disbelief before she chuckled a few times at their reactions. "Just joking, that's for later, but for right now, we should make Pyrrha's violin's pitch higher on all of the strings so that when she plays it for the next song, it'll make a really high pitch noise and scare the hell out of her, you know, jump scare her maybe? Music terror!" Velvet shuffles a little bit around on her feet nervously since she really didn't want to be a part of this since it sounded like another awful idea of Emerald's, but some reason, a little part of her saw some potential in this plan and wanted just to see how it went down. Velvet took a deep breath and decided that she wouldn't tell Emerald whether to stop or not and just not touch anything, that way she wasn't exactly a part of this scheme Emerald had down for them, but at the same time she could see how hard it either A, fails, or B, gives a pretty impressive show.

"I don't know Emerald, but, do what you want, it's just I'm afraid I won't be a part of the actual sabotaging act." Emerald peers at Velvet who was staring right back at her before her grin grew even wider since she understood the witty plan Velvet was trying to play right now, and if she didn't know what Velvet was trying to do, well, then they wouldn't have been the witty type of friends. Unlike Ren and her relationship, Emerald and Velvet were actually more the same. However, Velvet was more secretive about her thrills and kicks while Emerald just went all out with the dynamite with hers, quite literally sometimes too. Velvet was the shrewdest of their group, yet once she wasn't sneaking around the peering eyes of the world, she was actually pretty fun to be around, she was probably just playing it safe around Ruby for a bit.

"Okay Velvs, what about you Ruby, you in or what? It's a harmless prank, and I mean, you've got to prank once while you're in this group of classy nuts." Emerald questioned Ruby as her eyes strayed down to the violin, and she began to tune down the violin while strumming the strings a few times every time she tuned it.

"Uh. Emerald, you're tuning it the wrong way, and I, I guess I'll just help you, and that's only because I don't want you breaking Pyrrha's violin, she seems like a nice person." Emerald looks to Ruby in confusion of what she had meant by she was doing it the wrong way, but Ruby leaned forward on the table, opening and closing her hand as if a sign for Emerald to hand it over to her so she didn't break it like she mentioned earlier. Emerald hands over the violin to Ruby, who then immediately sets to work on accurately tuning the instrument while Emerald and Velvet watch Ruby with raised brows since they didn't know that Ruby knew how to work with other instruments. "You guys, it's not difficult, you just have to know the tones right, because this one has a really interesting catch to tuning it. I'm guessing she's got an addition on it or something?"

"Ruby, you know, you're actually quite talented in music. You're also quite knowledgeable about music in general, I'm surprised you're just taking the career as a short time commissioner online; I'm sure you could do better." Ruby comes to a small pause and she looks over to Velvet looking a little flushed at the praise she had just received since she didn't know what to say when someone praised her work nor did she know how to compliment, so those two just somewhat fell in the same category and oftenly put her in problems, but after a second she sets back to fiddling with the violin while the other two watched her, and it wasn't long after she finished tuning it properly and handed it over to Emerald.

"A lot of people tell me that, but I don't know, I'm still young, and I'm just wanting to experience how it feels to be able to do music for everyone. What I really want and desire to do with my life is to share my passion for music with as many people as I can, to give them the same feeling that playing music gives me on a daily basis. If I could, to be honest with you two," Ruby places her elbows on the table and fiddles with her thumbs. "I would possibly travel, and go to places I've never been, just playing music like there's no tomorrow. That's my ambition, and for many people are there many ambitions but I'm just doing what I can for the world, and, I'm sure that's all I want for my life.." Ruby had at some point looked down at the table, saying what came to mind of her dreams, but as soon as she realizes she had rambled on about her dreams she quickly straightened back up and looked over to Emerald and Velvet who was looking at her with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I rambled didn't I?" Ruby nervously chuckles while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Emerald coughs a little as she warmly smiled at Ruby. "It's perfectly fine Ruby, it's nice to hear such innocent and good views on stuff, try to keep it will ya? Too many people abandon their good view of the world and become pigs primarily. It's honestly refreshing to hear stuff like that, that kind of emotion, it can affect others in a really good way." Emerald carefully places the violin back down on the table like

they had gotten it and slyly grinned before her hand quickly shot up in the air. "Alright girls, up top for a job well done in sabotaging!" Velvet chuckles under her breath a bit, but decides to play along with Emerald's sabotaging game and lifted her hand up, giving Emerald's hand a high five. "Ruby? Up top!" Ruby leans over on the table slightly and gives Emerald's hand a good high-five, but as soon as their hand's meet, the door opens, and Pyrrha and Ren walk in, causing Ruby and Emerald to freeze.

"Sorry about the wait you three, the maid had pulled one of the curtains down by accident, and it was one of those long ones that needed to be hung high-...?" Pyrrha comes to a stop in her tracks when noticing Emerald and Ruby frozen in their high-five position and quirked a brow in amusement of the pair. "Okay, hmm, where do I begin to question this? Hmm.. Let's start with why are you both high-fiving each other, and Emerald get off the table, there are chairs all around you stacked." Emerald let out a groan while Ruby hastily pulled her arm back to her side.

"We were high-fiving because we were so excited that you're back, and we're oh so excited to get back to practice, isn't that right Ruby and Velvet?" Both of the girls nod their heads promptly to Emerald as the green-haired woman slid off the table and stood up like the other two, dusting the back of her skirt off.

"Ah. Well, um, Okay? We still have about," Pyrrha lifts up her left arm and then turned her wrist around so that it showed a small digital watch. "Looks like we still have 3 minutes left of break since Ren and I had left for a bit, I suppose since we told you what we were doing, you wouldn't care to tell us what you three were up to?" Pyrrha was mainly peering at Emerald since she didn't fully believe what Emerald had just said, but she didn't know what the green haired woman was up to.

"Oh, nothing important, you know, texted Cinder, talked to these two about life and how pretty the weather is outside today." Emerald continued to list ridiculous stuff that they 'supposedly' did while Ren and Pyrrha had left the room.

* * *

 **6 minutes into the second hour of practice**

* * *

Ruby was sitting back at her station browsing through her booklet again, trying to make as many notes on each of the pages as possible of techniques that she could try to trifle with so that the dynamics of the songs were more frequent and better planned out, as well as mentally adding small details to each note that could have caused the song to have more verve, yet pessimistic vibes to them with a continuity motioning flow to it as well, and Pyrrha had already given her the endorsement to add as much sentiment improvements to the notes as she liked as long as she hadn't changed the actual song.

Abruptly though, a high pitched deafening sound reverberated out through the music room and interrupted her noting, causing Ruby to intuitively stop skimming through the book and dropped it to the floor before she raised her hands up to her ears and covered them with them. "Oh for the love of Remnant that hurt my ears!" Ruby had at some point closed her eyes from the sudden noise that had filled the once quiet room, but as soon as the noise died out, she peeked an eye open and saw Pyrrha standing back as if in shock, staring down at the floor with wide eyes.

Ruby glanced around at all the other members of the room and noticed everyone was in shock of the noise beside for Emerald, and as soon as Ruby saw Emerald she had remembered what they had done to Pyrrha's violin 6 minutes ago, but she had gotten so distracted by making notes it ultimately passed her mind that Pyrrha was about to be playing her violin for their next part. Pyrrha looked extremely aghast and dismayed at that moment since when she had played a full on note, the violin had been close to her face, so the noise was more startling and piercing for her than it was for the rest of the members. "Wha...What? Tha.. Noise?" Ruby's eyes finally start down to where Pyrrha was looking, and she froze. Pyrrha had thrown the violin away from her when she had gotten startled by the noise, and the violin seemed to be in poor condition now.

Emerald was the first to say anything in the silent room. "Oh, shi-..." Everyone stared at the violin on the floor before Velvet spoke up as well.

"And another prank fail for you Emerald, as well as another poor, and I mean destitute instrument damaged by one of your involvements.." Velvet mumbles from behind the cello, however, what Velvet mumbled had snapped Pyrrha out of her shocked state and she instantly turned to Emerald, lifting her arm so that the bow to the violin was pointed at the green-haired woman who quickly raised her hands in the airs in defense.

"What? Prank? Again Emerald?! You know your pranks are never nothing but fails! Gosh, darn it! Weiss isn't going to be happy that we damaged another instrument. I'm sorry Emerald, but I've got to message her about this now, and I'm disappointed in this Emerald." Pyrrha carefully leans down and gingerly picks up the violin, turning it all around inspecting the damaged done to the instrument to see if it was still usable, and after a minute, Pyrrha sighed heavily since she saw Emerald fidgeting in her seat.

Emerald thought about her options in this situation, now, she could either run out of the room and postpone practice which would then hopefully cause Pyrrha to forget about telling Weiss, but then have Pyrrha walk after her and use her status in the manor against her and turn it into the unfair version of the hunger games essentially. Or, she could just bring Ruby down with her, and they could split the blame since Ruby did touch the violin as well and that was evidence that she was a part of the sabotaging. "Pyrrha, you've got the wrong person here, now I did technically start the prank, but I didn't 'tune' your violin, Ruby did, so you've got to take us both to the Miss jail boss lady." Emerald gives a fake sniffle before she held out her arms to Pyrrha while simultaneously looking over to Ruby and gave a wink to her as if she had done something heroic, but all Ruby could do was look at her in disbelief of the second time Emerald dragged her down with her or into a mess. Ruby couldn't get in trouble with Weiss for a second time, if she did that then she wouldn't be able to fix whatever issues were already there.

"Are you kidding me?! Dammit, Emerald! What kind of friend are you anyway?! That's twice in one day you've dragged me down with you or left me in the cold!" Ruby groaned out loud as she lifted both of her hands up to her face and rubbed at it vigorously, regretting the decision to tune the violin for the other woman. "If I didn't help her, she would have done worse, I'm sorry Pyrrha!"

"I'll tell you what type of friend I am Ruby, I am the best kind of friend, everyone should have replica friends of me! And she's telling the truth there, if she didn't help, I probably would have tuned it too much and broke it worse than you threw it Pyrrha, which, by the way, nice throw, I'm still all for you joining a baseball team."

Pyrrha looks between the two women, one looking remorseful while the other looked as if she didn't care what exactly happened now that Ruby was in the same boat as her." The violin seems playable, so it's fine Ruby, no need to apologize for something that Emerald probably convinced you into doing and thank you for stopping her from breaking it worse." Ruby clearly relaxes on the bench and Pyrrha looked over to Emerald. "You although, are not off the hook, I will personally deal with you sometime later for breaking another instrument."

"Pyrrha's as spicy as ever, but I'm taken. How many times are we going to go over that?" Emerald groaned as she laughed at her joke, but shrugged since Pyrrha would probably just lecture her on Weiss's incomes and how people should not do tricks on other's instruments later. "Fine though."

* * *

 **2 hour into practice.**

* * *

Standing outside the music room was Ren, Emerald, Velvet, and Ruby. Ruby and Emerald were stood up in their same spots from their earlier time out there while Ren and Velvet were on the other side of the wall, but next to Velvet was a small stool that went up to the brunette's hip before it ended, and sitting on the chair was a tray of cinnamon buns that had been shaped into immaculate squares. The sweet aroma of cinnamon filled the hall around them as everyone was enjoying one of Velvet's treats that she had made at her home for today's practice.

The quadruple group all blithely chatted back and forth from their sides of the wall. "I don't specifically want to say I'm astounded by the fact that you attempted a prank while we were gone on Pyrrha's violin Emerald, but you know none of your tricks ever work, so alternately I'll ask, why did you try to do another prank?" Ren inquires from across the hall audibly as he took a bite into his cinnamon roll, watching as Emerald gradually stop eating her own and groan.

"Well, Ren, fundamentally it did work this time, it just dreadfully backfired on me, so you can knock the 'failing' part out." Emerald grouses from across the hall. "And my trusty partner in musical crime was the one who actually perfectly tuned all her strings to their highest pitches, which I have yet to say 'good job' by the way so, good job Ruby."

Ren took the last bite of his cinnamon bun and carefully licked the remaining substances off his fingertips. "Don't try and drag the virtuous woman back into your crummy 'musical crime.' She explained her part to us honestly, but you're just roguish most of the times." Emerald shrugged somewhat at what Ren had said since they had moderately been over this conversation in the past and every time she never had anything to say as a comeback, so she learned just to accept that one fact about herself since it was actually pretty accurate.

"Fine, whatever, fair enough Ren." Emerald began to lift up the remaining half of the cinnamon and was about to begin eating it again until she heard Ruby next to her mumbling stuff, sounding reticent and apprehensive, but once Emerald notices Ruby trying to speak, she lifts up her hand slightly and points to her left where Ruby was, causing everyone to look at the brunette next to Emerald in confusion.

"H-Hey, um, about earlier you guys, you um, know how Weiss left us all to do practice by ourselves?" Emerald raises a brow in inquisitiveness since she had no clue where Ruby was going with this since she was mentioning Weiss, but the other two nodded their heads to Ruby's question. Ruby felt her stomach churning, and she felt unsure of the thing she was attempting to do, it would have been so easy just to play it off with a 'nevermind,' but she felt compelled to continue. "W-Well.. I was thinking during the first two hours of practice, and I thought about this a lot, Weiss doesn't seem to precisely like me as a person, and, you all are her good friends right? She seems to work better with you guys, but if she keeps disliking me and leaving the room or something, maybe because of my presences, then, that's going to reduce the quality in practice since we need her for our second leader since Pyrrha can't do this alone." Ruby took a deep breath as she prepared herself to ask the main question now. "I want her to see me as a friend like all of you, but I don't understand why she doesn't like me, nor do I know how to become friends with her.."

Velvet turned to the stool where the tray of cinnamon buns were and set hers down on it before she crossed the hall, heading straight for Ruby who's head slightly tilted in confusion of what the other brunette was doing, yet as soon as Velvet made it to her, she made her way to the other side of her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile. "Ruby, Weiss left because she had a lot of stuff to do for the party, you had no involvement nor did you do anything wrong. You don't have to force yourself to do stuff either Ruby, not everyone will connect, and Weiss has always been a little hard on people, but she never means it, but like I've said before, it's not your fault." Ren stayed on his side and watched Ruby and Velvet with a neutral expression while Emerald stared at the two with a grin.

"Okay.. But I still want to try at least and communicate better with her, but I don't know where to start." After Ruby had said that she went silent, thinking how lousy and cowardly her actions were, trying to ask other people how to start a conversation with a single woman, it should have been easy, but it wasn't. The last two attempts, she had made to start a conversation with Weiss ended horribly, and she ended up making the woman mad and dislike her more. What was she doing wrong in talking to Weiss, why was the other woman putting up such a challenge? "How, how do I make her less aggressive towards me?" Ruby blurted out, but then she froze at her choice of wording for her question.

Emerald's grin turned to a cunning smirk as she walked closer to the other two next to her. "Could I possibly say some helpfu-" Suddenly both Ren and Velvet cut her off before she even had the chance to finish her sentence.

"No, no you may not Emerald," Both Ren and Velvet say at the same time while giving the green haired woman a stare for her to back off the conversation since the last time she had given Ruby 'helpful pushes' with any conversations regarding Weiss, it ended up in a total disaster for everyone around them and made matters worse between Weiss and Ruby.

"Hey! It was a test the first time! Don't use one mistake against me guys!" Emerald sighs loudly as she crosses her arms with a solemn expression. "Well, I'm going to speak anyway because you two are just being ridiculous, ganging up on me, shame on you two." Emerald shakes her head side to side disappointingly before her arm quickly darted out and her finger poked Ruby's shoulder, causing Ruby to look at Emerald in confusion of why she was being poked on the shoulder. "Ruby! Rookie! Listen to me now, Weiss honestly might not like you, and might even dislike you, but I mean, you're a stranger who she essentially didn't want to be in the manor in the first place."Ruby's shoulder slump at the newly attained information Emerald was telling her and she felt her high spirits slowly get washed away.

"Wha-.." Ruby tried to question what Emerald had just told her, yet before she got half of her first sentence out, Emerald cut her off hastily.

"But my dear new musical friend, you have to be fierce, you have to be courageous! You have to fight the dragon with fire right back!" Ren raises his hand to his face at the awful tips Emerald was giving Ruby while Velvet sighed out loud. "Sorry, flew way off topic, and no I'm not telling you to go and yell right back at Weiss, awful idea." Emerald chuckles to herself at the thought. "What I actually mean is, Weiss is decisive in life, she's decisive in a lot, and that includes friends now. Weiss can and will hate people she doesn't know and is quick to make assumptions, right off the bat, she also can and again will push people off to the side and not care, but, Weiss also can accept people. If it was impossible for Weiss to have a tolerance, then I don't know how the hell I've become her friend. Play your game correctly though, be you, and see." Everyone out in the hall looked at Emerald in bewilderment since they didn't expect her to say something that actually was impressive.

Ruby lifts her hand with a nervous chuckle before she quietly spoke up in response to what Emerald had said. "I don't fully understand.."

"Ruby, the short story is I'm telling you to one, re-grow that pair you had earlier when you insulted her, then two, conversate with Weiss, then see where it leads you, like just freaking get on a raft and free float in the ocean called Weiss, although your safety isn't reassured. No point in lying on that, but I mean, we all took the same 'your security isn't assured' risk when we became friends with Weiss as well."

"But how do I do that? I can't even start a conversation that last a second without making her dislike me even more."

Emerald grabs Ruby's shoulder tightly and stares at her in the eyes with confidence. "Don't you worry Ruby, Harpist Emerald's got your back on this, I've got a cunning plan. You're free this Saturday right Ruby?" Emerald questions the brunette in front of her who apprehensively nodded her head a few times while gnawing on her tongue a bit since she didn't know where Emerald was going with this now, but for some reason she didn't feel like it was a good direction. "Guys, clear your schedules this Saturday, we've got some high-class friend stalking to do, team EVR is in business! Huddle around and don't make excuses to try and not be a part of this, because this, none of you are getting out of. Also, all of you keep this between only us, just for now at least okay?" Ruby gulped as Ren began to approach them, soon joining their huddle.

"Whatever Emerald, I've got nothing to do Saturday anyway, might as well waste it away with one of your ideas." Emerald sighed at Ren since she didn't even feel like responding to him at the moment since she was getting excited about her plan.

"I'm free Saturday, so I suppose I'll tag along in whatever shenanigans you have in store, but if we get caught, I'm afraid I won't save your butt as always." Velvet adds to the conversation.

"Good, good.." Emerald deviously says as she stares at the other three. "Let's discuss my plan then.."

* * *

 **Ending of the 3 hours of practice.**

* * *

Pyrrha's phone precipitously activated and began to vibrate on the table, causing the table to shake softly from the phone vibrating over and over again against the wood of it, yet after the third vibration, everyone turned over to Pyrrha's phone in perplexity, while Pyrrha hastily walked over to her phone and picked it up, turning the screen on to see what her phone was going off for, but as soon as it turns on, it shows the notification that the timer for their practice was over. "Oooh, well guys, it sadly looks like that's all we're going to be able to get done today, the three hours of practice is officially over." Pyrrha slides the notification bar over to the left, turning off the notification and timer."Good work today guys, now I still want you to remember to come in bright and early tomorrow so we can set everything up and have a little extra time for us to start practice." Ruby let out a relieved sigh since she was now going to be able to return home where she then would probably take a very long nap.

Ruby scooted the bench away from the piano and stood up, sliding herself out from in between the piano and bench before she made her way around to the other side of the piano where she had set her bag earlier so that it didn't distract her during practice and in one swift motion, leaned down a bit so that she could pick it up, and then wasted no time in slinging it over her shoulder with a grunt. Ruby then leaned back up and looked around at everyone else who had packed their belongings and was heading over to her. Ruby sighed as she watched Emerald lead the group towards her and the nervous feeling swelled up in her chest against since no matter how much Emerald explained her plan and tried to calm her down, she couldn't help but feel that this was all a mistake waiting to happen, and what made it worse, was Emerald was now calling her a test subject, and that didn't leave a good feeling in her gut either.

Ruby met the group in the middle and they began to discuss a few things about what was about to go down, with Emerald being the main one talking excitedly about the plan she had set out since she felt like she was getting the first class seats to an amazing, funny friend-fail-ship. She felt like the friendship cupid, and it was pretty entertaining. It was like a 24/7 comedy live drama show almost, and Emerald could appreciate a good drama show every now and then.

Everyone nods their head in the group before Emerald turns to Pyrrha who had been packing up her stuff that she had during practice scattered out on the table and called out to her while waving her arm in the air a little. "Pyrrha! Before you go, do you know where Weiss is? I tried calling her earlier, but she wouldn't pick up for me, and I think she might still be a little upset with me, what about you? I've got something important to tell her about tomorrow." Emerald manages to get Pyrrha's attention instantly, and she turns over towards the group with a raised brow as she slowly put the last item back in her bag.

"No, sorry Emerald, but a little bit ago, about 20 minutes ago to be exact, I had tried to contact Weiss to tell her practice was almost over, but her phone went straight to voice message, I'm assuming she's either out or dealing with something imperative, so if she doesn't pick up the first time, try again later." Emerald slowly lowers her hand back to her side with a slight scowl on her face at their awful luck, but before Emerald could ask anymore, Pyrrha spoke up. "Well, if that's all Emerald, I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice, I've got some other stuff to attend to as well." Pyrrha slid the backpack over both of her shoulders before she gripped the straps, pulling them forward a bit and started walking over to the door before she opened it and left, heading off towards the front of the manor while everyone else stayed in the music room in silence.

"Damn guys.. I bet Weiss had left the manor earlier, which would explain why she left in a rush, and her phone's probably on silence, so remind me tomorrow to seriously talk to Weiss about that because she does it too often and I once was left hanging on a random street because she wouldn't pick up." As Emerald was talking Ruby couldn't help but somewhat frown since that wasn't the real reason Weiss had left earlier, and she was the only one who had seen it. Ruby's suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Emerald calling out her name. "Hey, Ruby? Pyrrha said Cas brought you here earlier, is that true?" Ruby meekly nods her head a few times to Emerald.

"Um, yeah, Cas picked me up this morning in what I'm assuming was the manor's limo, then he dropped me off here and left for other matters." Emerald looks back over to Velvet and Ren, who was listening to the conversation quietly, but Emerald mouthed a few things over to the other two who shrugged a little before Ren nodded his head.

"Well Ruby, you know Cas isn't here yet, want to ride home with me? I can drop you off at wherever your place is since you're from the inner part of Vale's City, it said so on your page that Weiss and Pyrrha hired you off of before those two showed us your profile. We live pretty close by, I'm just about 3 neighborhoods down from yours, you know the neighborhood called 'Helms Run'?" Ruby nods her head again while she adjusted the straps of her bag around on her shoulder since for some reason when her strap sat in the same place for an extended period of time it started to hurt. "That's where my place is down, and you live down 'Hope Brook,' so we're not far off from each other."

Ruby shook her head. "I appreciate the offer Emerald, and I might take you up on that offer some other time, but for today I'll have to pass since I kind of want to use the restroom before I go and Cas not being here yet gives me time to do so," Emerald looked like she was about to object to what Ruby said about the time thing, but Ruby raised a finger and shook her head a little harder. "I don't want to hold you up Emerald, it's been a tiring practice day, go home and relax, I'll just wait for Cas. I'll be fine."

Emerald peered at Ruby skeptically for a few minutes before she felt Velvet's hand lightly pat her shoulder. "Emerald she said she was fine, but guys we should really start heading out of here so we can lock the place down." Velvet reaches into her pocket and pulls out a silver key that had a musical note on it. "Everyone herd out, we can say our goodbyes out there, and try not to get emotional because of everyone's departure Emerald." Velvet said as she walked forward towards the door not even sparing a glance back since she already knew Emerald was pouting about practice being over, and her having to leave her new music friend. Everyone follows Velvet out of the room with their stuff, and as soon as everyone was out of the room, Velvet grabbed the doorknob and inserted the key, turning it to the right until she heard the door click lock. "Well Ruby, It has been quite the enjoyable day with you, and It's been a pleasure. However, I'm afraid I must be on my way."

"As well as for me, you have proven me wrong today, you are a very intelligent individual in the view of music, and I look forward to working more with you tomorrow, but until then, I'm heading out as well." Ruby says her goodbye to Velvet and Ren and the pair turn around and heads down the hall towards the front of the manor to leave while Emerald stayed behind a little bit longer.

"Okay, well, I suppose what they said.." Emerald groused. "But remember our phone numbers we gave you earlier and if anything changes, don't be afraid to give any of us a call. We are glad to think of you as a friend, as well as I am, even though most of the day we've been causing destruction." Emerald and Ruby chuckle a little.

"Today was kind of interesting to say the least, and for some reason, as crazy as it seems, I'm glad to call you a new friend too Emerald, as well as the others. Hopefully, once the event is over we can all stay in contact, but anyway, go on Emerald, I'll see you tomorrow." Emerald stares at Ruby a little bit longer before a smile forms on her face and she turns around and jogs off down the hall to try and catch up with the other two before they left, but just as she made the turn out of the hall, she turned around and hollered from the end of the hall.

"You better come in earlier tomorrow Ruby! I want to start my plan as soon as possible and make sure everything's in the bag, so I'm going to hold an invisible promise against you! See you tomorrow Rookie!" After Emerald had said the word rookie, she took off and vanished from Ruby's point of sight. Ruby lifts both of her arms up and places her hands behind her head with a sigh before she spun around and started to walk off further into the manor in search of the bathroom.

 _"Such a crazy day and crazy 3 hours of my life. Looks like finding the bathroom is going to be hard."_ Ruby's eyes strayed left and right at all the doors that showed words that she couldn't understand. _"Maybe I should try sticking my head through each door. But wait, wandering always made me strangely paranoid because I actually have no clue what I am doing."_ Ruby drops her arms back to her side and looks all over the place since she hadn't taken the time actually to admire the inside design yet. _"I regret not taking that course, and the thing of life was always to be prepared, but yeah, that hasn't happened in this place."_ Ruby was walking in the middle of the hall spinning all around, trying to take as much of the view as possible in. _"I wish bathrooms could walk like animals because then I could just call it to me man."_ Ruby chuckles at the thought and just as she finishes one of her spin around, she spots Weiss not too far ahead and freezes completely. _"Oh.. Oh..Oh..oh no, no, please."_ Ruby noticed Weiss wasn't moving from where she was standing, and the woman was just staring out one of the good sized windows that were placed every 5 feet down each hall separated.

Weiss hadn't noticed the brunette gawking at her from about 16 feet away and Ruby some reason held her breath, afraid that if she breathe that it would have somehow magically alerted the other woman and caused her to think she was a stalker or something when she was actually only really wandering around looking for the bathroom. _"Oh, um, I thought she left the manor?!"_ Ruby's brain was being sent through panic since she didn't want to be alone when around Weiss, not when the woman clearly didn't like her and possibly wanted to still murder her. _"E-Emerald's plan.. What..Um.."_ Ruby licked her dry lips a few times as she tried to remember what she was supposed to do. " _Cool, I'm cool, this is just a woman, a really, really intimidating woman that might be small but could destroy me.. Okay.. I'm not cool.."_

Ruby decided to do something finally and tried to follow the steps that Emerald had discussed with her earlier on how the plan should go. Ruby's hand slowly moved up and over to her bag that was dangling off her shoulder since she hadn't cared to correctly put both straps on her shoulder earlier, and once Ruby's hand makes it to her bag she begins to reach into it, digging all around for anything that could help her, however, one the first attempt to pull out a random item with the hopes that it would magically help her, she accidentally pulls out her hard wooden case of different pencils since for some reason Ruby had been trying to work on her calligraphy as a side hobby, but the pencils were also for in case she randomly thought of a new tune, she could then write it down. Ruby tried to catch the box of pencils, however, she was not fast enough and the wooden box of pencils drop to the ground with a thud, ultimately causing the white-haired woman to spin around in shock of the noise behind her. _"...I'm so not cool..Nope, nope, I don't want to live right now, please allow something supernatural to happen."_ Ruby chanted over and over in her head.

Weiss repetitively stared at Ruby, who was frozen in the awkward position like a deer in headlights. Ruby slowly straightened her back before she took a deep breath and nervously jogged over to Weiss with a cordial smile on her face, although if it was a real smile or not Ruby could not answer, although her face did hurt, so that kind of told her that she was forcing herself to hold the smile. "Uh, hey there Weiss, um, fancy meeting you here right?" Ruby came to a stop in front of the woman who raised a brow at the suspiciousness that Ruby was displaying unconsciously, however, for Ruby she felt herself growing more and more self-conscious about herself under the glare of Weiss.

"I live here, but what are you doing back here?" Weiss bluntly says while seeming as if she wasn't interested in talking to Ruby at all, and it was causing the small amount of confidence that Ruby was trying to show to sink even more than it did when she first saw Weiss in the distance.

"Eheh, you're a straight to the point type of person huh..?" Weiss stared at Ruby unemotionally, and Ruby decided that the jokes weren't working out in her favor."W-well, I was, I was um, looking for the bathroom since you know, practice is over, but the.." Ruby pauses for a second. "The doors do not make sense.." Ruby watches as Weiss lifts her arm up and uses her index and thumb to gently rub between her eyes.

"Okay, listen closely, because I will only be saying this once. The bathroom is in the front, not the back, and once you enter one of the doors on either side of the stairs leading up that you are not allowed to do. You will take the first two halls straight down then make a turn to the right where a shorter hall is, from there you take a left and the bathroom should be on the left side of the wall with a bathroom sign as standard bathrooms have. Now If you excuse me, I have things to attend to, return to the front at once." Weiss turned away from Ruby and took one step away from the brunette, however, she comes to a halt when she felt a hand grab her wrist in a clumsy manner, holding her in her spot thus not allowing her to leave. Weiss's eyes stray downward to her wrist where she then saw Ruby's hand gripping her wrist, yet as soon as Weiss peers at the hand that was still holding her wrist for a few seconds, she gazed upward to Ruby again with a cold glare.

Ruby after a minute later realizes what she had just done to Weiss and instantly jerked her hand back with broad eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I just, that's not all I wanted to ask.." Ruby gulped since Weiss had yet to stop glaring quietly at her as she brought the wrist that she had just grabbed in panic to her chest where she there somewhat and used her other hand to rub gently at it since when Ruby's hand had darted out, she roughly grabbed her wrist. Ruby had never felt so intimidated in her life, and she felt her heart pounding so hardly in her chest that she could hear it somewhat in her ears.

Weiss scoffs at what Ruby had said a second ago before she spoke up. "What else is it that you need? Hurry up, you are wasting my time again. If I find it not significant, enough, I will fire you and then write the poorest review on your page under the name of my father so that it is ensured everyone knows how much time wasting you can be." Ruby's eyes widened since she wasn't sure if that was a threat or not, but at the same time some part of her thought Weiss was joking with her when she had said that and she nervously laughed, hoping that Weiss would just magically join in on the laughing, however, Weiss did nothing of the sort.

"... W-well.. You know, I feel we've gotten off on the wrong term too many times now, and this Saturday, I've um. I've got nothing to do.. So.. I was wondering if you could give me a new chance to start over with you and maybe we can get to know each other a little more?" Weiss raises a brow at the sudden question and offer.

"And you stopped me for this? Is this some sort of joke? Me, give you, the person who insulted me, another chance?" Ruby felt her heart pounding even harder than before, since she didn't know what to do, she was starting to lose hope on Emerald's plan, actually, this was already flying off plan, they were supposed to be here to give her tips on talking to the white haired woman. Curse her luck for running into the woman now, all she really wanted to do was run away and give up, get the job over, possibly avoid the woman the entire four weeks, and then relax at home with her piano.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I just, I didn't mean to say that earlier, I'm just not 100 percent a good social person, so giving compliments isn't, a thing for me.. You do look pretty, I just, I'm not used to saying this stuff, excuse me, am I rambling? I am, I mean, you, Saturday?" Weiss checks the time on the watch she kept on the same wrist that Ruby had grabbed.

"Clearly."

"I'm sorry.. But yeah.." Weiss crosses her arms as she watches the brunette look at the floor, seeming down now, and she waited for Ruby to try and start another conversation, but Ruby stayed quiet after she had said that looking flushed. Weiss huffs a little since she now felt a little awkward with having a saddened person in front of her and was growing agitated with Ruby for letting the silence go on without doing anything or saying anything besides looking all sad and depressed. Weiss thought Ruby was trying to make her feel sorry for her, and as much as she tried to ignore the feeling, she couldn't, she just wanted the other woman out of her face for the rest of the day.

"You know what? Fine. I'll play along with you, but if you mess up once, I will leave, and you must make a deal never to waste my time again. Saturday is it?" Weiss notices the reaction to Ruby was almost immediate and the brunette perks up and looks back up to Weiss with excitement clearly showing on her face now, and Weiss gritted her teeth a little since she knew Ruby was only playing her into agreeing to see her Saturday.

"O-Oh, um, Yeah! Saturday! I, I um, I have a car so if you'd like I could drive up here and then pick you up?" Weiss didn't really want to do this, but she was assuming the brunette wouldn't drop the issue of them 'trying a start' over until she showed the girl that they were on two different levels and that she needed to stay on her level. She was going to show Ruby just how different they were and hopefully scare the woman off more so that she could finally have peace.

"Fine. You will call me before you show up though, correct?" Ruby nods her head quickly, so quickly, that it slightly hurt her neck, but she felt a little happy that she was being given a chance to prove to Weiss that she wasn't rude or, just anything bad Weiss thought she was. She was making a new friend, so of course she was excited.

"Yeah, sure, I'll call you since I still have your number on my history." Ruby smiled happily at Weiss, who still was staring at her neutrally before she let out a sigh.

"Alright then, you've asked what you've wanted now, now leave me alone, goodbye Ruby." Weiss turned around for a second time and began to walk off down the hall, leaving Ruby alone to quietly cheer of her success of managing to talk to Weiss before she as well turned around and sprinted off in the direction that led back to the front of the manor, completely forgetting her real objective of going to the back of the manor in the first place.

Ruby pushed out through the door next to the side of the staircase and saw Cas standing at the main set of doors, holding one of them open while he looked all around most likely looking for her. Ruby grins as she lifts her hand up and waves to Cas, who spotted her walking towards him looking cheerful and waved back. "Hey, Cas!" As soon as Ruby makes it over to where Cas was holding the door open she comes to a stop.

"Ah, there you are Miss Rose, I was looking for you, where were you?" Ruby rubs the back of her neck guiltily since she had been sprinting through the halls looking for the door that led back to the front of the manor.

"I was in the halls finishing up something."

"Ah. Well, how was your first day at the manor Miss Rose? You seem happy." Cas raised a brow at the brunette's profusion of joy for something, but he couldn't understand what could have made her so happy.

"I am happy, and today was surprisingly really fun with the other musicians." Ruby walked out of the door that Cas was holding open for her and after she walked completely out of it, he shut it behind them and began to walk towards the limo that was parked in front of them just as when he had brought her. "I strangely look forward to tomorrow." Cas reaches his hand out and opens the car's door for Ruby, allowing her to get in and get settled down in her seat with a chuckle before he shut the door.

* * *

 **Home**

* * *

Ruby stood in her open doorway waving to Cas who was pulling out of her driveway turning the car to the right, so that the car was turned back in the direction that headed out of her neighborhood, yet as soon as Cas had gotten the car straightened out, he beeped the horn a few times for her before he put the car in drive again and began to drive forward. Ruby chuckles quietly to herself after the limo was out of sight and turned around and walked further into her home, making sure to shut the door behind her as well as lock it.

Ruby squinted a little bit since the house was pretty dark, and it most likely was because Yang shut all the curtains that were scattered through her home as well as turned off all the lights before she left this morning. "Ah.." Ruby tosses her bag over on the stand that it usually was on before she began to walk down the hall that led her to the two back rooms which were her bedroom and her piano room.

Ruby halfway down the hall realized she had forgotten to take her shoes off, and she groaned. "Forgot.." Ruby leans down slightly and brings her foot up a little and pulls off each of the shoes before she placed them on the side of the hall, deciding she would put them back at the door later, but for now she wanted to relax and revel in the happy feeling that was coursing through her for a successful day. Ruby intended to head to her bedroom for a nap, however, once she made it to where the two doors were, she walked over to the door that lead into the piano room, but as soon as Ruby opens the door to check on her piano, she notices on top of the piano was a plate with a sandwich. "Yang.."

Ruby walks further into the room that had the lights still on and over to the piano where the plate was. "Hmm." Ruby hums as she notices a note on the side of the sandwich that had Yang's handwriting and a smiley face on the front of it. Ruby picks up the sandwich and notes and begins to eat the sandwich while she unfolds the note and reads it.

'Made you a sandwich too before I left, and there's nothing really on it since I don't know when you're going to be home, and if I would have put anything else on it I'm sure it would have been disgusting by the time you got home. Oh, I forgot to mention before you left earlier, hope you had a good day little sis.' Ruby smiles at the note, and she sets it down on the plate.

"I was going to go to bed, but," Ruby looks down at her piano and the note. "Playing a few songs to myself wouldn't hurt. I'm in a good mood." Ruby pulled her piano bench out and slid in between the two. "I'm home.."

* * *

I'm late again.. Okay, we're back on a semi schedule though, updates will be faster than this one again, I went on vacation for a bit and that postponed so much. It was awful trying to catch stuff up again.

Emerald is such a troll. Also, I know Weiss left earlier in the chapter, but, it was needed. See? You make little sacrifices for some real juicy whiterose. Next we're focusing on Yang's P.o.v since Ruby's going to be just doing practice, and no real Major whiterose is going to happen during practice. You all won't be missing anything trust me. Also I've switched my writing system again for this, I hope the change isn't bad? I'm not sure if you'll be able to notice it though, but I've got a different system going down and it makes writing go faster, although I feel my writing is losing quality? Is that normal for writers? Uhhh.. What's Ruby's problem with Weiss? Nothing yet at the same time everything. She's SCARED of Weiss in a way, but at the same time she's curiously poking her head into Weiss's matters.

I really, really, and I'm not saying this to be modest or something either.. I really gave up on some parts during editing because looking at the same paragraphs for 2 or 3 hours is when I get frustrated. At the end I completely gave up on everything, it was pretty funny. Take my trash writing!

I'm not going to be exactly answering any question of the tear shed in during their first song. It will spoil too much that will be important for whiterose later and just literally everything.

Okay guys, you know the deal! This was chapter 5. Next look forward to chapter 6 because wolves don't know when to stop playing with bumblebee nest so! Yeah! What do I require of you? Easy! Sit back, grab some more tea or coffee, and wonder till you can't wonder anymore: what's next in this song of hearts?


	6. Unforeseen convenes

Yang ambly began to retrace her steps that preceded onward over towards the only door the led out of Ruby's music room, feeling that the note and sandwich would requite Ruby for allowing her to spend the night at her place even though she had a job to do in the morning. As Yang made it up to the frame of the door, she leisurely lifted her hand up to the one light switch in the room that controlled the entire room's light sources, however, she stopped just as her hand made it to the switch, deliberating on whether or not she should have left the lights on in the room being the fact that her sister would most likely come home and go to her piano. "Rubes, you've got to get a side hobby, because playing this piano most of the day is, " Yang's sentence came to a halt as she thought of what word to use. "Killing your game in life." Yang chuckles as she leans forward and grabs the doorknob before she continued to saunter out of the room, bringing the door with her until it shut closed. "Well looks like my time here is done for now."

Yang continues onward down the hallway of Ruby's house while glancing from side to side at all the closed doors that led into different rooms, serving as little purposes for Ruby, even though her house was nicely sized, the brunette always tended to use a little space as possible, never requiring too much stuff in her life. Yang expeditiously managed to make it down the hallway and to the front door of Ruby's house in the matter of minutes, but her phone catches her attention as it vibrated twice in her pants pocket. "Hmm?" Yang reached her left hand out and grabbed the door knob before she twisted it and pulled the door towards her, wincing a little bit since the sun had already risen high enough so that it was no longer just shining on the ground, yet while she had been opening the door she fumbled in her pants for her phone before she pulled it out and turned the screen on, so it just showed who messaged her.

Sun: Where are you, Yang? I've been waiting for a bit now, and I still haven't seen you show up.

Yang sighed at Sun's text before she placed her phone back into her pocket and began to jog over to the fence in front of Ruby's house where she had parked her bike yesterday evening when arriving at Ruby's house while she was out for coffee. Yang moderately crouched her knees so that she was leveled with the tire of her bike where a cuff-like structure was securely clamped around the wheel and rim of the tire while the other free end of the cuff was fastened to a good sized loop on the seat post of her bike, ensuring that the bike would not be able to be ridden off while she was away from it. Yang lifted her hand up to her shirt's hidden pocket and pulled out a key before she brought it over towards the lock that secured her bike in it's place and placed it into the lock, turning the key to the right until the lock unclamped from around the tire and allowed Yang to pull it off of the tire completely "Goddammit, Sun.." Yang snorts as a yawn escaped her lips, her body and brain not use to waking up at 6 in the morning for anything. "Okay, let's go though."

Yang hoisted herself back up by using the bike before she pulled the handlebars over to her where she then slid the cuff onto them so that she didn't have to hold them while she was riding, however, after she had done that, Yang turned the bike around with her so that it was facing the street and sprinted forward a little before she vaulted onto the bike's seat, catching the pedals that were already gyrating from the little running push she had done. Yang began to pedal serenely down the sidewalk of Ruby's neighborhood watching as people on the other sidewalk jog further into the neighborhood as she pedaled on out, however, not once did Yang accelerate since she was unequivocally in no hustle, not when she agreed to help Sun on her own time. Yang got into a cyclical motion as she was reaching the ending of Ruby's neighborhood; a push then a two minute pause that allowed the bike to just roll off of the force she had added to each push until it began to decelerate, which Yang would then repeat the process.

Precipitously, Yang's earpiece activated before the sound of a phone call resonated in her ear, causing Yang to let out an protracted breath that she had to an extent been holding in as she tried to organize her thoughts since her mind was still a little hazy from the morning. Yang lifted her right hand off the handle bar and brought it up to where her hair was shrouding her ear and the earpiece and gingerly moved the hair to the side before she pressed a button on the side of the earpiece that allowed the phone to be answered from there.

"Y'ello, Yang Xiao the amazing speaking." Yang humorously says as a grin forms on her face at the name she usually addressed herself as when she answered the phone, however, all Yang gets in response was the sound of static for a minute before she heard the sound of things being shuffled around. "Helllllooo? Is anyone going to answer my greeting or am I just going to hear a bunch of statics that could potentially be similar to the elevator music business people like to put me on?" Yang had heard a raspy chuckle before the chuckle turned into a cough.

"Yang Xiao the amazing my ass. If you were awesome you'd be at my house by now, so I think you're more deemed with the title of 'Yang Xiao The Late.'" Sun coughs a few more times. "God is it dusty in here now Yang, where are you anyway though? Seriously, you told me you'd be here 20 minutes ago, are you bailing on me?" Yang scoffs a little at everything Sun had just said before she felt her hair somewhat getting blown into the air as a car sped past her.

"Well Sun, you'd be just oh so flabbergasted if I told you this, but, I must tell you, I am wistfully on planet earth, living my unpredictable life as a.." Yang pauses for a minute to make it more theatrical. "As a talented biker. What about you though banana boy? You sound like you're entering a cave that's been sealed off for years and generated some toxic bacteria that flows into the air." Yang chuckles finally after hearing Sun groan over the phone.

"Don't you go all philosophical on me just yet Yang, no one's ready for the world to end." Yang gasps at what Sun had just said. "Well, anyway Yang, back to real time. I'm in the basement of the house trying to see what's wrong with the chain, but um, it really doesn't look good this time. I think this time I really screwed up." Yang listens to the sounds of chains rustle over the phone when suddenly she heard Sun curse something abruptly. "Oh great, I accidently unjammed the chain when trying to see it more, and it locked on my finger's skin. Two words, I pulled my finger back from being startled and now there's blood."

"Don't kill yourself over there Sun, I'm coming, hold your horses." Yang haltingly says as she listened to Sun mumble a bunch of stuff under his breath.

"If I were to in fact die peculiarly right now Yang, I would have one request. Don't ever attempt to bike on my grave." Then the phone goes silent for a full minute on both sides. "You know it's really sad that I have to request that you not bike on my grave, even though I know you'll do it anyway for the hell of it." Yang smiles a little more since most of the time Sun always knew the way Yang thought.

"You better bet it! Because what better way of being remembered for what you do than tire marks that form a flower? Only for you banana boy, only, for, you, my good man." Yang exultantly sighs her sentence as she envisaged the type of flower she would bike onto Sun's grave. "I'm thinking of a nice Zinnia flower, what do you think Sun? This is now crucial to me." Sun snorts over the phone before he chuckled a little, however, before he could respond to Yang, the sound of a door creaking open in the distance catches both of their attention and a somewhat feminine, yet emotion devoid voice spoke up.

"Sun? Your icebox is somewhat, uh, leaking."

"Oh, um, don't worry about it, I'll get Neptune to fix it later. It does this from time to time."

"I'll just get some towels and place them near the icebox so that the water doesn't get too far, sorry for interrupting you down here, I was just making-"

"No, no, really It's fine! Thank you for telling me, I'll call him soon, and towels, great thinking." Yang brings her free hand up to her face and rubs at it a little bit as she tried to not laugh at what was happening and how abashed Sun sounded.

"Pfft. So, Sun's got a girl at his home finally?" Yang decides to tantalize Sun a little bit as she made a turn down a street called 'Owl way,' finally almost reaching Sun's house which was just 4 more streets down from the street she was pedaling down now.

"Wh-what?! No! That's just Blake Yang.. She's my good friend who I'm helping in a few things." Sun suddenly seemed apprehensive over the phone after he had said that. "She's the recruiter I was talking about with you guys. The one you tried to convince everyone that we didn't need." Sun blows out a breath of air after he said that since he had forgotten to mention to Yang that Blake was at his house at the moment, but after a second of Yang not getting furious, he continued. "She's a really good BMX biker,Yang; she's almost as talented as all of us." Yang drops her foot off the pedal once a minute passes since, during that time that she was quiet, her brain was processing what Sun had just now told her and brought the bike to a rough halt. "Y-Yang? Are you there?" Sun anxiously inquires.

Yang alters her position on the bike's seat before she removed her other foot from the left side of the pedal so that the bike was completely stationary, yet after that Yang reached her hand down into her pocket and began to fumble through the narrow space that it provided from her wallet and the chewing gum that she had forgotten to give back to Ruby being in it. Yang after a short time manages to feel her phone's edge and turned her hand around a bit so that the phone was then entirely in the proximity of her palm before she grasped it and pulled it out of her pocket, clicking the side home button that activated the phone's screen, and as soon as the phone activated, she swiped her finger across the screen and unlocked it, the screen of the call instantly popping up. Yang then brought her finger over to the facetime button and tapped it so that her camera activated and allowed Sun to be able to see the tedious and sullen expression on her face.

Yang peers at the phone's screen vigilantly as Sun's camera begins to activate as well, showing the latent black screen of Sun's camera for a few minutes before the image of the blonde man with the Adam style haircut showed up on her screen with a white shirt that had blue colored stains on it. Yang had taken a deep breath before she coughed a little. "Sun, we both know that I'm a slow person for bullshit, now excuse me as I accurately respond to what you just told me Sun." Yang sniffs a little. "Are you kidding me Sun?! She's at your place, and you forgot?! Tell me how the hell did you forget that a human, a person, a female, was at your house?!" Yang tempestuously questions Sun's supposed mistake.

Sun immediately raises one of his hands up in front of the screen while he used his other hand to pull the camera a little further away from him since Yang's yelling was quite loud, especially in the basement since the sound echoed somewhat. Sun began to nervously chuckle as Yang peered harder at him. "I'm sorry Yang, I just, when I invited you this morning I was down in the basement trying to see what was wrong with my bike from last night and, she's just really quiet up there! I forgot! It's not my fault man." Sun seemed and sounded discombobulated after he said that.

"I'm turning my bike around Sun. I'm not rationally ready yet to meet a new member. I'm essentially tired out of my mind, meaning me making first impressions on a new member without disheartenin-" Sun hinders Yang's sentence when she said the last part, adding his own thoughts to what Yang had just said.

"You ring the bullshit bell on me then I'll do it to you; you're using the wrong word here since you were trying to do that anyway.." Sun grumbles while Yang raises a brow at what Sun had just said.

"Fine, Okay, true, well how about daunting then Sun?" Yang attempts again at wording their situation.

"No no, okay, you do know that your original goal was to primarily, and I quote these words by Yang the Late, 'scare the living crap out of them.' So no, daunting is a no go as well for you. Now onto the main question I have to ask you; why are you going to leave a friend hanging just because of a girl or woman, whatever! Yang don't you dare hang up on me." Yang raises her brows up and down a few times as a grin formed on her face from her finger being brought up in front of the camera and slowly lowering to the end call button, causing Sun to begin to panic. "Yang my bike! We've got practice soon, and I need your help! Just give Blake a chance!" Sun gripes the last part, but Yang stops moving since she almost had forgotten what she had promised her sister yesterday.

"God Ruby.." Yang sighs under her breath before she lowers her arm again to her side while Sun clearly relaxes as his shoulders slump. "You know what, fine, I won't turn around and I'll give this Blake person a chance, but I'm only doing this for my sister since she asked and I can't refuse her completely." Yang suddenly chuckles a little at a thought. "Although you know if Ruby hadn't asked me to give her a chance I would have seriously turned around and went home and slept."

"Praise Ruby for the thousandth time again then, and I guess I'll be sending my gratitude over to Ruby in more jazz CDs since she seems to in a way like jazz now? I'm assuming she's expanding her interest in music to more genres, which is nice because who doesn't like a little jazz every now and then?" Sun chuckles a little.

"Okay, I can kind of agree with you on that banana boy, but anyway, I'm like," Yang peers all around at her surroundings to see where she was. "I'd say I'm about 10 minutes away from your house. I'm on the street that has the one house that you always have to pass when you try heading over to mine or Ruby's house that is just a burned mass of house. They really did a number on that home too man, always makes me cringe looking at it. Also make sure your door is unlocked when I get there or I'll just break in through the window or something and scare everyone, although last time I did that, getting the glass out of my arms kind of was really sucky."

"No, I mean okay, yeah, 10 minutes away, I'll see you soon. Please don't break my windows again Yang, or don't do anything that is crazy, it's not a good id-" Yang brought her hand up and pressed the end call button with a snicker.

"My ideas are always good, they just have tiny downfalls to them." Yang places her phone back into her pocket before her left foot rose back up onto the pedal while her right foot pushed forward against the ground to give the bike a little push forward before she swiftly places her right foot back on the pedal, continuing on with her bike to Sun's house.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

* * *

Yang gradually brought her bike to a standstill in front of Sun and Neptune's mailbox that was tinged with a vivid green since they had decided to paint their mailbox the color that was formed when they combined their two favorite colors, which Yang always told the pair of men how cheesy it was, but they never really cared if it was cheesy or not. Sun and Neptune had ended up staying as roommates even after they graduated college, both of them most of the time engaged in their professions, Sun earning the majority of the income for being a part of the BMX crew while Neptune earned a lesser amount, meaning the men split the bills to the House.

Yang notices their mailboxes flag was placed down and out of curiosity she leaned over towards the mailbox without getting off her bike and pulled the door part of the box down until it allowed her to see into the mailbox. "Hm, so he really didn't do anything besides stay in that basement. I suppose I could bring this to him." Yang reaches her hand further into the mailbox and grasps the small stack of mail before she pulled it out as she leaned back over on her bike. "Might as well be nice for a first impression." Yang lets out a deep breath as she leisurely raised up on her bike and lifted her right leg up and over the bike until she was back to standing on her feet.

Yang began to traipse forward with her bike at her side all the way over to the steps that led up to the porch while thinking of how she would greet the new member this time, yet as soon as Yang made it over to the steps, she painstakingly leaned her bike against the railings of the steps before she tenderly patted the bike's seat for good measures. "Okay, time to be all furtive." Yang reticently started to walk up the steps while humming a theme song that she remembered under her breath. "Dun...dun..dun dun…" Yang freezes a little when hearing a muffled voice coming from the other side of the door, however, the sound of a commercial playing causes her to groan a little since it was the Tv and continued up the stairs slowly. "Dun Dun Dun… dun.. dun….dun...dundundundun.." Yang begins to speed up her walking until she made it to the top of the stairs and glanced around. "dundundundundun.." Yang walked over to the door and placed her hand on it before she began to grow loud with her theme song, and suddenly; Yang briskly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open with force before she yelled the last, "DUNN..DUN! Here's Y-"

Yang out of the corner of her eye notices as an agile object or something being swung at her, and she ducks, accidentally stumbling on the side of her shoe when trying to side step and fell down on her butt with a loud thud, the action causing her to let go of the mail while the thing that had just been swung at her missed and hit the lamp beside the door behind her, causing it to fall and shatter. Yang groans as she opens her eyes since when she had fell her eyes shut up instinct, but as soon as she opened them, she felt a foot being placed on her chest, pressing downward. "Are you fucking kidding me?! That could have knocked me out or worse! You just aimed for the side of my head!" Yang wails bitterly as she looks up to see who was holding her down to the floor with their foot and saw a tall slender female with long black wavy hair and amber eyes that were directly staring into hers. "You want a fight? Fine, you'll get a fight! Next time think of my arms!"

Yang grumbles as she acted promptly by flinging her arm up a little until she had a grasp on the woman's ankle, where she then pulled her foot off the ground and caused the woman to lose balance for a second, yet before she even had the chance to completely get her stance back, Yang pulled her leg back behind her as she sat up and folded her arm so that it pushed into the other woman's chest. Yang ended up pushing the other woman down to the ground by force, causing the woman's back to slam down into the ground before she crawled on top of her and used her free hand to grab both of the woman's hands before she pinned them both above her head, not letting go of the woman's ankle as she held it behind her while looking down at her face with a smug smirk as the woman squirmed and tried kicking her off of her. "Nice try at knocking me out though, but if you must know, you never try to battle me up close like that, because you might be really good at whatever you just did, but I, am Yang Xiao Long baby, and there isn't a thing I can't escape and reverse."

The woman stops writhing under Yang as soon as she had said her name, her face flushed a little from the struggle she had been putting up a second ago. "Wait. You're Yang?!" Yang offers a little wink before she nodded her head with a chuckle since the look of befuddlement on the woman's face was absolutely priceless to Yang. "What are you doing her-?!"

Sun unanticipatedly walked out of the kitchen and into the main living room where Yang and Blake was to pinpoint what the commotion was as well as the tumult from the shattered lamp next to them, however, upon walking past the couch, he saw Yang pinning Blake down to the floor while holding her leg behind her, both females staring at Sun vacuously since Sun was staring at them sheepishly. "So.." Sun crosses his arms a little and raises a brow. "Anyone care to rationalize why the lamp is broken and, the most, how do I put this, non noticeable thing, Uhm, " Sun to some degree uses his left hand that was crossed on top to display the scene in front of him. "Ah, it's Yang pinning down my good friend to the floor, you know Yang, you would just make one bad waldo." Sun shakes his head pensively.

"Sun! Hahaha! Just the person I wanted to see, so, ah, yeah, this totally just now reminds me.." Yang clears her throat a little before she attempts to say what she wanted as deferential as possible. "Why the hell are you hiring some seriously flexible assassin to decollate me?" The last two words Yang had said them as heatedly as possible.

"Hey, now Yang no need to get Angry with me, jeez. I didn't hire anyone for anything, that's just Blake you're holding down, and Blake that's just Yang holding you down. Yang? Blake. Blake? Yang! Now to clarify your confusion of why she probably attacked you?"

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to attack you, I just wasn't expecting people to be coming over and when I heard someone playing what sounded to be the Jaws theme song kind of really vehemently, I kind of, just waited until you opened the door.. My father taught me to be attentive." Blake adds onto their conversation, and Yang nods her head, finally understanding what was going on.

"Lemme guess; Sun didn't tell you either that I was coming?" Yang questions Blake who promptly nodded her head to Yang's question. "You know what, I'm tired, let's just forget this whole situation happened and start over, but before we do that, let me get some stuff out of my system from that." Blake nods her head again for Yang to continue. "That was a very lovely kick, you seemed to know what you were doing, and I can admire that. I'm ignoring the fact that-that lovely kick was directed at me, but anyway, tell me where you learned those moves." Blake was about to speak, but Yang continued. "Oh wait, and nice job on the theme song guess, you're right, and also, I'm Yang. The second leader of our BMX group, it's a pleasure to meet you, Blake." Yang begins to stand up while pulling Blake up along with her until they both were back on their feet.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well Yang, and I must say as well I was impressed as well by the reverse of our positions there, even if it was a little bit reckless." Yang snorted a little when Blake said what she had done was reckless, but she kept quiet and listened intently to Blake. "Now to answer another one of your questions, my father is a karate teacher. Self-defense is just something that is a part of me I suppose."

"A karate father huh? That's a bit imposing I guess. Mind me asking one more question?" Yang conclusively decides to promulgate the main question she had for Blake since most of the BMX lovers in Vale had already doubled up in groups for the next oncoming X-Games that were a month away. Yang felt the whole new member idea was dubious, yet it was probably from the loss of their second leader who left them, and this was Sun's friend.

"It's a very long story, and I don't think there's a way I could exactly say it all right now, so I hope you can settle for the answer that I'm fascinated by the style of BMXing.. It's a thing that gives me the feelings of exemption at it's finest." Yang perplexedly quirks her brow at Blake's brief inducement, yet Yang felt as simple as her motive to do BMXing was, there was veracity to it for most of the BMXers. To ride wasn't only a sport for the groups, it was a connection to something more than words could explain, and Blake on her first initiation of meeting one of the leaders knew something about that.

"Exemption huh?" Yang chortles at the intuition of the whole thing Blake had said before she leaned forward and grabbed Blake's hand that had been dangling at her side as she stared at Yang confused, yet before Blake could process what Yang was doing, the blonde girl pulled her forward into a hug where she then patted her back a few times as a friendly greeting, however, the sudden action caused Blake to grunt at the blonde's tight embrace on her. "That's good enough for me for now in the departure of talking Blake, next we'll see how good you are on the bike." Yang noticed how stiff Blake was in her arms and prudently pulled away from Blake. "Sorry about that, I'm used to greeting new people like that." Yang chuckles nervously now since she didn't know if she did something wrong.

"Well ladies, I'm awfully sorry to interrupt your expression moment of who's got the most lovelier face kicking techniques and stuff, but I need to borrow Yang for a minute or two Blake since she's actually over here to help me fix my chain to my bike, sorry I didn't tell you until the last moment." Both women finally turn their head over to Sun, who was crouched down next to the lamp sweeping the shattered glass parts of it up into a dustpan. "While you two were introducing yourselves to each other I just was doing this." Sun sweeps the last glass shard up off of the floor and stands up. "Again Blake, sorry about Yang crashing your movie, and I mean literally in a way." Yang rolls her eyes somewhat at Sun.

"Let's just go get this over Sun." Yang turns her head back to Blake, who was as well looking back over to her. "Well Blake, I'll see you in a bit maybe." Yang turns to the left where the entranceway to the kitchen was and begin to walk towards it while Sun hastily walked after her, so she didn't leave him, yet as soon as Sun made it to the side of Yang, he grinned as he noticed Yang sparing tiny glances back over to Blake who was returning back to the couch to resume her show.

"Hey..?" Yang ignored Sun the first time, and the blonde haired man grumbles before he tries again. "Yang.." Yang ignores him for a second time, however, before Sun could give her another attempting warning, Yang steps on top of a paint can that was laid on its side on the floor and caused her to stumbled forward into the nearby counter.

"What the?!" Yang reeled her head around while she rubbed at the spot where she had just got a counter edge to and saw the paint can rolling forward until Sun reached down and picked it up with a smirk.

"Next time listen to me then Yang, but oh, wait, that's right, you were too busy glancing back at Blake." Sun's eyes glance up from the paint can that he was rolling around between both of his hands with the same smug look on his face.

"I was listening to you, I just didn't feel like answering you Sun. Plain and simple, plus that damn paint can purposely rolled in front of me!" Yang grouses as she took a deep breath.

"Don't you blame this poor paint can Yang! You stepped on it, so I think you're more guilty here, and I convict treachery, for lying that you weren't glancing back and checking my dear friend out." Yang scoffs as she crosses her arms in defiance of the claim Sun had just declared against her. Sun shook his head as he walked over to one of the lower cabinets and pulled it downward until it showed a trashcan that was attached to the door of the cabinet before he dumped the glass into it. "Admit your infraction to the brethren in our BMX covenant you flea bag!" Yang and Sun heatedly stare at each other before Yang walked off from where she was at by the counter and began to walk towards the next room.

"Fine, I was glancing back, however, I was only looking at her figure so I could decide what type of training would be the best fit for her. I was committing no crime." Sun pursues after Yang into the next room that had two different halls on each side of the room while there was one main door in the middle that led down to the basement. "I, am, a pedigree! The finest breed of flea bags you can get!" Yang fiercely bellows as she threw her arms out and spun around to Sun with a grin on her face, however, that was the last either of them could take and both of them started to laugh mirthfully at the whole thing they had just done over a paint can.

"God we're so stupid sometimes Yang." Sun chuckles as he saunters over to in front of Yang and tactfully nudges Yang over to the side of the door where he then pushed the door open, a creak coming from the hinges as it pushed inward until the door was at the wall, allowing the view of a set of wooden staircases the led into a dark room that had only a small light source coming from somewhere in the room below the stairs. "So Yang, in all honesty, what do you think of Blake so far?" Sun takes the first step on the staircase before he turned around to Yang a little with a raised brow, yet as soon as Yang sighed, he continued on down the stairs with Yang close behind since she had to shut the door behind them.

"She's got the mindset Sun. She's profitable in her body as well, but, I can't make any real assumptions that are usually necessary until I see her in action." Yang abstractedly said as she thought about it a little more.

"Come on Yang, cut the crap, you were like a little kid who dropped their marbles on the playground full of other kids. I'm not encouraging you in anything, I would actually advise the opposite since she's possibly going to be a teammate, but, just confess man. You can't only say she's profitable because she's amazingly good on a bike, you just don't know the half of it." Yang grunts under her breath as she listens to Sun babble on.

"Shut up banana boy, you don't know the half of what you're saying either, so don't chastise me on that. I refuse to say anything for sure until our next training event that is this Friday, which you did tell her about that right?" Sun in advance makes it down to the bottom of the staircase and flipped the light switch next to the staircase that caused the lights above his workshop bench to flicker on, revealing Sun's bike that was flipped upside down stationarily, the bike's body covered most in black save for a few parts that were shaded in neon blue, a few parts of it being the handlebars, the fork piece of the bike, and the chain that was supposedly supposed to be broke.

"Fine fine, I'll back off, but let me ask you this, is that really all you want to add? Because I find it remarkably funny that you tripped over a paint can from glancing over to her so many times." Yang groans louder at Sun's persistence on the topic.

"My main question is why the hell was there a paint can on your floor in the middle of the kitchen? That's really leery being the fact it's a kitchen Sun! A place you cook and eat! A beautiful place!"

"Well. I heard a commotion while I was down here spray painting the colors Blake wanted on her bike since me trying to fix my bike was calamitous, and then I heard crashing.. A lot of thudding as well, so I rushed up there, dropped my paint can- you know what happened from there. I'll show you her bike in a minute you useless bisexual, can't even admit you were checking her out." Sun grumbles the last part, however, Yang still somewhat manages to hear him and smirks.

"Me? A useless bisexual? I beg the differ, especially when it's me," Yang begins to stride across the room over towards the workbench where Sun's bike was flipped onto it's back, the wheels directed upward towards the ceiling of the basement. "Explicitly not when it's me fixing your chain, meaning therefore I'm capable of many things that are handy in the shop." Once Yang makes it over to the workbench and bike, she ran her hand over the broken bike discreetly, yet after a second she stopped as she heard Sun in the corner of the room fiddling with something. "My glancing was innocent, because, unlike you Sun, I am an absolute gentlewoman with the ladies. That kind of relationship would be a bit of a catastrophe, which isn't a bright idea Sun, even I know that now."

Sun let out a forlorn sigh at the truth behind that and shrugged it off. "Okay, you've made a solid point there, but anyways, let's get off that topic! Yang turn on that light switch on the left side of my workbench will ya?" Yang squinted over to where she heard Sun's voice, but all she managed to see was a little bit of Sun since the other half of his basement was extremely dark without the light on. "You'll love this thing." Sun chuckles as he watches Yang from the dark side of the room sidestep a few times until she was on the left side of the workbench, where she then reached her hand out and swiftly flickered the light switch up.

Yang leisurely turned back around to where she had last seen Sun standing, however, as soon as Yang turned around, she saw Sun holding a bike that was colored in different hues of purple, most of them being tenebrous shades of purple. Yang's eyes strayed all over the bike taking note of all the aspects of it, including the set of cat eyes that were smoothly painted onto the bike. "Look at this piece of work, it's a Fit bike and a well-picked one. I brought Blake to a bike shop, and let her blindly pick a bike from the enormous amounts of bikes, but let me tell you she picked this one while giving me the name of it. She's definitely been doing her research on bikes, so I'm exceptionally proud of her to an extent."

"What are you? Her father? Anyway," Yang laughs a little when seeing Sun straighten out is back and tried to give off a fatherly appearance. "That whole thing you just did made me feel a bit sorry for Blake for you even attempting to be her father, but anyway, yeah, it's a nice bike and I'm impressed with the type of bike she got, although you know me Sun, it's always going to be Sunday bikes!" Sun lets out a groan as Yang obstreperously yelled her love for Sunday bikes.

"Whatever Yang!" Sun grumbled as he rolled Blake's bike back over to the wall that he had gotten it from before he painstakingly leaned it back against the wall. "So tell me this now, what do you think you could possibly do to fix the chain to my bike right now?" Sun inquires as he treaded over to where Yang was standing in front of his bike and stood next to her, watching as Yang inspected the entire chain until she came to the two chain pieces that were separated. "Yan-?!" Sun suddenly felt a hand slap on the back of his head and caused him to instinctively raise his hand to the back of his head as Yang slapped her open palm down onto the workbench surface before she turned to Sun with a shocked expression.

"Sun how did you even manage to literally fracture a KMC bike chain?! This isn't even my bike, and I'm still feeling crummy for this poor chain. I'm almost speechless here, but, just tell me what you did." Yang turned back to the bike and gingerly pulled the chain from the sprocket and the back cog until the chain was solely in her hands, yet after a second of not hearing Sun speak up, she glances over to the man who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck while chuckling under his breath, most likely sorting out his words. "C'mon Sun."

"Well Yang, I decided to head over on onto Sapphire Creek Park last night for some nocturnal fun since it was the closest place that I could do tricks and me going anywhere else wasn't really happening, but um, I did the handrail trick, and what more do I say than really awful stuff happened? Use your imagination, Yang, because my bike took most of the damn damage." Sun abashedly answers Yang's question while Yang sighs at the newly obtained information.

"Okay, I'm going to just believe you annihilated your chain, also I'm going to tell you- you better be glad that you didn't break your chain into many pieces banana boy, this is easily fixable. You still have that chain tool that we bought a few years ago because of some trivial reason? I can't remember what it was, but I know it goes on the things that we did that wasn't thought entirely through." Sun nods his head to Yang a few times. "Good, I'm going to need that for this. I'm also going to need some KMC chain pins to replace this broken pin for the male and female link. Roger that banana boy?" Yang glances over to Sun, who was nodding his head again. "Well? What are you standing there still for?"

"I have the chain tool still, but, um, KMC chain pins.." Sun haltingly says, hinting at the fact that he didn't have any. Yang enervatedly slumps her shoulders before she stuck her hand out to Sun, who begin to dig into his shorts pocket, which after a second he manages to successfully feel his wallet and pulls it out. "Sorry about this Yang, I just can't leave the house myself, but don't worry, I'm planning to repay you for all this," Sun says as he pulled out a 20$ bill and handed it over to Yang who took it before she folded the dollar up and slipped it into her shirt's pocket.

"I expect Chinese food very soon for making me your errand girl so early in the morning Sun." Was the last thing Yang said before she began to saunter back over to the stairs, wasting no time once she made it over to them in heading up them, yet as soon as Yang made it halfway up the stairs, she heard Sun call out to her.

"Um! By the way! Blake's got a car, so I'm sure if you ask nicely she'll be willing to drive you to the nearest bike shop! Oh, and thanks again for this, you're a doll!" Yang chuckles a little under her breath before she began to continue up the stairs towards the door the led out of the basement and back into the room that split off into separate sections of the house.

Yang in due time made it to the top of the stairs and reached her hand out to the doorknob of it, the feeling of it against her fingers felt balmy as she pushed the door outward and walked with it until she was standing outside the room, however, just as Yang used the back of her heel to shut the door, she heard the sound of the faucet running in the kitchen. "Blake?" Yang calls out from where she was as she walked towards the kitchen where she had heard the faucet running, and as soon as Yang made it to the kitchen, she saw Blake standing over the counter with a spoon in a glass full of dark liquid. "Ooh, hey there again Blake, whatcha got there?"

"Mhm, this is just the tea that comes in packets. Did you need something in here? Or are you two done in the basement already?" Blake looks at Yang perplexedly while Yang saunters further into the kitchen and over to a basket of fruit that Sun kept on the counter for guest and gingerly picked out a single grape before she tossed it up into her mouth.

"Those tea packets are categorically the most unfavorable things humankind has made, no offense if you like them, that's just my opinion there. Now to answer your other question, nooo ope." Yang hummed as she grabbed another grape and repeated the same action. "Sun's a lame-o who is sending me out to by chain pins for him, damn man broke the chain to his bike somehow, although don't ask me how because I don't even know, so let's both believe he went on some kinda funny rampage again."

"I see, well, would you mind me asking you how you're planning to get to the nearest bike shop? I don't think I heard a car pull up earlier?" Yang grins at the question Blake had just asked.

"I rode my bike here, but before you question why I did that, I'm just going to tell you I'm a firebrand type of person, and just go off of that for that question," Yang monotonously says before Blake could even ask the question that most people asked her, but the truth was Yang just didn't own a car in her name yet, she most of the times thought of it as pointless when she already had something that could transport her to places in the area. Blake quirked her brow at the sudden dull tone to Yang, but decided to not push the matter further and brought the glass of tea to her lips, yet as soon as she takes a sip, she felt her phone vibrate once in her pocket.

Blake lowers the glass so that it rested above her chest and reached her other free hand into her pocket her where phone was, and subsequently she pulled her phone out and turned the screen on, the phone immediately opening up to Sun's contact and message.

Sun: Hey Blake, Yang's heading out to the shop, do me a favor, please. Blake stares at the message in confusion but begins to tap her finger around the keyboard, typing out her response to Sun.

Blake: A request? Couldn't you have just come up here and told me Sun? Also, I know Yang's heading out soon, right now she's just eating your grapes.

Sun: Goddammit, I'd tell you to stop her because she'll eat them all, but that'll be flying off topic. Blake if you could please drive Yang to the place for me and watch her because if someone doesn't go with her she'll get distracted and come back like two hours later. Just think of it as watching an overgrown child, but don't tell her that I asked you to bring her because then she'll just reject you straight away. Yang's a little modest at times, also stubborn, but hey, aren't we all hahaha.

Blake: Uh, sure, I'll bring her. Is that all Sun?

Sun: Yup! Thank's Blake! Blake lowers the glass onto the counter and slid her phone back into her pocket before she looked backed over to where she had last seen Yang, yet as soon as she looks over, she notices Yang was gone from sight and the sound of the door in the living room being open could be heard. Blake nimbly reeled around towards the living room and sprinted back into it where she then saw Yang shutting the door.

"Yang?!" Blake called out for the blonde girl from where she was, however, Yang heard Blake calling her name just before she shut the door and stopped moving in disorientation of why Blake was calling out to her. "I know I didn't offer this earlier, but would you like me to drive you to the place? I needed to head out anyway for a bit, and it'll be faster in my car to get to the place than your bike, not that I'm judging your speed on a bike, I just assume we could get to know each other more since you and I are hopefully going to be on a team soon?" Yang gradually begins to push the door back inward so she could be back inside with Blake, who had fumbled through her pockets before she pulled out her keys and showed them to Yang.

Yang prudently begins to shake her head to reject Blake's offer since it really didn't bother her that she had to ride her bike over towards the middle of Vale where the bike shop was. "Blake, I'd love to accept that offer, bu-" Blake endeavor another trick at attempting Yang to just accept her offer, it was a trick that was always perilous for her since her standards were more foreign.

"During the time it takes us to get to the nearest bike shop on my GPS; you can use my car's Aux cord..?" Blake promptly after saying that notices Yang's attention getting completely directed at her, a broad grin forming on her lips. "You can control the radio.."

"Oh hell yeah man! Do you know what this means?! It's Aux party time! Blowing up cars!" Yang's fist bumps the air a little bit before she straightened her back and placed her hands on her hips. "You cheap win over, using an Aux against me, my weakness, but do lead the way to where you parked your car, Blake."

Blake lets out a long drawn heavy sigh as she turned around and began to lead Yang towards Sun's garage where she parked her car since she didn't want to leave her car out in the driveway for many reasons.

A single dark gray eye watched Blake and Yang walk down the hall that led towards the garage. "Blake.. That..Sweet goodness that was such a valiant sacrifice Blake.. 10 out of 10! She'll see how hard it is to deal with Yang, I feel so terrible for setting my own friends up with each other for the hell of it all.." Sun forged a sniffle from behind the basement door that was slightly open.

* * *

 **10 minutes later- Blake driving Yang in the car.**

* * *

Blake imperceptibly clutches the wheel as she squinted her eyes from the Sun rising up on her side of the car. However, that was easily fixable, but what wasn't was the car's volume that was turned up to the max and was rambunctiously playing a song that Yang had claimed to deem as 'Sounds of Madness,' which Blake believed she understood now why it was called that. Blake lifted her right hand off of the steering wheel and hoisted it up to the visor, where she nimbly slipped her fingers under it before she pulled it down in front of her eyes to block out the sun. "Hey? Yang? Could you please turn on the air conditioning in here?" Blake softly asked Yang.

"Mmm? Air conditioning?" Yang glances over to Blake only to see the other woman seeming uneasy about something. "Oh, um, yeah, sure." Yang placed her left arm's elbow onto the console box of the car and twisted the air conditioning knob over to the left side where the cold air was and pulled back afterward. "So Blake? Random question; are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yang," Blake reassures the blonde as she gingerly presses her foot down on the brakes so that the car was brought to a frictionless halt as the traffic lights flickered to red. "Just a little tired." Yang nods her head at that since she understood the feelings. After a few minutes the traffic light begins to flicker the arrow sign to Blake's lane and she turns on her blinkers so that they were blinking to the left as she turned her wheel to the left as well, taking the turning lane that led to a parking lot that had a single good sized shop with the words 'Mellow Velo.' "We're here."

"Sweet! Oh! Park up front Blake!" Yang restated a numerous amount of times, but Blake looked all around the empty parking lot before she sighed and gave up since there was only 3 cars parked up in front of the shop, meaning two of them were parked on one side of the door while the other one was parked on the other side with a free space open next to it. "If we can get away with parking up front Blake, listen to me, you never pass it up." Yang chuckles as Blake aligned the car up with the parking space next to the other car before she slowly drove it forward until the car was completely parked.

After Blake checks the mirrors, she reaches her right hand over towards in front of the console box where the shifter was and pulled it through the small bumps until it was in park, and as soon as she finishes doing that, she reaches over to the keys and twisted them to the right until the engine shut off. Yang stared at Blake with a grin as her music continued to play through the silence. However, Blake opens her door and pushes it outward, the action causing the Car's battery that Yang's music was playing off of to shut down as well. "Aw.." Yang grouses a little.

"Sorry Yang, It's just my car's battery is actually almost dead, now although I was planning on getting a new one anyway, I don't want this one who exactly die until I buy the newer battery because most of the things on the dashboard run off of the battery." Blake forbearingly begin to push the car door forward even more with her index on the button that was on the armrest part to it that locked all the four compartment doors of the car, however, she was desisting from pressing it so that Yang could open her side of the door since the last thing she wanted was to lock Yang in the car when she didn't even know what they were getting.

"Ahh Blake, it's fine, you've got no reason to apologize, I was just trifling you." Yang chuckles a little before she reached over and pushed open her own door, finally allowing Blake to press the button, the locks on the car instantly clicking down into the doors. Blake shut the door on her side of the car at the same time as Yang, and the pair began to head up to the front of the car where they stopped for a bit because Yang spoke up. "Let us go into the realm of bike utopia!" Outside the building, bikes were lined up in rows for most likely displays and attractions for bikers like Yang.

Yang begins to march onward in a way while Blake sauntered composedly behind her, Yang ultimately though reached the door before her, and trying to be as affable to the recruiter as she could, Yang pushed the glass door open that led into the building, causing the bell above the door to ring a few times to signify that people had entered the shop, and held the door open for Blake. "Uh, thanks, Yang, so if you don't mind me asking; what are we here to get?" Yang slides her hand off the door and expeditiously follows after Blake into the building, however, as soon as they get a good bit into the place, it begins to expand in size, bikes strewed out all over the place, the walls had bikes hung, the floor had bikes aligned, and in front of them, a massive wall that seemed to just be a pillar that displayed even more bikes that you could just walk around and inspect was.

"Oh holy.." Yang walks a little ahead of Blake since she was sure this had to be a new bike shop in town because she had definitely never seen this place, and if she had, she was sure she would have remembered a place that if you had filled a 5 foot deep pool with the amount of bikes that the place managed to place in the place, then she could have been able to painfully swim in bikes, and Yang liked the idea of that to be truthful. "Okay, before I answer that Blake, can we get on the same level of understanding of why we're here in the first place?" Yang haltingly turns to Blake, who quirked a brow at what Yang was trying to do now.

"Okay.."

"Sun's not as bright and sunny as his name claims?"

"..." Blake quizzically stares at Yang to had the slyest expression on her face as she tried not to laugh at what she had just said. "Did..Did you just make a joke of Sun's acumen? Or did I miss something that I was supposed to understand?" Yang lets out a small chuckle before she reeled around and begin to walk further into the room where the sections of bike parts were.

"Noope..~" Yang somewhat croons to Blake before chuckling a little more. "But to genuinely answer your prime question, we're here to pick up a packet of KMC chain pins for Sun's bike since we've got everything else that we really need back in his basement, but chain pins of his type of chain are the uttermost essential part we need to replace his old broken junk." Yang and Blake reached the walls where they had bike parts as well as small baskets below them that had bike parts as well. Blake and Yang begin to look through the chain sections for their type of chain pin, which was tough since the fact they were looking for a specific type of chain pin through the many varieties of pins. "So, Blake, we haven't really been doing much 'get to know each other talk,' mind letting me start this get to know each other more stuff off with a what part of Vale are you from? I don't think I've seen you around these parts anytime?"

"I know, and to candidly answer your question of why you haven't seen me around this part of Vale, is because I live on the other side of Vale, and time to visit over to this place was nearly impossible for me.. However, I was thinking of moving over here finally, that is if I get a place in your team, but that's again, hard, because there aren't too many houses for rent over here. Everyone seems to manage to make it to the houses before me and buy it before I even get a chance." Blake wistfully says since house searching for some reason was going completely downhill for her and her ambitions.

"Ah. That's got to suck, I mean, I'm not trying to be intrusive, but why are you trying to move over here anyway? It's got to be the same over there as it is over here?" Yang questions Blake as she lifts a packet up out of one of the baskets and flips it over so that it showed the print and brand.

No.. Not really, I'd say Vale's entering an bad point in time right now, and we both know what's the main problem with it right now." Yang glances her eyes over to Blake but keeps quiet as she nodded her head quietly. "Well, there's no harm in saying that I'm deciding to finally take my own steps in life. I've been in the care of my family for a bit too long now, so I decided it was time to become independent." Yang chortles a little at that.

"Independent huh? Oh, I'm not going to make jokes about the staying with family either because I most of the time stay at my little sister's house. My house is a bit too lousy and silent, it really sucks, but I mean, it's a house, so, I can't complain because It's empty. Hey, you said you didn't have anywhere to stay at the moment, does that mean you're staying with Sun and Neptune at the moment?" Yang was trying to keep a conversation going with Blake, but the woman seemed somewhat taciturn and enigmatic as she continued to talk to her, however, she didn't expect Blake to just instantly open up to her, just like she still felt a little uneasy with her around.

"Yes, but the last thing I desire to do because of me failing to find a place to stay is bother him, so I'm only staying for this one week, and if I don't have a house by then, then I'm not entirely sure what I'll do.. Maybe I'll rent a motel and continue to search for a house."

Yang ceases her movements of digging through the basket of pins that were in packets before she reeled over to Blake with a shocked expression. "Blake, I know we just met a bit ago, and only talked for a little bit now, but you've got to listen to me on this wise information I will give you. Motel? Bad idea! Staying with Sun and Neptune for even a week? Horrible idea for your eyes and sanity, but you're going to have to put up with it, I mean though, their relationship is more fish and fishier than an actual creature. If you put those two together, you will have something broish and hardcore wife and husband stuff. They're like an old classical couple or something, I swear! Everyone who went to college with us placed a bet on them, and we're still waiting for the proof. Have you noticed the fish to their relationship Blake? I mean Sun's great, I'd put a ring on it, but there can only be one superior blonde in the house, and that's me in my case." Yang began to elucidate the whole situation, and she suddenly froze when hearing Blake laugh a little under her breath at Yang's exaggeration.

Yang blinked a few times at the sound before she noticed Blake clamming back up in confusion of what she had done, but Yang begins to chuckle nervously herself. "I flew off topic, I, uh, meant, hold on, what I'm trying to say is, if you ever need any assistance in finding a..Wait..Blake! I just came up with a really cool offer! You know how we have practice this Friday?" Blake unsurely nods her head again to Yang. "Cool! So that's like your initiation, so If you can pass it and prove to me that you're everything Sun says you are, then I'll hook you up with a place you can stay at! Sound cool?"

"A place? I've checked all the real estate places though? How could you easily get me a place?" Blake seemed baffled by the sudden exclaim and proposal from Yang, however, she also felt cautious since Yang was once again slyly staring at her.

"Yup, a place to stay, and don't question where I got it, It's nothing bad, trust me, I'm a promise keeping type of person too, ask Sun or anyone who knows me." Yang somewhat puffs her chest out before she brings her arm up and presses the tip of her thumb into her chest with a proud expression since everyone knew Yang might have been weird at times, but she was truly a trustworthy person.

"I don't have too much of an income right now though, so if it's too much, then I'-" Yang shakes her head before she crosses her arms.

"Nope! Not pricey at all, and it's a place for you to stay that's nice and roomy, are you really going to just reject my offer, Blake? I can help you take the first few steps into the world of freedom! It's a cool place." Yang sticks her hand out as a sign of deal offer, but all Blake did was stare at her in consternation, allowing a few seconds to pass by before Blake sighed and reached her hand out and shook Yang's hand as a sign that she accepted her offer since it was the only real offer that she had gotten since she had driven to this part of Vale, and Yang was right, it was a place where she could start. "Cool! I'll look forward to seeing you kick ass Friday! No-Hold on." Yang's sentence trails off before she sprints over to the far left of the wall and quickly snatched something off the hooks before she lifted it up in the air and waved it to Blake. "Ahaha! Found them!"

"Okay, well, I suppose since we've found the pi-Yang?" Blake watches as the blonde girl began to scamper off towards her left, seeming to be ruffled up about something in that direction, and as soon as Blake notices where Yang was heading towards, she became more perplexed since she had no clue why Yang would have needed to go to the bike accessories department of the shop, but she also now understood why Sun had said to watch Yang. "Yan-?!" Just as Blake tried to call out for Yang to stop again, the blonde girl had made it over the door and swiftly pushed it forward and entered, leaving the door the swing back and forth a little before it came to a halt again.

Blake looks back at the cashier on the other side of the room from where they were then back over to the door that Yang had fled off into. "Sun did say to watch her.." Blake saunters over towards the door that Yang had gone to a few seconds ago, the walk not taking long before she had ultimately reached the door and lifted her hand up and placed it on the door, pushing it forward as she walked into the room, cold air wafting out of the room as she entered since the room was smaller than the rest of the place. Thus, the air was more contained. "Yes!" Blake heard Yang softly cheer from the corner of the room to her right and raised a brow.

"Hmm." Blake unconsciously began to slink over to Yang who was obviously abstracted by something that she was tinkering with in her hands, but in the course of time, Blake makes it over to behind the blonde girl and gently tapped her shoulder a few times, however, the reaction was something neither of them expected. Yang stiffened for a second before her body begin to react and she tossed the peg that she had been holding up in the air in panic before she jumped over to the side on instinct since the thought of turning didn't pop up in her thoughts at the moment. Blake swiftly crouched a little before her hand darted out and snatched the peg before it hit the ground. "Eh.." Blake slowly raised back up after she had gotten the peg while Yang looked at her with broad eyes and her hand clutched at her chest.

"Oh.. Right. Blake.. Don't do that to me.. I think my heart just stopped. How did you get behind me like that?" Yang's voice sounded as if she was whining from how high her voice had been, but after she had heard the difference in her voice herself, she coughed a few times until her voice was normal again.

"I walked after you, and what are we doing back here anyway? Aren't we supposed to be heading back to Sun's?" Blake inquires as she turns the peg that was in her hand all around to inspect its design since Yang seemed excited about it. The peg was a normal peg that was base colored black while yellow rings wrapped around it. "A peg Yang?"

Yang felt her ears grow hotter by the minute as Blake looked at the peg confused by Yang's interest in it, but all Yang does to truly answer Blake's question was shrug since she didn't want to explain the entire reason for why she was excited over a peg, let alone tell her it was because she liked the other members pegs and wanted one for her own bike. Yang felt flushed for many reasons, especially since she might have been overreacting about the peg and Blake walking in on her. "Uh, yeah, a peg." Blake hands back over the peg to Yang who gingerly took it back.

"Well, I'm not sure if my opinion will help, but it's a nice design. I like it, and if that's all you came back here for was a peg, I'd suggest it, but you don't have to listen to my suggestion. Anyway though, I'm going to check out the pin then wait in the car, don't take too long back here okay?" Yang nods her head as she rubs her thumb over the pegs.

"Yeah, okay." Blake peers at Yang a little longer before she turned around and began to walk back towards the door that led out of the room, thus leaving Yang alone in the bike accessories room. Yang looked back down at the peg in her hand and turned back to the wall of pegs, about to place the peg back on the wall, however, just as the bottom of her palm grazes the cold wall, she stops. "It does have a nice look to it huh..Almost reminds me over a really weird reversed bumblebee." Yang glances around before she grins. "Yeah.."

* * *

 **Back in Blake's car**

* * *

Blake leaned back into the driver's seat as she stared out the window at the shop's door, enjoying the silence of the car and the shade that if provided at the moment, however, the silence of the car was soon interrupted as she heard and felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Huh?" Blake reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone before she turned it on, the image of Sun showing up on it. "Oh." Blake swipes the accept call and brings the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Blake! You're alive! Sweet, sweet, hey, question, where are you guys?"

"Of course I'm alive? Why woul-"

"Ignore that Blake because you wouldn't want to know why you wouldn't be alive right now." Sun chuckles a little over the phone.

"Um. Okay? Well, as to where we are right now, I'm sitting in the car waiting for Yang to buy whatever she needed. The place we're at in general is Mellow Velo, but don't worry, we shouldn't be too much longer if that's what you've called for."

"Hmm. What's Yang getting?" Blake out the corner of her eye notices the door to the shop opening before Yang walked out holding a small bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Uhh, hey Sun, I'm going to have to go now; we'll be back at your place soon." Blake haltingly says as she lowers the phone down, Sun's protests completely passing her as she tapped the end call button and placed her phone on top of the console box as she reached her left hand over and unlocked Yang's side on the door as she reached the side of the car. Yang opened the car door and ducked a little before she slid into her seat with the bag, yet instead of holding the bag, she set it down on the floor board beside her feet. "So, what did you end up getting?" Yang looks over to Blake as she strapped the seat belt into place.

"I got a stinger for my bumblebee." Blake quirks a brow at what Yang had said before she took a deep breath since she was getting used to Yang ending sentences early in conversations and starting new ones. "Let's just get these back to Sun, so I can get this over, I'll show you what I got once I get it on my actual bike soon."

"Alright, Yang." Blake pulls the shifter back into reverse while simultaneously pressing her foot on the breaks a few times so that the car didn't just speed back and she continued to reverse the car until the car was out of the parking spot and back enough she that she could turn to her left and drive out of the parking lot. Once Blake turned the car and straightened it out, she pressed her foot slowly down on the acceleration and drove the car to the exit that led the car back out onto the road. "Back to Sun's place then I guess."

"Hey, thanks for giving me a ride over here though Blake, really. I'd make an offer to 'steal' you away from Sun's place for some lunch as soon as I finish fixing his bike, but I'm not sure if you'd accept.." Yang casually begins to hint for Blake to accept her offer without seeming as if she was pushing her into it. "I know for a fact that Sun and Neptune for break usually go out anyway, and I know that sitting in their boring house for too long can get tedious, so," Blake glanced over to Yang who was staring out the window at all the passing cars.

"Lunch you say? Do you always tend to take new recruits out on lunches?" Blake questions while Yang chuckles at what Blake had said.

"From time to time? Yes, yes I do Blake." Yang pauses before a minute. "So are we up for me kidnapping you for lunch?" Yang finally looks back over to Blake.

"Hmm. I think It would be a little bit rude of me to reject such a kind offer from one of the leaders, so I suppose I'll accept your offer for lunch."

"Hell to the yes for the second time today! Two cool women going for some lunch as soon as I finish fixing Sun's bike! Town tearing up time and flame throwing! Literally!"

"I get the feeling today is just make as many references as you can day for you huh? That's another one isn't it?" Blake notices Yang winking at her from the corner of her eye.

"And I feel you might be right on that Blake, you just might be."

* * *

I feel so limited when writing in one Tense. -Sob sob- I feel it causes me to overuse the word 'and' all over again because most of the time I do stuff like. "Blake glanced over to Yang, causing the blonde girl to freeze in guilt." I think I overuse those moments to avoid using the word 'and' too much. I must continue to write in one tense though.. I tried to stay in one tense, I did, but I think I fail. Although all those references, I made in this chapter were beautiful, the bumblebee side is so much fun to do.. Wait.. Wait.. I don't know who to focus on next again, because both sides are adorable and with white rose I'd have to time skip while bumblebee would go to lunch although I don't know if I can turn that into 4,000 words. -Struggles-

For Skeletal Trumpet's question. Surprising enough I do have a guitar behind my Tv; however, I struggle because most of the books I had were right-hand books and that just made me confused trying to flip it around. The left-hand struggles are real, but to those who are left handed, there's a left-hand group and we all get together and do really stupid things. As to how I know stuff is because I sit there for 20 or 30 minutes usually looking and reading on instruments so that my writing is top notch. Writing blindly is something I never do anymore. I steadily knowledge myself on things I have never experienced, and it's actually really exciting to learn while doing this.

Grab the baby photos of this story because this story has grown up to 111 followers only at 5 chapters! They grow up so quickly, even though this was a surprise child! Dutch Weiss and Pianist Ruby thank you all for allowing them to hit their first minor large number. Next we'll be aiming for 200 so let's begin to trudge onward with the story! As always though, you, the reader, relax and ask yourself this question: What's next in this song of hearts? Have a great night or day guys.


	7. Accepted comrade

Located at a two person stone harbor table that was enshrouded by shade from the suspended trees that the small outdoor place provided was Blake and Yang, both of the females blithely laughing to themselves as they disregarded their surroundings since most of the people had chosen to pick a table inside the actual restaurant while Yang convinced Blake to pick the outside patio since it was a favorable day to be outside. Yang was the one who was blatantly laughing while Blake was trying to sedate her laughter since they both had been laughing for a good bit now. "Man, Blake! Sun and your reactions was just absolutely priceless! I thought we were on the same page when I asked you if I could kidnap you for some lunch!"

Blake snorts with laughter a little before she subsequently reached forward on the table and grasped the narrow glass cup that was filled up considerably with cold ice brewed tea that she had ordered earlier when a waiter had come to their table.

After Blake had grasped the cool glass of tea she raised it up to her lips and took a substantial sip of it with the hopes that it moderately calmed her laughter down, and to an extent it did, leaving Blake to be able to speak freely now without having to stop mid sentence. "Well Yang, I surmise that anyone would have had the same reaction I did if they suddenly saw you barging on into the living room with Sun's own beanie covering most of your face such as a ski mask does, before you unlimitedly shoved Sun away and might I say literally picked me up and almost ran into the wall next to the door."

Blake couldn't even begin to ruminate the fact that she had to even say that since she wasn't entirely expecting what had happened back at Sun's house, nor did she foresee the fact that as soon as Yang and Blake had driven a good distance from Sun's house that she would just start laughing as a reaction to her late acknowledgment of the fact that Yang had indisputably just abducted her.

Yang contentedly sighed as she leaned back into her seat and stared at the occasional glimmers that would have shined through the tree's leaves above them. "Well Blake, I think I had just given you the best start to a lunch break, not to mention the fact that you completely agreed with me when I asked you if I could kidnap you for a bit." Yang relishes in the small gust of winds that kept wafting through the patio from the east side of her. "Also I highly doubt that if I were to try casually and walk out of the house with you that Daddy Sun would try to stop me anyway, so I decided, hey? Why the hell don't I just go all out with it since either way Sun might have said no."

Blake quirked her brow in bewilderment of what Yang had just called Sun. "Um, excuse me for a minute, but, 'Daddy Sun?'" Blake attempts to interrogate the issue a bit since she didn't entirely know why Yang had just said that, but all Yang does in response was apprehensively chuckled while she reached her hand up and pushed the beanie that she had taken from Sun's house that had the words 'Rebel' on it and itched at her scalp a little as she tried to think of how she would have explained her situation.

"Um. Well.. You know what? You probably shouldn't question that just yet Blake." Yang tentatively said as she glanced down only to notice that Blake was peering at her with the same confused expression.

"Why is it that you two always, well, I can say this for a fact with Sun, you, on the other hand, have done this a few times already, but both of you always insist that I forget something that one of you had said?" Blake sounded as if she was genuinely curious about why Sun and Yang had the tendencies to push matters off to the side without indicating what they meant nor did they even explain the weird things they said.

"Well Blake, ahem, you see, if you were able to explicitly comprehend what we meant when we said abnormal," Yang lifts her hand to the side of her head a little and spins her finger. "Things, then well I'm going to bluntly tell you right now, right here, that you would regret ever asking. Although Sun's the one, who's got that trait the worst because Sun's just the fun loving crazy clown that everyone likes. Also, can I just say it would be a bit humdrum if we told you everything we said in the group right away when we could just sit here and prolong your confusion until one day you finally understand how our group works, however, do you know why I say that?" Yang croons the last part a little to Blake.

Blake prudently shakes her head a few times since she still was trying to infer how their team worked anyways, but when Blake shook her head, Yang grinned diabolically. "That way, when you understand our ways, you'll be left shivering, cringing, and shuddering at all of the weird things everyone's said, or well, maybe just me and Sun." Yang snickers as she watches Blake give her a weirdly concerned look.

"Should I be concerned with what you just said then? Or should I just be concerned about everything you two will say to me from here on out?" Yang snorts a little at what Blake had just questioned before she shrugged since she didn't know if the whole 'Sun Daddy' issue was worth being concerned of or not, but for Yang that issue felt a bit weird to be talking of.

"Hmm. It mostly depends on the person, which in this case it's you, so, maybe not for what I just said now, but I can't speak for whatever you've heard from Sun. You know, if it makes you feel any better of not understanding too much of the team, I can tell you from the time I was in the same situation of being new around a bunch of asshol- I mean, people." Yang coughs a little when she cuts herself off before she laughed, but the sudden mention of Yang's background caught Blake's attention.

"Well go on then, tell me this story." Blake affably emboldens Yang into telling her the story since Blake was trying her best to fit in with everyone, and she also was simply curious about how the blonde girl could have ever been in her same situation.

Yang places both of her elbows up on the table and straightens her back as she clasped her hands together, using her thumbs to rest her chin on as she stared at Blake, gathering her thoughts together before she spoke up. "Okay, now, don't laugh at what I'm about to tell you, and you'll see why I'm telling you that soon." Blake nods her head a little in understanding before she then rolled her hand a little for Yang to continue. "Well, BMXing wasn't my first actual job, although at that time it was a side hobby since back then I didn't know BMXing could be something I could live off as a living, you know, I didn't know the X-games existed, also TransJam BMX competitions, but instead," Yang paused for a minute and took a deep breath. "I worked in the business department as something that was just awful for many reasons, I mean, pay was great, It just sucked."

Blake was taken back a little from the sudden rise in Yang's voice, but she promptly manages to recover from it and continued to listen to Yang. "It was me waking up and repeating the same boring routines every morning, and I knew that wasn't what I wanted to do because everyone was a really snobby person with their ties and stuff. I mean jeez! Their ties were like little aliens that made them really rude to me because how I dressed and stuff like that, but that wasn't the worst of it because then we had the really not smart people calling my line."

"You worked in the department of business? You know I wouldn't have precisely guessed that first. Would you mind me asking what is it you exactly worked as before you started your career as a BMXer?" Blake solicitously inquired as she watched Yang mess around with her fingers before she popped them with a headshake.

"Nah, it's fine, you can ask me whatever you feel you want to. To answer your question though, I worked as a receptionist for one of Vale's phone companies, because you know I was really confused about what I wanted to do with myself when I graduated college; however, me picking that job was the worst Idea I have ever done. Did you know some people called us for issues that weren't even the company's fault, like say someone dropped their phone in the shredder, okay?" Blake nods her head a few times to Yang. "They would have called me and complained about how the phone was not shredder protected! It was ridiculous!"

Yang lets out a long drawn sigh as the recollections of her time as a receptionist surged through her thought process, manifesting an indiscriminate cringe moment of her past idiotic. "A receptionist? I'm impressed by that since you said it was your first job, although I can also understand why you would feel out of place or order there."

Yang scrunched her eyebrows down a little before she glanced down to her attire that was a black casual shirt that had a stop sign on it along with other colorful prints and some jeans as usual, but for some reason she suddenly felt dismayed by what Blake had just said. "Uh. Blake? Was that supposed to be a scornful comment or what..?" Yang felt a bit unsure of how she should have felt about what Blake had just said or the deadpan expression Blake had at the moment, but as soon as Blake realizes that she had just made Yang uncomfortable, she clarified what she meant.

"No, not specifically since to be honest with you Yang, I have yet to make inferences on you for the fact that so far you have been nothing but amiable. I had not said that off of your looks either, but instead I was simply articulating the fact that I could understand the feelings of being out of place somewhere." Blake says in a spirited manner that was calm and collective while Yang relaxed her shoulders a little bit while she simultaneously let out a relieved sigh.

"You know Blake, I actually had made one assumption of you so far," Yang says in a tranquil tone that manages to entice Blake's interest since she was curious about what the blonde girl thought of her so far.

"And what might that one assumption be so far Yang?" Blake had inquired softly before she noticed a young boy that was dressed in the same uniform as the waiters had walking towards their area and table direction with menus and silverware that was wrapped up in a napkin.

"My strong assumption of you is that you're a really enigmatic type of person. You're drastically different from the normal people I've hung out with; it's a really weird change in pace? You just, in general, and like you said, I'm not exactly about to say this to offend you, but, you don't seem like the type of person who would want to hang out with people like us or want to do BMXing. But even though I've said all that, I'm pretty much enjoying your company here." Yang chuckles a little since she probably had sounded like a hypocrite to an extent.

Blake smiles a bit at the blonde's assumption before she input her own sentiment to their conversation of their speculations of each other so far upon meeting. "Likewise Yang." Yang smiled broadly at Blake's simple, yet empathetic reply, however, just as Yang was about to speak up again to start a new conversation with Blake, she heard the young boy cough a little, gathering both of the female's attentions.

"Huh? Oh. What's happening?" Yang greets the boy.

Blake suddenly makes a peculiar face at what Yang had just said, and she somewhat glances over to the blonde who was seeming pretty serious about her greeting. "Hello. I will be your waiter for the time being since our other waiter that had served you earlier had to leave." Yang peered chronically at the boy but didn't say anything while Blake nodded her head. "These are your menus and silverware, when you find what you need, just wait and I'll be back in a bit."

The young boy began to meticulously place each of their menus and silverware in front of them before he nodded his head as a sign that he was leaving, but just as he tried to walk off, Yang's hand darted out and grabbed the back of his shirt a little before she began to pull him back to the side of their table with a scowl. "Woah there squirt! You can't just leave so soon! You're forgetting what waiters do before they leave a table. Look, I can tell you're new here or something, and if that's what you've been doing here, might want to fix that."

Yang had only guessed that the boy had just been hired by the restaurant since she happened to go there often, and not once had she seen the boy's face. Yang had her favorite restaurant while Ruby had her favorite cafe, the sisters had pinpoints all around their side of Vale, each of them claiming places theirs as an inside game. "The lunch special, I'm curious of the lunch special." Yang had waited for a good few minutes for the boy to start telling it to her, but once the third minute passed, Yang settled for telling the boy of what she was asking for.

Yang's minor helpful push made the boy 'ooh' a little before he lumberingly reached his hand down into one of the pockets that was on his uniform and began to delve through it for the lunch special, although it only takes the boy a minute before he pulled out the paper and read the names of the two specials. "Today at um, Daylight Novail, the chef himself is serving the two special choices, which is chicken satay with peanut sauce, and pork sandwiches."

Yang suddenly got the feeling that Blake was peering at her, and she grinned since the other woman most likely was. "You know what Squirt? I'm feeling really experimental right now, so I think I'll go with that chicken and peanut stuff, because, it has peanuts in the word, and in my book," Yang places her hand on her chest for a minute before she silently turned back to the menu that was placed in front of her and picked it up. "That means it's going to be good. Peanuts, how could you go wrong with that?"

Yang snorted a little before she placed the menu back into the boy's hands who was reluctantly taking it back from her, but just before Yang could speak again, he tried to convince Yang to slow her roll down. However, it came out as anything but confident since he seemed to stammer from time to time. "Miss, you might want t-to possibly reconsider your order since you have yet to even loo-"

Yang cuts the unfortunate boy off again with a head shake since she already knew what she wanted, and once she had her mind set on something, she wouldn't change it. "Peanut, me, you learn to just go with the flow." Yang picked up her wrapped up silverware in her right hand and handed it over to her left so it was on the same side as the boy, where she then pointed it at him with a scornful expression. "Squirt are you rejecting me my peanut chicken thing?! I find this outrageous being the fact that I am a very loved costumer here, step one, you never question the Yang's food choices, step two, never hate on a peanut lover! Do you know how you could have just hurt my feelings?!"

Yang's voice was now raising as she spoke until the point she was ardently yelling a bunch of stuff about her orders as if she worked there and was giving him the job mottos, but for Blake she had lifted up her menu at some point and was trying not to alarm either of the two since she didn't really like to be a part of big commotions that usually caused people to look over. "M-Miss! I'm sorry, please just calm down, I'll go put your order in right now." The boy quickly scampered off to go tell the chef Yang's order while Yang hollered out to the boy.

"Tell pa Joey that I said hi!" Yang's demeanor went back to it's cheerful ways as she lowered her silverware back down to the table with a contented sigh.

"What on earth did you just order Yang?" Blake gradually lowered her menu back down to the table since Yang's peanut uproar had finally ended. "And I didn't know you liked peanuts so much.." Yang snickers a little before she waves her hand a little up in front of her to dismiss the idea from Blake's point of perspective.

"I don't precisely like peanuts too much, I'm actually more of a Nutella kind of woman." Blake quirks a brow since Yang had just started to yell at a boy for peanuts, and now she was saying she didn't even like them too much, but Yang manages to spot quickly Blake's confusion and grins more. "I just really like expressing things passionately, and what better way of telling him my order then passionately yelling? It wasn't like I was actually resentful, psh, nope, I'm a cool person, but he tried to walk off without giving me special names."

Yang tried to rationalize her actions of messing with the boy as a joke, but Blake just blinked a few times at her without saying anything. "Oh, and to answer your question of what I ordered.. I don't exactly know what I ordered. He didn't give me a chance to be honest." Blake lets out a protracted sigh as she looked at the table for a minute before she looked back up to Yang.

"He tried to Yang."

"He tried really late? Plus I'm talking about when he first walked over here towards us. I could have passed up some really appetizing peanut surprise stuff! The thought of that almost could make me shiver, Blake, although if you'd like I can apologize to the boy?" Yang questions since she didn't know if she somehow messed up with Blake's perspective of her.

"Yang I think you startled the kid." Blake mumbles to Yang who was unrolling her silverware from the napkin with a rueful expression such as a kid would do when they tried to concede the truth of what they did, which Blake was starting to see why Sun requested her to watch Yang earlier.

"I think I in reality petrified the boy, but then again can we both just admit at the age he looked like that a heap of junk could have made him nervous? I mean, teen years were the most weirdest times of our lives right? I think in a teen's life everything could instantly drop to the worst of moments like you get all these weird new experiences, and it's just a trauma itself. We all were losers at one point of our lives."

"So you're telling me things can't go wrong right now since we are the adults?" Yang exhaled a tedious breath as she put on a thoughtful and pensive expression since Blake had somewhat managed to retort what she had just said right away.

"Well of course things can go bad right now. It's life, however, I suppose we learn as we go and whatever we used to think was absolutely terrifying as a teen, we are able to overlook as an adult and just pass on the knowledge? Yeah! See! So I did that kid a helpful act, and if fate tries to stop me from doing what I need, I'm able to turn around and give it a good smack down! I'm always ready for everything, nothing could surprise me!" Yang fervidly says as she smiles happily at Blake since she felt pleased with herself for what she had just said.

"Hmm. Okay, I suppose I could work with that although you are quite the enterprising person Yang." Yang's energy gradually becomes confined by capricious feelings of diffident, which caused the blonde to feel a little bit conflicted with herself for the reason that it left her feeling a little weak in a way.

"I am? I mean," Yang lifts her hand to her face and rubs at it a little since she couldn't believe that she had just asked that. "Yeah, I suppose I am, but someone's got to be a conversation holder, and I guess that's what I do? Uh, so Blake? You found anything you want to order yet? I can't exactly look myself since I've already given my menu up, but, just figured you've found something by now."

Blake glances up from her menu that was laid out in front of her and nodded her head a couple of times. "Oh. Cool cool, so, mind me asking whatcha getting?" Blake turns her menu upside down before she pushed it forward toward Yang's side of their table and allowed the blonde girl to slide it the rest of the way towards her before she picked it up and scanned the menu.

"The meal I was contemplating on getting was the hummus and grilled vegetable wrap." Yang's eyes scoured around the menu for a minute until she ultimately managed to spot the meal Blake was talking of, however, upon scrutinizing the meal Yang noticed that it was the cheapest thing on the menu, and at some point Yang's face turned to a small scowl that wasn't directed towards anything, nor did Yang realize what she was doing until Blake spoke up in question. "Yang? Is something wrong?"

Blake's voice manages to snap the blonde woman out of her dazed like state, and she glanced back up to Blake, who was staring at her in concern. "No.. I'm fine, I just noticed that you ordered something that looked kind of really low-priced, and it kind of looks like one of those healthy meals that you order when trying to be nice, but instead of it being lettuce, it's an um, burrito." Yang negligently reached her hand into her pocket and began to fumble for her wallet that only took a second to find, however, upon the process of having to pull the wallet out, Yang nearly drops it onto the ground, but she quickly managed to catch it. "Uuh."

"Yang?" Blake questions the blonde girl who was digging through her wallet before she watched as Yang pulled out her money. "..."

"Blake, I took you out for lunch to eat, and if you want something a little more lavish, then thats fine! I've got the money, don't worry about being polite with me, because trust me, I've had to pay for our teams get together meals and oh man do they eat like pigs." Yang pushes the money back into her wallet before she also placed her wallet back down into her pocket. "Get something appetizing if you want.. Likeee.."

Yang flipped through the menu's pages in engrossment for something that looked appetizing since she wasn't entirely sure if Blake had just been being courteous or what, but Yang didn't want Blake to think that she had to order something that was low budgeted. "Oh, this looks pretty good Blake," Yang mumbled as she spun the menu back around to Blake before she pushed it forward towards the other woman with her finger pointed at a meal box of that contained what Yang thought was roasted pork, but as soon as she spots that, her eyes manage to spot something else on the menu that Blake might have liked. "Or you can get this?" Yang's finger slides across the menu to varieties of different meals while Blake's eyes followed Yang's finger around it. "I hear these are pretty good.."

Blake after a few minutes of countenancing Yang's recommendations, she finally spoke up in a prudent tone since she knew Yang was only trying to be nice to her. "Yang, it's not the fact that I'm ordering this out of courtesy if that's what you think I am doing, but instead I simply don't eat a lot." Blake painstakingly nudged Yang's finger off her menu for a second before she turned it back to the page that had what she wanted, but after Blake did that Yang haltingly lowered back into her seat with a flushed tinge to her cheeks from what she had just done without considering a few things.

"Fun facts then I guess huh? Okay, I can understand that, but can we both just concede in the fact that what you're orde-" Blake impedes Yang's sentence since she already knew what Yang was about to say unequivocally without even having to think about it.

"Yang I know, and I'm fine with it." Both Yang and Blake both were abruptly interrupted by the sound of clings and a bunch of noises that sounded as if someone was muttering a lot while approaching them, and as soon as Yang turned her head towards the cause of the ruckus, she saw the same waiter boy incompetently staggering toward their table with a tray that had the chicken that was wrapped around a stick on a plate while also a tiny little plastic container that must have been encompassing the sauce.

Yang watched the boy approach them in diversion while Blake was keeping an eye on the blonde woman since she didn't know what Yang was about to do now. "I understand that he's trying to not spill the sauce, but this kind of is making me cringe Blake," Yang grumbled as the boy finally made it to their table and attentively set each item that was on the tray in front of Yang who was rubbing her hands together in bliss since the smell of everything was delightful to her. "Thank you kiddo."

Blake watched as Yang's expression livened as she picked up a small yellow sticky note off of the side of the plate and read it, but before she could question what Yang was reading, the young boy turned to Blake expectantly. "Oh, sorry, I'll just have the hummus and grilled vegetable wrap, please." The young boy nods his head as he tentatively wrote down what Blake wanted on his notepad that was full of waiting orders and smiled to Blake since she was much easier to deal with than Yang.

"Alright, I'll be back with your order in a bit." The boy nimbly reeled around and began to tread back towards the gate that led out of the outdoor patio and into the area that led back into the actual restaurant, leaving both Blake and Yang to themselves again, but as soon as the boy was gone, Blake heard Yang snickering at something while she lowered the note back down to the table face down.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Blake inquires with a quirked brow, and Blake's question instantly manages to catch Yang's attention again.

"Joey, the chef and manager of this place, is being irrational in the kitchen." Yang scoffs a little; however, it was more of an action that was good-natured than anything. "He wants me to go visit him in the kitchen since I've been somewhat busy this past week, so I haven't been able to drop by and see him, although I'm mostly laughing at the fact that he called me a yellow belly chicken." Yang chuckled a little more after she had said that since she couldn't be serious with him when he said strange words such as that.

Blake couldn't help but to smile a little as Yang continued to chuckle while she fiddled with her food to get everything set up so that she didn't have to lean over to grab stuff, but after Yang had everything set up, she grabbed one of the chicken stick's ends and lifted it up and stared at it for a minute before she then glanced over to the sauce with a pondering expression. "Hmm.." Blake lifted her elbow onto the table a little and laid her cheek down on her knuckles as she watched the blonde girl glance back and forth at the two.

"Oh screw it," Yang said as she gingerly reached her right hand over towards the sauce while her index finger was pointed out and dipped it into the sauce, which afterwards she then swiftly pulled it out and brought it over to her lips. "Just testing this by the way!" Yang mumbled before she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked the sauce off to see if she liked it, but as soon as she tasted the sauce, her eyes widened for a minute before they returned to their normal size.

"Yang, you do know that the chicken is what is supposed to be dipped in the sauce? Not your finger?" Blake amusingly says.

"This mission was originally a taste and see if I like it, but I've got to _hand_ it to my hand for making this taste like me, which already just luscious, and then while also having this really good sauce! I mean, I'm sucking tiny cell me's off my finger." Yang mumbles as she pulled her finger out of her mouth only to repeat her action again. "I don't think my mouth will accept it on the chicken anymore." Blake watches as the blonde girl finally moves the chicken over towards the sauce before she lowered it into it and began to roll the chicken around it until it was completely covered.

Yang lifted the stick up once again and moved her hand under it since she might have rolled too much of the sauce onto the stick to the point were a little of it was dripping off onto the palm. "Yang, that's a lot of sauce, it might not be a goo-" Yang hastily moved the stick towards her mouth and took a big bite before Blake could finish her sentence, "good.." Blake's sentence slowly came to a halt after that as she heard Yang make a delighted hum. "Well.. I'm assuming you liked it anyway?"

Yang nodded her head to Blake a few times as she chewed the chicken for a moment before she continued to take another bite, trying to stop chortling at how she must have looked to Blake. "This isn't right, but," Yang swallowed before she lowered the empty stick down to her plate and grabbed the unrolled napkin and wiped her mouth. "That was really insane; the taste is actually extremely weird, and I can't explain it. I like it! But it's confusing. Blake, I know you've already ordered and stuff, but I need you to taste some of this, because I'm not sure if this is exactly what my mouth was expecting to come in contact with or even taste."

While Yang was talking about the weird taste of the sauce she had picked up another chicken stick and repeated her earlier actions, however, this time she cut back on the sauce since she didn't know if Blake would have liked it anyway. "One bite!" After Yang had covered up the stick she raised up a little in her chair and leaned over the table towards Blake's side with her arm extended, but all Blake does to Yang's action was make a low guttural groan before she tried to look past the chicken in her face.

"What did you exactly expect from peanut sauce Yang?" Yang suddenly freezes once Blake asks that since she didn't exactly know what she even expected from it besides possible actual peanuts.

"Um. Uh? You know what Blake, to be frank with you, I have no clue what I was expecting when I ordered this. Although Nutella was essentially on my mind when I did order it, so maybe some weird Nutella and peanut hybrid baby of some sort? Also, could you just take this stick out of my hand? People are giving us looks. Also, my arm is starting to hurt, so you know? Any moment now would be great." Blake notices Yang's arm was shaking to an extent, and she sighed since it didn't look like Yang was going to let her go until she took it.

"Okay, fine, but before I actually taste this, what am I expecting? I wasn't the one who ordered this, and you make it sound as if it's not peanuts, so what am I about to taste?" Blake voluntarily lifts her hand up and takes the end part out of Yang's hand while Yang grins before she lowered back down into her own seat, satisfied.

"Well, expect an aberrant taste to just literally explode in the flavors as soon as it touches your tongue, it's got that saucy tang to it that somewhat might resemble crushed peanuts? Not entirely sure on that, but yeah, just expect everything from everywhere." Yang couldn't help but chuckle as she explained what Blake was about to eat since everything for her was just odd.

Yang watched as Blake apprehensively lifted up her index finger to her hair and pushed it back so that none of it got into the sauce as she turned the stick to the side and brought it to her mouth. "..." Blake took a bite of the chicken while Yang peered at her sanguinely, but Blake's expression soon became one of bewilderment that was also somewhat impressed. "Oh." Blake took another bite of the chicken, most likely trying to understand the flavor just as Yang had done.

"See Blake?! That sauce is witchcraft! By that I mean the sauce is just really confusing, and you can't stop eating until you figure out the taste. Those types of foods man, those, types, of, food. Crazy huh?" Blake looks back up to Yang, who was still grinning at her confusion.

"I suppose I could see what you mean by the taste being hard to mark exactly as one thing, let alone peanuts.." Blake discreetly mumbles as she peered at the remaining chicken that was still covered in the peanut sauce, but Yang was simply arrogantly relishing in the delight of proving to Blake that the sauce was, in fact, odd.

"Yeah, I know, but anyway," Yang forges a small cough, which manages to make Blake look up to her spontaneously, however, as soon as Blake does that, Yang galvanizingly said something that made some part of Blake freeze before she then intuitively spoke what first came to her mind. "Are youuu ready Blake? Flavor name! Now, go!"

"Tangy barbecue?" Blake abruptly freezes again once she realized what she had just said, however, she also perceives Yang who had immediately turned her head away from her with both of her hands covering her face, but Blake could still hear Yang laughing at her response since when Blake had said her answer, she sounded ardent and very confident about her answer.

"Oh my god.. Pff.. Blake.. Why did you just say tangy barbecue? I- I wasn't ready for that.." Yang struggled to properly form a sentence since she couldn't stop laughing at what Blake had just done. "Give me a minute.." Blake gives Yang a minute, and soon the blonde's laughter subsided and she was able to turn back to Blake with a partially serious face. "I'm sorry about that Blake, I just, really wasn't expecting that to be honest since I was thinking it tasted like that spicy buffalo sauce, I mean, that kind of could be confounded since if you think about it long enough, you could understand the similarities, but tangy barbecue. I think the thing that got me the most was the determined expression you made, it was really cute, I don't even think I've seen anyone make that expression before."

Yang wiped the small tear that had formed in her eye from her earlier laughter, but as soon as Blake speaks up, she gradually stopped moving. "Cute..?"

"Yeah.. I mean, well, not 'cute,' I just mean more like, you're expression reminded me of a shocked cat with it's ears back? Not that I'm comparing you to a feline, though? I think?" Yang indecisive said as she was picking up another chicken stick, but instead of eating it, Yang brought it to the sauce and dipped it over and over, feeling inconvenient.

"My.. Expression reminded you of a cat?" Blake was only steadily getting confused by what Yang was trying to say to her again, but she also noticed that the blonde woman was starting to grow flustered by the way she was messing with her food. "Well.. I suppose I'm supposed to say thank you for the compliment?" Blake said since she didn't really grasp the concept of why Yang was getting agitated with herself.

"No, no! I- Gahh! Blake, you're completely misinterpreting what I mean, and when you try to understand it- it makes me seem really rude and stuff! Don't, it was a compliment, I- You know what? Me talking isn't helping my situation, so I'm just going to apologize," Yang pauses for a minute when talking as she was pushing her chair back since she no longer was wanting to stay seated there anymore. "I'm sorry Blake, and now since that's done, mind joining me inside?" Yang questioned Blake, who was staring up at Yang as she rose up out of her seat; however, Blake stayed seated in her spot hesitantly. "Blake?"

"What about our orders? Well, to be explicit, the order that I ordered?" Blake seemed inconclusive as she said that since she wasn't sure if it sounded callous or not, but Blake only was showing hesitation for the fact that Yang was paying for their meals, and she didn't apprehend what Yang wanted inside.

"Heh, well, if you join me," Yang pushes her chair back in under the table before she walked around the table and to Blake's side of it, offering the other woman her hand to help her up. "Then I can have Joey give you your food fresh and toasty, because where we're heading is to the kitchen so we can see the chef! Or in my book, Joey. Now as for my food, Pfft, of course, I'll be taking that with me."

Blake leisurely pushed her chair back and took Yang's hand, allowing the blonde woman to pull her to meticulously onto her feet before she pulled Blake out from the chair and pushed it in for her. "You speak very," Blake lethargically slowed her sentence since she couldn't fluently describe the two relationships just from hearing his name a few times, however, as Yang was leading her towards the gate that exited the patio, she finally answered her with a smile.

"I speak of Joey fondly, because Joey could potentially be seen as a second father for me? You know, telling you this is actually kind of odd, but I mean, I know a lot of people on this side of Vale! And I like a lot of people on this side of Vale, Joey's like in the top 5, and don't ask him how we met. Not a proud moment, but let's just say, I might have waltzed into here thinking it was some place else.."

Yang turned around somewhat so that she was facing Blake, but she didn't let go of the other woman's hand for a specific issue that had resided inside the restaurant, yet while Yang's back was turned she used it to push the door open before she pulled Blake inside. "I'd say Vale over here is pretty tight closed, as in the system of the people, almost like it's a constant little world for us? I thought I probably should have informed you of that, since you know? You lived on the other side of Vale, but if you don't understand now, that's fine, you'll see what I mean soon."

Yang turns back around and pulls Blake to the left side of her, granting the woman the conspicuous view of the populous restaurant that was mostly hosting for the people who had just left work for lunch break, meaning the restaurant was under chaos with people roaming around, however, Yang warded off any suspicious people as she began to pull Blake towards the side of the room where a walkthrough door was, and she hastily pulled Blake through it. "Okay.. I really don't want to deal with him,"

Yang crouched Blake slightly as they began to walk further into the back where all the people who were rushing back and forth to serve people said hi to Yang, leaving Blake fascinated by all the people that Yang seemed to know. "We're here for Joey, so, to the back, go, go!" Yang's eyes suddenly notice that the man she had pointed to earlier was starting to turn around, and she promptly pushed Blake through the door that said kitchen before she rushed in behind her. "Oof!"

"Ack! Yang, you stepped on my foot!" Blake wailed a little in surprise since she wasn't expecting to feel another full grown woman step on her foot with most of her weight.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yang whispered to Blake before she swiftly reeled around and peeked out the door only to see that the man she had pointed at had gone back to work, and she let out a relieved sigh. "Hehe..You must always learn to watch everywhere." Yang grinned calculatingly, but she and Blake both freeze when they heard a man speak up behind them, causing Blake to reel around while Yang stayed facing the door motionlessly.

"Yang? Are you messing with Chris again over here? You know what? I'm assuming those words were directed towards him; however, you do know you mustn't ever say something that you yourself can't even do." The man chuckled more as Blake stared at the man who was wearing a white chef uniform that had the words "Nova" on it in bold print. Blake also noticed that the man was wearing a black bandanna wrapped around his head that slightly confused her, but the man lifted his hand and itched at his scruffy beard as he peered back at Blake.

"Hello." Blake cordially greets the larger man who without delay offered Blake a smile that was just as friendly.

"Well hello to you as well Miss, you must be accompanying Yang since you're back here." Blake nods her head to the man a few times before she heard Yang ecstatically call for the man as if she hadn't seen him in forever, however, the thing Yang yowled after that made Blake chuckle a little under her breath.

"Old man! What the heck are you doing away from the stove? Not that I'm not oh so glad to see you again, but I'm going to make an assumption that you have finally started to become that evil chef you that you had the capacity to do and you're just serving everyone besides your beloved little me burnt food? Oh, and also old man, I'm not taking the credit for coming here to be exact since Blake actually drove me here." Yang looked at the plate that she had brought with her and she gingerly picked up another stick and began to dip it into the sauce before she began eating it, the whole action making Blake stare at Yang since she was literally eating in the middle of a conversation.

"Ohoho, no, I'm afraid I have yet to give into your idea Yang, but instead I've gotten myself an apprentice here since cooking alone can get extremely difficult at times." Joey chortled as Yang continued to eat while she gave him a dirty look.

"Old man are you surreptitiously trying to retire on me?" Yang lets out a woeful pout as she pointed her chicken stick at Joey. "Because if you retire who's going to make me more of this really delicious sauce? Blake even liked it enough to compare it to that tangy barbecue sauce." Blake's face became a little flushed as soon as Yang mentions her tiny miscalculation before she laughed a little more with the man.

"Well.. The consistency and texture of the two could essentially be the same.." Blake reticently mumbled under her breath in embarrassment of the two laughing at her mistake, however, her being closer to Joey he somewhat manages to hear her and was quick to allay his laughter and redirect it to make Blake feel less embarrassed. "Well, Blake, I will say you had gotten the tangy part right, although I'm unequivocally sure that Yang had guessed something even more ridiculous."

Blake smiles a little more again before she nodded her head to answer the man's question. "You could say that I suppose." Yang gasped at the two tag teaming against her and was quick to defend herself.

'Hey! Don't call me ridiculous old man! And Blake, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the barbecue!" Yang tried to clarify the confusion, but Yang's jaw drops to an extent as Joey benignly patted Blake's shoulder as he began to walk her further into the kitchen, leaving Yang alone standing at the door, however, the only thing that manages to snap Yang back into reality was when someone on the other side of the door accidentally hit her in the back, causing Yang to yelp before she stumbled forward. "Wait! You're stealing my friend/ride!"

Yang began to trudge behind the pair with her shoulders slumped to an extent, listening to the two chat about random thing, although at one point Joey tried to bring up one of Yang's tipsy stories, and that immediately made Yang have to interject. "Did you know Yang's actually two types of people during two different phases? One, she's tipsy, and the other, ohoho.."

"Come on! You're going to give Blake the wrong ideas about me! Which by what I mean Blake, is I don't often drink okay? It's just for crew parties, and parties, in general, but other than that I'm as clean as a fresh car. I'm not an alcoholic, it's just a woman can have fun from time to time, It's all fine!" Yang defensively said as she walked next to Blake, who seemed interested in what Joey had just tried to say about the two phases Yang had.

"Of course it's fine Yang, although when someone can't handle their alcohol correctly, then that's a different story, but anyway, she's right, Yang's not an alcoholic, she just has minor issues when she actually does it," Joey said to the pair as he came to a halt in front of a dish that had a sheet of paper that had a number 8 on it. "But here we are, I was about to send this out to your table, but it looks like you two saved one of the waiters a hassle." Yang peers at Blake order then she looks over to Blake, who was walking towards the plate; however, she abruptly stops when the sound of a ringtone vibrated in her pocket. Blake stops moving and tentatively reached into her pocket for her phone which only took a minute for her to find and pull out to check the caller id. "Got a call?" Joey questions while Yang tries to glance over Blake's shoulder curiously.

"Uhm. Yes.. Could you two excuse me for a minute?" Both of them nod their heads to Blake and she walked off to the side a little to answer the call, however, as soon as Blake left, Joey turned to Yang who was peering at Blake in confusion of what had just made Blake tense a little.

"She seems like a very polite lady Yang.." Joey coughs a little as he said that while he watched Yang gingerly lean against the counter that had pans hovering above it and sigh.

"Great inspection job old man, what about it? You know you don't fool me, so come on, just say what you want." Yang mumbled in exhaustion from a few things that had worn her out earlier.

"I'm just a bit surprised that you brought an amiable lady here. It just doesn't seem like something you would do to be exact, not for the fact that you both are obviously different in every manner possible. Could you blame me for being a little curious?" Joey inquires as he crossed his arms and watched as Yang shuffled around in her spot.

"Differences? Are they that obvious huh? I'd tell you that I'm a wall breaker both literally and mentally, but, to be real here, I feel somewhat compelled to make this work for the team." Joey chuckles at Yang's point of view since it might have been good, but the blonde girl never focused on herself.

"Yang, you've done so much for the team already, and I'm positive that all you had to do for this situation is be nice, but instead you're taking her to the back of my restaurant giving her-her food down from my hands." Yang's ears steadily grew hot as she looked down at the ground and thought about her choice of words since Joey seemed to be up to something. "You're trying very hard right now at something Yang, but whatever it is, I'm not sure of."

"Look, I can't tell you what I'm doing because I've got nothing Joey, I'm just as confused as you are. She's different, and I find it interesting since I've never had friends like her. Ruby said to give her a chance, and that's what I'm doing, and that chance is just the same as any other chance I've given the others. Just think of it as me simply going absolutely with the flow." Yang waves her arm a little while making a little noise that resembled a water tide before she straightened out her arm. "Because everyone else thinks I should give her a chance as well, and I'm cornered."

"Hmm.." Joey goes silent after that since he had honestly nothing more to say since Yang seemed to be telling the truth when she had said she was just trying to be nice to the other woman, and at that moment they both notice Blake lowering her phone back into her pocket before she turned and began to walk back towards them.

"Ayy! Blake, so-" Before Yang could actually get her entire sentence out, Blake interjects.

"Yang, I'm sorry, but I, I mean we need to go right now." Blake seemed a bit anxious when she had said that, but all Yang does was as push off the counter in confusion of the sudden exclamation since they had only been in the kitchen for a few minutes.

"What? So soon? But what about your food?" Yang watched as the woman's expression turned to one of perturb at Yang's questions.

"I don't know.." Blake's rushing was making Yang become concerned for the woman, but both of the two women glanced over at Joey once they heard him cough a little.

"Well, a friend of Yang's is a friend of mine, so If you'd like you could just take the entire dish with you as long as you bring it back soon. We all must understand when things suddenly pop up in our agenda." Blake scrutinizes Joey to try and see if he was being honest with her.

"Are you sure..?"

"Well of course I am sure! Now, it was a pleasure to meet you, Blake," Joey offhandedly picked the plate up by the side before he walked towards Blake and handed it to her with a smile. "And it was great to see you again Yang, this time try to visit us sooner. That means no running off." Joey chuckled as he reeled around towards Yang, who crossed her arms with a broad grin.

"No promises old man; Vale's got places that are neat, and those are the places I've gotta be." Joey rolled his eyes at the blonde's arrogant facade, but right after Yang had said that she let out a low groan before she walked forward and tightly hugged the man. "Ah I'm just pulling your leg, I'll try to drop by more as long as you've got the goods."

Blake watches the pair hug for a few minutes before Joey patted Yang's back and made the blonde woman let go of him. "Alright you two, I'll be looking forward to seeing you both more, but until then cheerio." Both Yang and Blake watched as Joey turned around and began to trudge back further into the kitchen, leaving the two females to themselves once more for the day.

"I suppose we should start heading out now as well, so just tell me your address and I'll drop you off at your place." Yang expeditiously reeled around with a scowl before she mouthed out the word 'bike.' "Ah, well, once I'm back I'll pick up your bike from Sun's house and drop it back off at yours okay?" Yang's shoulders slump at the news that she wouldn't have her bike until Blake had gotten back from wherever she was heading.

"Okay, fine, well, I live on-"

* * *

 **Back at Yang's house.**

* * *

Blake's car exhaustion rumbles as she pulls it into Yang's driveway before she placed her car in park and turned the radio down so she could properly speak to Yang now that she was dropping her off finally. "Yang.. I'm really sorry about this; it's just I've got a few things to get and handle on the other side of Vale." Blake sincerely tried apologizing to Yang again since she felt somewhat guilty; however, Yang raised her hand as she leaned down and picked up the bag that she had bought earlier.

"It's fine Blake; you can really stop apologizing about this." Yang glances over to Blake, who was reluctantly deciphering what she should have said next since Yang had taken the time she could have spent doing something else with her only for her to simply leave. Yang lets out a little sigh. "I had enough fun for one lunch to last me, Blake, so I don't know why you're apologizing since I'm thankful you accompanied me to lunch. We might have to do that sometime again soon. Who knows, maybe next time we can invite the whole Flame Kickers clan." Yang chuckles a little at that idea. "Mostly it'll be during dinner since those guys will lose it in a way."

Blake's grimace look soon slackened, and a small smile formed on her lips as she nodded. "That sounds like an interesting time that I look forward to, and I also must thank you for treating me to lunch and introducing me to your friend." Yang takes a deep breath as she nodded her head to Blake.

"Yeah, it was no problem at all, um, but anyway, I'm not going to continue to hold you up here any longer since you've got a bit to drive if you're heading back over to the other side of Vale for a bit." Yang pushes her door open and leaned out of the car while Blake simply watched as the blonde woman was quick to turn around to shut the door, however, just as Yang nearly shut the door, Blake hastily said something.

"I had a good time as well." Yang froze for a minute before she silently nodded her head again and shut the door. Blake put the car into reverse and Yang watched as Blake's car back out of her driveway and she waved to Blake as she pulled out until she was back on the road facing towards the right side of the street.

"She enjoyed herself.." Yang's eyes followed the car as it began to drive off down the road, relishing in the strange feeling of happiness of knowing that she managed to allow Blake a good time for what appeared to be her first time on the south side of Vale. "I guess that's a score for me on the first impressions huh? Cool." Yang snorts a little before she reeled around and began to walk towards her door while pulling out her phone to see if Ruby had called her yet, but there were no missed calls or anything, so she assumed Ruby was still at work. "Looks like its time for a nice old power nap, and by that I'm going the hell to sleep, it's been too much for whatever time I've been awake."

Yang yawned and stretched as she reached the doormat of her home that said 'welcome' on it. "Home, oh quiet home.. How I need to buy a very loud stereo for you."

* * *

Building up the bumblebee shippers over here, don't mind me, I feel this story should just be the song of everyone's gay heart, so even Bumblebee will be a build up. Now I'm on the topic of Bumblebee right here so.. EXPLANATIONS ON THIS SIDE GO- Yang is stubborn and always hesitant in making her life decisions, I'll explain more on that later, Blake? She's not shy, she's not timid, Blake can deal pretty well with crowds, she just doesn't prefer them. Everything in this story is MIXED up with canon so expect crazy groups, I mean, REN, EMERALD, VELVET, AND WEISS BEING FRIENDS?! I've already lost my mind, but in the good way. (-Pure probably failed on the two request-)

Okay! Next few chapters! We'll be doing patterns hopefully, so next is white roses get together. Time frames are hating me, so we've got to break it with a hammer because after Whiterose is reversed bumblebee! Meaning we go back 2 days before the white rose get together, and trust me, this idea I have for combining these time fractures are pretty neat. I've got this, so next few chapters are going to be me hammering stuff.

We're quickly slapping explanations out of the way, so I want to say I still really enjoy writing the Bumblebee side is much more wild. Don't worry, we're all getting smacked by the gayness of this fanfic, Blake and Yang killed my heart writing this, and it hurt.

ONWARD WITH NORMAL PROCEDURES! Next chapter will be sponsored by Emerald! Your favorite troll host, so, until then, grab your Emerald merchandise and question yourself this very important question. What's next in this song of hearts? Have a great night or day everyone.


	8. Operation pink

Roving aimlessly up and down the quasi-dim halls restlessly was Ruby, her gray eyes hectically darting around as she was trying to obscure the bags under her eyes from the austere practices she had been doing that week for Weiss and Pyrrha, although it was chiefly Weiss who was pushing her to play convoluted songs while also rigorously fussing at her when she made too many mistakes at once, yet every time break happened, Pyrrha would have apologized to her for Weiss's harsh attitude. Ruby's toothbrush was merely sitting in her mouth as her hands were flattening her hair while the brush was detangling the tangles that had formed in her sleep.

It didn't take a genius to be able to connect the dots and apprehend what Weiss was doing to her, not when all the draconian principles didn't occur until after she had asked Weiss to join her to solely hang out and get to know each other. Ruby felt all she was doing now was getting dressed to go and meet her dissolution once and for all, yet some part of Ruby still infirmly clung to the optimistic belief that some good would have happened that day, she just had to try a little harder.

Ruby represses another yawn that was attempting to arise, yet the action of repressing the yawn caused a small tear to form in her left eye as she lumbered into her bedroom that was completely chaotic. Clothes were dispersed all over her floor while some were lined up on her bed which had the covered pushed up to the top of it, and being the rough sleeper she was, her bed, in general, was messy, yet the only reason for her room being that way was for the fact as soon as she had aroused she began to rummage cursorily through her stuff for something to wear that day for her and Weiss's get together.

Ruby lumbered over to the dresser which had all the drawers to it pulled open from her earlier scouring for an outfit that was felicitous enough to impress Weiss's taste, and nevertheless, Ruby finds nothing but a bunch of colorful shirts that Weiss would have most likely saw as adolescent. Ruby felt tenacious towards following out through Emerald's entire plan since all she wanted was Weiss to be less spiteful towards her, but when the cognizance that this plan actually entirely rested upon her shoulder, she began to feel even more apprehensive.

Ruby knew she was somewhat timid or as some people called her, awkward, but she had never felt this nervous about being around someone. Was it dismay that drove her to feel uneasy around Weiss? Was it the fear that she would have hurt the woman's feelings somehow since Weiss was different? Ruby took a deep breath before she lethargically exhaled the air through her nose in dejection of her lack of opulent clothing, which had caused Ruby to have to settle for wearing a pair of black legging jeans and a black shirt that had a white undershirt with long sleeves under it with an image of two skeletons saying 'lets dance.'

"I give up! I tried!" Both of Ruby's hands rose up to her hair and began to dishevel it out of grievance, yet as soon as she was done she raised the shirt she had gotten above her head and conscientiously slid the shirt over her head in a swift motion until her head popped up from the neck of the shirt, which she then unbuttoned the front of the jeans and bent down a bit so that she could have lifted her right leg and slipped it into the legs of the pants, repeating the same action for her left leg as well. "What else, what else," Ruby mused as she was glancing around the room with the toothbrush still in her mouth.

 **Ding-Ding-Ding dong**

The sound of the doorbell ringing resonated out through the lower floor of Ruby's home, indicating as normal that someone was at her door, yet what was not normal was whoever it was at her door was recurringly pressing on the doorbell, causing the sound of each ring to get cut off by another until the sixth ring, which then the doorbell was allowed to linger until it gradually dwindled out. Ruby soon after heard a familiar voice blatantly yelling from down the hall at the door, provoking a sigh and groan from Ruby. "Ayo! Rubyyy! Are you awake yet?! You know what, if you don't mind I'm going to let myself into your home, although you know, if this isn't Ruby's home, try not to shoot at us!"

Ruby's eyes enlarged as she heard the last part that Emerald had just said, and she expeditiously reeled around on her feet until she was facing her bedroom door. "My door is locked.." Ruby gulped as she hastily sprinted over to her door frame and placed her hands on the frame of the door before she nervously leaned over somewhat so she could see her door that was straight down the hall. "What is she.." Ruby watched and listened to the doorknob as it jiggled and made noises before ultimately after a minute the door's lock clicked backward. "She didn't.." Ruby muttered under her breath in disbelief as she watched the doorknob turned open, and the sunlight began to shine through the small crack of the door that was opening.

Ruby winced and lifted her right arm up and used the back of her palm to block out the gleam of the sun as the door was pushed open and revealed Emerald, Ren, and Velvet as they strided into her home through the door. Emerald was putting away some sort of screwdriver back into a black pouch while she had her hand rose up, signalling the other two to watch her back as she slipped the black pouch back into her pocket and looked around. "Are you positive that this is Ruby's address Emerald? And if so, where is Ruby? I knew we should have waited outside like normal people Emerald; we probably scared her or something.." Velvet crossed her left arm under her right one and rested her right elbow on top of her left arm as she used her knuckles to hide her mouth while she glanced around the house. "We should apologize for this as soon as we find her."

Ren discreetly had turned around and shut Ruby's front door while he turned the lock so that it relocked Ruby's door. "Velvet relax, Emerald had fortuitously only managed to pick lock the lock with little effort. Thus, the door is fine." Ren serenely elucidated Velvet as he kept turning the lock back and forth, showing the brunette woman that Ruby's door was still fully functional. "But towards your other worries, I wouldn't fret myself too much over this since this is mostly Emerald's plan, and our tasks are to minorly give Ruby helpful pushes and then to go with the flow." Ren cleared his throat as he reeled around and dusted the front of his shirt off and began to walk down the hall towards Ruby's door with a deadpan expression. "Ruby, I see your shoes."

As soon as Ruby had heeded Ren's words and looked down, she perceived that her left leg was further out of the frame of the door than her body, and as a consequence, Emerald atrociously laughed at Ruby's first mistake before she sprinted down the hall, nudging Ren over into the wall to get past him while Ruby somewhat squeaked as she saw the green haired woman charging towards her door and turned around to run back further into her room, yet as Emerald made it to the end of the hall, she slid to a halt and lunged into Ruby's room, leaving Velvet and Ren to quirk brows as they heard the sounds of objects falling over while the sudden tumult ended with the sound of a body falling to the floor before they heard Ruby grunt and groan. "Hahaha! Where do you think you were going to go Ruby?!"

Ruby gurgled and coughed out a bunch of toothpaste since she didn't had the time to take the toothbrush out of her mouth before Emerald had pounced on her and was now sitting on her back with her arms pulled behind her. "Aha..Agh..Ugh." Ruby wheezed as she relinquished the resolution to get Emerald off her spine since every time she moved Emerald pulled her arms back further. "..." Ruby gurgled profoundly as she rested her forehead down on the floor and closed her eyes, causing Emerald's laughter to grow even louder since she had successfully taken Ruby down.

"Sorry Rookie, but you can't elude your little raft that's about to be free floating in some Weiss waters, we've got to brace you for the great Weiss sharks that lie in them waters." Emerald snickers as she heard Ruby gurgle a whimper as she modified her position on her back so that she was complacent. Emerald traced her finger around Ruby's back, causing Ruby to shiver while Ren and Velvet sauntered into the room to see Emerald trifling with Ruby, who was pinned down to the floor. "Relax, the more you tense up, the worse this hurts me, I mean, well, essentially you, but I mean, I'm the host here you know?" Ruby snorted at what Emerald had just said to her.

"Emerald, get off Ruby, you're vexing the poor woman again, and you do know that she could arraign for quite a few things in this situation, so before all of us go to penitentiary, get off her." Ren crossed his arms with a deadpan expression as Emerald rolled her eyes at what he had just said while Ruby's gray eyes were attempting to glance over to Ren with an imploring expression that begged for help. "Also look what you've done to Ruby's room, you completely demolished it, you should feel abashed for this Emerald." Ruby's pupils narrowed as she gulped at what Ren had said since her room had been that way except for a few minor changes, yet the embarrassment caused Ruby to look back down at the floor censurably.

"Ren, you really should do what you said earlier, which is just go with the flow. You're making my job fatiguing! Do you know how hard it was to actually managed to get Ruby on her knees the first attempt? I had to literally ensnare her then pounce on her! I deserve this seat, and Ruby wouldn't sue me, she obviously loves me so much that she can't stop drooling, Ruby is subservient unlike you Ren." Emerald huffs as she pats Ruby's disheveled hair. "Now Velvet if you could please hand me the stuff I need and, uh, does any of us have any sort of empty can?"

Ren let out an protracted sigh as Velvet delved her hand into her pocket momentarily before she pulled out a black ear piece in between her middle and index finger. "Alright, just, uh," Velvet tactfully nudged Ren over and began to plod over towards Ruby's dresser where a half empty coke can was, yet when Velvet noticed Ruby's gray eyes sluggishly glancing up to her, she lifted up her hand and mouthed over an apology. "Sorry Ruby, you'll have to condone my actions for now.." Ruby's brows scrunched as she went back to looking at the floor since no one would help avail her at the moment. "Sorry.." Velvet reached her hand out and grabbed the coke can before she turned back to Emerald and sauntered over to her and handed the coke can as well as the earpiece over to her. "Why is it that you even need an empty can?" Velvet inquired inquisitively.

Emerald held the half empty coke can by the top before she shook it a little so that the inside liquid was swooshed around, apprising Emerald of how much coke was left in the can. "Well," Emerald brought the open coke to her lips and tipped the drink upwards so that all the remaining coke was pouring outward into her mouth, yet after a minute of drinking the rest of the coke inside the can, Emerald lowered the drink with a gratified sigh. "That question could essentially coincide with the question of why we need to breathe Velvet," Emerald sedately interpreted to Velvet.

Emerald shifts on Ruby's back until her body was facing towards Ruby's head which was laid on the floor since Ruby strifing against the green haired woman who was older than her and much heavier was futile, although Emerald leaned forward on Ruby's back and slithered her right arm around Ruby's head until her hand was in front of Ruby's forehead, which she then placed her hand on Ruby's forehead and lifted her entire head up off the ground while she adjusted Ruby's arms under her so she could have sat on them and used her other arm to bring the empty coke can to in front of Ruby's mouth. "The woman needs to speak right?"

Ruby peered at the coke can in confusion as Emerald repeatedly was brushing it up against her lips while her cheeks were puffed out from all toothpaste that had accumulated from mixing with her saliva. "Spit the toothpaste out into here Ruby." Emerald cooed while she enticingly wiggled the can side to side for Ruby, however, the brunette tries to turn her head away from the can since she didn't feel very comfortable with everyone's peering eyes staring at her expectantly as if she was supposed to just spit into a coke can. "Ruby, come on, spit." Emerald shakes Ruby's head a little before she moved the can closer to Ruby's mouth again, and after a minute, Ruby groaned before she leaned forward and spat out everything that was in her mouth, even going as far as scrapping the toothpaste on her tongue off with her teeth. "Okay, good, now time to clip the cow!"

"Emerald what the heck are you doing at m-?! Ouch!" Just as Ruby had tried to speak and interrogate Emerald, she felt something being shoved into her ear, which felt small, but it still hurt enough to make Ruby yelp. "Emerald! Get off me, you're really heavy, and you're hurting my spine! Secondly I was indisputably sure that I locked my door last night, how are you all in here?!" Ruby yowled as Emerald was adjusting the earpiece in her ear so that it wasn't facilely seen sticking out, although that only lasted a second before Emerald grunted and began to stand up off of Ruby's back feeling satiated with her job. "Wha-?" As soon as Emerald had gotten of Ruby, she began to push off the floor while Emerald lifted her own hand up to the central brain of Ruby's ear piece and activated it on everyone.

"Thiis is your favorite host, Emerald Sustrai, and today we infiltrate the hen's home," Emerald smirked as she spoke since Ruby had lifted her hand to her ear where Emerald's emphatic voice was resounding, the mono for the earpiece making Emerald's voice crystal clear, yet since Ruby hadn't been anticipating Emerald's voice to echo in her ear so loudly, it caused the brunette to jump a little in startlement. Emerald reached her hand up again and turned off her earpiece's connection line to Ruby's wireless adapter that served for the purpose of what Emerald needed it to. "Alright Rookie, listen to me and listen to me well, today will be helping you win the friendship of our friend Weiss, each of us," Emerald turns a little and opens her palm as she shows the other two. "Have lines that can and will connect to your earpiece to give advice. Roger?"

Ruby gulps aversively as she felt a lump forming in her throat at the technology Emerald had just embedded into her ear since she knew there was no escape for her now. "S-so, like um, you mean you'll be able to hear everything I say? Even our conversations? And if you give me advice, wouldn't that mean she'll like me for what you say instead of what I say?" Ruby's shoulders slump as Emerald lifted the pair of shades that had been sitting on her shirt to her eyes and nodded.

"Ruby, there is only so much we can do for you, and other than this I'm clueless on how to help you, our goal right now, is to make Weiss not hate you." Ruby looked at her floor when Emerald said the word hate since that was always a strong word to Ruby, but Emerald claps her hands together and slides her right foot out towards the door before she pointed towards it as well. "Grab your hairbrush and let's head out guys! We've got a busy day ahead of us, and there's no time to waste! Go go!" Velvet and Ren moseyed on out of the door with Emerald and Ruby close behind since they had to grab her hairbrush.

* * *

 **20 Minutes ride- Ruby's POV-**

* * *

Ruby revved her car as she progressively drove down the same road that Cas had been taking her that week while her interior rear mirror was adjusted so that it was primarily fixated on the 2015 Bentley Continental GT V8 car behind her that would periodically roar at her rear from Emerald who had been driving the car with the roof of the car pulled back, bringing to car to a slow down before she ultimately stepped on the gas and made the engine muscle whirr to life. Everytime Emerald would have made the car roar behind her, Ruby jumped a little since her side window had been opened, and the sound of the car that was tailing her rear was vociferous.

Ruby's radio was turned onto the CD playlist that contained her most favorite piano songs and was playing music softly in the background since she didn't want to blare her music for the fact that everyone's earpieces were on, and they could all hear everything that she was doing, but the main reason was Ruby was just unconsciously being considerate and thoughtful as normal since even when she wasn't trying it was just something that was an impetuous instinct that she had. Ruby abruptly heard the sound of static resonating in her ear as Emerald's line picked up and the sound of wind steadily blowing into Emerald's earpiece was heard, although it caused Ruby to glance over to the mirror only to see the green haired woman had risen up in her seat and was now waving her arm at her while she also was using her right hand to control the wheel. "He-Hey Ruby! I see Weiss's house in the distance! We're going to pull over and park in the trees or something! Your mission is to get Weiss out the house!" Emerald yelled over the wind towards Ruby, yet suddenly Emerald loses control on the wheel from freaking out as a giant bug flew in her face, and made the car nearly swerve off the road. "Ahhf! It crawled in my nose!"

Ruby briskly reeled her entire head around as she saw the car swerved off the road, and Emerald fell back in her seat while Ren had hastily managed to grab the wheel before they crashed into a tree. "Oh, my gosh! Are you guys okay?!" Ruby finally spoke up in solicitude as she slowed her car down so she could continue to glance back at Emerald's car that was now parked, yet none of the lines picked up, causing Ruby to panic as she looked back forward, about to make a giant-U turn even though it would be illegal from the lane she was in.

Velvet's line activates and the other brunette was panting as she was only about to clarify that they had survived, although in the background Ruby heard Emerald wheezing and gagging as she complained about the bug going too far in her nose that it was in her mouth. "We're fine, we're fine, just continue to Weiss.." Ruby sighs in alleviation at the knowledge that they were okay, however, as soon as Ruby turned her head back to the road since the stone walls and the steel gates were coming into sight, as well as the top half of the manor, she retrospects something that Weiss had previously told her.

"No please.." Ruby bemoaned under her breath as the desire to repeatedly tap her forehead against her steering wheel arose from the realization that she had forgotten to call Weiss and notify her that she was now on her way. "I couldn't have already messed up.." Ruby reiteratively murmured under her breath as she brought her car to a gentle halt in front of the steel gates, immediately putting her car into park before she leaned forward and did exactly what she wanted, beat her head against the top of the steering wheel until she accidentally hit her head on the horn of the car, which had managed to startle her, as well as cause a sudden flash to flicker from somewhere on the stone wall as it took a picture of her entire car. "Velvet, I forgot to tell Weiss I was coming.."

Velvet's line soon activates again after a few seconds had passed since she had been dealing with her own issues on the EVR side. "Sorry about this Ruby, Ren and Emerald are arguing about who's going to drive now since Emerald had almost just ran us into a tree." Velvet collectedly says to Ruby since someone in their group had to be the calm one, and while everyone on her side was freaking out, she had to help Ruby stay calm. "If what you said earlier was true, then I want you to stay tranquil no matter what. You're going to have to go up to Weiss's room and get her, remember, keep your cool no matter what, and don't worry, if you need help I'll do my best. As for the gates that are probably shut, don't worry, I'll open it, so it doesn't take the long process of letting you in since your car doesn't have the built-in system as ours do."

Ruby heard Velvet's line shut off before she could demur the whole idea of her going to Weiss's room precipitously since that by itself was an appalling idea, it could have ended worser than sending a single mouse into a cat's heaven. Ruby watched as the steel gates began to push inward towards the manor, beckoning Ruby to drive forward, yet Ruby kept her car in park until the gates extended fully inward with a little rough shake at the end. "I've never been to her room though Velvet.. Do I have to do this? There's not any other way I can somehow signal her that I'm here? Can't you guys just tell her?!" Ruby gulped as she put her car back into drive and unhurriedly stepped her foot on the acceleration pedal, allowing her car to roll haltingly forward through the gates and into the circle driveway of the manor.

Ruby slid her right hand to the top of the steering wheel while she removed her left hand and over slung it over the open window and leaned out of it somewhat as she marveled at the architecture of the manor, still not able to revamp the feelings of infinitesimals towards the building that overshadowed her as if it was nothing. "Well Ruby, if one of us called Weiss and informed her that you were there, then it would make everything skeptical don't you think?" Ruby scrunches her eyebrows down as she thought about what Velvet had just said before nodding her head with a hum of an agreement. "And since you didn't inform Weiss, I'm sorry to say this, but there's not any other way."

Ruby brought her car to a halt in front of the two doors of the manor just as Cas had always done before she leaned forward and twisted the keys until her car's engine shut off with a muted rumbled, which soon after she then pulled her keys out and placed them into her pocket with a heavy sigh, yet Ruby immediately tenses up when she heard Emerald's line activating and the sound of the green haired woman essentially seething under her breathe as Ren had leaned over and opened the car door and was now trying to push her out the driver's side since he was refusing to allow her to drive him anymore. "Grrrr… Ruby! God get off me, Ren! She's right Ruby! You'll live, just go to Weiss's Dutch quarters already! Ack!" Emerald abruptly made a high pitched squeak when Ren successfully pushed her out the door and into the grass where she landed on her back.

"What are you all doing over there?" Ruby asked in disbelief of what she was hearing in her ear, the sudden perception of calamity overriding all Ruby's hopes for the accomplishment of this whole ordeal since all she was wanting was to be friends with Weiss, yet instead she was getting nothing but a deranged start to a day.

"Weiss, she can respect someone's confidence, so, gah! Just be confident, and not arrogant!" Ruby heard Ren say in the background 'like you,' which caused Emerald to groan as she shuffled around on the grass since she was refusing to get up from Ren using his foot to nudge her, signifying silently for Emerald to get off the dirty ground. "If you become too cocky, Weiss might pepper spray you or something painful, so be tentative! Now you get out that car this instant Ruby and you stride into the manor then be the best damn woman you can be! Make me proud my musical partner, make me proud!" Emerald at some point have become ardent with her mandates, but Ruby still warily carried out Emerald's orders and pushed her car door open and leaned forward as she stepped out the car straightening her back, so it gave what she believed to be a poised posture.

Ruby shut her car door before she began to stride towards the two set of doors that led into the manor with an embarrassed look since she could have only assumed how frivolous she looked at that moment to anyone who might have seen her outside. As Ruby advanced forward towards the two doors, Ren's line activated. "Ruby, just solely be yourself, because you convey the impression of an intellectual person, and I'm conclusive when I say that for a few reasons. Weiss is just having a predicament with seeing that. Be optimistic about this." Ren's sanguine consolation caused Ruby to smile a little more as she clutched her hands tightly and came to a halt in front of the manor's doors. "Do whatever you can and if you get stuck we'll try to help."

Ruby gritted her teeth as she lifted up her clutched hand and subtly knocked on the doors, her heart palpitating hard enough that it could somewhat be heard in her own ears as the seconds ticked away, and the concept of her having to go straight to Weiss's room, the place where the woman would possibly be able to murder her for her immense mistake repeated. _"I can do this.. I can do this.. I'm Ruby; I've got this.."_ Ruby began to chant over and over to herself to help get rid of the redundant thoughts that were surging through her head, although after another second passed Ruby heard the door unlock before she watched as the door was pulled inward until it revealed one of the maids who was holding a broom.

The maid and Ruby peered at each other for an elongated amount of time before they both comprehended who was in front of them at the same time. "Miss Rose?" The maid torpidly inquires while Ruby lifted her hand to the back of her head with a nervous chuckle before she lifted her hand and waved at the maid a little, yet before she could say anything to the maid, she felt the maid grab her arm and pull her into the manor, making sure to shut the door behind her. "I am so sorry for that Miss Rose! I didn't recognize you until a few seconds; I'm a little bit tired so if you could excuse me."

Ruby sincerely chuckles at the maid who was holding the broom up next to her with a smile. "Ahaha, it's fine, today is just an outlandish day for everyone huh? I thought I was the only one." Ruby glances around only to belatedly comprehend the fact that most of the maids have been corralled in the main room cleaning the place up since the party was going to be ubiquitous through the entire manor, excluding a few places in the manor though that were going to be thwarted for confidential reasons as Weiss put it.

Ruby's assiduity is abruptly brought back over to the maid when she heard the older woman finally speak in the question of why she was there. "So Miss Rose, to what do we owe the pleasure of having you over at the manor today? Are you perchance looking for one of the musicians? Because if, so I'm afraid they haven't dropped by today.." Ruby laughs even more adroitly as her eyes slowly drifted away from the maid, but she still nodded her head since Emerald, Velvet, and Ren had all been just about 3 miles away from the manor.

"I see.. That's um, that's a shame, I hope they didn't have anything crucial to do up here today.." Ruby strained her sentence out hoping that EVR all didn't have anything important to do that they were omitting, however, Ruby was assuaged when the maid shook her head since Emerald's team didn't have anything to do that day since it was their respite weekend."And to answer your earlier question, I'm um, I'm just here for Weiss? She's here right?" Ruby inquires softly.

"Ah, you're here for Lady Schnee, but, well Miss Rose, Lady Schnee currently resides in her room, and last I have heard, she was very austere when she said she was not to be bothered." The maid tried to earnestly clarify that Weiss was not to be disturbed at that moment while Ruby had lifted her hand to her head and itched at it as she tried to contemplate on what she was supposed to say or even do in her crummy situation. "If you like I could convey whatever it is you have to tell or say to the Lady as soon as she leaves her room though?" Ruby suddenly heard Emerald's line activating in the earpiece, causing Ruby to sigh in relief.

"Dilemmas and pretexts, Ruby, It's all Weiss's hoaxes! Don't divulge the maid too much, simply tell her that Weiss is expecting you, and that's nothing but a little white lie which is only about fifty-fifty percent true, but I mean, we've got some Weiss oceans to conquer! No time shall be wasted! Let's go!" Emerald emboldens Ruby dexterously while the brunette was moderately nodding her head since what Emerald had just said somewhat made sense to her, although the thought of lying to the cordial maid made Ruby scowl a bit.

"Um, well, to be fair with you, Weiss and me actually have been devising a get together to go over a few things, although um, Weiss presumably didn't notify anyone since she wanted to keep it between us.." Ruby apprehensively mumbled since she didn't want to suggest too much for the little tiny lies she had just told the woman since it was already taking so much resolution not to simply blurt out stuff or even jabber like she usually did when she felt tense and nervous, thus that made Ruby an awful liar most of the time.

The maid peered at Ruby scrutinizingly for a few minutes, processing all that Ruby had just interpreted to her before her stare softened, and she smiled at Ruby, seeming to be delighted by the hearsay Ruby had just told her. "Ah, It's a wonderful thing to have the Lady composing more friends again, I was starting to worry that she was shutting herself off from the world with all the work she does." The maid chortles mirthfully before she began to lethargically turn around towards the set of stairs the led to the upper floor of the manor that Weiss had told her she was not allowed to go up. "Alright Miss Rose, right this way, I'll walk you to the Lady's room." Ruby scrunched her eyebrows down at what the maid had just said before she began to follow the woman towards the stairs, the feeling of perplexity and interest in the new information obtained from the woman causing Ruby's nervous feelings to slowly degenerate.

Ruby watched as the maid lifted up the broom, so it was at her side as they made it to the stairs and began to attentively walk up them before she heard Emerald's line activate. "Ay! Nice one Ruby! Onward to the Queen Dutches room!" Ruby listened to the sound of Emerald's line cutting off after she had said that, leaving Ruby alone to think about the entire plan.

* * *

 **Ren's POV**

* * *

Ren had the roof of the car lowered down as he listened to Emerald felicitate Ruby while she was sitting on the hood of her car pivoting the long segment part of her hair on her shoulder as she was staring out towards the direction of the manor, however, as soon as Emerald had lifted her hand up to her ear, she turned off her earpiece's line, then slid off the car and began to saunter around the rest of the hood of her car to the passenger side where she then opened the door and slid into the car with the rest of them. "Ren, you have no etiquettes for literally pushing a woman out of a car. Shame on you." Emerald chastised Ren for his earlier behavior and actions while Ren rolled his eyes with a reticent sigh.

"You do grasp the concept that this entire scheme is a bad idea? You are essentially interfering with the integral of friendship? You are prohibiting artificial friendship with the way we are handling this, although I'm not going to precisely stop you Emerald. We're merely spectators who will give small conversation starter tips." Ren explained their actions in a spirited manner as he glanced over to Emerald, who merely shrugged before she lifted up her phone and began to do something. "I do not see how this will play out later on Emerald.."

"You know what I have to say about all of what you just said to me, Rennie?" Emerald's reddish eyes finally after a few minutes glance away from her phone's screen and to Ren with a weird look on her face while Velvet was sedately sitting in the back seat with her hands in her lap as she listened to Ruby chat with the maid. "None of us are characteristically normal! I've done forgotten what it meant to be normal!" Emerald broadly grinned as she continued to talk. "Screw you and your natural stuff Rennie! We go against the system! We are everything abnormal! Being normal is being abnormal, so what we do is we make our own messed up paths in life. Now stop being a dweeb and help me come up with ideas for Ruby, please."

Ren lets out a sigh since he couldn't deny to Emerald that their group as entirely abnormal and upside down most of the times. "Whatever Emerald."

"Don't you whatever me! I'll sick the pencil on you again!" Emerald points her phone at Ren with a scowl, yet before the two could go into another quarrel, Velvet interjects and disbands their attention from each other and to her.

"Guys, can we please pay attention to the matter at hand before? Ruby's enclosing on Weiss's room right now." Velvet murmurs.

"Yeah, Ren! Stop bullying me and let's get this show on the freaking road! Literally!" Emerald activated her earpiece while the other two watched Emerald.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

* * *

Ruby and the maid ultimately managed to make it to the end of the hall where they then had came to a halt in front of a lofty door that had in white bold print, 'Weiss Schnee' in the middle of it with a transparent snowflake in the back of Weiss's name, causing the door to be more prominent than the other doors that they had passed during their odyssey through the upper floor of the manor. "Here we are Miss Rose, Lady Schnee's room." The maid turned to Ruby, who was gawking at Weiss's door before she slowly turned her head to the maid who did a small curtsy to Ruby. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have to get back downstairs since I was placed as the regulator of the maids in the main room today."

Ruby was about to attempt to ask the maid if she could help her out, yet as Ruby had gathered the audacity to speak accurately without her throat becoming raspy from the morning's fiasco of her yelping a lot when Emerald tackled her to the ground, the maid had already reeled around and began to circumspectly jog off back down the hall since she didn't want to get in trouble for leaving the others unattended. Ruby's hand at some point had raised a little, yet as soon as the maid had turned the corner, it plummeted back down to her side before she looked at the ground and sighed. "I need something to drink.. Emerald you ravaged my voice today.."

"Drink some water then Ruby, you might just be getting so nervous that your throat's becoming parch, which is cute." Ruby listened to Emerald snicker over the earpiece before she turned back to the door that was the only thing impeding her from seeing Weiss, although Ruby's shoulders slump as she took a few steps forward and tried to listen intently to see if Weiss was actually in there, yet no sound was heard from Weiss's door, causing Ruby to grunt. "Alrighty, rookie! Knock on her door and remember! Don't be petrified, and if she actually does try to murder you or something, then, uh, well, play dead? Follow the instructions you would follow if you got attacked by a bear, although I find bears ridiculous because they pass up free meals? Pff.. Say I was a rabbit and you just played dead in front of me, I'd still eat you, rabbit's gotta survive somehow, and it's the wilderness!"

Ruby quirked a brow at what Emerald had just said for a minute before she lifted up her arm and rested her knuckle against the door, deciding that it would have been best just to disregard what Emerald had just said. " _Okay.._ " Ruby gently taps her knuckles on Weiss's door a few times before she lowered her arm back down to her side and waited resignedly. " _..Maroon, stone, or wait, maybe pebbles..Grass?"_ Ruby's brain began to drift as she thought of random things that she could have potentially liked to help soothe her mind.

" Wie is het die is kloppen op mijn deur toen ik strikt zei dat ik was niet lastig gevallen te worden? _Who is it who is knocking at my door when I strictly said I was not to be bothered?"_ Ruby heard Weiss's tranquil voice call out from the inside of the room, still and all, though, Ruby didn't understand what Weiss had just said, thus inducing Ruby to tilt her head a little in disorientation. What was she supposed to say? Was she just supposed to say 'hi' and hope for the best?

"Uhh.. Guys..? What um, what did Weiss just say again? Was that a bitter yell or what?" Ruby began to mumble under her breath in question with the hopes that Emerald or one of the other two would have promptly acknowledged her confusion and accommodated her, yet as always, nothing ever thoroughly goes to the original plan, and Ruby's eyes broaden as she notices the door being pulled inward until it was entirely out of the way and displayed the white-haired woman whose limpid blue eyes were staring back at her gray ones showing mild agitation for a minute before they immediately changed to shock to see Ruby at her door. Ruby blinked a numerous amount of times with a blank expression as she stared at Weiss's attire which was an orange shirt that had an enormous dog head in the middle such as the cartoon dogs were styled and the shirt itself stretched down Weiss's slim and short figure until it stopped a little below her hips and allowed her black pants to be shown.

Both of the females were entirely shocked by the other one's presence. Ruby was shocked by what Weiss was wearing while Weiss had been shocked to see Ruby at her bedroom door. "..." Ruby certainly didn't ever expect to see Weiss in something so insouciant, and, pretty cool? Ruby's brain repeatedly tried to rephrase how Weiss looked as she was staring up at her, yet after a minute of her brain failing to correctly wording Weiss, Ruby decided to greet Weiss in what she believed the woman would find humorous enough not to kill her. "Surprise!" Ruby nervously chuckled as she had said the entire word with as much enthusiasm as possible while offering a small smile and wave, although Weiss's reaction was quite different from Ruby's since the shorter woman took a few steps back into her room before she reached back over to where the door was and grabbed it before she slowly began to push the door back inward with a passive expression. "He- Weiss! I was joking!"

Ruby briskly stepped forward and placed her foot in the doorway before Weiss could have completely shut the door in her face while her left hand was gripping at the door knob. "Ouch!" Ruby suddenly deplored her action of placing her foot in the doorway like in the movies since Weiss kept trying to shut the door on Ruby's foot. "W-Weiss please stop smashing my foot in the door... I was joking." Ruby grunted out loud before she finally put a little more strength in her pushing and eventually managed to push Weiss off the door for a minute, yet the minute was long enough for Ruby to slip in through the door and into the room with Weiss.

Ruby's earpiece finally activated, and Emerald's line transmits to her, however, Emerald's sudden, emphatic voice caused Ruby to jump a little since she had thought they had forsaken her. "I have no idea what the heck is going on over there, but we mustn't abort! Do something good! I again, have no clue what you're doing, but from the sound of it you're doing something detestable, so, you know Ruby, if you could possibly do something else before we all get caught here, that'd be great, thanks! Oh-Oh! I have an idea! Compliment her, like say, you look cute or something!" Ruby had been in the middle of about to speak when Emerald had essentially hollered the last part into her ear, thus causing a mess up.

"You look cut- wait?! What!?" Ruby after she had said that promptly raised her hands to her mouth since that was absolutely the last thing she wanted to say to Weiss in their current situation, and as a consequence of what she had just blurted out because of Emerald, Weiss was looking at Ruby with what seemed to be revulsion, yet even her scowl couldn't obscure the flushed color to her cheeks from the suddenness of Ruby's exclaim. "I-I mean.. I didn't.. Well you do..Um." Ruby stammered as she tried to think of an excuse for what she had basically just said to Weiss, yet diddly-squat could salvage Ruby from the predicament she was in now, all that was left for Ruby to do was to continue a conversation like she knew what she was doing, when she clearly did not. "Your shirt is really neat, I didn't take you as the dog type of person, which I mean that's cool since I have a dog of my own, but he's at my father's home for a few reasons." Ruby's earpiece activated again and this time she immediately heard the sound of Emerald guffawing.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you just did that before I had the chance to tell you that after you say that you're supposed to say no homo or to make sure Weiss gets your point, 'geen homo.' Oh, my god, I can't do this.. You just.. Haha.." Ruby sighs as Emerald laughed at her immense blunder before her shoulders slump in dejection of everything, yet it doesn't take long for her to notice the expression of Weiss's face changing to one that looked as if she was trying to endeavor something until suddenly Weiss spoke.

"You dummkopf!" Ruby quirked a brow at what Weiss had yelled at her before she looked around Weiss's room with a confused expression, yet after a minute had passed she pointed to herself. "Yes you! Who else is in my room?! What are you doing here?! What part of our deal did not manage to make it through your dense brain?" Weiss hissed under her breath, the entire action causing her accent to make her words come out slipshod, and that was not all Weiss had done, Weiss had also crossed her left arm across her shirt as if she was trying to conceal it from Ruby.

"Woah!" Ruby lifts both of her hands up defensively as Weiss glared at her bitterly, the once quietness of the room completely getting replaced with the two's bickering. "I'm really sorry Weiss! I just forgot this morning because I was in a rush to get out the door, and secondly why are you covering yourself like that?! Someone's going to get the wrong idea if you keep doing that with me in here, so please calm down.." Ruby haltingly began to back up a little so Weiss could have her space, and as soon as Ruby was a good bit back she heard Weiss huff indignantly.

"Ruby what's going on over there?" Ren interrogates Ruby on account of the fact that all Emerald's team's lines heard a minute ago was Weiss chiding Ruby before they both had gone silent, causing the entire team to become confused as to what was happening on Ruby's end. "Are you okay Ruby?" Ren attempts again at trying to get answers from Ruby who hadn't been replying to him since Weiss's eyes were still glaring at her heatedly, thus making Ruby as ridged as a pole as she kept her hands up a little in front of her as a sign that she wasn't going to do anything.

"Je zal voor altijd uitwissen wat je ziet uit je hoofd en dit nooit te vermelden iemand anders zal ik persoonlijk omgaan met je. _You will forever erase what you see out of your head and never mention it anyone else or I will personally deal with you."_ Weiss seethes out in a perilously low tone of voice before she gradually removed her arm from covering her shirt and reeled around before she began to walk over towards an open door on the right side of her room, leaving Ruby confused. "I will be changing clothes, you," Weiss stopped walking only for a split second to most likely try and to remember a certain word, yet as soon as she remembers what she needed to say she continued walking. "You will not touch anything whi.. while I'm doing so." After Weiss had said that she spared a glance over her shoulder only to notice Ruby was standing still in the spot she had been in for the past 3 minutes looking as if she was a lost dog on the side of the street. "Sit you sukkel. _dolt_." Weiss grumbled as she pointed over to a chair by her desk that had been pulled out, however, all Ruby actually does was glance over to the chair before she turned back to Weiss.

"Huh? Sorry, I just, I don't understand why you would even want to change outfits? What you're wearing now looks pretty okay to me?" Ruby abstractedly began to question why Weiss would have found it imperative to change her clothing when she already looked sophisticated, even in the casual clothing! It customarily would have taken her so much effort to properly execute making something look like how Weiss was making the dog shirt look. "Why don't you just wear that? It's not like we're going anywhere extravagant because I'm kind of underprivileged at the moment, and I'm about 80 percent positive no one will castigate you.."

Weiss sneers in moderation before she rolled her eyes at Ruby's cavil since she simply just knew Ruby wouldn't be able to precisely discern the fact that Weiss was remarkably a venerated person to people all over, thus there no exceptions to striding outside in such clothing, it would have been an opprobrium. "Of course it is to you." Weiss barbarously said as she entered her closet and flickered on the light switch that was right next to the door. "I am an elite compared to you, and while you simply walk around in comfort, I am a role model, making others strive for perfection."

Ruby's gray eyes dimmed at the callous comment that had just derided her style of living, Ruby's mood diminishing every time she thought about what Weiss had said about her, yet not once did she altercate with Weiss, and it wasn't as simple as because Weiss was her boss or anything, it was just the fact that Ruby didn't have anything entirely mean to say to Weiss. Ruby would have conceded the fact that Weiss was cantankerous, yet some part of Ruby knew there was more to the story, she just had to find it; thus she settled for tolerating Weiss.

Emerald's line had activated before Ruby heard Emerald murmuring as well as snorting and chuckling under her breath. "Oh man, I had completely consigned to oblivion that Weiss can be a virago, and now that I remember how it was like to see, or well, hear Weiss, I feel fiendish and sorry. Wow, two emotions at once and they're both so conflicting." Ruby stayed stood up where she had been for a few minutes now while just glancing all around Weiss's room, trying to pinpoint anything that could have been potentially fascinating so that way she didn't look like a fool just standing there waiting for Weiss.

Ruby took a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a minute, the sound of clothes shuffling resonating in the room and filling her ears, yet as soon as the minute passes and Ruby slowly reopen her eyes, they gleamed with a newly lit determination for her situation. "I'm fine...But if she wants to have mottos such as that, then I guess I'll just come up with my own, and it'll be a Rose never gives up." Ruby refused to allow Weiss scare her off, she would see to it that Weiss became her friend, and she wouldn't give up because of the small bumps she may have encountered. "Never…"

Ruby's earpiece abruptly started to function again as it swapped on over to Velvet's line, the other brunette's words consoling her even more until the point Ruby's smile returned. "That's the spirit Ruby, this doesn't require you to fret over it too much since trust me when I say I'll get better down the road to deal with Weiss's assertive and brusque attitude since we've all essentially to say have been in your shoes at one point in our lives. Now it's time to give you accurate accommodation unlike Emerald has been doing. Have a canny conversation of the weather, it's quite a lovely day so I'm sure Weiss will respond to that, although if you want to impress her, recite after me. 'het is vrij zonnig uit vandaag.' _It is sunny out today_."

"H..he..het is.. va.." Ruby began to recapitulate what Velvet had just told her, yet every time she attempted to say the words, her tongue contorted the wrong way and made the word come out entirely word. "Het..is.. Vrij.." Ruby's voice gradually rose up as she got a little dauntless with her words; however, Ruby had to slowly say the words, so they came out right. "Z-Zonnig uit.. Um.. Vandaag?" As soon as Ruby had triumphantly said what she anticipated was what Velvet has said became a little proud of herself.

Weiss had been in the middle of sliding on one her most cherished dresses which was a plain light blue color that went to below her knees before it stopped, and in the back of the dress it had a smaller fabric that was formed into a bow when she had heard Ruby stuttering out a sentence in Dutch, although what Ruby had just said sounded as if it was more of a question than a statement; thus this caused Weiss to become a mildly baffled.

"Hmm.." Weiss hummed as little in acknowledgment of what Ruby had just said as she was leaning down to pick up some shoes that would have worked with the dress. "It sounds as if you're asking me if it is, and if you are, I suppose it is a captivating day.." Weiss ruminates more on the topic before a scowl appears on her expression. "Het is veel beter dan het weer van gisteren zal ik toegeven. Gisteren was gewoon zeer vermoeiend. _It is much better than the weather yesterday, I will admit. Yesterday was just very tiring."_ Weiss's belligerent attitude had seemed to slacken from the conversation Ruby had just started with her, and it caused the brunette to smile even more before she made a weird happy humming noise.

"Um, yeah, I wholly, uh, agree with you!" Ruby had absolutely no clue what Weiss had just said again, and all Ruby was doing now was merely crossing her fingers and hoping that what Weiss had just said was something where it would have been pertinent for her to agree with Weiss. "But um, hey Weiss? Are you relatively almost done in there? N-Not that I'm trying to rush you or anything, though, you can take your time, I just, um.." Ruby's sentence gradually trailed off as soon as she saw Weiss walking out the closet in her outfit. "Oh," Ruby mumbled as Weiss began to mince over towards her.

"Yes I'm done you sukkel, I wasn't even in there for that long, now come on, I have to head over to the over side of Vale consecutively after we finish up whatever it is you're 'attempting' here. My Father's importing docks have been demolished and that is quite time consuming to fix, so I would like to get this over quickly." Weiss let out an enervated sigh as Ruby began to follow Weiss back over the door that lead out of her room while tilting her head in confusion of why an importing dock would be demolished.

"Why would someone demolish an import ship? And by 'demolished,' what do you mean? Bombs? Or.." After Ruby had said 'or' as if she had more to list, her brain blanked out and became dull since the word 'demolish' made her think of bombs and only bombs, however, before Ruby could question the white-haired woman any further in the matter, Ren's line activated on her earpiece, thus causing her questions to come to a halt.

"Ruby, a diplomatic thing you could do is open the door such as a gentleman would do since Weiss essentially is the person who still receives hand kisses from gentlemen who have the same traditions as Weiss, so, I'd say that'll give you about 3 points in impressing Weiss since I highly doubt she even will assume that you will do something such as that." Ruby felt a little insulted at everyone assuming that she had no manners. "No offense though Ruby." Ruby sighed after Ren had said no offense since it was already too late, but she might as well did it anyway.

Ruby took one enormous and uncouth step forward before Weiss could have reached the door and opened it up for Weiss with a deferential smile to make the act even more nicer, although Ruby suddenly freezes when Weiss stopped in the door frame and was peering at her with a quirked brow as she stared in the direction of where the earpiece was before she scrunched her eyebrows down skeptically, although as the seconds ticked on Ruby's heart pounded harder against her chest until she even heard it beating rapidly in her ears from Weiss's scrutinizing stare. "Hmph. Dankjewel." Weiss turned towards the left and began to walk off down the hall that lead towards the stairs again, leaving Ruby to let out a relieved sigh as she shut Weiss's bedroom door and sprinted off down the hall to catch back up with Weiss.

"Hm, interesting, that's 6 points since she actually said thank you to you, and rarely does Weiss say that since it's something that she's not accustomed to saying a lot of people. Lucky you I suppose." Ren laughs a little under his breath before his line cut off and Emerald's line activated as she was walking down the hallway with Weiss at her side staring at her intently as if she was silently inspecting every move she made while also jotting down more assumptions, thus causing Ruby to try her best to act as calmly as possible, yet those blue eyes had the power to render her helpless as she felt as if Weiss was glaring at her soul, slowly sundering it as if they were daggers of ice.

"So damn, you two are leaving the manor now? Meaning you're going to be on the road again pretty soon right?" Emerald inquires placidly over the earpiece, however, Ruby only gulps since she couldn't have answered Emerald at that moment, not when Weiss was literally staring at her looking as if she was expectant of something, but what that was, Ruby did not know, and there was only one way to find out what Weiss wanted.

Ruby deliberately coughed a little before she turned her head over and down somewhat to Weiss with a raised brow. "Uh, so Weiss, is there something wrong? Or are you um, okay? Because I don't know if you've noticed this, but, you've kind of just been staring at me for a good bit now as if I've got a giant bug on her face or something, and it's kind of really making me feel uncomfortable.." Weiss's eyes narrow even more than they had been before she bluntly divulged Ruby as if it was the most conspicuous mistake she could have made as they had finally made it to the stairs and began to descend down them.

"Are you not even going to tell me where it is you are taking me?" Weiss scoffed at Ruby's obliviation for the entire correct process of taking a person out, yet as soon as Weiss had asked where she was going to be taking her Ruby's face enlivened in comprehension, the brunette cursorily nodded her head to Weiss as her answer while she got a meek grin since she had been thinking about where she was going to take Weiss for a bit now, although Weiss's expression looked as if she was expecting and exact answer while the place wasn't entirely a scheduled thing, but it was roamable. "Well? You know what did you even plan that far Ruby?"

The maid that had earlier walked Ruby up to Weiss's room immediately notices the pair as they made it down the bottom of the stairs chatting and she quickly turned to the two maids who were watering the inside plants that were closer to the door before she snapped her fingers a few times, promptly getting the two's attention before she pointed towards Weiss and Ruby who were heading to the front door. The two maids after they had understood what the first maid had just ordered them to do walked over to the front doors and opened them for Weiss and Ruby, allowing the pair to freely walk out the door and head towards the car in front of the manor.

"What if I conceivably didn't find 'a' specific place, but um, a place where you just roam around?" Ruby warily inquires as they made it to the passenger side of Ruby's convertible that was stationed in front of the manor, and Ruby still trying her best to be diplomatic, leaned forward discreetly with her keys in her hand before she placed them in the lock of her car, immediately botching around with the lock until the door unlocked and allowed Ruby to open the car door for Weiss, although Weiss's expression looked as if she was still expecting an exact answer. "Well to be exact, would it be okay if I told you we're heading over to Vale's south pier to check out the uh, what are those things you put up for the fourth of July always? Also, isn't your party on the fourth of July?"

Weiss during Ruby's promulgation had deftly slid into the car in one motion since unlike Ruby who was taller than her she didn't have to lean forward to get in the car, however, from everything Ruby had just blathered to Weiss caused to her to have to take a deep breath to process everything. "Well-" Ruby raises both of her hands for a minute to gesticulate the need for Weiss to suspend everything she had to say for a minute, and subsequently Ruby shut Weiss's door and sprinted around the hood of her car and to the driver's side of the car where she did the same thing as she had done to Weiss's door, which only took a second before Ruby pulled the car door outward and leaned forward so she could slide in the car with Weiss. "Hmm...As I was saying, I do believe those are called Festival booths, which going to see them is better than nothing I suppose, although I'm mildly aghast that you're just now understanding that the party is on the same date as the fourth of July."

Ruby sheepishly laughs since the entire first week of practice she may or may not have been a bit too fixated on a mixture of stuff, yet not once did she put one and one together on the dates and grasp the actual concept of the two to remember that the fourth of July was approaching quickly. "Again, I wasn't entirely keeping up with stuff since I have an awful memory for certain things..I've had some embarrassing moments too just because of that fact." Ruby leaned forward and placed the key into the engine before she turned it to the right, causing the engine of the car to sputter to life, and the exhaustion pipes in the back of her car to puff out a bit of smoke before it settled down and made muted rumble noise.

Ruby moved the car's shifter into drive before she lightly pressed her foot down on the acceleration pedal, allowing the car to leisurely roll forward as Ruby turned the steering wheel over to the right so she didn't hit anything as she was driving out through the circle driveway and towards the gates which were slowly opening up since one of the maids had messed with the panel inside so that it would have opened for the pair.

As Ruby's car was trundling forward through the steel gates she heard Emerald's line activating, hence granting the green haired the capability to speak to Ruby as she was stepping on the gas a little more so that the car was thrusted forward until she back on the small road that lead back into the inner part of Vale. "Oh, Ruby, you know what would be another good conversation? Asking Weiss what her most revered coffee flavor is, although if Weiss tries to say her favorite coffee flavor is something insipid, then you incite the matter further since that's not entirely true, Weiss's favorite coffee flavor is-" Emerald was on the verge of almost telling Ruby Weiss's favorite coffee when Ren had slapped his hand over Emerald's mouth, so she didn't spoil it. "Mmm!"

Emerald's line had gotten hindered as Ren's line took over control since Emerald was babbling on about stuff that was supposed to be for Ruby to find out on her own. "Emerald astonishingly has a minor good point Ruby, both of you connote the same coffee loving vibes, and I'm saying that for the fact that you bring coffee up to practice every morning, so what I would advise to you is to have a reciprocal conversation with Weiss." As soon as Ren had concluded his speculation on the matter that was at hand, his line deactivated, leaving Ruby to figure out the rest.

Ruby's index finger prudently tapped at the steering wheel as she kept occasionally peering over at Weiss who was looking out the window while her hands were on her lap fidgeting with the fabric of the dressed, a solemn expression enshrouding her facial features as if the world around her had became repetitive. A guise that indescribably reminded her of a person who could have only saw the world as white and black, an odd expression that for some reason, left Ruby wanting to play a certain game, even if she was pretty conclusive when she knew that Weiss wasn't color blind since during the week Weiss was working just fine with pointing out things that were in color. "Hey, Weiss? Want to play a small game with me while we're on the road?" Ruby softly inquires to the white haired woman, which had managed to get Weiss's attention quicker than Ruby anticipated.

Weiss looked at Ruby in bewilderment of the sudden unpremeditated question Ruby had just asked while she also was scowling at Ruby since what she had just said was the most unsophisticated thing that a full grown woman could have said, yet not once did Weiss exclusively oppose to the suggestion Ruby had just said. "Uuh, I'm just going to take your silence as a yes, so we're going to play a game that I used to play with my sister when we were younger, although it's somewhat like a parody of I spy with my little eye okay?" Weiss's eyebrows scrunch down even more in confusion of what Ruby was talking about.

"I..Spy..?" Weiss bashfully murmurs while Ruby zealously nodded her head to answer what she presumed was a question, whereas Ruby nonchalantly turned her head over to her window that was next to her as her car passed up Emerald's that was parked in the grass facing the direction that led back into Vale, however, as soon as Ruby's car had entirely passed Emerald's car, Ren put the car into drive and revved it a few times, allowing it to leisurely roll forward on the grass until the car bounced a little from them transposing onto sturdy road again. Ruby watched as Ren began to pursue after her car down the road slowly from the interior rearview mirror until she heard Weiss speaking to her. "I don't think I've ever heard of this game you call, 'I spy?'"

Ruby gripped the steering wheel as she nearly brought her car to an entire stop in an entire swift motion since she was shocked by Weiss's response. "Whaaat?! How could you..you..Oh…" Ruby's sentence had gradually trailed off a she had reeled her head over to Weiss in disbelief only to see the white-haired woman staring at her with a deadpan expression since she had only been in Vale for a few months now, while the other parts of her life were spent in the Netherlands. "Right, uh, well, I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to play it since it's a really simple game. All you do is pinpoint something you see then say something like, I spy with my little eyes, something big and yellow!" Ruby grinned mirthfully as she was somewhat glancing to the sun since she wanted to give Weiss something cinch as an example.

Weiss kept the deadpan expression on her face as she looked all around Ruby's car in monotonous, yet after a few minutes of trying to locate something yellow and big in Ruby's car, Weiss grumbled in agitation before she glanced back up to Ruby's face with a vexed expression. "This game you speak of is absolutely stupid, and I refuse to play it for that reason, I mean, there's nothing even remotely yellow in this car you sukkel. Do not mention these stupid games of your to me again." Ruby somberly sighed at Weiss's curt response before she decided to assist Weiss.

"Just think outside the box Weiss, like uh, literally, because I didn't exactly say that it was in my car now did I? Well, half of it actually is right now, but not the whole thing; otherwise that would be a pretty horrific situation." Ruby softly laughed as she leaned a little over to the left where a lever was and pulled on it, allowing her seat to slide forward more until it was close enough for Ruby to be able to somewhat lift her right knee off the brakes since there weren't any other cars in front of her and use her knee to hold the wheel steady as she opened her palmed and tried to show the outside world to Weiss, however, Weiss's eyes immediately widened when Ruby had taken both of her hands off the wheel of the car before she had leaned forward and thwacked Ruby's right hand once before she grabbed Ruby's right hand and lowered it back down to the wheel with a sneer while also simultaneously giving Ruby a dirty look. "What did I do…?" Ruby pouted a little under her breath since she hadn't been expecting Weiss to hit her for trying to play a game with her.

"Do you not apprehend the fact that you could have just killed us? Or how imprudent and utterly stupid it was to take your hands off the wheel? I absolutely refuse to die in this car with you because you want me to 'think outside the box.'" Weiss indignant scorns Ruby before she lifted the back of her hand up to her face where she used the back of her index finger to move the strands of hair that had managed to slide off her shoulder and into her face from the earlier hassle that Ruby had given her when she removed her hands from the wheel, however, once Weiss removes her hair from her face she notices Ruby's dejected expression. "... Aah.." Weiss breathed out heavily in exhaustion. "However I suppose I'll try again to spot whatever it is you are talking of.."

Weiss's cerulean colored eyes keenly looked around as Ruby's car drove down the road until she finally looked towards the sun with a little squint. "Is het de- I mean, is it the sun that you see?" Weiss suddenly got the feeling that Ruby was staring at her and she immediately look over to the brunette to see her looking at her with a delighted expression since she was happy that Weiss was actually playing along with her. Ruby nodded her head a few times while Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's childish joys before she went back to relaxing in the seat that she was in. "I played your game, now what?"

"Well, to be honest with you, that was just an example of how to play the game, but the next step of the game would be for you to have a turn.. So.. Do you.. um.. Possibly want to continue it and play your turn?" Weiss snorts at Ruby's deficiency of morale towards certain topics such as asking if things were okay or not, yet none of Weiss's assumptions of Ruby could have abrogated the main one that she had proclaimed for the brunette at first sight. Ruby was completely an eccentric human being, yet that being said, Weiss wasn't entirely opposed to learning more of the woman, yet at the same time Weiss was opposed to it, thus leading to the conflictions.

"I spy _withe_ my little eye something small and red." Weiss condescendingly says her words, yet Ruby chuckles a little at Weiss's little slip up, but doesn't say anything since Weiss seemed pretty appeased with what she had just said and Ruby would have felt bad if she had degraded Weiss's happiness.

"Not playing as easy as I was huh?" Ruby jocularly says as she was glancing all around the inside of her car for something small and red with a smile since she always could appreciate a good challenge every once in a while, however, after a minute of looking around the inside of the car only to find that there was nothing in there she started to look all outside. "Wow, um, this is actually really tough Weiss.." Ruby's excitement gradually died out as she didn't see anything red or small outside the car. "Weiss? You do know you can only say that for if it's something you can see with your eyes, and um, to be frank with you right now, I don't see anything red or small.. Did we pass it up or something? Because if, so that's essentially cheating in our case." Ruby reeled her head back over to Weiss who was looking forward with a smirk on her face as a red jay flew out in front of the since it had been hovering somewhat behind Ruby's car until that moment, at blue jay trailing behind it as well. Ruby watched as an unpretentious smile formed on Weiss's lips as she watched the bird flying away from Ruby's car and back further into the woods since they approaching Vale quickly.

"Is..Is it the red jay?" Ruby haltingly murmured to Weiss who in return nodded her head, still not realizing that Ruby was gawking at the small smile Weiss had on her face since she couldn't help herself, Weiss had never smiled at practice, not even when they were alone, like right now. Ruby pondered of how it would have looked to see Weiss's entire smile since Weiss always seemed to put up a gloomy aura that gave bad vibes, yet now?

"Awwww! Ren do you hear this?! They're playing 'I spy' together, and they sound like they're having just a granddddd old time over there, I mean, great job Ruby! Games! Why didn't I think of something like that?" Emerald snickered and cooed in Ruby's ear, causing the brunette to sigh since Emerald had just ruined her train of thought, everything that had been coursing through her thoughts immediately getting dropped back wherever they had come from. "We should just count this as Ruby's first little playdate guys! Does anyone get it?" Silent had run through the entire RVR for an entire 2 minutes before she heard Emerald grumble something that caused her to laugh a little. "You're all jerks you know?"

* * *

 **Vale's south pier**

* * *

Ruby's car softly rumbled as she painstakingly drove it forward into the open parking space in front of Vale's south pier while other cars were lined down next to her as well as behind her. The parking space Ruby had taken had given the duo the ability to see straight down the pier at all the booths that were starting to get set up as well as the small bar at the very far end of the pier which only sold drinks. "Here we are I guess." Ruby murmured to Weiss in astonishment as she kept glancing back and forth. "Pretty neat looking."

Ruby's eyes manage to catch a glimpse of Emerald's car pulling into a parking space that was roughly 5 parking spaces away from where Ruby had parked her car, although after Ren had triumphantly managed to get the car into the parking space, Ruby could no longer see them since there was another car to the right of them, thus concealing Emerald's car from Weiss's point of sight. Weiss, however, was merely abstractedly gawking at the booths the were aligned down the pier in mild delight, her attention no longer focused on the brunette who was reaching forward and turning off the engine to the car. "How's it going over there rookie?"

Ruby raised her hand to her mouth and coughed loudly while also whispering into the ear piece. "Good, good, you?" Weiss had been too busy glancing around at all the people walking back and forth down the pier with drinks in their hands, although Weiss didn't know that the Vale's city always tended to go all out on the fourth of July on the pier by having a festival and lit up fireworks.

"We're good over here Ruby, although we're going to be slacking behind you two with our costumes okay? " Emerald was grunted as she was grabbing the shades she had earlier and slid them onto her face before she began to pigtail her hair so that Weiss didn't know it was her while the other two in the car were getting ready too since Emerald had driven a hard bargain for them if they did that part with her. Ren had gotten a sharpie and started to draw a small mustache under his nose before Velvet leaned forward and handed him a fedora and as well as a large newspaper.

Velvet was pulling out some gum before she place it in her mouth and ponied her hair so she hopefully resembled a teenager while Ren and Emerald tried their best to resemble the adults, yet Emerald's pigtails kind of ruined what they were aiming for, but the green-haired woman refused to style her hair any other way. "Okay, you're my husband as well as dog man, but whatever happens here, you keep your ugly sass face away from me and we never mention this again, especially to my girlfriend, she'll laugh at me then make me sleep on the couch again, and if that happens someone's going to be feeling my tiny harp up their-" Ren cuts Emerald off before she had the chance to even finish her sentence.

"I wasn't even planning on it, whether or not if you're gay, I wouldn't think of ever kissing you." Emerald gasped as she placed her hand to her chest as if she was offended by what Ren had just said since she didn't expect him to say all that.

"That's it; you're sleeping outside wherever you live, and I demand child support, come on Velvet." Emerald pushed out her side of the car while Velvet listened and crawled across the seat until she was on the same side as Emerald and pushed out the car as well, leaving Ren alone in the car to sigh before he activated his line towards Ruby's and murmured.

"If you ever find a nice young man or whatever, try and be sweet and never try to be like Emerald."

Ruby and Weiss had already gotten out of Ruby's car and was towards the deck side by side while Weiss was looking back and forth quickly, yet every time she noticed Ruby laughing a little at what she was doing or even looking at her with a grin, she would she try to walk faster than Ruby, which only made Ruby laugh a little more since she was just glad Weiss wasn't yelling at her at the moment, Weiss was simply excited by all the booth yet instead of openly expressing herself, she would gawk at them.

Ruby looked over to where Weiss was looking and noticed that the woman was looking at one of the water gun games for longer than normal and Ruby rubbed at the side of her chin as she came to a halt, making Weiss stop as well in confusion of why she had stopped when they still had quite the bit of booths to go down. "You know Weiss? I think that booth over there looks pretty interesting huh? And it's open, what do you think?" Ruby lifted up her hand and pointed over to the booth that Weiss had been staring at longer than she had the other booths, although she felt a bit awkward when Weiss turned back to her.

"Hmm. That looks interesting." Weiss merely mumbles under her breath, but Ruby noticed Emerald and the other hiding by one of the photo booth moving their hands towards the booth since they had been listening to their small talk and they were encouraging her to nudge Weiss towards the booth, yet Ruby made a weird face when she noticed how they all looked and that Ren was holding a newspaper in front of his face. "What the.." Weiss suddenly turns to Ruby and notices the brunette looking somewhere behind them, and after a second she glances over to where Ruby was looking and saw Emerald's group who immediately began to panic. Emerald clung to Ren's arm while he read the newspaper and Velvet started to attempt to blow bubbles with her gum, and even Ruby panicked before she had quickly placed her hands on Weiss's shoulders and spun her towards the booth they had been looking at and began to push her towards it.

"Ack! What on earth do you think you're doing to me Ruby?! You're going to push me down!" Weiss griped as every time she tried to turn back to Emerald's group Ruby would have given Weiss a little push, yet just as they nearly made it to the booth Weiss snarled in anger of the brunette touching and pushing her and was quick to reel around with a scowl. "Move! I saw something!" Weiss commanded Ruby, but just before Weiss could push Ruby out of the way, the brunette squeaked and stepped forward, quickly embracing the woman so that Weiss's face as smothered into her chest, the other couples on the pier glancing over to Weiss and Ruby since when Ruby had grabbed Weiss she yelled something with a dark blush on her face since she didn't want to get caught with them now.

"Get out of here you weird family that isn't suspicious! Weiss isn't accepting autographs!" Ruby squealed as her voice cracked and rose to a high pitch tone, causing Emerald's group to scatter off further down the pier until they made a turn to hide in the shadows of a distant booth, yet Ruby and Weiss stayed as they were until Ruby slowly opened her eyes and glanced over to where she had last saw Emerald's group only to see that they gone, and that caused her to let out a long, tedious sigh. "Aha…" Ruby looked down at Weiss's head which was still in her chest and the realization of what she had just done in panic finally arises and the blush on her face become even more vivid as she quickly took a step back with her hands up and she began to stutter. "Oh gosh, Weiss, I am so sorry, I just, there was some weird family taking pictures of you, please don't yell!" Ruby slapped her hands together and lowered her head while her hands rose up above her head, and her eyes shut tightly.

Weiss was absolutely dumbfounded by what Ruby had just done, yet as soon as Ruby had pulled back Weiss took a deep breath since she couldn't breath in Ruby's chest. Weiss immediately looked around and saw people chuckling at the pair murmuring about how they needed to get a room, and she began to grow both flushed and flustered, her awful tendency instantly acting up. "Wat heb je gedaan je idioot! Dergelijke indecency! Heeft u ook een beha op ?! _What have you done you, idiot! Such indecency! Do you have a bra on?!"_ Weiss stutter the last question she had asked Ruby, who was slowly lifting up her head and looking at Weiss confused before she completely straightened her back and snapped her fingers.

"Your bad habit is kind of going on right now Weiss, could you repeat yourself please?" Weiss flumed more at Ruby before she turned around and stormed off further towards the booth that Ruby had been pushing her to a minute ago since she couldn't stand Ruby's lack in language, but Ruby quickly raised her hand and chased after Weiss apologizing for what she did while in the distance Emerald was covering her mouth with tears in her eyes at what just had happened to Weiss and she had even heard what Weiss essentially yelled and it was starting to hurt her sides. Ren still was reading the newspaper since it was only at the beginning that he was faking it and now he was genuinely interested, but Velvet had lifted one hand to her mouth and was repeating 'oh dear' over and over as Ruby chased after Weiss.

"Hahah! Weiss just got a face full of boob, and literally almost! I'm dying! Ahahah! She manages to get a decent looking girl's chest in her face without even trying or knowing what was going on while it took me literally 1 year to win the heart of my girlfriend! Screw you Weiss, you cheap bastard!" Emerald slapped her knee as she started to fall down the wall of the booth towards the floor and Velvet also couldn't help but laugh since she hadn't seen Weiss get that fluster in a long time. "Velvet, drag me onward, we must continue after them for Ruby!" Velvet leaned down and slipped under Emerald's arm and began to lift the green haired woman up to her feet where Emerald then pointed forward, and they began to walk. "Come my man dog! We have friends to help!" Ren began to follow at the two while he flipped the newspaper upside down so he could read more.

* * *

 **Back to Ruby**

* * *

Ruby stopped behind Weiss who was muttering and mumbling Dutch words as she began to dig through her purse for money, yet before Weiss could get her wallet out Ruby nervously dug in her pocket where she kept loose cash and pulled out a dollar bill and placed it on the counter where the man took it and placed it in the small basket that contained money. "Weiss, are you mad still? I'm sorry, it was an accident, I just, the pictures." Weiss ignored Ruby and picked up the water gun and tried to aim at one of the duck, yet her first few shots missed every duck completely. "Weiss that's not how you aim a gun," Ruby mumbled as she walked next to the white-haired woman who was still mumbling.

"Ik weet wat ik doe je dolt, en ik weiger te worden verslagen door spel van dit kind. _I know what I'm doing you dolt, and I refuse to be defeated by this child's play."_ Weiss was stubbornly refusing to speak English to Ruby anymore as she ran out of water in the gun and lost the game, causing the woman to slam the gun down and bring her hands to her face so she could rub at it since she couldn't get rid of the frustrated feelings. "Dit spel wordt opgetuigd. _This game is rigged."_ Ruby noticed Weiss was about to pull out more money, and she sigh more before she pulled out another dollar and placed it down on the counter, allowing the man to take it, but all Ruby was trying to do was make everything up to Weiss for publicly embarrassing her.

Weiss tried another time at trying to win the game, yet the same thing as last time happened. "Weiss, hold on, you're doing it all wrong, if you want to win, you've gotta hold the gun's muzzle down a bit and use the sights like this," Ruby placed another dollar down on the counter and the gun refilled and Ruby picked it up before she got in the position as if she was actually about to shoot a semi-automatic pistol since that's how the water gun seemed to be constructed as and aimed, shot, and hit one duck, then another, and another, leaving Weiss impressed by her gun skills. The man at the table gave Ruby a thumbs at the successful gun game and he unhooked one of the small stuffed fishes and tossed it to Ruby who's hand instantly darted out and snagged the small toy out the air.

"Thanks guy!" Ruby cooly says to the man who nodded his head and then Ruby turned back to Weiss with the small toy fish in her left open palm since they hadn't been able to give the large stuff animals since it was all mostly for the oncoming festival. "And that's how you shoot a gun, here," Ruby grinned sheepishly as she outstretched her hand to Weiss, who reluctantly took the stuffed animal from her.

Emerald and Velvet high fived at Ruby's awesome skills at gunning since it helped her impress Weiss even more to the point where she reluctantly returned to using English to speak to Ruby. "Some reason Velvet, my gay heart is hurt very much, I think we might have to call the doctor to remove it since it's really sad that Ruby's what I essentially believe to be straight thus it'll never happen.. I'm sad! My gaydar is broken because of this couple me and Cinder saw on a date once, gosh they were so cute, they broke it Velvet, it's brooke.." Velvet stood there patting Emerald's back as she wailed and sobbed into her shoulder about her gaydar.

"Wow." Ren finally said as she began to fold the newspaper and caused both of the females to turn to him in confusion since they had forgotten he was even there.

"Where the hell have you been Ren?" Emerald inquires with a sour tone as she clung to Velvet who was watching Ruby and Weiss laugh a little at something, but for some reason Ruby's earpiece was no longer working, thus Velvet couldn't hear anything. "Actually why did you just say wow? Did you drop your sparkles again? Because those are hell to pick up, and I don't feel like helping you right now because if you can't tell I'm having a female, gay, moment."

"Guy's they're heading this way.." Velvet haltingly says she managed to get Emerald off her and back enough so that she could slowly step back into the shadows of the booth they had been hiding behind while Ren and Emerald continued to argue back and forth, completely forgetting what Velvet had just said until they heard Ruby's laughter closing in, and when they glanced over to their left they saw Ruby and Weiss approaching them quickly.

"Oh shit! Do something you sassy man!" Emerald ran to Ren and grabbed his shirt collar and rested her back against the wall while he was close to her face while Ruby and Weiss passed by them, the pair not noticing them. "Oh man… Clos-" Ren and Emerald turned their heads towards the right when they heard a camera flash and snap a picture of them. "..."

"Well, that's definitely a keep." Velvet blankly says as she looked at the picture she had just taken, yet before she could say any more Emerald pushed Ren down onto his butt before she ran at Velvet who graciously sidestepped before she began to jog after Weiss and Ruby since she was still dedicated to trying to help the brunette, even while Emerald was calling out for her to stop and delete the picture.

"Velvet you sneaky little woman! Give me that phone so I can throw it off this pier and into the water where hopefully some kind of phone eating fish eats it!" Emerald yelled as the pair of females began to run in circles through people who were trying to head towards the small cafe. "Velllveetttt!"

* * *

 **Back to Ruby**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss sat side by side of each other on a barstool, yet in Weiss's hand was the earpiece that the three had essentially forced her to wear and she was inspecting it since it was turned off now. "So all the stuff you said in Dutch was them? As well as the weird couple that's running around the pier yelling at each other?" Weiss deadpanned questioned Ruby as she handed back over the device and watched as the man at the bar made her's and Ruby's Martinez yet as soon as Ruby had taken back the device she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Weiss; I just wanted to have a decent time with you today. You seem like a really cool person when you're hanging out with these guys, yet, then you turned to me and pushed me around and was being really mean.." The man who was making their drinks walked in front of them and handed them their drinks, yet instead of taking a sip like Weiss had done, she stirred her drink around with a somber expression. "It seems like you hate me to be exact." Weiss glanced over at Ruby as she drank her martini, listening to what the brunette had to say.

"I won't object to me not liking you, although there's a difference. I'm going to be honest with you right now since I really wouldn't like something like that earpiece to occur again." Weiss took a deep breath as she turned completely to Ruby. "You lack, you're music was absolutely breathtaking yes, but you lack in certain places, as well as some places in self-discipline. Life is not a playground, and for some reason, your free going attitude pisses me off but hate? No, just, there are some things I am not used to about you and they make me very agitated and or uncomfortable." Weiss was bluntly telling Ruby everything of why she acted the way she did before she took another sip of her martini. "Today I originally wanted to get rid of you, which it only takes a few attempt to make people run off to the hills crying like little infants, although you have done pretty well at staying this week."

Ruby gulped as she as well took a sip of her martini, trying to process everything Weiss had just told her. "Yeah..um..So where are we now?" Ruby anxiously decides to question their situation.

"Hmm. As of now? I'm not sure.. I would assume I find you somewhat intriguing since no matter how I look at it there is a part of me that was surprisingly enjoying today. You're weird, and different, although don't expect special treatment just because I said that, you still essentially piss me off with the free going attitude." Weiss glared at Ruby, but as soon as she notices Ruby chortling at what she said she smiled a little and took another sip of her martini. "We're neutral I suppose."

"Pff.. I piss you off for just being me, alright, I'll be sure to be your shadow from here on out." Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's jokingly, but after that she watched as Ruby spun her stool over towards the sea and lifted her arm until it was raised back. "Sorry, guys.." Ruby flung the earpiece out into the water before she turned back to Weiss and picked up the glass of martini and took a big gulp, yet after that she slammed the cup back down on the table and hopped off the stool, grabbing Weiss's hand in the process as she felt the alcohol making her feel a little bit more comfortable and open with Weiss, yet at the same time, Ruby felt as if it was something natural happening as she pulled Weiss off the barstool before she could take another sip of her martini and took off as fast as she could down the pier with Weiss behind her. "The day's still young, and we're going to do this right this time Weiss, without them! No earpiece, nothing!" Ruby chuckled as she noticed the group which noticing them running off and was beginning to pursue after them.

* * *

 **Emerald's POV**

* * *

"Guy's they're running! Dammit, after them!" The entire EVR team chased after Weiss and Ruby who was dodging people while Ruby laughed mirthfully at their situation before she pulled out her car keys and pressed the unlock button, causing all her door in their car to unlock as she let go of Weiss's hand and shooed her to the other side of the car and they both quickly slipped into the chair, Ruby hastily locking the door again.

Emerald stopped at Ruby's window and began to tap on it in confusion of one why the earpiece wasn't working and two why she had just run from them, but all of a sudden Ruby's car's engine starts and she puts it in reverse, backing out of the parking space as Emerald tried to stop the car, but Ruby simply mouth over her apology before she stepped on the gas pedal and drove the car forward again, causing dust to kick up from under the tire into Emerald and Ren's faces, leaving them a coughing mess and Velvet to watch as the car speed away in a direction towards the left.

"They just abandoned us! And where is my earpiece! Ruby!" Emerald waved her fist in the air as she waved the dust out of her face, but she suddenly notices Velvet taking out her own piece and was quick to drop it to the ground before she stomped on it, Ren following after her by doing the same actions. "Ah! Guys!" Emerald gasped as she looked at the broken earpiece. "Mission failed!

"Emerald, I think this was as successful as it could get for you, they seemed as if they were finally getting somewhere, although you need to learn when to stop. This is the end of our mission; the rest is up to Ruby to do and Weiss to decide." Velvet said with a small smile before she reeled around and began to walk towards their car. "Drop me back off at my place."

"Velvet's right Emerald. I'd say we're done for the day, so come on, let's all start going back, my car's at your place so let's drop Velvet off and head back to your place. Cinder is there, right? I haven't seen her in a bit, would be nice to." Ren turned around and began to follow after Velvet while Emerald grudgingly followed after them nodded her head.

"She's making casseroles later, so if you want you could stay I guess for dinner since I know Cinder loves company.." Emerald pouted as she slumped her shoulders while looking at the ground.

* * *

Weiss could totally pull off being Dutch for so many reasons.. She's very assertive and can relate to quite a lot of things Dutch people do.. I love Queen Dutch Weiss soo much.. Also yes and no, Weiss now has a small interest in who Ruby is, although it's nothing! THE WHITEROSE THOUGH WAS SO BEAUTIFUL I LOVED IT. We'll probably focus another chapter on our Pianist and Dutch Queen, but after that we'll hammer time and go to Bumblebee again, although I really, truly can admit that Emerald is the entire word of being a sadistic person. No jokes here okay? Emerald's so deceitful and cool; I love her in my story. Weiss's English struggles are so cute, she can't get mad without sulking in Dutch. I love this!

I just want to admit I have a massive issue with writing short chapters and paragraphs that are short? I swear I become so paranoid if one paragraph is too short. Is it just me who finds it absolutely satisfying to see my longer chapters and those usually 6 sentenced paragraphs.. Ooooh, the effort I put into these chapters all by myself, and we all know that this story, as well as my other, are solely done by me. I excessively write things that are like movies because of a quote I read a very long time ago that seriously affected me. It was something about books being image projectors to the brain or something weird like that. Lastly, I left a lot of rough drafts in here since 17,000 words was approaching 19,000 too fast, and that's the most I've ever written, 19,000 words.

 **Tell me if I need to rewrite the pier part, because I didn't revise that like normal. -Checked by LordOda because I'm having to cut back on solo editing.. and other things..- Sorry everyone.**

Eis Haddock- Here you are you adorkable random human person! Your review made me happy, glad you're enjoying this gay ride as much as I am.

suomynonAX- I'm SO lazy lately with reviews, it's just I'm trying to settle my life out currently because everything is messy, and every time I open your message box to respond or say something, I get distracted by something and completely forget to respond. (I've sadly been doing that to everyone, and I'm sorry, everything's fine now so I'll start responding again!)

dracohalo117- Pff. I wonder what IS happening over there..-Wolf snickers under a blanket in the corner at this chapter's confliction.-

Okay, that's everyone, everyone who is new here hello and welcome to you know what, and what we Heart troopers always question ourselves is; what's next in this song of hearts? Have a great night or day guys!


	9. Walls Of Safety

Ruby's car progressively sped down the highway that linked the Northern vicinity, which was oddly the main local area of the entire city of Vale, with the Southern vicinity of Vale, the vicinity Ruby contently would address as her home for many reasons. The soft resonance of Ruby's radio playing through the comfortable silence of the car as both females had been focused on doing opposite things, Ruby's soothing and surprisingly quiet humming sounding along to song that was playing on the radio as her head occasionally glanced from side to side to make sure her car was in the clear before she would swap lanes while Weiss was merely silently peering out of the window with a monotonous expression as normal as her cerulean colored eyes watched as other cars drove past Ruby's. Ruby's convivial gray eyes gradually diverted away from the road ahead of her seeing that there were only 3 cars ahead of her and from the looks of it, they were quite far ahead, which allowed Ruby to sneak a glance over to Weiss when she heard the woman cough a few times into her clenched fist.

Ruby's grip on the wheel tightened as she tried to think of something witty to say since she knew her time with the other woman was coming to an end as they were slowly approaching the Northern entrance of Vale. The odd yet excessive feelings of restriction towards their situation was almost unfair for Ruby, she had never felt so limited towards a person, yet here she was, struggling to form all her questions into coherent sentences. Ruby still couldn't resolve the issue of comprehending why it was she felt condolence or even fear towards Weiss, was that why these feelings were here? Was she merely showing condolence without compassion?

Ruby's eyebrows gradually began to scrunch down in distaste for the callous theorization, yet she didn't entirely push aside the notion since it might have been a very small possibility, as well as for the fact that she was nearly running out of ideas. Ruby made a sullen grunt under her breath before she reverted her eyes back to the road as her car had ultimately made it to the large brick structure that loomed over the highway with the large white sign that read in bolded prints, 'Entering the Northern vicinity of Vale.' Ruby's eyes once again begin to retain their convivial aspects as a broad smile forms on her lips, and without much consideration again, Ruby removed her right hand from the wheel while keeping the car steady with her left and pointed her index finger at the middle of the windshield that allowed them the view of the sign before she elatedly spoke up finally with a whistle. "Welp Weiss! We have officially entered the Northern part of Vale! How excited are you? Better yet, I don't think I've asked this, but um, is this your first time over here?"

Ruby's zealous outburst caused Weiss to stiffen up in her seat for a second before her head haltingly turned over to her left where Ruby was sitting with a minor look of agitation. "Scantily." Weiss solely replied to Ruby's first question before she paused a little bit to allow the now awkward silence to linger between them for a couple of seconds. "Although might I add, I can ensure you that after you've been over to this part of Vale a couple of times you'll lose your interest in it. You'd be surprised at how many times I have had to travel over to here in the few months that I have been living here, especially with that group forming all over Vale, which honestly makes everything so exhausting." Weiss placidly let out a forlorn sigh as she thought about the new group forming that had been trying so hard to delay or even ruin her Father's hard efforts.

"I hear working in business can be pretty exhausting, my older sister used to work in that department, and it really used to suck seeing her work herself so hard for nothing. I'm glad she's found something she enjoys doing as a job, I really am." Weiss notices the sincerity behind Ruby's tone as she murmured compassionately about her sister, the entire thought of family making Weiss smile to a degree since it was something she equivalently familiar with or more of a past familiarity, yet still, a familiarity none the less that she wouldn't and couldn't omit.

"Well anyways, Weiss, I also forgot to ask you; is there any specific time you've got to be at the docks?" Ruby inquired softly as she lowered her arm down so that her index finger could point at the time on the radio, deciding that she had prolonged the inevitable for long enough, as well as her own questions that she had been holding back for far too long. "It's only 10 in the morning Weiss, are you honestly on a time schedule with them to the point where I'm just pointlessly driving out here to drop you off and leave?" Ruby's voice became a feeble whisper since she knew it was selfish to ask Weiss that when she knew the Dutch woman couldn't merely drop her agenda for their day together, but the words seemed to force their way out of her brain and through to her mouth.

Weiss quirked her brow quizzically as she pondered about Ruby's question slightly, her eyes haltingly closing as she turned her head away from Ruby and back towards the window. Weiss wouldn't have precisely said she felt lousy or guilty for having to cut their day short with one place since she had received a phone call as soon as they were a few miles down the road after escaping Emerald's group, although she did feel confused as to why Ruby sounded even the slightest bit dejected about the occurrence.

"While most of the time I find it nearly essential to have scheduled events, I can't say that this one is a timed thing, it's more of something I do on my own free will since I know better than to leave the crew that are under my supervision unattended, Ruby. Time has nothing to do with correct treatment, although I highly doubt that you even understood what I had just said since you are nothing more than an American." Weiss bitterly spat out the word American. "Although might I request why it is you desire to know such knowledge of time?"

Ruby let out a long protracted sigh as her shouldered dejected slump down from the insult that Weiss had just said that most likely was inferring that she was dim-witted for being an American, yet be that as it may though, Ruby didn't make any sort of retort to get even with the Dutch woman for being harsh still, which even if she did, it wasn't like she would mean any of it, and if she was honest with herself, she still didn't have any retorts that came to mind that she could have used against Weiss in a dispute. However, Weiss had seemed to forget the entire point of their day together, Ruby wanted to know more about Weiss so they weren't strangers to each other anymore since it was painfully obvious that having Ruby, a person she did not know, in her home, bothered her. "Well, besides for the main objective of today that I basically implored to spend with you Monday, then I suppose you could say I'm merely a woman trying to prolong the time two individuals spend together." Ruby lamely said as she turned her wheel over to the right to allow her car to drift off of the highway and onto the lane that was leading into the heart of the city.

"You're rather the persistent type of person aren't you Ruby?" Weiss placidly muttered under her breath as she began to leisurely turn her head back over to Ruby, only to notice the smug look on the brunette's face as she was glancing over to her with a slight whimsical glint to her gray eyes that caused Weiss to sigh in exhaustion before she rolled her eyes at how dippy Ruby could be during conversations that were supposed to be humorless. "I don't know why you're looking so smug about that snarky comment Ruby, and you do understand I will not hesitate to make you regret even attempting that with me." Ruby softly snorted under her breath before she shifted her eyes back over to the windshield, her foot lightly pressing down on the brakes until her car was merely trundling forward with the movement of other cars since they had now entered the main area of the city, buildings that seemed intimidating looming over the roads as civilians roamed about living their ordinary lives, shadows emerging from the buildings that enshrouded the city from the majority of the Sun that was perched up high in the middle of the clear sky.

"Persistent is what you're calling me? You know, you might possibly want to reevaluate then Weiss, because if I'm persistent, that means I'm merely a person who is always strongly determined, although I don't mind being called persistent right now since I suppose I am pretty determined to get you to prolong our time just a little bit longer for a couple reasons, such as the fact that gas money is oddly becoming really high priced lately, and I really want to make all the gas I burned on this trip worth it with you on our get to know each other day? I told you I'm underprivileged earlier right?" Ruby bluntly blathered about why she wanted to prolong her time with Weiss, yet not once did Ruby lie or make something up about it since she was never the person who enjoyed lying, which was why she had given in earlier and told Weiss everything about the earpiece.

Weiss watched in minor amusement as the brunette was abashedly babbling about matters of why she wanted to prolong her time with her while she was also simultaneously reeling her head around the car to attempt and take in all the scenery of the area as well as the hefty buildings, her expression betraying nothing but pure astonishment, although for the brunette she felt a little bit apprehensive, the feeling that Weiss was attempting to rush their day over clouding her thoughts, which oddly enough left her feeling a little somber. "In other words; you're not going to let me down on this ridiculous get to know each other day are you?" Ruby shrugged before she shook her head a couple of times stubbornly, which caused Weiss to let out a low groan. "Why is it that you are acting as if this is all new to you? Surely this isn't your first time over here, you've lived here longer than I have and I've been here far too many." Weiss finally decided to address the brunette's childish astonishment since she wasn't sure if Ruby was attempting to snap her neck off or what, although it was also because it was rare for her to see someone act so lively or even zealously about something, and when they did, it left her feeling odd since back in the Netherlands most people didn't get too overly happy over trivial things, or at least that's how it was in her area.

Weiss wasn't a naive or ignorant type of person, in fact she was quite the opposite, she always found it essential to watch people's tendencies and even habits, disregarding her own tendencies which were something she had been brought to be ashamed of from time to time, Weiss was almost instantaneous when it came to marking people's habits so she knew who to hang around and who to walk away from. However, upon spending more time with the brunette over the week, she had noticed that the brunette refrained from telling or even sharing any kind of personal information with her or anyone, and if one of her friends tried to question the brunette about certain topics she noticed the woman would go silent for a few seconds before she would reverse the conversations to the others as if it was a normal thing. Ruby was an enigma with an odd bubbly personality, one that grudgingly made Weiss more curious of learning about the woman, yet as if confined by walls, the brunette refused to tell anyone anything regarding herself too much.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I've um, I've lived in Vale since I was a little girl! Yet despite that fact, I've wistfully never had the chance to exactly explore over here, although I've overheard people gossiping about it occasionally you know? Though I will also say that from all the overheard conversations I've encountered, I had been able to mentally envisage the place to be like this, yet at any rate, wow, just actually seeing this kind of economy when you've lived in the lesser area of Vale, then it's kind of just a bit weird.." Ruby sheepishly mumbles her explanation and reasoning behind not ever exploring out to the Northern part of Vale, which in all honesty it was either because it was tough to get any exploring done as soon as she was free to walk on her own with job hunting being a thing while there was no other ways even in the past as a child or even teenager. "Hey? Since we're talking about places we live, you wouldn't mind me asking about how the Netherlands are? It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, I'm just a bit curious since I've always wanted to travel somewhere, although that might make me a hypocrite right now for the fact that I haven't even explored here."

Once again Ruby had managed to reverse their conversation about herself on over towards Weiss as if there was absolutely nothing wrong, although it didn't fool Weiss who had been silently glaring at the side of the brunette's head in agitation while also biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself calm as well as her emotions placid since the overgrowing urge to comprehend why Ruby kept doing it was gnawing at her nerves agonizingly slow, moreover through, that didn't incline the concept that Weiss didn't have a scheme to foil all of the brunette's devious tricks. Sighing in temporary setback and defeat Weiss allowed her eyes to gradually close as she recollected all of her memories back in the place she gladly called home. "My insights on the Netherlands is even though it's a small country, it was a very beautiful place to be, as well as enjoyable, although it being my birthplace I suppose that is a opinion ." Weiss let out a forlorn sigh as the memories of her childhood recurred over and over. "I'd say the waters were as much of our country as food is here since it was what divided out lands out most of the times, st-stru..structures. Weren't as often oversized as here since if the water levels were to raise, we'd had to deal with the damages, as well as if bad storms occurred."

Ruby softly chuckled under her breath as she listened to the Dutch woman next to her fondly speak about the Netherlands with a pleasant aura around her that caused Ruby to feel serene and even comfortable as she intently listened to Weiss. "I'm guessing the move for you was a bit change then huh? Is that why you live on the outer part of Vale? The area I mean, uh, but anyways Weiss, the Netherlands sound like a really interesting place, I'm glad you shared your experience over there with me." Ruby in a somewhat unintentional manner spoke in a coy tone of voice that made Weiss's cheeks to become a tiny bit red as she grumbled under her breath about how she did nothing besides tell Ruby a little bit of how the Netherlands were and how the brunette was exaggerating by thanking her, which all Ruby did in return to the lighthearted chiding she had received from the Dutch woman was heartily laugh.

"I was just being honest with you Weiss, it's not every day you get to hear cool viewpoints from different areas right? Like Vale in my viewpoint, or at least for the Southern part of Vale, is that everyone there is all close, and we're all like one big family all over!" Weiss scoffs at the brunette's optimistic and naive insight on the world, however, she stayed quiet and allowed the brunette to speak her own opinions since Ruby seemed to speak ardent about her birthplace, and it would have been wrong to ruin her insight with the true tribulations that happened in their everyday lives.

Weiss's once concealed cerulean colored eyes slowly open as soon as she had heard her phone's GPS altering the directions and coordinations she had input into its systems for Ruby to follow since the brunette didn't know where the docks were, which caused the Dutch woman to become perplexed as she watched the brunette continued to turn the steering wheel over towards her until the car had entirely turned down a street that was partially empty aside from civilians who were roaming the sidewalks and two or 3 cars that would drive past Ruby's car that was trundling smoothly down the road towards the street's exit. Weiss's expression soon turned into a scowl as she peered at Ruby in confusion before she finally spoke up. "What are you doing?" Weiss inquired softly as she noticed her questioned promptly getting the other woman's attention as she glanced over to Weiss with broad eyes somewhat. "..."

Weiss's eyebrows gradually begin to scrunch down as she notices the guilty expression betraying clearly on the brunette's face as she was leaning forward with her arm extending over towards the dashboard where Weiss's phone. "..." As soon as Ruby's closed fist makes it to in front of Weiss's phone screen, her index finger slowly begins to extend outward towards the screen as well until it pokes the pause-travel button at the bottom corner of the phone. Weiss blinked several times in attempt to try and comprehend what it was that Ruby had just done, her once tranquil expression becoming sullen as she glared at the brunette who was leisurely leaning her back-back into her seat as if nothing odd had just transpired a moment ago.

"What on earth did you just do…?" Weiss managed to strain her voice out even through utter disbelief and confusion of what Ruby had just done, yet after she had said that she went silent to attempt to process and comprehend that Ruby had just slyly turned off her GPS as if she was a cat that was told strictly to not knock over a lamp, but they did it anyway even though they were told not to. "Ruby.." Weiss seethed out the woman's name in mild irritation since all the brunette had done to answer her question was shrug her shoulders before she began to turn the steering wheel towards the right, her foot gingerly pressing on the brakes repeatedly as her car was smoothly drifting off the main road and onto the sidewalk parking spot that had an available parking meter, yet despite her seething out her name in the most irritated tone possible, Ruby had the audacity to shrug her shoulder for a second time, which had successfully been the last shrug Weiss's short temper could handle. "Ruby, Rose, when I ask you what are you doing, you do not merely shrug your shoulders to me. Now, what are we doing?!"

Ruby's eyes immediately widened as soon as she heard Weiss's strident voice that was heavily laced with her accent call out her entire name. "Ooh, uhh, well, uhm.." Ruby's brain repeatedly blanked as she tried to stammer out some sort of coherent sentence, yet that was extremely hard for the brunette when the immense feeling of abashedness began to cloud her thoughts from having Weiss get so agitated that she used the first and last name move against her.

"Um, we're, well I mean, I figured we could just visit one of these side-shops since they look pretty neat? Now before you yell at me for that too, can I just say I wouldn't take too long? It's just my first time over here and I want to have a bit of fun before I drop you off and drive back home for the day? There a saying that whenever you go to a place you've never been then you've gotta at least buy one thing to remember it; a memorable thing!" Ruby mirthfully smiled as she leaned over towards Weiss's seat and grasped the head piece so that she could look behind her at the car that was parked behind the spot she was trying to squeeze her car into, her hand occasionally letting go of her seat's headpiece and moving to the shifter to allow the car to reverse when she was a little too far ahead of the parking meter.

Weiss quizzically quirks her brow as soon as she heard Ruby mention something about having to buy stuff as memorable items if you hadn't ever been to the place since she knew a similar saying, yet that didn't mean she thought they were wise or even sensible words, in fact, she never understood most of those short sentences that people followed as if they were manuscripts or something ridiculous like that. "Why on earth would you do such an irresponsible thing like that if you're 'underprivileged' you sukkel? You are 20 yet you act so absurd and childlike, maybe I should honestly reconsider your salary for your own safety.." Weiss grouses as she felt the car suddenly stop moving from Ruby holding her foot on the brakes before her head haltingly turned over towards Weiss's since she still was leaning over to make sure she didn't hit the car behind them, which left the two's faces somewhat close, yet neither of them seemed entirely bothered by their proximity. "I'm surprised you're not on the side of the streets right now.."

Ruby's eyes narrow for a second before she snorted a little to show her dissent against the idea of ever fully dropping all of her fun little antics, however, even if she did try to show dissent against the idea, she couldn't conceal the somber tone to her voice from Weiss pointing out the downfalls to her ways. "Okay. Fine, so yeah, those are the things the things could hold me back from thinking like I do, but what about you? You're 22 and you act like you're 40, you act is if everything's not suppose to be fun.. Isn't that a boring routine?" Weiss's cerulean colored eyes widened for a split second before they promptly stray away from Ruby's as soon as the brunette said what she had said, silence claiming the car almost as quickly as the noises had, and the realization that Ruby had been so close to her face caused her to slowly lean back, which after Weiss had leaned back dejectedly, Ruby realized that she had hit a possible sensitive subject with the Dutch woman. "I'm sorry. I just.. No, that was rude of me to say, Weiss. I just really wanted a physical reminder of this day you know? Memories exist, but I wanted something I can see every day and remember the time I did something that required me to step out into the world instead of being that hypocrite I said earlier."

Ruby haltingly leaned back into her own seat, her hand that had been grasping the headpiece to Weiss's seat returning back to her own side as well since she couldn't help but feel remorseful now, even if both of them were in the wrong for pointing out their vice versa issues, Ruby shouldn't have done that to the Dutch woman since she knew from Weiss telling her that she found it important to be 'sophisticated.' Ruby's shoulders slump in guilt as she tightened her grip on the shift, silently thinking of her options of how she could have made it up to Weiss, however, everything Ruby thought of got blocked by the fact that Weiss just wanted to be dropped off at the docks. "You're right.. This is a stupid idea.. I'll just drop you off." Ruby's voice came out as a feeble and distressed whisper as she pulled the shifter back into reverse a little so she could back up enough to drive out of the parking space she was in, however, before she could even back the car up any, she felt Weiss's open palm laying on top of her gingerly as if Weiss was petrified of physical contact before she made Ruby move the shifter back into park. "Hu..huh?"

"No." Weiss hastily says before she removes her hand from off of Ruby's promptly after getting the car back into park. "While I do think this is pointless, I did not agree nor did I disagree to anything. I don't recall ever getting asked if we could prolong our 'get together' just for a little longer, although I do recall you whining about it." Ruby's eyes widened as she peered over to the Dutch woman who was peering back at her as if nothing was weird about what had just transpired in the course of 2 minutes, yet after a few seconds Ruby finally processes everything and a small smile forms on her lips in minor relief. "Hurry up! Turn off the car and get out." Weiss stringently grumbled out as she moved her right arm over to the door handle that opened and closed the door and grabbed it, promptly pulling it inward towards her until the door clicked open and allowed Weiss to push it outward. "Don't make me regret this." Was the last thing Weiss said to Ruby before she scoot forward on the seat until her legs were out the side of the car, where she then stood up and moved out the way of the door and shut it, leaving the brunette in the car alone.

"Haah..." Ruby couldn't help but to let out the tedious sigh she had been holding in from the time that she had felt Weiss's warm and petite hand on top of hers, the once unrhymed beat to her heart from remorse had subsided to a gentle relaxed beat, even though the Dutch woman displayed agitation, her touch was prudent as if she was scared a single touch would hurt either of them while also tender? "God... Why is life so complicated and weird, I'm merely a pianist, I should be playing music right now because it's the weekend!" Ruby whined as she nimbly brought her hand to her hair and grasped a good bit of the hair while letting out a bunch of grunts out of her own frustration, yet as soon as a few seconds pass Ruby briskly drops her hand and leans forwards towards the keys that had the engine still softly making muted rumble noises and twisted it until she heard the engine shut off. "My boss is decisive they told me, my boss makes decisions right away they said, well I'm struggling to keep up with her decisions!"

As much as Ruby was halfheartedly gripping about small things that weren't entirely directed towards Weiss, she once again was only flustering herself since every complaint she said she would quietly grumble apology and then point out the flaws in having that one complaint she had said about Weiss. "Gosh darn it!" Ruby after the fifth attempt at being grumpy and confused ultimately gave up since being mad for too long was a bit too exhausting for her. Ruby then leaned forward in her seat and reached her hand out towards the cup holder that had a bunch of loose quarters and coins and grabbed a handful since she still didn't know how long she planned to keep her car parked there, which after she had done that she hoisted up her left hand toward the door handle and opened it until it clicked and allowed her to push it forward.

"Sorry Weiss! I-I'm coming now, I just had to grab some quarters for the parking meter!" Ruby meekly called out as she raised her hand up towards the roof of the raised and used the open door park of her car to help her lift up out of the car with the quarters in her right palm, however, just as she got out the door she looked over her shoulder and saw Weiss's phone still sat on her dash. "Oh, right, she'll need that probably.." Ruby leaned back a bit in the car until she was somewhat in front of Weiss's phone, which she then reached her hand out and grabbed it gingerly. "Okay! Weiss, I got your phone by the way."

Weiss stood on the curb of the sidewalk with her arms crossed from still being a little agitated with Ruby's earlier comment, yet be that as it may, the only real reason why Weiss decided to allow the brunette to do whatever it was she wanted right now for a few minutes was for the fact that Ruby sounded genuinely distraught about what she had said, which she did somewhat deserve what Ruby had said, yet Ruby had seemed to put her feelings aside for her own. "Hurry up sukkel, we don't have all day.." Weiss grouses as she saw the top of Ruby's head popping up above the top of the car before she noticed a set of gray eyes gradually coming into sight as the brunette was raising up on her tiptoes until they locked eyes. "Well? Are you going to come or are you just planning to stand there?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry Weiss, it's just you're kind of known for just walking off without me so I kind of just wanted to make sure you waited for me." Ruby's meekly mumbled as she began to saunter around the hood of the car while her eyes were glancing all around their surroundings at all the other people who were walking up and down the sidewalks, some dressed in sophisticated attires such as she usually saw Weiss wearing while the others were dressed in laid-back clothing that were merely for their comfort. "This place is soo weird.. Something about it just literally is screaming potential business? Although if you're an oldie like me, thought wise, then It'd be pretty tough to fit in." Ruby was mumbling a bunch of stuff under her breath as she sauntered over to the curb that Weiss was standing on with her arms crossed and her foot gingerly tapping against the concrete impatiently. "Why didn't you move over here instead Weiss? You'd probably get more foreign buyers over since the majority of Valers live over here, which is why Southern Vale is a nice little family of people."

Weiss's face suddenly scrunched up at the idea of ever living in the Northern part of Vale since no matter how much of a profit she and her father could be getting from living in the main city area, she wouldn't sell herself short to such a city when the Southern was in fact much more tranquil and easier to deal with than it was to deal with in the Northern with the government's system still tentative and new. "I happen to find where I am currently living perfectly sturdy both profitably and even lifestyle wise, as well as all of the other Dutches our home houses too." Weiss snorted indignantly as she took a couple steps back, her eyes adamantly glaring into Ruby's soft and confused gray ones as she stepped up onto the curb that Weiss was standing on, yet as soon as Ruby had gotten on even ground level with Weiss, she evidently hovered over the short woman who was bitterly glaring at her now as if she was offended, yet that finally had caused Ruby to actually acknowledge the fact that Weiss wasn't wearing the boot heels that she usually wore, but instead the small Dutch woman had apparently settled for wearing some Belgium shoes that only had a very small heel to it, one that barely even affected Weiss's actual height.

"Weiss, wow, uh, um.." Ruby blinked over and over for a few minutes as she peered down at the shorter woman who she had originally thought to be around 5.4 from their first meeting, however, this was the first time she had actually seen Weiss without something that didn't have bizarre heels to them, which if Ruby was honest with herself, if she would have said she was merely shocked, that would have been an understatement that wouldn't even have came close to justifying how she felt, and it wasn't just from the height, it was from her age combined with the height. "Oh, my gosh.. Weiss, you're, you're really tiny?!" Ruby's voice momentarily became shrill from being mildly dumbfounded, although as soon as she realized that her voice had risen in pitch after she had said what she had, her right hand flew up to her mouth and covered it abashedly while Weiss had merely diverted her cerulean eyes away from Ruby's direction, her cheeks becoming so flushed that they could possibly rival the brunette's own name. "Erm.. How tall are you actually? Like measured wise? I mean let me clear one thing up, though, I'm just surprised since this entire week you've worn nothing but high heels and now- the situation is self-explanatory right?"

Weiss snorted a little as she tried to turn her head further away from Ruby as she noticed from the corner of her eyes that the brunette was crouching down moderately with an infatuated smile manifesting on her lips as time progressed. "...somewhere between 4.9 and 5.0.." Weiss huffed out how tall she was while trying to omit the flourishing feelings of embarrassment from having all of Ruby's attention focused towards her now since usually the brunette would get minorly distracted by other things, however, with Ruby's attention primarily on her, she felt flustered and even somewhat irritated? Weiss's thoughts were soon abruptly cut short when she felt a hand gingerly flopping out on top of her white hair before she felt the said hand on her head awkwardly begin to pet her head as if she was a small child, which normally Weiss would have yelled and belittled whoever had the audacity to pet her as if she was a mere child or even point out her height as Ruby had done since she found it utterly annoying and even pride deriding to be short when her family was comprised of tall people, but that's where issues usually arise, no matter how much Dutch blood Weiss had in her, she was born short.

 **Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-**

Seconds seemed like minutes while minutes seemed like hours as Weiss tried omit the fact that Ruby was petting her, her eyes long since closed tightly while her entire head was looking down at the concrete of the sidewalk, the feeling of Ruby's numb touches soon began to feel almost as if they were taunting and tormenting her, and the feeling of distress was slowly building up in the back of her mind as she forced a gulp down. "Ru..Ruby.. Your hand.. Get it away from me now..We are not on such levels.." Weiss's voice came out strained finally after she had decided that she had enough of the awful feelings that Ruby's hand gave her. "alsjeblieft.. _Please_.." Ruby's arm tenses up on impulse since during the time she had been somewhat petting Weiss's head she was trying to understand why it was that her sister enjoyed petting her like that when she was short, although what made her stop moving completely was the quiet whimper at the end of Weiss's sentence.

Weiss's brief display of mild timidness was promptly concealed by an impassive facade as soon as the Dutch woman had gotten a bit back from Ruby so that there was some space in between them, the once semi easygoing flow Ruby had been attempting to create with Weiss shattering for the second time that day. "No touch rule.. Right, I um, I forgot, wow, uh, sheesh, I seem like an ass right now.." Ruby apprehensively mumbled out loud as she was straightening out her back so that she was standing her full height again, however, after Ruby had leaned back up she suddenly got the feeling that people were looking at, which she then began to glance around her only to see some of the civilians had stopped moving and were glaring at her as if she had just been harassing Weiss or something, the glares causing the brunette's eyes to widen before they darted back down to Weiss who wasn't directly looking at her anymore either.

"Uhh, Weiss, can we please move? I feel like these people are getting the um, the wrong ideas right now..A-are you okay, though? Please don't think I was making fun of you, I swear I would never do something like that, It's just I kind of dazed out when I was petting you? And I mean I was your height like; a few years ago? Although I suppose I'm jealous of you since I wish I could have kept my small body because growing taller seriously sucks, so you know? Be proud and short! Or short and proud!" Ruby paused for a minute to take a single deep breath since she had rushed out her sentence to make sure she cleared up any confusion with Weiss, yet after she took a deep breath, her voice lowered to an apologetic whisper. "I should probably shut up right now since I'm making everything worse, which means I'm rambling, which also means I should give you a minute and go pay the parking meter before my car gets towed away..Right! Be right back!"

Weiss partially attempted to listen to the brunette as she stuttered and stammer out a bunch of words that sounded like utter nonsense, however, for Weiss she barely could understand the brunette from how fast she was rambling since it gave her little time to actually process anything, although Weiss's eyes kept sparing brief glances over to the brunette who looked extremely uncomfortable as she kept glancing around "Verandering zal nooit lost niets Vader .. _Change will never solve anything Father .."_ Weiss's conscience reiterated the phrase over and over as if it had became a relentless broken record, forever repeating the same track of pain, a crack that Weiss never wanted to seal, no she couldn't seal, she was still too weak to accept it was there. Tightly clinging to denial Weiss's emotions soon became lulled, the once distressed feeling that Ruby had given her gradually fading away. "Het zal nooit. _It never will."_

Ruby stood in front of the parking meter sulking silently as she inserted her coins into the slot that was changing numbers every coin she inserted, yet she couldn't help because occasionally lift her hand up to her face and gently pop the side of her head as her brain wouldn't let her down with all the weird mistakes she had been making lately. " _I've been hanging out with Emerald too much lately.."_ Ruby's haggard gray eyes peered at the parking meter as the number turned to the 40-minute session. " _40 minutes to fix my mistakes, alright, looks like a pretty promising deal for me, or I at least hope so."_

Ruby let out a shaky laugh as she thought about all the mistakes that were possible before she ended up groaning since dealing with Weiss's standards friend wise or even piano wise were so complicated, although Ruby was beginning to understand that when Weiss was involved, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. "Alrighty Weiss! We can officially begin our little exploratio-?! Hey!" As soon as Ruby had reeled her head back over to the Dutch woman she had saw she had already begun to walk away from her while mumbling about how having a drink with Ruby might have been an awful idea for her sanity. "Weiiiss!"

Ruby let out a protracted whine of the Dutch's name as she began to jog after her since it was a bit too hot that day to be sprinting and dashing all around the place, however, with Weiss around she seemed to be doing just the opposite "And hey! You're the one who had two more drinks than I did! Cocktails and Martinis at this early Weiss, really?" Ruby eventually slowed down as soon as she had gotten to the Dutch woman's side, which was easy since Weiss was merely walking at a leisurely pace while her head kept glancing left and right as she examined the surrounding area with a tedious expression, her long white loose tresses dangling down her entire back until it reached her hips where the hair then stopped and gently swayed to every motion of Weiss's hips, although a certain pair of impish gray eyes would occasionally shift over and down towards the hair that would sway to Weiss's motion unintentionally. "I don't understand how you don't feel a little bit buzzed or something like that.."

Ruby notices Weiss's head immediately reeling over towards her direction before she watched as the small Dutch woman look up to her with narrowed eyes and a scowl on her face since for Weiss she felt a bit offended that Ruby would even think that a couple measly drinks such as that could affect her. "Your point is invalid since your country obviously lacks in the strength of their beverages, which I also was profoundly disappointed by the taste of it, tch, tasted like mere water. It most likely would take 20 more for me to feel absolutely anything, you're all such weak drinkers." Weiss bitterly grumbled the last part when she called everyone including Ruby a weak drinker, although Ruby didn't entirely object to be a weak drinker since she couldn't take more than four drinks before she'd be passed out on the floor. "How long did you put in the parking meter anyway hm?"

"Uhuh, you're just full of surprises and insults aren't you Weiss?" Ruby skeptically murmured with a quirked brow as she peered down at the shorter woman who was walking in sync with her with a small complacent expression on her face from Ruby having to deal with the majority of the sun on the side of her face while Weiss was only enjoying watching the brunette squint whenever she tried to glance across the street. "Sheesh Weiss, use me as your umbrella will ya huh." Weiss let out a peppy snort that could have resembled a small laugh before she turned her head away from Ruby and back to in front of them as the smoothly moved along in the small crowd of people who were roving the sidewalks calmly.

"Well anyway, I put about 40 minutes in the parking meter since you never know! You might find a place you really like here!" Weiss's eyes rolled a little as she listened to the brunette's optimistic-ness gradually returning as well as her own poise, a tense yet serene atmosphere surrounded the pair. "Also, are you serious about what you said earlier? That's gotta mean like you've got a high tolerance for alcohol I think, which would mean..?" Ruby moderately allowed her sentence to trail off since it was more of a question towards Weiss that her stating something, yet despite how simple her question was, Weiss's walking slowed down as she turned back to Ruby with a confused and puzzled expression. "... I mean like, so does that mean you've built up your tolerance or is it something that's natural? That's possible, right? I'd assume it was possible to have high tolerance since one of my friends named Nora just is kind of.. A thing.."

"Ah.." Weiss mumbles as her face scrunched up a little as she pondered about Ruby's question for a moment since she wanted to answer it seriously. "I'd assume it's both since back in the Netherlands we have a few different laws than your country has, although it also sometimes can get a bit stressful living in an entirely different country from time to time, so, I suppose some nights on my free times I'd just sit there and read a book and drink something to calm my nerves.." Weiss quietly said as she noticed Ruby's eyes widening as she had realized she had once again struck another sensitive topic, however, all Weiss merely does was scoff a little as she heard Ruby beginning to stammer again.

"Weiss," Ruby softly uttered the Dutch woman's name in a careful tone so that she was sure to not accidentally say something stupid and upset the woman more on the topic they were on again. "You do know that you never have to oblige and answer every question I ask you, especially if they make you feel uncomfortable. I'm not intending to purposely mentioning stuff or even doing stuff to make you upset, I'm just trying really hard to connect with you okay? We've- we've just got to agree that this won't be easy for us to get along," Weiss haltingly nodded her head in agreement since she too thought it would take some time for the pair to get over their constant bickering over trivial issues as well as the difference in their views on life.

"Agreeable." Weiss serenely voiced out her agreement on the issue that Ruby had pointed out, causing the brunette to chuckle a little under her breath at how Weiss rolled her R a little, although she noticed that no matter what, Weiss always had nearly called her Rugby, which being the type of person Ruby was, she merely settled for allowing Weiss to call her 'Rugby' since she found it somewhat cute to hear Weiss pronounce her name with the rolled R.

"Hehe- yeah, so, we've still got three weeks together Weiss, and that means time isn't entirely an issue for us! I might not know what will happen after this breakthrough party although if we survive each other then I'd like to do something fun with you as a toast to our accomplishment and possible friendship? I have a really cool idea of a before and after, uh, you um, don't mind if I use the camera to your phone for a second right?" Weiss quirks a brow at the brunette as they both come to a halt on the sidewalk from the brunette digging her hand around in her pocket until she found Weiss's phone that she had been carrying for her. "We're amateur friends, so what better way to see progression than one picture each week?" Ruby hoisted up the phone to her chest and pressed the small black button on the top of the phone, causing the screen to beam to life as it showed a picture of a pebbled background, one of the mundane backgrounds that everyone phone in Vale had. "Uuhh.. Errmm.."

Ruby's finger fumblingly shifted over to the screen of the phone and poked at it, causing the screen to react by making an immense water drop animation before the screen went clear again, Ruby's face scrunching up as she continued to poke at the phone in bewilderment. "What is it doing Weiss..? Yang..Yang's phone doesn't do this.." Ruby made a small frustrated grunt as she kept watching the phone make small water drop animations before clearing out while Weiss was merely looking at Ruby as if she was dense.

"Really Ruby? You act like you've never handled an android?" Weiss inquired inquisitively as she watch Ruby freeze for a minute when she mentioned something about never handling an android before she heard Ruby nervously laughing while diverting her head away from the phone and away from Weiss in embarrassment for the truth behind what Weiss had just said. "O mijn God. _Oh my God._ Just give me my phone Ruby, I don't know why I'm surprised to be honest." Weiss grumbled as she turned a little bit on her feet so that she was facing Ruby more, her left arm gradually outstretching towards Ruby with her palm facing up and opening and closing in a needy motion, although all Ruby did was fidget a little bit on the ball of her feet in her spot since as soon as she had heard Weiss grumble the first sentence she immediately thought that it vaguely resembled the word 'oh my god,' we despite that, Ruby wasn't entirely sure still. "Well?"

Ruby groaned a little under her breath as she entirely shifted the phone over to her right hand before she began to lower it down and over to the Dutch women's open palm, which as soon the edge of the phone touched Weiss's palm, she snagged it in a swift motion before she also backhandedly slapped Ruby's hand a bit, causing the brunette to nearly squeak from surprise of the rough hit from Weiss that caused her to jerk her hand back to her chest with a scowl on her face as her head reeled over to Weiss."Also do not open ever try to open my phone without my permission do you understand? I could have important files and documents on there and I do not need your clumsiness nor your hands anywhere near my personal stuff. Are we clear on that?"

"You could have just nicely said that though Weiss, yet instead you just backhanded my own hand?!" Ruby cried out in incredulity as she noticed the Dutch woman letting out a vehement snort as she rolled her eyes at Ruby's exaggeration towards her popping the backside of her hand, her eyes leisurely drifting down to the phone screen the displayed her background before she lifted up her petite hand and gently place her finger in the middle of the screen before she slid it up, causing the screen's lockpage to disintegrate before it slowly assembled back into the next screen, her homepage where all her apps were. "Oh, so I was suppose to slid it up.. Right, new things to learn about electronics!"

"Yes you sukkel, now you wanted to see my camera correct?" Weiss's eyes shift up from the screen and over towards the brunette who was ardently nodding her head to answer the question that she had just asked. "Alright, I shall allow you to use my camera once, but if you don't have a place for me to send it, then as soon as I am home I shall delete it." Ruby's eyebrows promptly scrunch down upon hearing what Weiss was going to do to the picture once she had gotten home in minor disappointment since she figured Weiss would have at least kept it as a reminder, however, be that as it may, Ruby nodded her head for a second time and shrugged her shoulders since she figured she could just tell Weiss to send it to her sister to show her- her current boss. "Okay.."

Weiss peered intently at Ruby's collected facial expression for few more seconds to make sure that Ruby understood that she meant it before she haltingly shifted her cerulean colored eyes back down to the mirror like screen that reflected the sun's rays occasionally whenever Ruby shifted from foot to foot and began to swipe her finger across the screen four times until it was on the page that the camera app was on, which promptly after recognizing the app Weiss's finger veered over to it's direction and clicked it, the app's once small square box soon engulfing the entire screen in pitch black for an entire minute before the once black screen got replaced by the camera of the phone, the image of the ground being the only thing seen.

"Aha! Sweet!" Ruby acclaimed mirthfully as she heedlessly snagged the phone out Weiss's hand in one swift motion, causing Weiss to 'hey' when she did so before her other free hand raised up to the corner of the phone and tapped the camera reverse since she knew how to work a camera on the phone, yet as she had she that she shuffled more towards Weiss's side and crouched down a bit while holding the phone outward, her thumb lowering back to the bottom middle of the phone until her thumb hovered over the red button that had a small camera in the middle of it, however, just as Ruby's thumb was about to tap against the red button, she remembered something that was important to her to know, which caused her to freeze in her tracks."...Hey Weiss, before we take this first week picture, I want to um, I want to know if it's alright if I ask what are we right now? Have we progressed any? Like are we in the clear to continue trying to be friends?" Ruby meekly questions the Dutch woman who was a bit startled by the sudden question of what they were at the moment.

"What are we?" Weiss repeated the question out loud to make sure she hadn't misheard Ruby, although her repeating the question caused the brunette's head to gradually turn over to Weiss's head which was also facing Ruby with her brow quirked quizzically, her head haltingly nodding while her teeth gently chewed at the inside of her cheek in impatience. "Well it depends if you will accept me as merely entitling us as neutral since you still do agitate me to quite the extreme extent, however, as of the moment we are simply neutrals, neither friend nor enemy anymore. A boundless line of opportunites for you I suppose to try and push it further such as the others have, although don't expect me to be easy on you." Weiss good naturedly chided Ruby as she lifted her left arm up a bit and pointed out her index finger until it was pressed against Ruby's forehead, allowing the Dutch woman to push the brunette's face a bit further away with a scowl on her face. "Your breath is atrocious by the way."

Ruby childishly stuck out her tongue with a balky grunt, provoking an immediate look of displeasure on Weiss's facial expression with her eyes narrowing as she had the sudden urge to smack the sense into Ruby by force, however, be that as it may, Weiss restrained herself from popping the taunting brunette's head and simply huffed in relief as she perceived Ruby turning her head back to the phone that her left hand was holding outward and showing their upper bodies on the screen from the camera and screen with Ruby's right hand furtively lifting up to in between to until it was right next to Weiss's head, which Ruby then made a peace sign a grinned devilishly as she mirthfully chirped. "Whatever you say Queen Dutchie, which if you could do me a favor.. Say cheese!"

Weiss's eyes instantly widened as she twitched from Ruby shouting the last sentence as well as from the nickname she had just called her, however, before Weiss could say or do anything to scold the brunette for one, yelling, and two, calling her Queen Dutchie, the camera's front flash flickered on and nearly made her wince from being unprepared for Ruby to snap the picture before the sound of the shutter snapping the picture resonated softly from the phone, signifying that the photo has been taken. "Pfft…" Ruby snickered a little as she finally couldn't hold it all in from seeing Weiss's face when the camera took their picture. "We-heh..Well Weiss, that's one week out of three I think, maybe next time we should try something that's weird or cool, and uh, um, you can just send that to my older sister's phone, which I'll tell you that later, but for now just keep the photo please."

Ruby moderately turned her body over towards her right where Weiss was standing at her side and reached her left arm over towards the small Dutch woman since she figured Weiss probably wanted her phone back now, which as soon as Ruby's hand was somewhat in front of Weiss the Dutch would lifted up her left hand and allowed Ruby to tentatively drop the phone down into her open palm while her head hesitantly nodded, silently indicating to Ruby that she would keep the photo until later, which ended up causing Ruby's grin to turn into a soft and contented smile.

"Thanks Weiss, well anyway, I suppose we should continue walk-" Ruby had been composedly speaking when her sentence gradually began to trail off as she glanced over to her left towards the opposite side of the street. 'ing.. huh? Wha? Wait a minute is that what I think that is..?!" Ruby voice without warning had nearly became a high pitched shout that clearly betrayed the emotions of puzzlement and disbelief, nonetheless though, the shout caused Weiss's small body to twitch a bit from being startled before she reacted almost as if on impulse by reaching her hand out and using her thumb and index finger to pinch at Ruby's white undershirt sleeve, which then allowed her to ability to jerk the nearly squealing brunette down to her level a little before she seethed out in an agitated tone. "Ouch Weiss! Why so roughly?!"

"Calm down then sukkel! And stop whining like someone stole from you, express what you want with words, not blabbing noises that sound like a baby puppy." Ruby continued to whine quietly as she tried wiggling her arm up and down to get Weiss's two fingers that were clamping down on her skin and shirt off of her. "What is wrong now? Words?" Weiss inquired impatiently as she slackened her grip on the taller woman's sleeve with narrowed eyes since she had never dealt with having to calm a babbling person down before, which had seemed to work for her just fine though since the brunette lifted up her left arm and used her index finger to point across the screen at a sign that had the words "Records Ralla" before her voice came out as a feeble whine as she noticed how she must have looked to other people when she was allowing a shorter woman to clearly mess with her and treat her like a dog, although Ruby didn't exactly think Weiss was treating her like a dog, although she could see Weiss treating her like a fairy tale butler, which in all honesty didn't make anything sound better for her case.

"It's a records shop Weiss, and do you know how far away these are from my neighborhood? I usually have to leave my house, go to my older sister's house, have her help me use her laptop, and order records, which all in all, that's a really long tiring process for some classical music if you ask me!" Ruby to make her point even more persuasive and theatrical, let out a protected groan and sigh as she peered across the street at the records shop with a yearning expression, her shoulders slumping to a certain degree. "I know this was a trip for something we both found fun or something like that, but is it alright if we maybe just go over there and check it out for a few minutes? After that you can pick the next place and what not?" Ruby anxiously inquires as she glances back down and over towards the small Dutch woman who had her arms crossed with a tedious expression as she rolled her eyes at Ruby's timid request to visit the records shop when it wasn't her who wanted to even explore Vale's city part in the first place. "Not that we have to go-"

Weiss lifts up her left hand with a head shake to dismiss Ruby's upcoming discouraging feelings before she calmly sauntered over towards the edge of the sidewalk looked at the whitelines on the street that were for people to cross and for cars to be car when driving down the street. "Ruby, I frankly did not get out the car for you to merely fret over my appraisal, when truth be told I honestly do not care where it is you want to go, as soon as it's all in a timely manner of course. Also if it's because of earlier that you are showing this timidness, then you should get over it.. You are.. Pardoned." Weiss hesitantly coughed the last part a little before she turned her head to her left shoulder and allowed her cerulean colored eyes to peer at Ruby to a certain degree, the pair of eyes being Ruby's dim star to understand what the Dutch woman meant or even meant, which up front they showed assertiveness yet if people paid closer attention they were Weiss's way of silently expressing certain emotions that she didn't seem to want to display openly with body languages or even words.

"Am I clear on this topic sukkel?" Weiss peered at the brunette as she was quietly ponder about her options, which only took a minute to figure out what she wanted to say since the urge to visit the records shop was becoming unbearable. Weiss snorted a little in satisfaction when Ruby nodded her head elatedly a couple of times before she began to trek towards her with the typical meek smile on her lips. "You have such strange traits.." Weiss sighed in fatigue before she began to trek forward across the road while glancing left and right occasionally to make sure no cars were speeding down the road while Ruby was contently following a few steps back behind Weiss.

"Yeah but," Ruby briefly stops mid-sentence to make sure she had the Dutch woman's attention, which the sudden cease of sound and noise between the two had successfully managed to gather up a bit of Weiss's attention span as she glanced behind her with a quizzically quirked brow. "Strange traits are always the best traits that a person can have Weiss! We've minorly been over this topic before haven't we? I think you called me a weird for having, uh," Ruby's sentence gradually trailed off as she remembered their earlier bickering over views on how people should act.

"I called you eccentric for your habits of getting overly excited over 'minor' and trivial matters such as now." Weiss had to scoff a little with a smirk on her lips as she watched the brunette behind her walking with a little pep to her step that caused her to bounce up and down while she also had the grin that a child would have upon entering a ice cream factory for the first time. "You seem so thrilled at the moment I might as well ask you why you just don't go all out with it and start completely skipping?" Ruby abruptly froze mid-bounce and peered at the back of Weiss's head with a faint tint of red shading her cheeks as she somewhat huffed at Weiss's seemingly playful insult, which only further entertained the Dutch woman as she slowed her walk down a bit, although after a split second of silently sulking, Ruby began to saunter forward again, but this time, her once peppy step had became bland and stiff a little, which had caused Weiss to snort a little in satisfaction of making the brunette realize how foolish she had been looking doing it.

"Pfft, skipping is a bit too extreme for me Weiss," Ruby nonchalantly said as a crooked grin formed on her lips as she noticed the Dutch woman rolling her eyes before she turned her head back to in front of them since they were approaching the curb to the left side of the street, however, Ruby wasn't done with Weiss just yet. "If I started skipping with you so close by, someone may think I'm an insane parent and take you away from me then put me in Vale's prison, and to be honest Weiss, I'd like to keep a clean record if that's alright with you!" Weiss had been collectively listening to Ruby until a few minutes after she had comprehended what the taller woman had just said about her height making her look as if she was possibly Ruby's young child, which as soon as she grasped the concept, she spun around on the ball of her feet since she had made it to the side of the sidewalk and watched Ruby walk closer to her with a cheeky grin.

Weiss dryly laughed as her cerulean colored eyes peered intently at the brunette who was nonchalantly trekking over towards the curb that she was gingerly stepping up onto, a saucy smirk forming on her lips as an idea formed in her mind. "Very funny Ruby, in fact, I think that was just so funny that you should sign up for a comedy show." Weiss feigned a bit of enthusiasm after she had said that, which as a result, caused Ruby to grin even wider than she had already been since she felt a bit honored in hearing Weiss suggest something such as that, however, as soon as Weiss had noticed Ruby had taken the bait, she finished her sentence as a finishing move. "Although I must add on to you great comedians joke that I've heard far more original ones, Miss Rose. I'd suggest a reevaluation of your stack of joke cards."

Ruby gritted her teeth a bit as she peered at Weiss who was triumphantly smirking at her before she turned around and continued to walk over towards the door that led into the records store with Ruby having to sprint a little to catch up, however, Ruby knew she had lost the battle of them messing with each other with subjects there were common over the week of them clashing over stuff about music. "Why do you always have to go to the level of formal in our battles Weiss? Do you know how unfair that is? It's not like I hate my last name- I'd just rather my first name since it's nice and smooth to roll off the tongue. Also I'm still young dangit! Where were the good days where I was only Ruby!" Ruby whined out as she and Weiss finally stopped in front of the glass door that was the entrance to the store, yet impulsively before Weiss even had the chance to do anything, Ruby leaned forward a bit over Weiss's shoulder and pushed the door inward for the smaller woman to walk in while grumbling about how weird it was to be called in a formal manner.

Weiss took a deep breath as she rolled her eyes at Ruby's childish whining about the entire formal name calling whenever they got into minor arguments, yet despite that, Weiss kept silent as she glanced around the interior of the building, taking in all the shelves of records that it contained. "...?" Weiss had been in the middle of glancing over to her left where the record players were quietly playing old tunes when she suddenly had finally took notice of the silence that had taken the air around the pair, which had caused the Dutch woman to feel a bit bewildered since she might have known Ruby for 1 mere week, however, she was quick to take note of the brunette's talkative habits. "Ruby?"

Weiss haltingly murmured the brunette's name under her breath as she turned her body a little bit until she was able to glance her head over to the other woman behind her, however, as soon as she turned around, she noticed the broad grin on the brunette's lips. "I'll be riight back Weiss!' Ruby quickly said before she darted forward down the first row of shelves before making a turn down another, leaving only that of her shoes hastily pattering against the wood floors to be heard until the sound of a high pitched squeal caught Weiss's attention. "Aha! They have the Electric lights orchestra here Weiss!"

Weiss blinked a couple of times as she heard Ruby's shoes continuing their pattering against the floor as the brunette ran through the aisles to get to another row of shelves of records, occasionally letting out noises such as gasps and more squeals. "Haah.. Pyrrha, why me." Weiss sighed in even more defeat since no matter how much she complained about the entire predicament she was in, it hadn't been Pyrrha that had compelled her to accept to the offer of spending the day with the brunette. "I suppose I could look around the area until I bump into that speeding ball of energy.."

With much qualm for her situation, Weiss haltingly began to saunter forward more down the aisle of the genre blues, glancing from side to side at the alums that were in their cases with little interest. However, further down the shelves a certain vivid and colorful cover had managed to snag the Dutch woman's interest enough for her to come to a halt in front of the shelf. "Such strange names for songs.. The riddle?" Weiss grumbled under her breath as her cerulean colored eyes glanced around the area before she looked back down to the middle shelf where the record was sitting. "She did say we were here to 'check' stuff out.."

Weiss after a few more seconds of peering unsurely at the record reached her hand out and gingerly grabbed the side of the record with both hands before she moving it closer to her so she could inspect what the album even was about, however, it had felt a bit weird to Weiss to be making stops in the Northern part of Vale since communication was never her best with people in the city since most of the time she was able to see through their fake acts of kindness. It was one of the reasons she tended to keep close to her group of four friends who never acted other than who they were. True, occasionally they were idiots, but they all had been there for her, and for that, she was thankful they stayed by her side through the years.

Dull and tedious eyes peered at the title of the album as Weiss's thumb gingerly ran over it's bolded words as if deep in thought of everything going on. "Such odd titles for a record." Weiss softly uttered under her breath. "Although I must admit, it's quite an enticing one nonetheless."

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V**

* * *

Roaming cheerfully down the aisle that was leading back up to up the front of the record shop with an arm full of a variety of records was the young pianist who felt utterly pleased with her choices of music, however, just as she had gotten halfway to the front to check out her records then find Weiss, she noticed the top of a white head barely peeking up move the shelves "...?" Ruby slowly came to a halt in front of the shelf that showed a peak of the person on the other side's head and quirked a brow since she had an idea of who it was but she wasn't sure why they weren't moving from that spot.

Ruby's eyes strayed off towards the checkout counter for a moment before she shifted her eyes back over to Weiss's head since she couldn't help but become a little curious at what had caught the Dutch's attention since when they had entered Weiss didn't seem too interested in the place, much to her displeasure. Ruby gingerly took a few steps towards the shelf that blocked the two's paths before she set all her records down on the second shelf and moved her hands to the top of the shelf where she raised up on her tippy toes to see why Weiss was looking down. As Ruby was peering down at the spaced out woman she noticed the record that Weiss had been holding and became amused instantly."The riddle? You know, if you're thinking about that one, I'd suggest it, it's pretty nice flowing, although what the heck is it doing in that aisle.. I'm guessing something with the sorting.."

Ruby's sudden voice caused Weiss's breath to hitch as she took a step back and reeled her head up to Ruby whose gray eyes were peeking at her before the brunette walked even closer to the shelf and leaned against it so she could place her elbow on it and rest her chin in her palm as she peered down at the upside down records with a mused thought. "Although there are two riddles songs and I may be mixing these up.. Both are pretty neat but one is like older than the other.." Weiss watched as the shelf beginning to wobble. "Are you going to get it..? You looked pretty intent on staring at it I mean, so I would assume you were interested in it.." Weiss's eyes darted around in confusion before they looked down at the record, and in the heat of the moment of being startled still, she uncharastically blurted out 'yes,' causing Ruby's eyes to widened at the sudden answer since she expected Weiss to call her a fool or something for making assumptions again or something.

"Ik bedoel .. Misschien, ik ben nog steeds overweegt het sinds het ziet er goed genoeg om het eens te proberen _.. I mean .. Maybe, I'm still considering it since it looks good enough to give it a try .."_ Weiss stammered out in embarrassment of how she must have looked when Ruby startled her or even now. a faint tinge coloring her eyes as she lifted up her clenched hand and coughed into it a few times to calm herself down while Ruby merely blinked a few times at Weiss since she didn't know what exactly had just happened. "Maybe.." Weiss grumbled under her breath to clear up Ruby's confusion before the brunette brightened up again and smile at her.

"That's good! I'm honestly glad you're finding something in here interesting, most people would have called me really lame and boring and left by now. I was a little bit nervous because you looked really upset earlier.." Weiss's eyes soften somewhat as she finally diverted her eyes away from Ruby's kind ones that only were filled with sincerity as she spoke. "Is that all you wanna get Weiss? You know you might as well just come over here and put it in my stack since I've, heh, um, might have gone a little over my head again.." Ruby lamely laughs as she leans off of the shelf and slowly backs down to her heels so she could walk around the shelf to where Weiss was with all her records.

Weiss looked down at the record she had in her hand and tightly gripped the edges of it. "I don't even need this.." Weiss was once again brought out of her dazed state when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket over and over, signaling someone was attempting to call her. "Arrg.." Weiss hisses in agitation as she moved the record to under her arm and reached her left hand into her pocket and fished out her phone before she brought it up to her chest and turned it on, allowing it to show the number for a split second before Weiss's thumb tapped accept call and she brought the phone to her ear, immediately speaking in a bitter tone again since she couldn't believe someone would call her during her free time. "Hallo?"

"Lady Schnee we hebben een probleem, _Lady Schnee we have a problem,"_ A firm tone of a man respond to Weiss before the sound of something being rammed resounds through the phone, causing whoever it was calling her to stumble before they continued. "De groep is hier en ze zullen niet terug naar beneden! We kunnen niet de kratten te krijgen in zonder hun auto's rijden door met apparatuur, ik denk dat een paar van hen zijn uit de auto's nu. _The group is here and they will not back down! We can not get the crates without their cars drive by with equipment, I think a few of them are from the cars now."_

Weiss's eyes widened as she hear in the background a bunch of loud crashes and noises before the sound of people yelling in the background before she narrowed her eyes and raised her voice since she couldn't believe that the group had decided to sabotage their docks for the second time. "Afleiden hen! _Distract them!_ " Weiss griped as she straightened her back and back to walk towards the aisle that lead to where she believed Ruby was heading. "Indien nodig, terug te vechten of duw ze terug, totdat ik contact opnemen met de Vale politie en stuur ze naar uw coördinaten. Dit is de tweede sabotage en in mijn ogen ze beginnen een gevecht als normaal nu, zal ik bij het dok zeer binnenkort. _If necessary, fight back or push them back until I contact the Vale police and send them to your coordinates. This is the second sabotage and in my eyes they begin a battle as usual now, I will be at the dock very soon."_

"Y-Yes Lady Schnee.. Wees voorzichtig. _Be careful."_ Weiss lowers her phone and presses the end call before she attempted to make a turn to look for Ruby, however, she ended up bumping into Ruby's arms as soon as she turned the corner, causing Ruby to drop a few records while she also gasped and took a deep breath from Weiss scaring the living lights out of her.

"Oh man Weiss.. Don't do that to me, aw, I drop the records, uh, um, could you get them for me please? I told you I kinda might have went overboard with this records shopping thing, although I do not blame myself, I blame this shop for being amazing." Ruby finally looked down at the shorter woman's face only to see Weiss was looking at her with a distressed expression before she silently crouched down and picked up the records Ruby dropped. "Uhhh, Weiss? Are..Are you okay again? Because you kinda look really tense right now, did you get the record you wanted..? What's up..?"

"Ja.." Weiss nods her head as she continues to hold Ruby's records for her while the brunette was beginning to feel even more concerned for the older woman. "We should have went to the docks.. I knew this was an awful idea.. Ruby we must go now." Weiss's tone becomes cold and sharp as she placed down her record on top of the shelf. "I must as well call the Vale police department so go check out whatever it is you need really fast, make it quick.." Weiss felt agitated as she lifted up her phone again and began to walk towards the door that led out of the building so she could make her call while leaving Ruby to stare confusedly at the spot where Weiss had been standing.

"...The heck is going on? First I rush us out, now her. Staying in one play today just seems to be difficult for us." Ruby murmurs as she watched the Dutch woman walked out of the shop and vanished from sight before her eyes gradually drift over to her right where the record that Weiss had abandoned was. "She seemed stressed again.." Ruby slowly shuffled closer to the shelf where Weiss had set the recorded that she seemed to like down before she carefully moved the majority of the records to her right hand and balanced them before she reached her left hand out and grasped the record that reluctantly before she glanced back over to the door. "I did say I would buy it anyway for her.." Ruby chuckles a little under her breath before she reeled around and back to walk towards the checkout area so she could buy the records that they wanted quickly.

* * *

Okay guys go easy on me for this chapter in the reviews. I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've just been struggling in many way. I have to cut this chapter into two halves since it's over 20,000 words. So for now expect a couple of cliffhangers as well as the big time hammer smashing into the next few chapters.

Now I'm going to do something very necessary so I don't fizz out in my writing. I'm doing commissions. If anyone who is willing to help me with the tight money issue please do commission me. I'll do my best and the information for request is in my profile. It's nothing big.

Also whoever wants to help me from time to time do editing just pm. 

Now as always. You guys enjoy this chapter that I'm nervously releasing and ask yourself the same question you do every time. What's next in this song of hearts?


	10. Suprise collision

**Schnee Docks at 10:40 in the morning.**

The indistinctive and moderately muffled rumbling resonated softly out through the air from with under the hood of the car's front as the engine progressively began to slow down, allowing Ruby to use her right foot to barely press down on the gas as the car softly trundled across the flat concrete of the street that had approached a pair of detached gates. Giving the area a sense of dread and unease. Yet, while the once minor perception of being completely oblivious and apprehensive towards the situation that the Dutch had involved her only seemingly increased as Ruby's heart thumped at a unsteady from the feeling of the car's front tires lightly bounced the car upwards as it drove over it and pass a demolished Id scanner that had been spray painted with vile words that evoked a scowl on the brunette's expression.

Yet with all of this being accounted for and most likely requiring to be openly discussed between the duo, neither females had blatantly volunteered to enforce themselves to openly attempt at forming a decent and or proper conversation to break the stifled atmosphere around them since the Dutch woman had seemingly became abstracted as she continued to stare out the window with her elbow resting uncomfortably against the door handle with her chin gently resting upon the center of her palm. The sharp and firm voice of the GPS's voice steadily speaking as Ruby's grip on wheel tightened from her eyes having unconsciously drifting over towards the Dutch woman's direction in hope to possibly see what she thought of the mess scattered about the tarnished area, yet when managing to get a glimpse of the Dutch woman, she promptly noticed that the long loose tresses had mostly blocked the woman's facial expression.

Anguish quickly flooded the brunette's thoughts as she allowed her eyes to attentively scrutinize the Dutch woman's dejected positioning in the seat before her once subtle scowl began to become even more visible on her lips, while the unsteady beat to her heart increased a bit more until it had been to the point where all that she could coherently hear was the sound of her own heart thumping. _'I wonder if she's upset over the place being a mess..'_ Ruby gingerly glanced down towards the radio that had been personally built in for her as a present from her father under the air vents before she patiently blinked a couple of times when noticing the clear bar vibrantly radiating the red colored track name of the song that the pair had long since muted for the sake of the GPS, yet after a few minutes of waiting for the song's name to completely vanish from the radio's bar, Ruby noticed the time quickly flashing up. ' _10:40..Maybe..If she is upset about the area being a mess, I could offer to help her? It's not much, but.. I'd feel wrong to just leave her to deal with whatever the issue may be.'_

As the brunette had been wordlessly contemplating on exactly how she could have possibly offered her assistance to the Dutch woman without seeming too distraught over the uneasy feeling boiling intensely in the bottom of her stomach from the thought of even leaving the woman alone in that certain area, she had unconsciously ignored the GPS speaking up in the usual artificial human voice, calmly alerting the pair that their destination had been a few more parking spaces down when she abruptly tensed up in her seat to the sound of the Dutch woman repeatedly snapping her fingers in attempt to regain the brunette's attention. "Ruby." Weiss stridently called out as she watched the brunette nervously glance back up and over from the radio to her until gray had met cerulean colored eyes, both clearly betraying different emotions for the situation. "Do not drive this care any further than this. While I might not constantly enjoy your annoyance, I do not want to deal with having to know you got your car destroyed from these scandals. I shall walk from here since they are seeming determined to destroy the cargos for merely the fact we're..well, If I'm correct for the American word, 'Immigrants'.. I must check on my crew to insure they are okay."

The once stern and apathetic stare that Ruby had long since grown accustomed to when speaking in direct terms with the Dutch woman had momentarily shifted into a despondent facial expression for the second time within their day together without the other members of the little orchestra chiming in and ruining their moments alone together, which would without doubt automatically snap the Dutch woman from her trance like state. Yet the only thing that had even began to classify the current change in Weiss's mood from the other times was that it had lasted longer, as if she had given up completely on caring if Ruby's presence had been in the car or not. "I've uhm, I, I've not been that up to date with what's exactly happening in the news or even world lately since i'm a bit more disconnected from it but," Ruby's nearly incoherent stumbling of words came to an abrupt halt in the middle of her sentence as she tried to properly sort out all of the various memories of chatting with her sister in hope to actually convey what she had in question before she continued to speak. "I've definitely heard there has been a commotion about some foreign company uhm.. Out selling other ones lately in the business charts from my sister's occasional rambling and I just- Is that your father's company? This place doesn't look to be as you had expected it to be, so is this the doings of another?'

A sense of dread loomed heavily within the atmosphere around the duo as the brunette quizzically quirked up her brow when noticing the unexpected question provoking a scowl on the Dutch woman's lip from the prior mention of other companies and businesses relentlessly bashing at the foreign company's success in the city before she reluctantly spoke up in a low tone that had been laced in her normal accent that almost had constantly given Ruby the sense that it was more of an alternate scolding strategy instead of being a mere accidental swap in language, since no matter much confident she could have mustered up in these predicaments, the Dutch woman had always successfully managed to cause her to shudder in regret and remorse when she became solemn over certain topics. "This conversation is needing no further continuation, I'll take my leave here.. Dank u for the ride, Ruby.."

Ruby moderately lifted up the hand that had initially been resting calmly upon the car's gearshift that had been long since raised up into the lock space for neutral mode while her foot continued to press down on the brakes while she gingerly extended her hand out over towards the Dutch woman's passenger side in attempt to slow Weiss's almost frantic and hastened movements as she tugged at the car door's handle until it softly clicked opened and allowed her to push it outwards and scoot around in her seat until she had both of her legs out slide the car and on the concrete. "W-Weiss, come on! Let's not be rash about hopping on out my car and uhm, I don't know how to put this without sound a little blunt but uh.. I don't know, rushing unarmed into a trashed area? Since if I was right, then that's even more unsafe.." Ruby's shoulders gradually drooped down in dejection as she softly sighed when earning not even the slightest acknowledgment as the woman continued to raise up off the seat. "I-I.. At least let me tag along in case something happens? Please? I won't be that much of a both and we can keep each other company and- Wa-wait!"

Before the brunette had any more excessive time to vocally express any furthermore questions regarding why the woman had chosen that direct time and moment to be stubborn and irrational, despite having constantly chided her for doing such childish things on what she believed to be a daily basis. Weiss used her left hand to firmly push on the the outer part of the door until it slammed shut with a noisy click of it's built in self locking mechanics, causing the brunette to flinch and recoil dejectedly back into her seat with a sullen expression clearly betraying on her facial features as she silently watched the Dutch woman reel forward on the ball of her foot and begin to stride off in a hastened pace towards the aligned cargos that lead further into the docks. "Dammit, I really shouldn't be involving myself in these kinds of matters anymore.. I'm just a pianist! What am I even doing with myself?! She's way too self centered, I mean, throwing herself without even thinking of the consequences of her actions? It'll just worry other people and by other people I mean mostly me since I was the one who drove her here! If anything bad happens I'll feel completely guilty and just? It just-Agh! Mom raised us to not judge other people- but I can't help but wonder how that woman thinks!"

The soft and yet firm resonance of when the brunette's fist had lifted up towards the steering wheel and forcibly slammed down against it's smooth leather resounded muffledly within Ruby's ears as she disregardfully began to unclutch the steering wheel with her left hand, only to promptly allow it to stray off to the side where the door handle had been resting up against the coated metal in different materials. She needed to feel as if she had some form of control or say so in the issue that had arisen from their day off together, something to at least show reasoning to why she had felt the compulsion and urge to offer her service further to the Dutch woman who had clearly been in major need of it, despite having ignored the many offers she had proposed priorly. "I know Yang's gonna be really upset and probably babble on about this to dad for a few weeks about her 'baby' sister was both was late coming to their daily meetups and that I'm doing risky stuff for someone that I barely know.. Mom, watch out for me.. I'll need it!"

Promptly after having been talking herself into actually listening to both rational and irrational thoughts of the predicament, Ruby gently tugged at the door's handle until an audible click resounded through the car's interior and allowed her to nimbly use her forearm to push outwards on the door. Her foot immediately stepped over the door frame and onto the pavement as she gingerly reached up towards the top of the door that had been now cracked open just enough for her to grab onto and assist in pulling her body off of the comfort and safe haven of the area in her seat. "Ah, uhm- Weiss, would you possibly mind wait for a second?! I've.. I mean I want to attempt at maybe compromising for our time together since I know I said I'd drop you off and leave you alone for the day but.." Yet, as if the appropriate and coherent words toward the brunette's current situation had become hitched in the back of her throat of her actual reasons for wishing to stay behind, Ruby clumsily stumbled forth across the concrete towards the Dutch woman's direction without paying anymore attention to the still propped door of her car.

Meanwhile the rapid patter of the brunette's shoes advancing from behind the dutch woman's back elicited a minor feeling of dread for what she had chose to merely ignore from the brunette of the possibilities of suggestions towards their day out together when truth be told, she had no more interest in further pursuing their relationship. Trust was something that had been addressed as foreign in her own terms. "Ruby do you not remember our terms of agreement in the car on the way here? Surely you do not consider this to be an issue you can stick your nose in you sukkel.." She grumbled in a raspy tone with the hopes that it had been loud enough for the brunette quickly approaching her to hear, but then the once consistent sound of the brunette's shoes pattering against the pavement had steadily come to a standstill somewhere not too far off from where she had been standing. Not even requiring a second thought or even hesitant claim that the brunette had been scowling at the mention of their earlier topic, the once silent atmosphere surrounding the pair with immense tension was soon broken by the sound of Ruby's shoes slowly beginning to pace forward towards her as she softly spoke up in a sincere tone as if truly concerned.

"Well, yeah, of course I remember our conversation in the car Weiss.. You uhm.. you had made it pretty clear, and yeah, I know it's probably not right of me to be interfering with your life outside of the music industry. Although even with that being said first, I want you to honestly think of how guilty my consciousness would feel if I had just left you here on these docks all by yourself after all we had seen vandalized! It's as clear as day to see that these guys have no good intentions for the area or the people in it! You don't have to be stupid and do this alone Weiss!" Ruby's once indistinct and frail voice momentarily became strident as she attempted at composing the progressively escalating frustration toward the fact that the dutch woman had still been merely choosing to ignore her pleads as if making her feel increasingly more desperate to tag along. Yet not shortly after finishing her sentence, her eyes faltered in immense regret upon taking notice finally of the dutch woman immediately coming to a standstill and unnervingly turning her upper body until amused cerulean colored eyes locked instantly with worried gray ones only for a split second before they had steadily diverted over to the dutch woman's shoulder to see a pale and petite hand partially rolling in small circles in silent signals for her to continue speaking.

Thus, with another heavy and stifled feeling swarming around the brunette from her recent comment of calling Weiss stupid, Ruby reminisced of memories of what had occurred the last time she had even hinted at an insult towards the dutch woman. Ruby forced herself to bear some form of confidence as she spoke up once again. "I just.. I know you don't completely view me as your friend or even a buddy, but as you said, we're neutrals right? And in my book that counts as a start and I'd like to work towards us being more friendly to each other so it's not that awkward at work.. I mean, uhm, what I'm really trying to say here for the short story though.. In technicality, we have a chance of us being friends and I don't like to just abandon my friends in shady situations like these.. Is that so wrong of me?"

A brief and yet potent feeling of discourage immediately washed over the Dutch woman's sense of will to merely tell off the pianist when noticing the same sincerity showing once again through her tone of voice as she had finally gotten close enough so that she was somewhat able to stand beside her. However, as it had always been for her since her early teenage years, the feeling of discourage was soon replaced back with her once original perturbed mood as the realization that try as she may. The brunette was certainly an uncompromising human being, hence provoking a long and displeased groan from the dutch woman as she begrudgingly spoke up. "By this point honestly, I believe I am beginning to understand that speaking to you about following directions is something you seem to..lack an understanding of.. Although I must be forward with you when I tell you, Ruby. If the police must be involved and you manage to get in the way of me making it to my crew to ensure their safety above all, I will not hesitate to allow the police in taking you into custody as well for entering the premises unauthorized."

Yet almost immediately upon allowing the information that the dutch woman had graciously given to the pianist to process through her thoughts into more intelligible understandings of what risk she had been putting herself into, Ruby's eyebrows scrunched down in sheer disbelief of the essential warning that Weiss had the upper authority to allow the police to take her into custody while the idea of being locked in a tiny jail cell for a few hours till her family came and bailed her out caused her shoulders to droop in dejection as she stammered in a state of introspection. However, as the brunette had been lost in thought of how she would have had to explain how she ended up in jail, a smug smile gradually began to appear on the edges of the dutch woman's lips as she silently reveled in satisfaction to Ruby's distressed state. 'Zij is zeer lichtgelovig zelfs in een tijd als deze. Amusant. _She is very gullible even in a time like this. Amusing'_ Weiss absentmindedly chuckled as she gently shook her head in a silent reassurance that she was merely messing with the pianist since she might have not been completely okay with the woman's company, but that didn't entirely mean she despised it either in their current situation, and with that in mind. Weiss resumed striding off towards the direction of a certain dark blue cargo with the Schnee's company logo imprinted boldly into the side of the metal casing that had been twice the size of both females.

Meanwhile the recent small burst of accumulating feelings in the brunette's chest regarding the moments when the Dutch woman had seemingly begun opening up to her more had brought forth light rosy shades to her cheeks and the tips of her ears as her shoulders remained drooped while her right arm skittishly raised up to the left of her chest to tightly grasp onto the fabric in a feeble attempt to calm the unsettled beat of her heart while her legs impulsively trudged forward in an effort to follow Weiss closely behind. ' _Agh..since when did I start getting heartburn so often as of lately..? I don't recall any of my family having these types of issues, but then again I didn't look that far into our medical history when talking to my dad.. Haah, maybe I'll just have to come forward with him during our next conversation, whenever that may be.'_ A long and tedious sigh forcibly escaped Ruby's lips as the feeling dwelling in her chest gradually began to dwindle out as her eyes wandered around the vicinity in curiosity of the neatly aligned and various arrays of the bulky metal cargos shaded in dark hues of blue with what she had known as the Schnee's logo.

While gaining ground among the sides of the various amounts of bulky cargos situated precisely on the polished and saturated wooden platform that had seemed to instantly plunge down deep beneath the sea's surface and into the unruly waves of ocean, while the air was almost as if in a constant state of turmoil as piercing sounds of nearby cargos being flung off into the waters below, causing another uproar of waves which had startled both Weiss and Ruby as both of their heads turned over towards their right in the general direction of a certain crane that the Schnee diversion for the Northern part of Vale had purchased awhile back beginning to become overran by two dark dressed raiders and one of Weiss's men struggling and tussling over control of the crane. Inevitably causing more damage than good before the two females gasped in horror as they eventually saw the body of Weiss's crew member get pushed off from the side door of the crane into the roaring waters with a splash.

Yet shortly after witnessing the abrupt display of malicious behaviors and intentions from the group's raider associate, Ruby had been completely taken back and aghast as her eyes reflected small glimpses of the man's body plummeting down beneath the water's surface before disappearing from sight. However, as if absentmindedly during the man's fall, she had begun to tightly clench her hand into a fist as she walked closer behind the dutch woman's back in an attempt to ignore the urges to try and play hero and help the innocent bystander who had just gotten attacked when she knew it would have served to cause more difficulties and put their safety at a greater risk. "What in the hell are they doing to your docks? This.. It's not right. In fact, it's coming on as unethical of these people to be sabotaging another's work for no reason.. Aren't you upset that they're doing this? We need to go help that guy, he looks like the impact from the crane to the waters might have knocked him unconscious! The-?"

Ruby momentarily paused mid-sentence when eventually coming to the realization that the silence lingering between them had been more abnormal than it would have been normally for them as her eyes shifted over onto the dutch woman in apprehension towards the lack of communication to what they had both just witnessed. Yet, upon getting a good glimpse of the woman's face, Ruby slowly diverted her eyes back towards the general direction of where they had last seen the man fallen to his demise. _'Hm.. she seems to be a lot more distressed about this situation than me. Yet even with that being said, it doesn't look like she's willing to openly speak about this all.. Not even the full story of what's going on.. But is it really my place to ask for it?'_ Ruby momentarily mused over her placement in their situation before softly sighing to herself as a whirl of turmoil corrupted her thoughts into a disorganized array. However, before Ruby could have said anything furthermore regarding the topic, a sharp and agonized inhale broke the unbearable silence forming between the pair as Weiss's cerulean colored eyes wavered with anguish as they tore away from the entire ordeal that had just occurred and softly murmured in response to the other woman.

"Yes.. I agree, It is extremely unethical of these Americans to simply be doing such damaging riots..We must have to keep moving.." Weiss would have been lying if she had claimed not to have been aware of the brunette's worried gaze blazing into the back of her head from the sudden action of her impulsively entering a hyperventilating stage when seeing no sign of movement in the water. However, Weiss had never held any intentions of answering the unspoken questions between the pair of what had truly happened, but instead she resumed carefully staggering forward along the edges of the platform in order to avoid any confrontations against one of the raiders until she had successfully made it to the storage where she had always made sure to send her crew members when riots such as these had happened for their safety. Yet as the duo had cautiously resumed traversing through out the midst of various sized implements scattered messily around the surrounding area, an immediate eerie feeling surrounded both of the females they listened to the soft dwindle of motors steadily beginning to give out faintly fill the air, giving the pair some form of minor relief from the constantly ear piercing sound of cargos being flung off into the waters by the overran cranes. "Haah.. I find it extremely inconvenient that they had to start two riots in one day when I was already having to deal with you and your weird ways of having 'fun', thus causing me to be responsible for letting something happen to these workers and cargos on my watch.." She groused in a feeble tone with little regard anymore towards if the brunette had even heard her as her eyes sluggishly drifted over the area and to the woman behind her.

Who had been attentively glancing around the area in high alert in order to ensure that they had still been in the clear of any raiders that could have been possibly doing row checks for any of Weiss's members that might have been trying to hide out during when they had bombarded the division. Nevertheless though, the comment that had been made by the Dutch woman hadn't completely gone omitted as shortly after the brunette had made sure that there were no raiders in sight near the edges of the cargos, her eyes darted over to the shorter woman ahead of her who had steadily been slowing down her brisk trudging along through scattered items in order to nimbly reel around on the ball of her foot to make direct eye contact as a quizzical and dull expression clearly betrayed on her facial expressions. "Err.. Wait, hey now, that's no way to treat your escort! And don't give me that expression Weiss.. It always makes me feel like I've done something guilty when people do it and plus I've apologized a million times by now! And I was just checking to make sure that there were no rai-"

Ruby's facial expression promptly contorted with horror shortly after the blurriness to her vision had subsided from the consequences of having reeled her head over in the direction of the shorter woman too fast when her irises locked onto the dark crimson color splattered and spread against the wood as a limp and tainted hand of a man laid in the center of the crimson spill, occasionally twitching in signs of life; yet even still with the knowledge that the man might have been able to be helped, Ruby reacted poorly on mere impulsives. "Oh jesus, uh.. Uhm, nope, can't do that, this is not something I was expecting to deal with today. Nor does that look like a very good sign for this situation." She quickly announced as she balled her fist tightly and brought to up to press against her lips while her eyes diverted swiftly from the entire scene when feeling a violent gagged force it's way from within the her throat upon taking notice of the stale scent of iron briefly making an impact on her nose before dispelling back into the various smells of oil and seawater, provoking the strong distaste for her own inabilities to be able to stand the sight or even thought of blood that had always since she was little sent chills down her spine. "Aha, geez, I honestly think I'm going to loose my lunch a little bit Weiss.. I get a little wheezy when situations like these but honestly you might to not or if you really want to, turn around quick.."

Apprehension quickly began occupying the Dutch woman's train of thoughts as she peered quizzically at the brunette in interest of what had possibly gotten such a compelling rouse of her to the point that she began babbling words so quick that it was nearly impossible for Weiss to decipher what was actually said, which she had only recently began understanding at how in vain it truly was to try depict it into Dutch, earning a protracted groan from the dutch woman as she gave up trying to properly understand what Ruby ever says when babbling about something she had a particular interest in or was just a nervous wreck and decided to shift around on the ball of her foot to see what had thrown the brunette into such a distraught mood when she stiffly paused mid turn when her eyes had also gazed upon the familiar wrist white edged wrist of a man's jacket and hand that had belonged to the members of her vicinity, promoting the Schnee's general dark blue jacket aligned with neatly placed white wrappings of white with the frosted snowflake imprinted on the back of the jacket and wrist. "O mijn God..Nee..Nee, nee! _my god..no..no, no!_ " She repeatedly murmured in disbelief as reality ruthlessly crashed into her comprehension that she had been seeing the blood steadily draining from that of one of the men she had grown to care help financially live the their current areas, just as it had been for all the other crew members she had within their vicinity.

Resultantly causing in the immense feeling of suppression as the dutch woman's breath hitched in the back of her throat in formation of a painful lump almost swelling there as she without another moment's spare, began staggering the rest of the way around on her feet before her own consciousness had given up and allowed pilot take control of her legs. Which she then proceeded to pace briskly towards the man's body which had been propped up poorly against the side of one of the forklifts as the sound of his ragged breaths finally filled Weiss's ears as she began disregardfully shuffled over the scattered implements and blood until cerulean met dull and enervated green eyes of an older man in his near 30s with his brown short and curly locks of hair covered in oily grime from the machines leakage covering the wood met hers in shock, then immediate shame. "Ze kunnen mijn belastingen saboteren, omdat ze zijn slechts kleine nadelen die kunnen worden vastgesteld .. Maar wat ze hebben gedaan was over de limiet voor ons en voor dat ze benadeeld een onschuldig persoon voor het feit dat we niet hier zijn geboren _..They can sabotage my taxes, because they are only minor drawbacks that can be fixed .. But what they did was over the limit for us and that they harmed an innocent person for the fact that we were not born here_ .. Waarom .. _Why.."_ Weiss felt anger gradually beginning to swell up in her chest as she dropped to her knees next to the man to only noticed that his hand had tightly been gripping at his side while his face had been covered in tear stains from the sheer amount of pain.

Yet despite the agonizing pain he had been enduring alone for the last 20 minutes, the man listened attentively to the dutch woman as she dolefully muttered in a quiet tone to ensure that it had only been heard in between the two of them, before eventually his eyes momentarily shifted away from the woman he had grown accustomed to seeing nearly everyday to the pianist who had been forcing herself to progress over towards the pair with tears forming in the corner of her eyes from all her vague attempts at not getting sick over the distinct smell before he wheezed laboriously, yet immediately recoiled and winced at the pain that followed shortly after. "Argh.. Het doet pijn zo slecht ..It hurts so bad .." He strained out in a hoarse voice as he was far beyond parched from the decent amount of blood he had already lost in the time of 20 minutes. Yet shortly after the pain had subsided a small amount, his head drooped in dejection as the realization of what had happened washed over him and guilt rolled forth as he heaved out softly. "Weiss'm spijt .. Ik deed mijn best om te helpen weg te komen van mijn collega's, maar voordat ik de kans om de andere helft te helpen had, kreeg ik .. ik .. Ik herinner me black out met intense pijn. _Weiss'm sorry .. I did my best to help get away my colleagues, but before I had the chance to help the other half, I got .. I .. I remember blacking out with intense pain."_ He mumbled in a dull whisper as his once barely noticeable scowl gradually began to appear on his lips as he peered at his pale hand stained in that of both his blood and possibly another's.

Meanwhile, the gentle and yet irregular thumps of the Dutch's heart beat quickly began to flood her sense of sound initially after the man had spoken up and clarified the situation that had been thrown in front of both the duo and those in the vicinity, glints of fury and misery betrayed intensely in her eyes as she allowed her hand to slowly lower down from off of her lap and onto the man's knee as she shook her head in silence. Yet as the Dutch woman was softly communicating back and forth with the man who had had seem to know well, the brunette had been dwelling and musing over the overwhelming ordeals revolving around her as she had finally made it over Weiss and haltingly began crouching down next her despite the painful chills that had been shooting down her spine from the thought of blood being absorbed or clinging onto to soles of her shoe. However, despite all her fears and rational thoughts imploring for her to get out of the area quickly before someone came back, her eyes strayed off from the gruesome sight that sat in front of her and towards Weiss. _'Ugh, geez.. She still refuses to let me help her.. But I've been standing by for the majority of the time with her like I had promised.. Although how could someone do this to another human and what's their actual goal behind it?! I can't just not stand back and let someone basically die in front of me! I can.. Technically this doesn't count as helping HER.. So.. I mean if it makes her happier, I guess that's a win win in everyone's , I'll just have to..'_

Gray eyes wavered in hesitation to towards her daring train of thought before they eventually diverted back over to the man's injured body that was still clearly propped against the forklift in an uncomfortable angle he mumbled occasional responses to the dutch woman in what she had assumed to be most likely dutch, yet pushing all her thoughts to the side in order to attain a clear focus on her objective. Ruby scrutinized the man's lower stomach as most of the dried up blood had seemed to reside clinging in patches to the lower part of his white T-shirt, which only taken her a few seconds to realize where the blood had become thicker and seemed as if still fresh from bleeding to decide where he had gotten hurt and how from the small sized hole _. 'Agh, that's pretty visually disturbing if I were to be honest here.. Although from the looks of it, it seems like a bullet shot to me.. Poor guy. Now I've gotta stop it actually, and that makes me think about the things I do to be a good person._ ' Nauseous quickly followed short after she had thought about the texture of blood against her fingers before she shuddered and pushed it aside once more as her hands extended out past the Dutch woman to towards the small hole of man's shirt just enough for her to slip her left fingers index partially into the hole before using her right thumb to hook underneath the shirt as well as she ripped it open enough for the wound to become visible.

However, despite the evidential good meanings behind her abrupt and yet harmless actions in trying to help make the bleeding stop. She couldn't help but notice the pair of familiar eyes glaring at her in minor blind hostility, causing her eyes to frantically dart back and forth between the man's blood stained sided and Weiss as she began gathering up a small fragments of the man's tattered white shirt in order to begin dabbling it at the trickling trails of blood in the general area while occasionally adding small amounts of pressure around it to ensure that their had been no major arteries busted or damaged. "Uhm.. I.. It seems that you're a lucky man for as of the moment pal, it looks like when they had shot you it went right through your flesh.. That means the bullet is around her somewhere but I don't think we should honestly stay here to look for it, and we uhm.. We need time.. I mean, you need time to heal and I've seen wounds vaguely similar so I have some experience with with sadly. But pressure should help alleviate some of the pain while we all together, safely get out of this area. Which I'm willing to do the drunken waddle with you there if you've got enough leg power?" Ruby offered sweetening smile that Yang had always claimed to be one of her more adored things to see when she was upset before noticing the man nervously nodding his head in shock of the information she was able to gather just from a small gunshot wound. "Sweet, now, let's get you up and away from this horrible stench and mess and head to that storage Weiss mentioned you all go. New clothes are definitely needed for you once we get there too.. Otherwise I still honestly think I might be sick as of the moment.."

Hateful and infuriated driven eyes steadily began to soften as they observed the pianist from the sidelines as she abashedly smiled at the man in an attempt to lighten the gloomy mood enshrouding the trio as her oddly enticing colored eyes glanced in her direction as if anticipating for any form of praise from her. Yet as if her voice had gotten jammed in the back of her throat, she stayed silent in shock of how the brunette hadn't ran off and simply abandoned the pair when she had already gotten the impression that the woman was definitely not the best of handlers when It came to blood being around her, although it hadn't been as if she had known the exact reason for the brunette's fear of crimson color when she herself normally wore red, but before her train of thought could have gone any further; Ruby spoke up in heaving tone. "Ugh.. Jesus pal, you're pretty heavy for such a small looking guy. Is this the benefit or price of working for Weiss?" she teased halfheartedly as if fully aware of the Dutch's dumbfounded expression before she grunted more with clenched teeth as she positioned herself more directly underneath the man's broad shoulder and so that his arm wrapped around your neck as she gradually began helping the man back to his head, even going as far as letting him use her as the majority of his support as he tightly held the cloth ruby had originally been holding to his side in it's spot. "Aha.. There we go, I think we're well set to move along now Weiss, don't you agree?"

Ruby's kind and affable demeanor gradually began to calm the Dutch's irregular heartbeat as she haltingly began lowering her right palm flat down onto the general area of dried wood while her left hand pushed down on her lap to assist her in scrambling back up to her feet with the pair, while words of gratitude dance up-top her tongue as she tried breathlessly calling out to the pianist. Yet before the words could have even left her throat and be processed as coherent sentences, the trio immediately froze in horror as they heard the voice of a husky man speaking up loudly as he slowly entered the open area to the side of them. "Ah, so I knew I heard something coming over from here. It was you three having your little get-together, but I'm gonna have to stop your trip right here, ladies. That gentleman right there that you're helping is valuable negotiation requirements for the head of our 'little' group, so first of all. Make any attempts at turning toe and running, and I'll shoot. Don't listen when I tell you to face my direction? I will shoot; meaning I suggest you three begin to face me before I make a slip up with the trigger you know? I'm a real clumsy guy."

Ruby immediately became aware of her body tensing up on its own in shock when hearing the raider's inhumane threat to possibly shoot one of them before she began cursing repeatedly underneath her breath at the trio's poor luck as she was far out of her league to do anything but oblige the man's order from the entire scent of the injured man's blood still making her feel sick before she glanced over to Weiss whose anger had once more returned at the raider's words of using another human's life as negation. However, despite the anger clearly radiating from the Dutch woman towards the man, Ruby hadn't been willing to put any of their life more at risk than it should have been and she began shuffling her feet awkwardly through the mess they were still stood in until they were able to see the man's black mask that was simple enough, along with the desert eagle pistol pointed in their direction as a twisted smile formed on his lips at the sight of Weiss who had also reluctantly turned around to face him once seeing Ruby turn. "Well, well. If it isn't the daughter of the big man himself! They had told me no Schnee's were in the area today and it seems like I've gotten a treat for myself since I know your trashy face anywhere, immigrate." Weiss sneered instantly when hearing the raider's last comment before gritting her teeth in anger towards the group childish hatred towards her father's hard worked company and incorporation. "You thought you were the big shot here in Northern Vale, didn't you? Your poor father brought your family over here and began ruining other business for those who's lived here since they were born with no remorse, unlike someone here. Their only source of income dropping all because of some immigrants. It's ridiculous. "

Ruby bitterly peered at the man who had long since been becoming the source of her sudden outrage as she tightened her clenched fist until her knuckles began turning white while her attempts at refraining from acting out had been harder than she had ever thought it would have been as she desperately waited for the Dutch woman to speak up and defend herself against the blatantly false accusations against both her and all her efforts. It had felt as if he was brushing off all the stressful task the Dutch woman struggled to carry out on her own to ensure her father had gotten that celebration he had wanted for their achievement while also keeping her coworkers happy. She couldn't just stand still as the Dutch allowed the man to speak of such nonsense and hurtful things, nor would she had allowed Weiss to deal with it further alone any longer "Hey! You shut your mouth over there! Just because the Schnee's company happen to put your companies out of business from hard work too, doesn't give you or anyone else in this area the ability to seek out harm to the one that was born into the company herself! Hell, it doesn't even give you a right to seek the destruction of other humans who are willing to stand by their bosses and show compassion! And nor is she trash or what you believe to be an immigrant, since I know Weiss works hard for what she accomplishes, and since that is clear enough for even someone as simple and plain as me to see; I won't let you talk bad about her like that without having to deal with me!"

The man firmly clenched his teeth down as he had been completely startled by the brunette's abrupt outburst and the sheer vigorousness of her personality before haltingly taking a few minor steps back in between the cargos as a scowl formed deeply on his lips before promptly regaining his own anger as he quickly jerked his arm over the the brunette's spot before his finger pulled back on the trigger, allowing the bullet to shoot out through the barrel of the gun and roughly hit nearby Ruby, causing her breath to hitch in the back of her throat as she stumbled back in order to stray away from the spot he had just shot in the wood while the man she had been carrying groaned in pain from the sudden quick and uncoordinated movement. Yet almost immediately upon noticing the man aiming the the barrel of the gun in Ruby's direction, Weiss had already began outstretching her arm in attempt to pull the pair over towards her for safety purposes, but shortly after the duo have moved away from the sudden gunfire. The barrel of the gun quickly diverted back to Weiss's head, causing her entire body to freeze as her eyes followed the man's right hand lifting up to the chamber to cock it. "Tch, your staling has seemed to fail you, and I'm sad to say this but by this point; I'm beginning to understand how futile it was to try and open your eyes to show you how much of a monster the Schnee's are. Heh.. You're just one of her dumb lapdogs probably anyways, and so if that's true, I'd greatly suggest you start behaving yourself since any good dog know that you shouldn't bark all that to the upper dog. Now move away from the pair or I will shoot you as well without hesitation, because whether or not this country has allowed others to move in I refuse to accept this when they can't even adapted to our traditions! She's the cause of everyone's hard work being put out of business all because of some little foreign trade! Vale shouldn't be helping the other regions! What have they done for us?"

The brunette's pessimistic gray eyes began frantically surveying their surrounding area almost immediately after having seen the expression of defeat betraying strongly on the Dutch's face in attempts to seek out anything that could have helped them prevail and gain an upper hand against their attacker. Ruby scuffed her shoe across the wood surface to hopefully have her foot roll across a small stone, praying silently to herself that she would find something that could have possibly helped discombobulate their attacker for a short enough minute for them to gain some cover, however, her train of thought had quickly been shot down as she gradually paused when noticing from the corner of her eye the pair of familiar and enticing cerulean colored eyes peering back intently in their direction with silent pleads for the two of them to make a run for it as soon as he pulled the trigger. Yet the immense feeling of being paralyzed in fear over the thought of merely abandoning Weiss who had done nothing wrong had been more than enough to cause the brunette to roughly bite down into her bottom lips as she quietly murmured apologies as she knew what she was about to do, and it certainly had been more reckless than anything she's ever done. "I'm not doing that Weiss! It's not who I am and you should know that by now you dummy!" Ruby shouted as she felt her emotions boiling in intensity as she lifted up her left leg off the the ground and firmly swung it into the back of the woman's knee, nearing a sharp gasp as she buckled forward to the ground in the nick of time as the bullet shot past the top of her head as she landed on her elbows with a grunt. "Stop trying to handle everything yourself! You aren't alone here! Now run Weiss, run to the storage and don't stop! I've got this under control!"

Cerulean colored eyes peered up halfheartedly at the apologetic brunette before shutting her eyes, concealing the rising emotion in her eyes which Ruby had already noticed as she gave Weiss an inspirited smile, waiting for the distressed woman to open her eyes back up till she could wordlessly convince the stubborn woman to do as she asked. After Weiss had opened her eyes and seen the brunette's reassuring smile, she then sighed and nodded in reluctance, scrabbling to her feet as she saw the other woman nod in return, finally beginning to sprint away from the overwhelming situation of leaving Ruby behind. "Hey! Get back here you little-!" The man's words were short-lived in response to Ruby grabbing a small rock from the wheel treads of the forklift and whipping the stone at his mid-back, the initial sting of the small object only angering him further as he whipped around to face the woman with the injured and bleeding out man fraily crumpled against her back. "You'll regret that you useless girl." The combatant spoke in a harsh tone as Ruby subtly spread her aching legs in a wide posture for the preparation to run as she began to speak up in defiance of the intimidation. "I guess you'll have to catch me first if you have the intention of ridding these docks with all these innocent people!" Adrenaline-ridden, the woman pivoted on the ball of her foot as the strongly built male took a running step towards her, launching herself and Boudewijn into movement with the full intention of escaping from the painfully treacherous situation.

With the sound of the fuming man's gait quickening, Ruby's new invigoration at the threatening pounds to the ground allowed her to sprint in the opposite way of her follower as Boudewijn had his arms unsteadily wrapped around the brunette's neck, clasped to his protector in order to tip the horrible odds in his favor. The overburdened woman twisted her torso to completely pivot her body in the direction in which she was going to navigate through the purposefully arrayed maze of cargos. "Boudewijn please hold on.. We've got to get this guy off Weiss's trail.. Just hold on a little longer." Ruby's words came out as struggled panting as she forced her legs to move quicker despite the horrible cramping in her under muscled calves, while the limp man on her back merely moaned lowly in a soft agony, for his pain was continuing to spread throughout the area surrounding his wound. Yet regardless of the pain surging through his body, he grumbled an incoherent sentence of agreement. "Ah, uhm.. Well, we are from that grumble, on the same page! But now to another serious topic since I'm pretty much struggling not to throw up all over myself, would you mind trying to hold a conversation with me to keep my mind off your.. Blood problem."

* * *

 **Weiss's POV.**

* * *

The panic-stricken soft reverberation of the Dutch's shoes tapping the wood surface caught the uninvited attention of the hostile group of men who then became befuddled at the scene of a white-haired woman running past them looking back at the direction she came through the acutely dangerous area when they were alerted of the distanced gunshots coming from the general direction of which the female was running from, which drew them to the conclusion that it must have been Schnee's daughter, considering the fact that not too many people had white hair that weren't of Schnee blood. They then accompanied her in only the most threatening way with the full intent of bringing an end to her life or even captured for the purpose of a bargaining chip to force the Schnee company back to their homeland. Weiss's legs burned while running, though she knew she could not rest anytime soon for when she turned her head to see the small mass of men on the chase, the faint snarling of dogs was audible as well as the small figures fighting to gain leverage against their human handlers. She knew that the German shepherds pulling on their chains had a snarl worse than their bite since they were only used for the purpose of intimidation, but she would like to stay far away from those canines if she could help it. "Damn.. I need to keep going.. It's not much further." Cursing under her breath, the Dutch woman turned her head to glance at the different species now on her trail, attempting to keep moving at a vigorous pace since she had the knowledge that the crew's storage locality was approaching with a quickness that relieved Weiss. Comforted by the fact that the crew men at the front of the building had their own weaponry and noticed Weiss running towards them, she pushed on with an extra burst of speed. The crew saw that the enemy forces were chasing Weiss and they began to call out to one another. "Get ready to shoot! We have to gain coverage of the storage! We have the right to fire upon men who wounded one of our people!"

Vociferating her rage from having to desert her brown haired companion defenseless with a member of the enemy force who thought they were doing their country justice, Weiss seized the attention of the group in her sights, who as a beaten collective, noticed the crestfallen woman of their own and glowered when she got closer. Seeing the defeat on her pale-faced expression, they began to move behind the large cargo boxes and take aim to wield their artillery power at the approaching group of enemies behind the Schnee woman when at that point, the opposite group commenced to dodge the flying bullets by finding what cover they could to hide behind even though it would stop their immediate pursuing of the white-haired woman. Weiss looked around as she had victoriously made it into the stodgy brick building to see an estimate of 40 men whom were covered in wounds and deep purple bruises in result of the steps taken by the riot groups which led to Schnee's men demanding the ability to fight back and defend their homeland from insults being pegged around by the rioters.

With a blood covered hand raising to her face, the well-known Dutch woman stepped into the building and was immediately met with her panicking crew members surrounding her with the utmost concern, considering in their current situation they had to remain close to one another to defend each other from rioters with the intent of causing harm, which forced an immense stress upon the Dutch people. Though never willingly backing down from a fight of their freedom, they had no choice but to withdraw their people when the guns came out. Weiss began to tremble from her anger and exhaled a painfully broken shudder as the Dutch crew members encircling her soothed down the emotionally scarred woman. "How dare that sukkel call me the dumb one after pulling off that stunt? I swear, she best not go and get herself killed for my sake.." Weiss hiccuped pitifully and felt as she was about to start crying, yet no tears would well up in the corners of her eyes since she would simply not concede to showing such emotions, especially when everyone around her had to deal with things much worse than what she just went through. The crew silently agreed upon themselves to let the Lady of the Schnee have a moment to calm herself as they began to stray away one by one.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

* * *

As the brunette heaved deeply in exhaustion of having been frantically scurrying through various twists and turns of cargo corners in attempts of confusing her perpetrator, she occasionally began striking up light hearted conversations with the man who's voice was heavily laced the same dutch accent as Weiss, making it hard to decipher exactly what he had said from time to time. However, striking up friendly conversations with the man who had been named Boudewijn hadn't been solely for the fact to help ease the mood, but yet instead keep the drowsy man awake as his head occasionally drooped down and grumbled about things. "Urrgh.. Do you by any chance happen to know where exactly the police could be? Because they've been not very present for a bit too long for this situation Boudewijn.."

Ruby partially winced when feeling Boudewijn's body shudder weakly as a few heavy wheezes racked through his body for a solid minute before he slowly spoke up in a raspy tone in order to politely respond to her question. "You don't seem to be from the Northern part of Vale if you do not already know that the Vale police department from these docks are quite far.. However, including the time since Weiss had supposedly called them and sent them our location, they should almost be here.. But most importantly I hope that Weiss made it to the storage unharmed.. She is a very kind young lady and I'd hate to see anything happen to her." Boudewijn immediately became quiet after murmuring the last part as his green eyes glanced over to his left to see Ruby abstractedly nodding her head in agreement as the duo gradually began made a turn to the left to where one of the cargos sat ajar and entered it to seclusion. "Argh.. Ruby.. Please set me down against the cargo's wall so I can regain my breath and I promise not to fall asleep.. I just, I can't keep limping at your pace. Just for a moment."

"Alright buddy, don't worry.." Ruby walked closer to the red cargo that they had stopped behind and she crouched down moderately as she began to allow Boudewijn's body to slide off her shoulder until he was sitting back down on the metal of the cargo's floor, his green eyes peering at Ruby with a thankful expression. "You alright? I mean, besides for the bullet hole in your side.." Ruby haltingly said as she began to raise back up to her feet and glance all around while Boudewijn merely chuckled a little before he winced at the pain that surged through his side.

"Well other than that I'm pretty fine, you?" Boudewijn hoarsely inquires to Ruby who immediately shrugs her shoulders since she was more concerned about everyone else than her own self. "I understand, although may I ask why it is you are helping us currently if what you had said earlier was true? I fear for the worst with Vale's government leaving the defects of the new system and law unattended." Ruby's eyes soften at the question that Boudewijn had just asked before she softly spoke.

"Unlike my sister, I sadly only know a little about what's going on in the government, and I knew something was happening, but I just, this is why I wish to stay oblivious.. Seems as if that plan failed, and I might as well be in the middle of a hurricane, but honestly, I just wanted to play my piano and chill.." Ruby sulks a little before eventually sighing at the turn of events. "I'm so sorry people are like this.. I wish I could make that man take back all those things he said about your people and even about Weiss.." Ruby clutched her fist as the scene that happened 5 minutes ago replayed in her head, causing her to feel the unfamiliar anger. "I just.. I hope she's okay.." Boudewijn peered at Ruby quietly for a few minutes before he smiled at the younger woman.

"It's fine, it's fine, we'll all face idiots like this some point in our lives for having different ways of doing things or even saying things. It's life, although I'd say this is one messy situation. Quite painful too.. We all have families.. I just hope the police make it here soon because I feel very tired, and may I make one request in case I can no longer fight the drowsy feelings that are so beckoning?" Ruby eyes widened as she felt the lump in her throat growing even more from the thing the man had just said. "I've lost a lot of blood, even before you two came, Ruby.."

"I know.. I-I" The lump in Ruby's throat began to become painful as she knew where the man was going with this and she couldn't handle it properly since she couldn't just stand there and watch him.. "I'm sorry.. Can..Can we please not go there just yet, the police will be here soon, they've gotta be Boudewijn, and if what you said was true, you've got a family.. Just keep them in your thoughts because if you tell me any kind of request, I'll have to be the one to see them suffer.. Trust me.. I went through it first hand.." Ruby's eyes stayed diverted away from Boudewijn who sighed before he closed his eyes for a second, then nodding and opening his eyes to betray his tired green eyes as he decided that it would have been better to keep quiet then.

The grey eyed woman quickly moved her attention to the still slightly ajar double doors of the metal cargo box as a metallic rattling sound caused her breath to shorten and become suppressed in order to keep whatever was outside the cargo from acknowledging that the duo was in the slightly suffocating metal box hiding out. "There's someone outside the cargo.." The frail voice of Ruby broke the silence before she glanced down at Boudewijn slumping against the wall. "Keep your eyes open Boudewijn.. Don't go to sleep. I'll be back in a moment, okay?" The painfully distressing scene of the injured man had Ruby struggling to keep her voice from wavering as she had watched him nod with obvious little energy, noting the fact that she had to be quick about her actions or the inevitable would happen. "I'll be quick.. Be safe." She then turned away from Boudewijn to step lightly towards the left in order to silently think a strategy for rendering the mysterious person impotent for the possibility to steal the gun.

Ceasing her movement at the small entrance to slowly peek through the gap in the cargo doors, Ruby perceived the back of the person wearing all dark attire as she heard and saw a bit of the other men grasping at a box. "I was right.. Let's just hope I don't get shot in the process.." Biting her lip to brace herself for what was about to happen, Ruby soundlessly slipped off the wall and proceeded to slyly walk into a crouch towards the figure as her fist beginning to tighten into a fist as she was gently reminded of all the rude things that these people had called the Dutch, her anger slowly bubbling up into a fury even as she thought about how the one male was forced to speak up of a last request due to all of this moronic hatred. Eventually making it directly behind the dark figure, Ruby extended her body upward to her full height with the continuation of elevating her fist with the full intent to strike the person at the back of the head and knock them out, however, just as Ruby swung her fist down and just about hit the person, the figure in black dropped the box and rolled out from underneath Ruby's fist, turning to reveal wide amber eyes.

Ruby quickly returned to her fighting stance in an effort to look intimidating with the consideration that the woman was merely a musician, yet she was in a possible life or death situation fighting for herself and another human's life which wasn't meant for her lifestyle. Before she could do anything, Ruby noticed the box shifting as a small pair of black cat ears perked out the top of the box and a misplaced meow rung in their silent surroundings, the stranger calling out her name in disbelief."Wa-wait..Are..Are you Ruby Rose..?"

* * *

 **Alright, after a year of being not updated. I have finally sat down for over two weeks to make sure the time hammer was done the best as I could possibly manage with the help of my lovely girlfriend. She help writing an occasional few paragraphs so that is why it sometimes looks like two different writing, so I apologize. Writer's block has just been brutal lately. This writer's talk down his a bit off since I'm not sure what to put anymore, but SOH is back and up at updates. Now I also have successfully set up my commissions information and other stuff in case you want your own stuff and all that good stuff. All you have to do is go to my profile and do a little more reading at the new and refined stuff! But this chapter's at it's end so I'll see you all soon in SOH nine with more quotes and good heart wrecking things! So until then, you have bundle up in your little pure merchandise that emerald sold you, and wave your review flags violently for the next chapter!**


	11. Hiatus Talk

I'm normally not the type of person to beat around the bush, so I'm going to tell you all that TRAS and SOH will be on hiatus so I can fix everything around and make things all nice for my page since I've been writing for what? Two years now? Time had honestly flown by with all of you and I love this community so entirely much for helping me in this interactive journey. I took all of your comments to thought the best I could, and I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for the community. Yes, I have met a few occasional flamers and hell, young me handled it pretty well. I met a lot of good people during my stories, and I would love if you all joined me in a new start of 2017, and by this I mean TRAS will be the main rewrite while SOH while only be fixed through chapter 1-4 or 5. I'm fully planning to make my return while juggling four books, one being of my own story and while I don't want to use this account as a self promotion since this is fan-fiction and I'd feel guilty.

I just cannot help but request you all show a little support for my story on watt-pad or Fiction-press which I'll be putting the link for both of those in my bio. This story will be an amazing mixture of all my stories in one to show real dedication to all my two years worth of writing. Yes, this also means the story had died called hidden memories will be played out as well so hopefully, I wish to see some of you there. I also understand that making author chats is a really something most people look down upon and frown on because it's like teasing you of a possible chapter, but you all have to understand I'm going back and redoing over 100,000 words plus more for everyone's enjoyment of reading. TRAS has a beautiful story line, and I want to make it more improved while SOH's beginning causes a lot of complaints from young me having to begin transitioning into a new style of writing.

So if you are reading this for TRAS, my dear reader. Please migrate over to the TRAS rewrite for I'll be in the next few month, I'll be throwing out a poll to delete the original and make the rewrite the new. I know I talk about being proud of my progression in the story and I am! I want people to see my horrible writing and watch as I try different things to encourage individuals who feel like they have the ability just to write! You'll only regret not doing it no matter how hard you know the challenge is. The sky is not the limit.

Now if you are a SOH reader, for the next few months I am going to be editing the early chapters to tone it down and make it fit my new writing style which in my opinion is a pretty decent and stable one that I'll be keeping for awhile. Although my story is strictly for those, who can enjoy reading just for it in itself. I write long, and I write to where you can put yourself in the situation. Every author has his or her own writing style and structure, and if everyone had the same writing style. Then there is really no uniqueness in this world; it'll turn bland.

But anyways, since both stories are explained I'm going to bring this chat with you all to a close for two rewrites and edits can't do themselves. Remember to carry your wolf flag and violently wave them around as always for improved storylines, and better reads!

Until next time we talk, as to close this up like old sake. Pure out.


End file.
